Love Itself is Mad
by SoulEaterSushiBomb
Summary: What started out as a talk about Kami with Spirit becomes a milestone for Stein. "If you ever did and do love Kami then why did you cheat on her?" ... "If you're Marie's friend then why did you hurt her?" Rated M for later chapters  starting at 4 ...
1. Spirit is an Idiot

Love Itself is Mad

_Click click click click…._the monotonous tune of the keyboard seemed to echo in a faded, dull way in the doctor's mind. His long fingers danced over the keyboard quickly as if having a mind of their own. He had forgotten long ago what he had even been working on, as his movements had become more and more mechanical. His olive eyes seemed dazed as he absentmindedly continued his work…apparently his subconscious to-do list was getting this project done because the main part of his brain was floating wistfully amongst a field of grey. The doctor lazily reached over toward the mouse to make a small click but in the process knocked a pen to the ground. The small clack of the pen hitting the grey tile floor resonated throughout the room in waves, sounding a thousand times louder than it actually was; this finally snapped him out of his trance. Stein made a sound like a mixture between a disappointed sigh and an agitated grumble as he reached up and turned the screw in his head a few times. He pressed his glasses back up onto his nose with his index finger and ran one hand through his silvery grey hair. Stein's emotions were not easily fluctuated so it was surprising to him (and a bit irritating) that something his goofy friend had said could have provoked his inner feelings as much as it had.

"Spirit…." Stein said dully. "…is an idiot.." he finished to himself.

~Start Flashback~

"I really do love Kami, Stein." Spirit said seriously for once.

"If you did or _**do**_ love her…then why did you cheat on her Spirit?" Stein questioned in his usual flat tone; there was a long pause.

"Are you friends with Marie, Stein?" Spirit questioned.

"I thought we were talking about you Spirit" Stein said with the same tone; Spirit ignored this.

"Then why did you hurt her?" Spirit asked with slight aggression; Stein became a slight agitated.

"I was mad Spirit. Madness is a part of me. I'm not proud of hurting Marie.." Stein answered without looking at his friend; there was a bit more force in his voice that time.

"Well I've been a flirt from the beginning Stein, just like how you've always liked cutting things open from the beginning. Do you think I'm _**proud**_ of how my daughter sees me now?" Spirit said firmly as he took a step toward the meister.

"Then why don't you stop flirting?" Stein said.

"Why don't you stop dissecting things?" Spirit asked; ok when did Spirit get smart enough to talk like this?

"Why are we even talking about Marie? She wasn't the only person I hurt when I was drowned in the madness." Stein said matter-of –factly.

"You know why I'm talking about her." Spirit said seriously as his eyes narrowed dangerously; Stein didn't respond.

"Do you think she's pretty?" Spirit asked with some play in his voice this time; Stein remained silent.

"Because I think she's hot. Everyone thinks she's pretty. Even the students say so. Heck! Even Lord Death will admit she's a good looking person and you get to LIVE with her!" Spirit said with some enthusiasm.

"What are you getting at Spirit?" Stein said finally looking up at his former partner; Spirit became serious again, more serious than Stein had ever seen him.

"I didn't think Kami was going to leave, Stein. I got so used to her being there even with all my weird habits…now it's over…" Spirit said trailing off with his crimson hair covering his despairing eyes; he left Stein in the hall.

~End Flashback~

Stein's head hung.

"Spirit is an idiot….but maybe….I…I got so used to having Marie here…actually it's been a long time now that she's been staying here. She could have left by now…gone back home. I got so used to her presence…Marie isn't obligated to stay here with me though. Marie could be out finding a husband for herself right now or relaxing at her real home instead of being here…." He thought to himself.

He remembered being back in the academy. He had never had a girlfriend, not one, in fact he never gave it a ton of thought. It wasn't that he thought he'd necessarily _hate_ dating a girl or anything it was more that he figured the girl would _hate_ dating _him_. From what he knew about girls they were almost all very emotion based and had _far_ different interests than him. He knew the classic things a girl wanted in a boyfriend: Looks, charm, kind, affectionate, understanding, tell her she's pretty, etc. Well Stein realized that he was definitely not what a girl was looking for by any means if this was the rule book she was going by. Stein didn't care a whole lot about the way he looked. He of course found it wrong to walk in some place looking terrible especially if the occasion called to look nicer and he never walked around looking like he didn't care at all but looks just weren't a top priority for him. Now with his stitched clothing and screw in his head he was pretty sure that there wouldn't be any girls looking at him as a potential match.

Charm was basically absent if one was talking about charm from a personality stand point. The first thing you'd find out about Stein when you first met him was that he liked to cut things open…most girls would nooot find that appealing in any way.

Kindness….oh boy…Stein wasn't a very emotional guy at all. Over all, the scientist understood that he was a rather nonchalant man. Nothing really stirred him deeply and he never really did those out of the way kind things that a girl was looking for. He wasn't about to spend random money on a teddy bear or chocolates just to be nice. He just didn't get urges like that.

Stein was never very affectionate either; he just wasn't. He never felt the strong desire to hold someone close or give a kiss to anyone or even hold hands. If he was going out with a girl it's not that he would be _against_ affection, it's just that he wasn't sure he'd be as into it as she would be.

Understanding….ummmm…if that included listening then Stein had it down. Stein was a great listener and he could do that all day but what he couldn't be expected to do was go all mushy for a girl after she tearfully spilled her guts to him. He could read souls well and see how a person was feeling and even sympathize but he just wasn't a touchy feely guy. Telling a girl she was pretty wasn't a princely thing for Stein. He could say it sincerely but if he was expected to do it all the time then he knew he would end up saying it in a "here you go" sort of tone.

"So really I have no qualities in me that a woman would want." Stein thought. "What's wrong with me…" He turned the screw repeatedly back and forth.

"Stein?" a voice called; it was that cheery voice he knew all too well.

"Marie." He answered.

"Are you ok? You've been in here for a while." She asked with concern in her voice and eye.

"Yes." Stein answered simply.

"Oh ok…well I have some coffee for you." She said cheerfully leaning over to place the beaker of warm liquid on the desk. Then something happened and for once in quite a while Stein could say he felt legitimately embarrassed inwardly.

Marie had leaned a bit too close to him when she set his coffee down and her left breast had grazed his upper arm slightly. What the hell? Normally something like that would have gone virtually unnoticed. Stein mentally shook the "breast thought" off.

"Thank you" he said. Marie then turned and smiled at him brightly….then he noticed it…what she was wearing.

Marie had gotten quite used to living with him so she became more and more comfortable around him. It was summer so right now she was wearing a rather low black v-neck lace camisole with a black skirt that came a little past her mid-thigh. He had dissected a million bodies but this….was different…coming to terms with how you feel about a person is tough as hell already but then once you start realizing they have a body!...well that's just a whole new cluster.

"It's so hot out! Honestly Stein I don't see how you manage to wear that lab coat! I had to buy some special around the house clothes to stay cool." Marie said as she smiled and stretched her arms above her head cutely. Her breasts rose high and pressed together as she stretched…something like that was rather…stimulating to say the least…

"Dammit!" Stein thought. I mean he was a guy so of course he got the occasional…ahem…bodily function….but it was really from just those average brushes of fabric or when it just happens for God knows why…but now.

"I can't get some kind of hard on from her! She's not doing anything but giving me coffee and I'm acting ridiculous. " Stein thought as he mentally slapped himself. It was already too late to think about all of that though as Stein began to feel that familiar uncomfortable stir.

"Hey Stein?" Marie asked curiously.

"Yes?" He asked in the most normal tone he could considering the circumstances.

"I wanted to talk with you about something. It's something kind of important and intimate so let's go to my room ok." Marie said with a smile.

Oh dear God….why did she have to say it like that?

"Alright." Stein said plainly as he stood…slowly.

"Good!" she said happily as she began to walk away. Stein followed her slowly and rather uncomfortably due to his present state.

"What would Marie need me to come upstairs for?" He thought. He was shaken from his thoughts however at the amusing sight of Marie being unable to locate her own room. Stein smiled softly and shook his head.

"Come on." He said ascending the stairs and walking toward the room that belonged to Marie.


	2. A World Within a Home

A World Within a Home and Awkward Situations

Walking into Marie's room was like stepping into a whole new world compared to the rest of Stein's home. Over time Marie had made alterations little by little to make her room more to her liking. Marie was by no means ever ungrateful for the place she had been given to stay as it had been before but she was delighted when Stein had given her the go-ahead to decorate her room as she pleased. The patchwork themed bedspread had been replaced by warm light caramel colored bedding. The billowy comforter, sheets, and bed skirt were patterned with daisies and sunflowers. The once single grey pillow had been replaced with three separate pillows. Two of the pillows were small daisy shaped pillows and the third was a regular pillow with a soft butter cookie yellow case on it…it actually smelled a bit like butter cookies in her room.

"Probably one of Marie's candles." Stein thought.

Marie was very fond of candles which one could see by the large variety she had inside a small white cabinet she had bought. She almost always lit one before she went to bed which had never made much sense to Stein until Marie had explained it to him. He wondered why somebody would turn a light on before going to bed.

"It's very relaxing to me." Marie had explained "I love the soft glow it gives off. It feels so warm and gentle like someone is smiling at me. The soft light it gives off just makes everything feel quiet and sleepy. It just really is a nice way to fall asleep."

Marie had also taken the time to paint her once grey walls a warm and relaxing yellow cream custard color and had also added some small flowering plants here and there in her room.

"Look at the sun today. He's high in the sky baking everyone with his summer heat…but I guess everyone loves the summer sun too! Just look at his face. He looks like he's showing off." Marie said smilingly looking out the window.

Showing off. That made Stein think of that whole talk with Spirit again. Another thing Stein had noticed about a lot of girls is that they loved a boyfriend who was super proud of them and went off telling everyone "Hey! _ is my new girlfriend!". Well if that's what a girl was going to want him to do then Stein knew he definitely wasn't the material for that. That was something that Spirit would do; run around and tell everyone about his hot new girlfriend. Stein mentally rolled his eyes. A girl would probably say to him "You're embarrassed of me! That's why you won't show me off!" or maybe she'd say "Awww you just want to lay low because you know that it's just about you and me." Stein knew that if a girl told him either of those things, thinking that that's how he felt, that they wouldn't be true; he just wouldn't brag a girl up because he wouldn't care about doing it.

"Stein?" Marie asked gently.

"Yes?" he replied.

"You seem really out of it lately…why don't you sit down." She said softly as she had a seat on her bed.

Stein sat down next to her somewhat uncomfortably. It wasn't emotional discomfort because Stein was rarely one to get nervous; it was physical discomfort from the lingering tightness in his pants. He shifted.

"So what's going on Stein? Are you ok?" Marie asked with concern.

Stein was also rather amazed and confused by the amount of concern Marie had for him. Of course when he was partners with Spirit they looked out for each other and Spirit kept an eye on his madness but the way Marie cared about him was just different.

"I'm fine. Something odd Spirit said has just had me thinking a bit is all" Stein offered, deciding to tell a bit of the truth.

"What did he say?" Marie asked.

Of course she would ask.

"We just had a talk about his relationship with Kami." Stein answered plainly.

"Why would that make you think? Normally you don't even respond to Spirit's antics so why is this any different?" Marie questioned. She was really digging deeper...and she wasn't even trying!

"I'm not sure. It wasn't anything special." Stein replied. He wanted to keep this talk simple and more or less ambiguous rather than bull-shitting his way through it.

He shifted from the tightness in his groin. Bad move. The small movement was enough for Marie to detect some degree of dishonesty in him.

"You don't have to hide things from me Stein. Really. I've dealt with you trying to cut me open before. This really can't be any more unusual than that can it?" Marie said with slight agitation at the beginning fading into a somewhat amused tone at the last line.

Damn his fast moving thoughts.

The word "cut" had originally registered as dissection in Stein's mind but quickly it turned to him noticing the low "cut" of Marie's shirt. His scientifically wired mind began to break down the "low cut shirt scenario" by mentally undressing Marie's upper half.

Dammit! Now he was just as hard if not harder than he was before.

"Stein?" Marie asked with a concerned tone. She leaned over toward him and her large soft breasts pressed together. He could see the sheer glisten of sweat on the swell of them.

"If it was important I would tell you Marie. It's not though. I appreciate your concern. I have work to get back to now." Stein said standing sharply.

He had to get out of here before things got any worse than they already were.

"But…" Marie said softly.

Stein ignored her as he made his way out the door and toward the edge of the staircase.

"Stein wait! I—ah!"

She tripped. She tripped on nothing in fact. If Stein had had time to think of how illogical it was it would have irritated him but he barely had enough time to glance over his shoulder as he saw a wide eyed Marie falling toward him. Then they were falling. Falling down the stairs with several "eeps!" from Marie and almost nothing from Stein.

When they finally reached the bottom, Stein groaned at the pain of his head hitting the hard floor. His eyes were closed only for a moment before they shot open again as he recognized an unfamiliar pressure between his legs. A huge sweat drop appeared on his forehead as he saw Marie sprawled out on top of him. He bit his tongue as he felt her crotch pressing up against the bulge in his pants.

"Mmmmnnn" Marie sighed out softly as her eyes opened slowly.

"St-Stein! I'm so sorry for knocking you down!" Marie shouted blushing.

Now this really was Marie; she didn't even realize what position they were in yet.

"It's fine." Stein managed to say.

Hell no it wasn't ok

1…2…3

"Ah!" she cried.

Now she got it…that she was lying on top of him; her whole face turned red.

"I-I'll get up!" she stammered.

As she pushed herself up by her arms, the space between her legs pressed even harder up against his groin and her full breasts hung above his face.

This was ridiculous.

"Th-there! Haha sorry Stein!" she said rubbing the back of her head.

1…2…3

"Oh I'm sorry!" she cried out.

Of course only now did she realize she was still sitting RIGHT THERE.

She began to lift her body from him and in the process wondered for a moment what was poking her thigh but she quickly brushed the thought aside and hung her head in embarrassment; Stein let out a huge breath of relief.

"Are you ok?" Marie asked in a small but concerned voice after a long awkward pause.

"Yes I'm fine." Stein answered sitting up rigidly.

"Oh…ok good…" Marie answered pitifully; she really was embarrassed.

"Marie?" Stein said.

"Yes?" she asked with more confidence in her voice this time.

"Do you still want to know more about what I talked about with Spirit?" Stein said very quietly with his silver hair covering his eyes.

Marie's eye widened. Stein turned the screw in his head.

"Yes…" she answered.

(A/N: Next chapter _might _be a lemon…not sure yet…I really hope you're enjoying this fic everyone! :D )


	3. Confessions

Marie looked at Stein intently, waiting for him to finally speak. Stein could be very difficult to read sometimes but out of all people Marie could read him best.

"Let's go somewhere more comfortable to talk." Stein finally said after what seemed like an eternity. Marie nodded and followed him to the living room.

They both had a seat on the stitched grey couch that had definitely seen better days; it creaked a bit as they settled in.

"So…what did you and Spirit talk about?" Marie said finally in a soft understanding tone; she didn't want Stein to feel pressured, as she was already grateful that he was trusting her with this information to begin with.

"He's been having even more trouble with Maka than usual." Stein stated. "Apparently she was spending some time with Soul watching him play the piano and Spirit walked in…the setting appeared rather intimate to him and he got onto her about it. Well Maka bit back of course and was really upset. She couldn't see how he could be criticizing her when he was the one spending all his spare time at a place like Chupa Cabra's. Then she mentioned her mother to him…that whole situation just really got to Spirit and he decided to talk with me about it."

Marie's face was so sympathetic and kind…so patient…Stein really loved that about her.

"So what happened then?" Marie asked gently.

"Though I feel bad about his situation I finally did ask the question that his daughter has been asking him for so long…I asked him why he cheated on Kami if he loved her at all. He told me that his flirtatious behavior is habitual; that it's a part of him, just like madness is a part of me." Stein said.

"He compared his cheating to your madness? But that! Y-you're different!" Marie said with frustration.

"No Marie. I actually think this helped me understand Spirit a bit better. Don't misunderstand. I believe that his cheating is inexcusable but so are the things I did when I was under the influence of the madness." Stein explained; his hair covered his eyes.

"Stein…" Marie whispered.

"He asked me something that actually made a lot of sense which is unusual for Spirit. After I asked him why he cheated on Kami if he loved her…he asked me why I would hurt you if you're my friend…" Stein trailed off.

"Stein…you were drowned in the madness…you couldn't help it…" Marie said kindly, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I never really apologized for hurting you and I never really thanked you for saving me." Stein said.

"It's ok Stein…I care about you and that's what matters." Marie said with a small smile. Stein ignored the comment in favor of moving on.

"I also realized…that you aren't obligated to stay with me." Stein said plainly; Marie's eye widened.

"Spirit got so used to having Kami there that he didn't really think at all about how she didn't _have_ to stay with him, that she didn't _have_ to put up with everything. I've gotten so used to you being a part of my life that I didn't even realized…that you could be gone right now…you don't have to live in my home by my side…you could be back home and enjoying your life." Stein said hanging his head slightly.

"I know that Stein…but I want to stay here with you." Marie said gripping his shoulder lightly; Stein turned to face her.

Marie's eye widened. The look in Stein's eyes. She had never seen so many emotions in him at once. Gratefulness, confusion, sadness, happiness….love?

"Even after all that's happened…you still want to stay here with me?" Stein asked softly with a bit of disbelief in his voice.

"Yes." Marie said caringly with a warm smile.

"For how long?" Stein asked.

"For as long as you'll let me." Marie answered.

Marie's cheeks turned pink as Stein reached up and gently laid his hand over the one she had placed on his shoulder; he cupped her hand.

"Stein…?" Marie said shakily just above a whisper.

"I didn't want to deal with it. I didn't want to have to consider it. I'm not good at thinking about all my feelings…it's not something I'm used to. Even though I'm glad I understand how I feel now…I didn't want to have to realize…." Stein was staring into Marie's eye intently.

"What?" Marie asked softly.

"I had to realize that I'm in love with you." Stein finished.

Marie's hand slipped away from his shoulder and hung to her side. Great. She didn't love him…he blew it. Her head was hung slightly as tears streamed from her closed eye.

"Don't worry about it Marie. It's ok." Stein said emotionlessly.

Stein stood and began to walk away when he felt something rush toward him…then he felt a warm soft figure pressing against his back as a pair of delicate arms wrapped around his chest.

"Me too…I love you too!" Marie choked out between tears with her face buried in his lab coat.

Stein turned around to wrap his around Marie's small curvy frame, placing one hand behind her head and the other on the small of her back. Marie nestled her head in his chest. She felt so warm, soft and fragile...he knew…he really knew he loved her.

"Marie..." Stein breathed gently as he laced his long fingers in her golden locks. Marie looked up at him with a loving smile and a small tear in the corner of her eye.

"I love you…I love you just the way you are…even your madness. Everything. I love it all Stein." Marie said as a final tear slid out of the corner of her eye.

"Love itself is mad. It's honestly bizarre to me…but not unpleasant." Stein said with a _real_ smile.

Stein brought a hand up to Marie's chin and raised it up to look directly at him. His gaze was so intense, so powerful that it made Marie weak in the knees. Marie gasped as his arm that was still around her back pulled her body even closer to his. She continued to stare into his eyes, her cheeks burning with all of the emotions washing over her. Stein began tilting his head slightly to the side and began to lean down. Marie's eyes became half lidded as she stood on her toes and leaned up toward him.

Their lips met so warmly, so lovingly, so cautiously yet so trustingly. Marie wrapped her arms around Stein's neck savoring every moment of his protective embrace and strong kiss.

Stein had never felt so amazing in his life. He never thought he'd live to see the day…something better than dissection. Marie's body was so soft but strong and her small frame fit perfectly against his. Her lips were like silk and her embrace was so full of love that it was almost strangulating to his heart. He was not used to so much love…but it felt amazing…and he loved her just as much. He wanted to show her how much he loved her.

Stein had never really been a people motivated person. He was motivated by ideas and goals…but this time Stein wanted to devote his time and spend his strength on showing Marie that he loved her. He wanted to make up for all the pain and frustration he had caused her and show her that he was no longer indecisive about his feelings. Stein had never wanted care for a person so much…but Marie wasn't just a person…she was amazing. She was the only person who could ever accept him fully for who he was and he loved her for all that she was in return.

Stein pulled Marie even closer causing her to sigh into the kiss and tangle a hand in his hair. Stein found himself moaning in response. He had never really had much physical contact with anyone. Of course Spirit had given him those friendly slaps on the shoulder and maybe a brotherly hug but Stein had never experienced something like this. He had never kissed anyone in his life and had never held somebody romantically. This was the only woman he was ever going to want to hold. He knew he needed her.

Marie was loving every moment of Stein's affections. She had always loved him, even when she had other boyfriends he was always on her mind, and now he was holding her close and kissing her. Marie had never actually kissed anyone before. Of course she told people that she had but that was to avoid getting teased or lectured. She could never bring herself to kiss her other boyfriends because she couldn't forget Stein.

Finally Marie began to run out of breath and she made a small sighing noise before pulling away to take a breath. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was in an adorable O shape. Stein smiled; she looked so cute. She finally looked up at him.

"…wow…." Was all Marie could say; Stein laughed lightly.

"W-well I've never kissed anyone before!" Marie said with a bit of a pouting face; Stein look intrigued.

"Really?" he said inquisitively.

"I always wanted it to be you…t-that's why I never kissed anyone else…" Marie said somewhat shyly with a blush on her face.

Stein honestly had to admit he felt a small sense of pride for being Marie's first kiss and he also felt a great deal of surprise that Marie had such strong feelings that she never thought to kiss someone else. He loved her. He really did. He wanted to show her…

"Marie" Stein said in a bit of a serious tone.

"Hmm?" Marie said as she rested her head against his chest smiling.

"I really mean it when I say I love you." Stein said.

"I know you do." Marie whispered sweetly as she nuzzled his chest.

"Will you let me show you how much I love you?" he asked seriously.

Marie looked up at him with a bit of surprise.

"Stein….." she breathed out.

"An answer?" he said.

"Yes…you can…besides..I'd like to show you just how much I love you too." Marie said with a playful tone near the end of her sentence.

Without saying a word Stein picked Marie up bridal style producing a mixture between a yelp and a gasp from Marie. He quietly and carefully carried her toward his bedroom…he _was_ going to show her that he loved her…he was going to make sure she knew.

(A/N: Lemon in next chapter...just a warning. Thank you for reading everyone :D and please keep reviewing!)


	4. Showing You My Love

Stein walked at a steady pace to his bedroom with Marie in his arms. He didn't want to move too slowly because that would make him seem unsure but if he moved too fast he would seem overly eager. The feel of Stein's room was worlds apart from Marie's. Stein's room was over all rather drab. The only "decorations" were stray beakers, scalpels, and other scientific equipment. To most women this would be an immediate turn off or perhaps even fear evoking but Marie was used to it so much that she didn't even see the objects as unusual. The objects were just a part of what Stein did and who he was and Marie loved who he was.

Stein put Marie down at the foot of the stitch themed bed. He was going to let her stand there for a moment to see what she would do next. Stein was rather surprised at himself as he knew himself as a more or less unemotional person. But this time he wanted things to be different…he wanted to make sure Marie was comfortable. He wanted to work for her this time to make her happy instead of her always working for him.

Marie didn't take long to react. She jumped towards him and smashed her lips against his fiercely, passionately. Stein attempted to pull her closer but to his surprise Marie pushed his arms away in favor of giving her arms the space to grab hold of his shirt and pull him onto the bed with her. Stein let out a small chuckle against her lips and Marie smiled. They made themselves more comfortable on the bed with small shifts, all the while still locking lips. This time Stein made a move. He ran his tongue along her upper and lower lip firmly and pressed it against the seam between the two. Marie sighed in response and parted her mouth just slightly and Stein immediately took advantage of it.

Stein thrust his tongue into her mouth and began to run it along every surface, memorizing it fully. Marie moaned into the kiss and began to fight back with her tongue. Their tongues danced and wrestled passionately, both loving but seeking dominance; Stein eventually won.

Stein groaned as he felt Marie's hands tracing the outline of his body and running up and down his torso, stopping right above his pants line. Stein pushed her off. Marie looked immensely confused and disappointed as she pouted.

"Wha-" Marie started but was cut off as Stein's hands met the bottom hem of her thin black camisole.

Marie giggled a bit and brushed her lips against his and Stein smiled back at her lightly as he pulled the thin fabric over her head. Stein had never seen a naked woman before…well he had in art and scientific diagrams but never in real life and he considered it a delicious treat to be seeing one in real life…and on top of that it was his beautiful Marie.

He threw the article to the side and let his eyes rest on Marie's body. She was beautiful….but….

"You still have a bra on…" Stein said in a somewhat irritated but joking tone.

"Yeah strapless…it makes me feel uncomfortable when I'm not wearing one." She told him blushing as she looked down at her black bra with yellow lace.

Stein laughed a bit at her explanation before reaching around her back to play with the clasp of her bra; Marie pressed her head against his chest to hide her red face. Stein unhooked it easily and peeled it away from her body. But just as soon as he had removed it, Marie's slender arms shot up to cover them.

"Don't cover them." Stein said softly yet still commandingly.

"What if you don't like them…so many men seem to be disappointed in me…" Marie said shyly. She was honestly surprised and somewhat embarrassed at her own behavior. Normally she was outgoing and confident…but this whole situation was so new.

"In case you haven't noticed yet I'm not like most other men…and I'm sure I'll love them Marie…I have nothing to compare them too and besides, you don't understand how beautiful you are." Stein said seriously but with gentle eyes, letting her know how much he cared for her. Marie's eye became slightly moist as she smiled but she decided that now was not the moment to cry; she had wanted this for so long.

As Marie's arms relaxed Stein reached up clasped her wrists and pulled them away from her body revealing her bare breasts to his hungry eyes. They were so beautiful…they were large but not unnaturally sized and out of proportion to the rest of her body. They were perfectly rounded and spaced apart perfectly…the skin looked so smooth and soft like a baby's and the tip was a rosy color and erect from his arousing touches to her body.

"They're perfect…you're amazing Marie." Stein said in admiration.

"Psh shut up!" Marie said somewhat embarrassed of her current exposure. But at the same time being admired by Stein made her feel warm inside…wanted and loved. He really thought she was beautiful. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a large hand cup her right breast.

"Ah!" she cried.

Though Stein had never engaged in anything like this before he could tell that Marie's cry was from pleasure; not shock or pain. He could read people very well and by the way her body moved he could tell it felt good to her; being able to read soul wavelengths always helped too.

He began to knead her breast in his hand and roll the mound of flesh around, enjoying its soft feel.

"St-Stein…" Marie breathed.

Stein found himself becoming more aroused by the moment and hearing her say his name in that voice made him feel amazing; he wanted more of it. He brushed his thumb over the hardened bud, drawing out a gasp of pleasure from Marie. He moved his index finger to join his thumb as he squeezed and pinched it lightly.

"Nnnnnn" Marie groaned; god she sounded good.

Stein then lowered his head to her right breast and replaced his fingers with his mouth, taking her nipple into his warm cavern.

"Ah Stein!" Marie cried as she grasped the bed sheets.

Stein smirked; he really did love her calling his name and the feeling of her nipple in his mouth was wonderful. He began to suck it lightly in a teasing way but soon he sucked harder and ran his tongue along it at the same time drawing more moans and whimpers from Marie. He nipped the small bud and toyed with it between his teeth for a moment causing Marie to cry out his name. Stein began to massage the other breast as he continued to suck on her right breast. Marie was in overdrive and they had just started. Stein was about to give her left breast the same passionate treatment with his mouth but was surprised when Marie shoved him off of her aggressively.

"What?" Stein said in confusion; Marie only smirked seductively.

She dove for him and in a matter of seconds removed both his lab coat and stitched shirt and tossed them somewhere in the room. She gazed at Stein with a look of admiration. She supposed the stitches across his torso would throw off a lot of women but for Marie she found it oddly attractive; she couldn't imagine him without them and his build was just amazing. She ran her hands across the smooth, strong muscles of his chest, admiring the feel of his skin and the structure of his body as well as the color of his skin. She massaged her fingers into his muscles slightly, making Stein moan. She then pushed him down and sat on his lap, making sure to teasingly sit on the growing bulge in his pants; Stein took in a sharp breath at the sudden pressure against his crotch. She continued to run her hands up and down his body but then put her body in a more laying down position as she nipped and sucked at his collar bone making him gasp. She then kissed her way down his chest to give the same treatment to his nipples that he had given to hers. While she sucked on his nipples she brought her hands down to massage his hip bones and hooked her thumbs into his pants. Stein moaned even louder as all of the senses overpowered him.

"Marie…." He moaned out passionately.

"Hmmm?" she asked playfully against his chest.

Stein didn't answer but instead simply pushed her off causing her to gasp as he towered over her body.

"Hey!" Marie complained.

"Hush." Stein said plainly to her; she pouted.

Her disappointment didn't last long however as Stein reached for her short skirt and swiftly pulled it from her body revealing a pair of matching underwear. He took his index finger and traced the outline of the triangle between her legs causing her to moan loudly.

"So beautiful…" he whispered.

"Stein…." Marie breathed.

In response Stein deftly removed her thong leaving her entire body bare for him. He was in shock.

"Marie…you are so beautiful…I've never seen anything so amazing." Stein breathed out.

"More amazing than dissection?" Marie asked playfully.

"Actually yes…yes." Stein said with awe still in his voice.

"Mmmm well that's quite the compliment." Marie said seductively.

Stein bent down and kissed her again in an almost bruising kiss as his strong hands roamed every part of her body, memorizing ever curve and bump of her beautiful figure. When his hand reached the space between her legs he was disappointed to find that her legs were closed, blocking his access to the desired location. Marie decided to be stubborn and not give in to him. Bad move. Stein bit down on her tongue just enough to make her gasp and spread her legs slightly in surprise. Stein immediately took the opening.

He ran his long index finger along the crease of her lips making her whimper. God she was so warm, he could feel her heat radiating from her core. He let his finger delve in between her folds to rub the slick skin beneath.

"Stein….unnnngh" Marie groaned in pleasure.

Stein continued his curious ministrations as he brought his finger up to a bundle of nerves that he knew would be there. Years of work as a doctor and having dissection as a hobby comes along with quite the vast knowledge of anatomy. He pressed the bundle firmly and rubbed it back and forth roughly. The pleasure was instantaneous.

"Stein! Ah!" Marie cried out as her eyes snapped shut and her head threw back.

Stein loved it…he was watching the pleasure on her face, her slender frame writhing under his touch, and her head thrashing back and forth. Stein rubbed even faster causing Marie to let out a cry that aroused him beyond belief. Then he suddenly stopped. Marie wanted to ask him why he had stopped but all she could do was pant. Just when she thought he was done she felt him push a finger deep inside her core.

"Ah! Mnnnn….Stein….please!" Marie cried out as she grabbed his arm. He knew what she wanted but he simply smirked and ignored her pleas, and instead pushed a second finger inside her; she whimpered. Marie wasn't the only one experiencing amazing pleasure from this though; Stein was enjoying it too. She was so wet and hot…so tight…and the way she kept crying out for him was driving him mad…but this time the madness was a good thing. He bent his fingers inside her and pressed them up against her inner walls, then began thrusting them in and out as fast as he could.

"Stein! I-I…please...I-AH!"

Stein was glad in this case that he did have pleasure in sadism because he was indeed enjoying "torturing" her with making her wait for what she wanted. Despite how much he was enjoying it though, he began to wonder just how long he could hold out too. He stopped.

"Mnnnn why?" Marie whined.

"You talk too much. Relax." Stein said smirking as he put the two fingers he had just placed inside her up to her lips.

Marie's eye widened as she saw Stein's head drift down from her face to her stomach and past her stomach to…

"Ahhhh!" Marie screamed.

What Stein had been doing before felt amazing but this was just unreal. Stein ran his tongue along every part of her warm slick folds and darted his tongue in and out of her. Then he moved up to that sensitive bundle of nerves again and began to tease it with his tongue. Now Marie was the one going mad. Marie couldn't think anymore. He body was burning up white hot, her mind was in a whirl and all she could do was moan and feel the pleasure Stein was giving her. She could feel something coiling up inside her, growing more and more intense by the second like a knot in her lower stomach. Stein could tell by her movements and the sounds she was making that she was getting closer. He began to suck on her clit hard and fast while rubbing her opening with his index finger. Marie was panting uncontrollably. Stein then began to tease her clit with his teeth and thrust his fingers in and out as fast as he could. Marie finally couldn't take anymore; she felt like she was going to explode.

"Stein! I-I-I'm! Ahhhh! Stein!" Marie practically sobbed as the tension was finally released.

She felt a rush of warm fluid splash onto her thighs; she instantly blushed.

"I….I'm sorry…is it…" Marie said shyly.

"It's not gross if that's what you're wondering…I love it Marie and I love you too." Stein said in his usual tone…but there was a loving tone in it that Marie hadn't heard before.

"I love you too…so much….and that meeaaaaans" Marie smirked.

"What?" Stein asked.

"It's your turn." She finished seductively as she tackled him.

Before he could even think Marie had unzipped his pants and slid them off his body. He stared at her in amazement at how fast she had done it.

"That eager to touch me?" Stein teased.

"Shut up or I won't do it." Marie warned.

Marie blushed and suddenly felt a bit shy as her delicate finger tips reached the edge of his boxers. She could see how big the bulge in his pants was and she had to admit that it was arousing but also rather intimidating. She had never seen a man naked before…but she wanted this. She loved him. She wanted to be with him.

Just as Marie's fingers began to make their way underneath the fabric there was a pounding at the front door. Both Marie and Stein's head shot up.

"STEIN! IT'S SPIRIT!" came the dramatic yell from the door.

"What should we-" Marie started.

"Leave him." Stein said plainly.

But unfortunately things were not going to be that easy.

"OK I'M LETTING MYSELF IN!" Spirit called.

Shit.

Stein and Marie practically jumped out of bed and began to pull their clothes back on as quickly as possible. They could hear Spirit coming.

Suddenly the door flew open.

"Hey you two!" Spirit said enthusiastically.

Stein was lying down on the covers of the bed with his hands behind his head relaxing and Marie was reading a book…up-side-down (but Spirit was too dumb to notice).

"What do you want Spirit?" Stein practically growled; Spirit flinched a bit.

"Hey relax. I just had to say….MAKA AND I ARE SPENDING THE WHOLE DAY TOGETHER ON SUNDAY!" Spirit yelled with glee and tears in his eyes.

"So you two are trying to make up? I'm glad." Marie said with a small smile. She was immensely disappointed that she had been interrupted by Spirit but she was sincerely happy that he was working something out with Maka.

Stein said nothing. He was to say the least: pissed. He wanted to ring Spirit's neck.

"You two don't look like you're doing anything important…LET'S GO OUT TO EAT TO CELEBRATE!" Spirit said happily.

Marie sweat dropped. Stein's eyebrow twitched. The sound of Spirit's voice right now was hurting his damn ears and driving him mad…this time in an absolutely not good kind of way.

He had to say no to this idiot.

"Oh! And you can't say no!" Spirit finished triumphantly.

Dammit.

"Ok I guess that sounds good just let me get changed." Marie said trying to sound cheerful; Stein just nodded.

"Great then let's go right after you're done!" Spirit said with huge energy in his voice and as he ran out the door he shouted back to Marie and Stein "I'll be waiting outside!".

Marie sighed and Stein looked at her frowning.

"I'll be back in a minute; then we can go." Marie said blandly as she walked out of the room.

Stein sat on the bed completely irritated.

"I'm going to dissect that bastard one day…not just little experiments….I am going to pull that moron's guts out." Stein thought angrily but then he smirked at the thought. "I wonder if Marie would let me." Stein said to himself laughing lightly.

"Stein?" Marie's sweet voice called.

Stein looked up to see Marie in her usual outfit.

"Are you ready?" She asked kindly.

Stein simply stood and walked with her toward the front door but before stepping outside Stein said "I really am going to kill that moron.". Marie laughed and Stein smiled as they both stepped outside to see Spirit dancing in the street.

"What an idiot." Marie and Stein thought at the same time as they began to walk with Spirit who was going on and on about what he was planning to do with Maka.

This was gonna be a bitch.

(A/N: haha cock blocked! Lol this was my first lemon ever. I hope you enjoyed! Please review!)


	5. Becoming One At Last

"So how did this whole thing come about Spirit?" Marie asked curiously, taking a sip of her iced tea.

"Well I apologized to Maka for judging her situation, which was preeetty hard to do because I'm still wary of that Soul Eater kid being around my Maka, but Maka is smart like her mom so I guess I'm going to trust her judgment." Spirit answered. "Hey Stein what's wrong? You haven't said anything the entire time so far." Spirit asked in a sort of whining tone.

"Because all I want to do is cut you open." Stein thought angrily. "I guess I'm just not in a chatty mood today Spirit." Stein said flatly, trying not to sound irritated.

"Well ok but try and get a little excited! This is a celebration! Let's get some drinks!" Spirit cheered.

Of course he would say that.

"Um ok I guess." Marie said awkwardly. Sure she drank every now and then but she didn't get hammered like Spirit and she only drank on special occasions. On top of all that she really just wanted to get home as soon as possible so she could finish what she started with Stein and she knew that drinking would make this whole ordeal hours long.

"Spirit, I bet you can't down any more sake than you did the last time you got drunk." Stein said suddenly in a mocking tone; a small smirk spread on his face.

"What the hell." Marie thought. "Doesn't he want to go home?"

"You don't think I can do it? Oh I'll drink just as much as last time and more!" Spirit yelled as he called the waitress over. Then he began to go on a tirade about how he had been drinking since he was 14 and how he could hold his liqueur like no other.

While Spirit was off in his own world Marie leaned over to Stein.

"What are you thinking?" Marie growled in his ear.

"He'll get completely wasted in the next 30 minutes. Then you and I get out of here." Stein said slyly.

"Leave him here alone when he's drunk?" Marie asked in surprise.

"This wouldn't be the first time Spirit's gotten wasted when nobody is around to help him." Stein said smiling; Marie smirked.

"What are you two talking about?" Spirit asked, finally noticing they weren't paying attention.

"About how you'll never be able to do this." Stein replied with a smirk.

"Oh you'll see!" Spirit yelled triumphantly.

30 minutes later. Stein had predicted correctly. Spirit was completely wasted and babbling incoherently. Stein grabbed Marie's hand and pulled her outside with him as they both laughed lightly making their way home.

Back at Stein's home….

Just after the front door closed, Marie grabbed Stein's shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss; her tongue immediately darted in to fight with his once again. To her disappointment, Stein broke away but only to lift her up and carry to his room once more.

He immediately pushed Marie onto his bed and kissed her roughly, pressing her body into the mattress with his own. He was already hard. Marie moaned deeply into the kiss and sat up to pull off his outer clothing once again. Just as she reached for his boxers he pushed her away and ripped off _all_ of her clothes.

"No fair. I'm naked and you're not." Marie pouted but then smirked seductively. "But not for long.."

Marie kissed Stein passionately again as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed back with even more fever than her, practically eating her face off. Marie moaned and whined as she felt Stein's hands roam her entire body pinching, stroking, and rubbing different areas. Marie let her hands wander from his neck to his torso and began to massage his muscles with her warm finger tips, causing Stein to groan into the kiss and shiver. Stein groaned even louder as he felt Marie's fingers playing with the edge of his boxers, massaging his hip bones and stroking the muscle lines leading down to his crotch. She moved her hand to the outside of his boxers and teasingly grazed her finger tips over his bulge.

"Agghnnn…Mariiiie." Stein moaned in pleasure.

Marie smiled, pleased with herself that she was able to pleasure him so much. She was happy that she was the one doing this to him….she was so happy…happy that this was her first time…and that it was going to be with the man she loved more than anyone or anything in the world. With that thought in mind Marie pulled Stein's remaining clothing away and tossed it to the side. Her eye widened in awe at what was before her. Here was Stein, the man she would always love, completely naked before her eyes; she had never seen a naked man before in real life.

"Y-you're bigger than I expected…." Marie said with a blush, looking down at Stein's 8 inches.

"Well-Ah!" Stein was cut off as Marie took his hardened length into her hand, grasping it carefully…curiously…lovingly.

"M-Marie…" Stein groaned.

Marie ran her thumb over the tip of his erection, smearing his pre-cum over it. She then gripped him a bit tighter and slowly pushed her hand up and down his shaft, and she was rewarded by a deep groan from her soon to be lover. She smiled and was so aroused by the look on Stein's face; his head was back, eyes clenched shut, and mouth open. Marie could feel the warm tingling in her lower stomach and core growing by the second and felt the space between her legs becoming wet with need. Wanting to hear even more from Stein, Marie pumped her hand up and down even faster.

"Ma-Marie!" Stein shouted.

It was his turn to call her name.

Marie thrust her hand up and down as fast as she possibly could, the friction causing a heat that almost burned her hand, but she didn't care; this felt good to her too.

"Marie! I'm-" Stein began but then Marie stopped.

Stein's eyes opened slightly to see what had caused Marie to stop but all he had time to see was Marie's head moving its way down his body before a whole new wave of pleasure came, even more intense than the last.

"Marie!" Stein cried out as he felt her warm wet mouth envelope his rock hard length.

She pulled her mouth back up toward the top to rub her tongue along the tip of his cock and press it against the slit, earning a mixture between a growl and a moan from Stein. She began to suck on the head a bit more, grazing her teeth against it, before moving her mouth to cover his entire erection once more. She began bobbing her head up and down as fast as she possibly could and making the suction almost unbearably tight. She sucked, licked, and grazed her teeth over his cock over and over, faster and faster, harder and harder, until Stein was practically out of breath. She loved seeing him like this. It was new to her. The Stein she knew always had strength but now he looked practically powerless as she pleasured him. He was getting close; she knew it. She could tell by the way his breathing sounded, the way he moved, and the feel of his length in her mouth that he was going to release soon. She almost had him.

"M-Marie…stop." Stein managed to say between pants.

Marie was shocked. Didn't he like it? She pulled away and looked at him.

"I…what?" Marie asked with worry.

"Not yet. I don't want to yet…not without you." Stein said passionately as he pushed her down so that he was on top again. Marie gasped and looked into his eyes. She stared directly into them and was amazed at what she saw….nothing but love…deep love…

"I love you…" She whispered delicately to him.

"I love you, Marie." Stein said back gently as he kissed her beautiful lips with as much love as he could….even though he was not used to these feelings, he wanted to show Marie the workings of his heart as much as possible…the heart he did have.

He positioned himself carefully at her entrance and began to rub it with the end of his dick. Marie whimpered in pleasure but at the same time her body tensed; Stein noticed.

Stein pulled away from the kiss to look at Marie carefully.

"Are you afraid?" Stein asked her.

"No…" Marie said softly with some hesitation in her voice which Stein easily detected; he could feel it in her soul's wavelength as well.

"The truth Marie." Stein said more firmly.

"Ok, I am a little nervous…I've never done this before…and I know that…well…" Marie trailed off and was caught off guard when Stein stroked her hair lightly.

"I'll try and be careful." He told her reassuringly.

With that Marie smiled and nodded and pulled his face down to hers to kiss him once more.

Stein repositioned himself at her entrance and could feel that her body was much more relaxed this time; he could feel her heat radiating onto his hardness. Stein pressed his lips up against hers a bit harder and pushed forward with a bit of resistance at first before filling her completely; the pleasure was instantaneous for Stein.

"Ah!" Marie cried; Stein stared at her with concern.

"I-it hurts…it really does…" Marie whimpered as tears slid from her closed eye.

His eyes filled with horror. The pleasure Stein had felt just moments ago seemed to disappear. Marie was hurting. She was hurting _again_ because of something he did. He was hurting her because of something he wanted. He thought that it would feel good to Marie….he knew it would hurt but seeing her like this...he never expected it to hurt this bad…and he didn't have to suffer at all. Why was Marie always the one hurting for him? Why was she the one who was always making _him _happy? Why couldn't he hurt and make sacrifices for _her_? Why couldn't he make _her _happy?

"I can't…" Stein thought as he began to pull himself out of her but was shocked when he felt Marie's small hands grip his arms tightly, pulling him towards her.

"I-it's ok…I'll be alright. Just a little longer and…ah…just wait please…nnnn" Marie whispered in his ear, kissing and nipping the lobe.

Stein was so amazed at Marie…so happy with her….he loved her so much. He didn't think he could really _love_ a person, in a romantic way at least, but Marie was just…perfect.

"I love you Marie. I'm sorry for the pain…I don't like hurting you…" Stein said gently as he kissed her forehead.

With those words the rest of Marie's pain melted away and in its place came a feeling of fullness and warmth…it was amazing.

"Stein…it doesn't hurt anymore…and I love you…I wanted this so it's ok…so please" Marie breathed with a smile as she pressed her slender hips upward against his. Small tears stayed in the corners of her eyes but this time they were tears of happiness…the man she loved was inside her…finally.

"I'll go slow first." Stein told her gently with a small smile, now that he was reassured she was ok. With that Stein pulled out slowly, almost exiting her body, and then pushed back in deeply. Stein watched Marie's face intently the entire time, making absolutely sure that there were no signs of any pain or insecurity; there wasn't…just warmth, eagerness, and pleasure.

"So that's ok?" Stein asked. Even though he wanted to continue his actions, he wanted to know what Marie wanted more than anything. He was going to make sure that he was the one bringing her happiness this time.

"More…" was all Marie could say, and that was all it took for Stein.

He repeated the same thrusting motion as before and kept a steady pace, earning sweet and passionate gasps, moans, pants, and whimpers from Marie…the pleasure was building for him as well. Between the sounds Marie was making and the feel of the sex, the feelings…the sensations…were just unreal; like a paradise on earth.

"St-Stein…faster…" Mare begged as she clawed his back; Stein more than happily obeyed. He was still slightly careful but did move faster as asked. He then felt Marie nip his shoulder a bit painfully; he grunted slightly at the feeling.

"I said faster Stein….please. Now! It doesn't hurt. I need this. I need you. Stein please!" Marie cried out. That was it. Stein couldn't hold back anymore; his own desires mixed with Marie's pleas sent him over the edge as he began to pound her body aggressively, pressing her into the mattress.

"Ahhhhh! Stein! Oh! Aaaaghnnnn!" Marie cried out loudly; the sound of his name coming from his lover only turned him on more and made him thrust that much faster, to the point of the bed creaking.

"Mariiiiie.." Stein half groaned, half growled, as lust, passion, desire, arousal, and love completely devoured his sense.

The feeling of her was unlike anything he had EVER felt…it was overwhelming. She was so hot; a heat not comparable to anything else; better than any warmth the world could offer to him; everything was inferior compared to this. His erection being surrounded…bathed in her wetness. Some of the warm juices of his lover escaped as he would pull out, and would splash onto his thighs, only enhancing his arousal and the sexual experience. Her tightness was unbelievable. He was so unbelievably happy and amazed that her first time was with him…HE was the first one to touch her like this. HE was the first one to be inside her. HE was the only one who would EVER be inside her. He would NEVER let anyone else have her. God…the friction between his thick length and her tight muscular core, constricting him tighter every passing second of his pounding was completely and entirely overwhelming and the most amazing pleasure he had ever know. And he was damn sure that nothing would ever compare to this.

More than anything though, the thing that brought both he and Marie the most pleasure, was the fact that they were finally connected…they could be a part of each other, sharing their bodies and souls and allowing their hearts to be shared, completely open and vulnerable. They laid their hearts bare…they both wanted each other, nobody else. This wasn't just fucking, this wasn't just sex, this was making love; passionate love where they pulled each other closer until they became one.

"Stein! Harder! Deeper!" Marie demanded, grinding her hips up into him; she was rewarded with a deep guttural moan from Stein.

Stein pounded her with as much intensity as he could muster; he used all his strength from his heart and from his years as a powerful meister. His length went deeper into her than he thought it could. But she was getting so tight, clamping around him like a vice of wet warmth. She was strangling his erection, so much so that he was having a difficult time thrusting as fast as she wanted him to. Stein could feel an intense heat and tension in his lower regions. He knew what was going to happen soon, and he could tell Marie was incredibly close too. She was panting like mad and making loud noises that he had never heard in his life and damn they were good, sexy noises. Her eyes were clenched shut and her head was flung backwards as her nails dug deeper into his shoulder blades.

Stein was groaning so loudly that one could swear it would wake the dead. He was muttering words of love and pleasure incoherently.

"Oh my god! Stein! Yes! Aaaaaghnnnn! Oh oh! Stein! I-I can't hold on much longer! Ah!" Marie cried out almost painfully loud.

"Marie…I-I can't…I'm going to! Aggggnnn!" Stein managed to get out between his sounds of pleasure.

"STEEEEEIN!"

"MARIE!"

They both came at the same time. Stein's hot thick fluid mixed with Marie's clear sweet juices. Some of their mixed warmth splashed out onto their legs as Stein's seed poured deep in Marie.

Stein momentarily collapsed onto Marie, their sweaty bodies completely exhausted; their energy spent. Stein slowly pulled out of Marie and collapsed next to her, breathing heavily. Marie scooted over to Stein and wrapped an arm around him and rested her head on his chest with a smile.

For a moment it was complete silence aside from their breathing. The rest of the world had melted away. Their lives and what they did for a living had disappeared. It was just them. It was simply Franken Stein and Marie Mjolnir. It was just their hearts; just their souls. Finally Stein broke the silence.

"I love you Marie…that was…amazing…you're amazing." Stein said lovingly; this time without even having to try. He kissed the top of her head.

Marie nuzzled his chest.

"I love you Stein…I'm so glad I waited for you…you're amazing too Stein…more than you know…" Marie whispered to him passionately as she kissed his chest sweetly.

"Rest…let's both rest…" Stein said tiredly; for once he was truly worn out.

"Mmhmm.." Marie replied with a smile. Stein wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer.

Within minutes the two lovers were asleep…and they couldn't have been happier.

Once again Marie had succeeded in making Stein happy.

Stein had succeeded as well; he had made his Marie incredibly happy…

(A/N: I hope you liked this everyone! I will be posting more chapters very soon so keep reading and reviewing!)


	6. The Morning After

Stein's tired eyes parted slowly as he began to wake up. He squinted his eyes slightly as the bright morning sun penetrated the pupils in his olive eyes. He took in a deep breath and released it heavily through his nose.

Lightly smiling he turned his head to gaze upon his lover. Marie looked so beautiful. Her golden hair was a bit messy from their late night activities, but it made her look cute and sexy at the same time, and the sun's rays on her hair made it shine. The thin blanket only covered their bodies from the waist up, so he took this opportunity to drink in the sight of her beautiful breasts and her smooth skin. The sun once again had an amazing effect on Marie. The skin of her beautiful curvy body was practically glowing in the morning light.

Stein looked at her face; he couldn't help but smile. Marie literally looked like an angel. Stein had no idea what the hell an angel looked like but he was sure it had to be something like this. If angels didn't look this beautiful then he was going to have to do some serious surgery until he fixed them up to look like his Marie. No. Nobody could ever be as amazing as Marie, inside or out.

She had a small smile on her face. Her eye was closed gently; not pinched shut. Her eyebrows were arched gently, making her look completely at peace. Everything about her came together to create a beauty that Stein knew could never be found anywhere else in the world. Marie made a small giggling sound in her sleep which sparked Stein's curiosity.

He kissed her forehead gently and Marie made a small sleepy noise in response before her eye sleepily fluttered open, revealing her warm gaze. She smiled big at him and leaned up to kiss his lips gently.

"Good morning…" she whispered kindly.

"Good morning" Stein echoed a bit more casually.

"How did you sleep?" she asked sweetly, as she drew tiny circles on his collar bone with her index finger.

"I fell asleep right away. Hmmm…so Marie. What were you dreaming of when you woke up?" Stein asked curiously.

"Hmm?" Marie asked looking at him in confusion.

"You were laughing about something before you woke up. Do you remember what it was?" Stein asked as he pulled her a bit closer to him.

"Um…..hmmm…Oh! Haha I was dreaming of pancakes." Marie said in a silly voice; Stein looked at her oddly.

"Pancakes?" he asked, feeling slightly disappointed that it wasn't anything more fascinating than that. "How could pancakes make you laugh?"

"Because you were making them half naked and failing at it." Marie said as she giggling; Stein smiled at her. He had made her happy.

"That's a weird dream to have Marie. Do you dream of me half naked often?" He asked a slyly.

Marie punched him "lightly" (she didn't break anything at least) and laughed.

"D-don't ask things like that!" She said blushing. "And besides! What about you? Do you dream of me being naked?" Marie retorted.

"I did last night." Stein replied; Marie laughed. Stein wasn't going to elaborate or tell her whether or not he'd had those kinds of dreams before, but it was funny to her; she loved him; this was her Stein.

"Mmmm make me pancakes…" Marie whispered against the smooth skin of his muscular chest.

"No." Stein answered simply with a smile.

"Please. For me." Marie fakely whined.

"No. I'm not cooking." Stein said.

"That's mean Stein. I'm hungry." Marie complained.

"Would you like to feast on me?" Stein teased; Marie laughed.

"Mnnn no I'm worn out from last night still." Marie laughed. "Although…you do look quite delectable.." Marie breathed seductively.

Stein watched her trace lines on his torso, then she moved up to kiss his collar bone before making her way down his body with light kisses. Then, much to Stein's disappointment, she stopped.

"What time is it?" Marie asked as she stretched her arms above her head cutely.

"10:00" Stein answered lazily.

"Geeze, I haven't slept in this late in forever! Feels good though." Marie said with a big smile. "Alright I'm gonna haul myself out of bed here." Marie said cheerfully.

Stein was always amazed at how cheerful Marie could be after just waking up. She was always so cheerful; she always had a smile on her face. Though Stein would have loved to lie in bed with Marie all to himself all day, he was beginning to feel a bit peckish, and he knew that he needed to get up. He groaned slightly and moved his arm away from Marie, making it easier for her to get up, as he too began to sit up.

"Ah!" Marie suddenly cried as she winced; Stein quickly turned his attention to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked seriously but with concern as well.

"It's ok, I'm just sore from last night." She said looking up at him with that warm loving eye of hers, so full of sincerity.

"I'm sorry." Stein said placing a hand on hers.

"It happens to every girl on their first time Stein. Besides, I wanted it too, remember?" Marie said laughing cutely.

Stein smiled, now reassured that his love was ok.

"Just be gentle with yourself ok." Stein told her with authority in his voice.

"Ok ok! You know I _am_ a death scythe Stein. I'm a big girl now." Marie replied.

"Yes you are." Stein said in a lightly husky tone as he reached around from behind her to cup both of her breasts.

"Ah! H-hey!" Marie whined; half from the irritation of being caught by surprise and the other from the pleasure of Stein's touch.

"What? I'm hungry too you know…" Stein said resting his head on the crook of shoulder.

"Well then make pancakes, crazy." Marie joked. She whirled around, kissed his lips quickly and then pushed him away.

"I'm getting dressed. I'm gonna cook for myself but because you were so mean this morning you don't get any." Marie said half joking.

"That's not very nice." Stein said plainly as he pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and pants. Then he noticed Marie, still naked, walking out of his room.

"You're going to cook naked?" Stein asked.

"Of course not. None of my clothes are in here. I have to go get some." Marie said shaking her head with a smile as she began to walk away.

"Marie." Stein called after her; she turned to face him curiously.

"I love you." He said gently; Marie's eye teared up a bit as she smiled in return.

"I love you too." She said caringly.

When Marie was out of sight Stein turned the screw in his head a few turns. He was happy about everything that had happened but these emotions and sensations were still very new to him…he was going to have to adjust to his new situation. His relationship with Marie was different now and as happy as that made him he was, if he truly admitted it, afraid. He was afraid of how his heart would handle all of this and he was also scared for Marie. Would he be a good enough lover? Would he disappoint her? Would he…hurt her? Stein sighed and pulled on his usual stitched shirt.

"Marie…" he thought closing his eyes.

"Stein?" Marie called softly; he opened his eyes…the sight was beautiful.

Marie was in a simple yellow summer dress that came just above her knees. The straps were not too thick but not too thin and flattered her small shoulders. The sweetheart neckline accentuated her elegant neckline and collar bone. The top was fitted to her chest, making her breasts look even more full and gorgeous than before. A light orange colored sash came just below her bust and tied around the back into a cute bow.

"So how does it look?" Marie asked a bit shyly.

"Perfect…" Stein said in admiration; Marie blushed.

"Good! I'm glad you like it." Marie said smiling brightly.

There was a long pause before Marie made a worried face and gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" Stein asked walking towards her.

"What happened to Spirit? I wonder if he's ok!" Marie said worriedly.

Not that he wanted Marie to be worried, but this was yet another thing he loved about Marie. She was always thinking of others. She was always concerned for everyone and never hesitated to help them. He remembered how worried she had been about her students that time…she had cried….she loved them so much.

"I'm sure he's fine, but if you're that worried about it we can give him a call." Stein told her comfortingly.

"Yes…that's a good idea.." Marie said staring down at her feet; Stein put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok. Spirit's strong despite his small brain and it _was_ his idea to get so drunk in the first place." Stein said trying to cheer Marie up, and it worked. Marie laughed.

She had such a beautiful laugh; it lit up the whole world.

"First let's eat though ok?" Stein said.

Marie nodded cheerfully "Ok!"

Stein laughed lightly as they made their way into the kitchen and he began to really think of everything.

Things were going to be different for sure. But after all that happened…he was glad. He could see that everything was going to be fine. Better than fine. He had Marie; she was his…and…he was hers.

(A/N: I wanted to dedicate this entire chapter to the morning after. I hope you enjoyed this! I'll be updating within the next couple of days so keep reading and please review!)


	7. When Two Souls Meet

"You're lazy Stein." Marie said rolling her eyes as she flipped a pancake.

"I'm not lazy, I just don't like cooking." Stein replied. "You're backing down from your word Marie; you're making me pancakes after all." Stein finished with a teasing grin.

"I don't want you to starve…and if you don't eat then you'll be even lazier than you already are right now." Marie said trying to make a smart comment.

"I'm going to do the dishes Marie. Isn't that nice of me?" Stein said.

"Yes…I suppose that is kind of you." Marie said turning around with a large plate of pancakes.

They ate rather quietly; it was assumed that they both had something on their mind…talking would only interrupt their train of thought. After finishing off her orange juice and the last of her pancakes Marie finally spoke up.

"I'm going to call Spirit." She said lightly.

"Put him on speaker. I want to hear how idiotic he sounds." Stein said with a bit of sadism in his voice; Marie laughed a bit.

"Ok, hold on."

Marie dialed Spirit's number quickly and after what seemed like a thousand rings, a very groggy, slurred voice answered the phone.

"Hello…..?" Spirit groaned.

"Hey Spirit, how are you feeling?" Marie asked kindly.

"Ugh I feel like hell….thank God I have a day to recover from this hangover. Maka would kill me if I was out with her like this." Spirit managed to say.

"Yeah…sorry about leaving you last night…" Marie said with some amount of guilt.

"Oh yeah what the hell was up with that? You're supposed to be my friends!" Spirit whined, suddenly having his usual enthusiasm.

"W-well…." Marie started but Stein cut in.

"You were getting violent and we didn't really know what to do. I didn't want to knock you out in front of everyone so we just left. You were out of hand: groping Marie, yelling at the waitress, spitting on the floor….Spirit, you have to be more careful." Stein said casually.

Marie was impressed. Damn he could lie good. And he didn't even have to think it through. Although she felt some admiration for his talent, in the back of her heart and mind it made her a bit fearful. If Stein was this good at lying…could he lie to her whenever he wanted without feeling remorse? If he was struggling with the madness ever again would he tell her? She wanted to be there for him in whatever stage of life he was in but how could she do that properly if they weren't going to be on the same page. Marie came back into reality as she heard the conversation with Spirit coming to a close.

"Well just rest ok. If you don't stay in bed I'll have to dismember you." Stein said cruelly.

"Nooooo! You wouldn't dare!" Spirit cried.

"Hmmm past events would say otherwise." Stein said darkly.

"Fine! I'll get better from Maka tomorrow! N-now leave me alone!" Spirit stammered fearfully.

"Alright then Spirit, goodbye for now." Stein said plainly.

Spirit just hung up the phone; he was legitimately scared.

"Well I'm glad Spirit's more or less ok." Marie said in relief.

"I told you." Stein said flatly.

"I'm bored…" Marie whined.

"You sound like a child Marie." Stein said dully.

"Well I am! It's summer! Aren't we supposed to do something fun?" Marie quickly shot back.

"What would you classify as fun Marie?" Stein said smiling with an intimate look in his eyes. It sent shivers down Marie's spine.

"I don't know…I like a lot of things. I wish I could say I like dissecting things but that's just umm…not my idea of fun.." Marie said gazing down.

"I don't know anybody else who does it as a hobby, so don't feel bad Marie. But really, you should tell me at least some of the things you like." Stein told her.

"Well….I like swimming, shopping, going somewhere nice and quiet for a walk, I'm terrified of thrill rides so no roller coasters for me…ummm I love watching the summer fireworks the most I think. Those are tomorrow night!" Marie said with a huge smile; Stein could tell she really liked them…and to be honest he had a certain love for them too…definitely different from Marie's reasons though.

Marie liked fireworks because of their beauty but Stein….

"Explosions" Stein thought eerily with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Um Stein?" Marie questioned. "What are you thinking about?"

"Let's go see them." Stein replied.

"The fireworks? I thought that would bore you." Marie commented, surprised.

"No. I wouldn't mind going." Stein told her.

"Th-that's great! I'm so excited!" Marie said cheerfully; her eye seemed to light up.

"But….that only covers tomorrow…so today we should…"

"Dissect a body." Stein said jokingly.

"No Stein. Today we should NOT dissect a body." Marie said in an authoritive tone; then she got a great idea…a game.

"I get it Stein…." Marie said sadly as she hung her head.

"Get what?" Stein asked in confusion.

"Go dissect your body…you want to see other bodies other than mine!" Marie cried as she hugged her body.

"What are you talking about?" Stein said trying to catch up with what was actually going on.

"Is it a girl body that you have? Is she pretty?" Marie said looking up at him with her eye bubbling with tears.

"Marie…wha-…it's not- "

"Just forget it…I can see you have other women to attend to…" Marie said sniffling as she turned and walked out of the room.

"It seems Stein's sadism has rubbed off on me at least a little bit." She thought laughing inwardly.

Marie's thoughts were interrupted as she felt a pair of strong arms grab her from behind and yank her backwards, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Um…Stein?"

"Don't say that." Stein said quietly but in a very serious tone.

Marie turned around but couldn't see Stein's face; his head was hung.

"What?" Marie asked.

"Don't say anything like that again." Stein told her gripping her shoulders tightly.

"Stein…" Marie whispered.

"Don't say things that aren't true. You're jumping to conclusions. Why would you think that Marie? I may be a doctor but I'm not a pervert. Haven't you learned anything yet? You're the one I love Marie. I want you. I want your soul. Your body. Your heart. Not somebody else's. I don't have to dissect you to enjoy you. What you said is wrong Marie. It's wrong. So…don't say anything like that ever again! Understand?" Stein said seriously.

His voice was so powerful. So full of meaning and strength that it made her weak in the knees and caused her heart to tremble and her emotions to erupt. She began to cry into his chest.

"Marie….really…" Stein said putting a hand on top of her head.

After her sobs turned into sniffles she looked up at him with a quivering smile.

"I-I was just joking about what I said before…I wanted to tease you is all…" Marie said gently.

Stein felt like shit now.

"I made her cry for nothing." He thought to himself in disgust. "Why the hell can't I get this right? When am I finally going to stop hurting her?"

"Marie…" he started but was cut off.

"But what you said surprised me…it…it made me so happy…" Marie said in a tiny voice as a few more tears slipped from her eye.

"Happy?" Stein asked.

Happy? Then what the hell was with the crying? And what the hell about his yelling made her feel good?

"Yes…I didn't expect you to say all those things…I mean…I know you love me but…the way you said all of that. I-I saw your heart. I felt so happy to know just how you felt about me. You so strongly expressed it….so unafraid. I love you…I should be more like you Stein…" Marie finished with a huge smile on her face.

Suddenly Marie gasped.

"St-Stein?" Marie breathed with her eye wide.

He was crying…silent tears rolled down his face.

"Stein? D-did I make you cry? Did I say something that made you upset? I'm sorry. I'm sorry ok." Marie rushed. Stein shook his head.

"No that's not it…it's just…I don't understand. It makes no sense." Stein said with his voice shaking slightly.

"Understand what?" Marie asked tenderly as she cupped his right cheek with her hand.

"Why would you want to be anything like me?" Stein said in a low tone.

"Why wouldn't I?" Marie asked back sweetly.

"Because…I'm mad…and that's just for starters. You're everything I'm not." He said as fresh tears continued to flow from his eyes. His glasses began to fog up slightly.

"You're stronger than I am…mentally and physically…I don't think I could have held off the madness for as long as you did…it must have been so painful Stein. Trying to push through every day in such pain and having to put on a normal face for everyone else. I would never be able to do something like that…never…you're never scared to be yourself…you know how to say just what you're thinking in the right way. And you're smart…and even though you're so strong…you have compassion for people. I see it Stein. Even if others don't see the kindness you have in you, I do. Even though you're strong you don't act better than others. You're not a quitter either…and for goodness sake you are the best meister the academy has ever seen…who wouldn't want to be like that Stein?" Marie said as she brought her other hand up to cup his other cheek delicately.

Tears began to pour from her eye as well. Her smiling lips trembled but stayed formed in that cheerful shape nonetheless.

Stein choked on his breath finally and looked at Marie.

"Do you understand now?" Marie asked sweetly.

Stein yanked her body close and sealed her lips with his passionately.

It was a kiss like no other. There were so many emotions: love, hurt, sadness, sorrow, pain, passion, desire, comfort, need, loneliness, fullness, care, hope, and faith…

Stein and Marie's lips were practically melting together, neither wanting to let go. They were meant for each other. Their souls met fully together, resonating beautifully and peacefully like still water.

If this wasn't love what was? This was love. There was no other word for it. All of the emotions that were felt in the kiss, as different as they may be, all make up the emotion…the feeling…the thing that is love. That mad thing called love.

Finally the need for oxygen overcame both of them as they finally broke away and rested their foreheads together.

"I love you Marie. I wish there was a better way to say how I feel. The words "I love you" aren't even a fraction of what's enough to explain how I feel." Stein told her seriously.

"I guess that's what people mean by something so amazing that it can't be put into words. I understand Stein…because that's how much I love you too. I love you." Marie whispered to him beautifully.

Their breaths mingled warmly and the feel of their bodies pressed closely together was a security blanket that blocked out the rest of the world.

"I only need Marie." Stein thought. "The rest can go to hell. I need Marie. Just Marie…."

"I only ever need Stein." Marie thought "All else is valuable, but nevertheless, comes second to Stein. I love him most."

The two just stood there in one another's arms, both wishing that this moment be preserved in time. Both wishing that this moment would last forever.

(A/N: I have to say that I really love this chapter. I hope you all loved this too. Please review this chapter at least. I know you get tired of that comment but this is one chapter I would love a review on. Thank you for reading everyone!)


	8. Spending the Day Together

Despite the amazing feeling of that embrace they shared, the need to breath became a necessity and so did going throughout the rest of the day. Their discussion on what to do had continued. Shopping was out of the question because a guy wasn't going to want to go into girlie stores; especially a guy like Stein. If it wasn't obvious already, dissection was also not an option. After a million pitiful ideas flew out the window, it was finally decided that they watch a bunch of movies. No. It wasn't exactly their idea of _fun_ but what the hell else was there to do.

They started out with a comedy in which Stein didn't laugh even once, then a romance, then an action, followed by a thriller, then a mystery, a sci-fi, and finally a horror at about 9:00 PM. About half way through the movie, Marie's eye went wide as she saw the ever classic horror movie pervert guy being disemboweled by the killer. Mare looked over at Stein to see if he was enjoying the scene by any means but was surprised to see that his expression was a mixture between boredom and irritation.

"I could kill a guy way better than that. He could skillfully cut him open and make the pain last way longer but instead he's just throwing guts around. This killer is just a mindless idiot." Stein finally said dully.

Marie laughed. Most women wouldn't laugh at something like that but this was Stein. He wasn't even trying to be funny and she was still laughing; she wondered how he did that.

"All the guy has done so far is make out with his girlfriend, so this may sound mean, but he kinda had it coming. And honestly I don't think I'm going to miss his character's input…but still murder is sad." Marie commented.

Stein smirked "You know his girlfriend is coming next and she's even dumber than he is." Stein said laughingly.

"Yeah, she kinda just stood there freaking out instead of running." Marie said in a somewhat monotonous tone as she focused on the movie.

The girl was being chased down a dark hall, and of course, tripped because of her high heels. The killer caught up to her and speared her eye through a large metal pipe that was jutting from the cement wall. Stein looked disgusted.

"That was even more pathetic than the last kill. It's almost depressing to watch." Stein remarked.

"You wouldn't really kill anyone unless you had to right?" Marie said half joking.

"I almost killed Spirit when he busted in on us….almost…" Stein muttered irritably.

"Hmmm I probably would have let you that one time." Marie said with a smile.

The movie ended with everyone dying inside the abandoned hospital. Just before the end, another group of teenagers are shown daring each other to go inside the building and spend the night, suggesting that the killer would have a whole new group of victims.

"Everyone died…" Marie said sadly.

"They were all stupid and didn't even try." Stein elaborated.

Marie couldn't help but giggle slightly at Stein's plain way of stating everything.

"So what now?" Stein asked.

"Ummm….20 questions!" Marie said happily; Stein raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds like a kid's game." He said in response.

"Oh come on! What else are we going to do?" Marie said back.

Stein pondered this for a moment before nodding.

"Ok I'll go first! What's your favorite color?" Marie said.

"That's a terribly cliché question." Stein relied coldly; Marie pouted.

"That's not a color." She said wagging a finger at him.

"I don't have one." He said.

"Ok…who was the first person you got in a fight with?" she asked.

"Physically or verbally?" Stein asked.

"Physically." She replied.

"Mark Aldridge. He told me I that I said dissection was my hobby just to make myself look tough. Then he said I looked like a girl. That was when I was 6." Stein told her.

"What did you do?" she asked with a curious look.

"Not much. I punched him in the stomach and then took a stapler from the teacher's desk and put a staple right in the middle of his forehead." Stein said with a bit of a smile from the memory.

"You stapled his head?" Marie asked in shock.

"It just pierced the skin but I have to admit it was funny watching him try and get it out. That's probably not right but at the time that was just how I felt. Nobody liked me and I didn't really like anyone in return." Stein said drably.

"I'm sorry." Marie said frowning; Stein shook his head.

"No, it's just how things were. So anyway you have more things to ask right?" Stein said in an attempt to move on.

"Ok…ummm what's your favorite food?"

"No preference." He said.

"The ugliest thing you've ever seen?"

"Medusa. She bit my shoulder when I first fought her. She looked disgusting, but I think the actual action added to it."

Marie looked furious as she stared down at her knees. Medusa. She hated that bitch. She had hurt her own child, cared about nothing but herself, and had tried to take Stein away from her.

Marie took a deep breath and let it out as she continued.

"The most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" she asked.

"You naked." He replied casually.

"No really. Answer the question." Marie said.

"I'm being serious." He said with a bit of a smile this time.

"There's no way that's true." She said rolling her eyes.

"Fine. Don't believe me. But that doesn't change the fact that it's true." He said slyly.

Marie's cheeks turned pink but she cleared her throat and moved on.

"Umm question 6 is where we're at. I'm only going to ask you 10 ok. Then you ask me 10. So...did you ever have a crush on a teacher when you were younger?"

"I hated all my teachers. So no." he said.

"Have you ever gone more than 3 days without brushing your teeth?" she asked.

"These are weird questions Marie. And yes."

"Ummm why?" she said.

"You asked why so there goes your question 8. The answer is because I was too busy experimenting. I didn't eat or sleep either." He replied.

"Hey no fair! That didn't count as a question! And Stein you really shouldn't do that to yourself. It's bad for you." She said worriedly.

"It's fine. But I'm tired of your questions. I'm only going to ask you 2." He said blandly.

"Ask away. I'm honest about everything." She said confidently.

"Good to know. Alright, have you been thinking all day about wanting to have sex again?" he asked in a completely normal voice and a strait face.

Marie's mouth gaped.

"Wh-what kind of question is that?" she whined.

"Answer."

"N-no." she said weakly; Stein began to stare her down.

"I can tell you're lying." He said teasingly.

"Quite reading me! Ok! Fine! I haven't been thinking of it _all_ day but I have been a lot! Happy?" Marie hurriedly said.

"Very. Ok. Next question. What was your favorite thing we did?" Stein said a bit more sadistically this time as a smile played across his face.

"Stein! What's wrong with you?"

"You're not the one who's asking questions Marie."

"I-I…I don't think I have one." She said just above a whisper with her face red as a cherry.

Stein could read that she was indeed being honest.

Marie yawned.

"Tired already?" Stein asked.

"It's 11:00. We should get settled in." Marie said walking toward the staircase that led to her room but she cried out as she felt something pulling her back.

"You shouldn't sleep all alone. What if you get a nightmare from the movie?" Stein said in a voice that sent shivers up Marie's spine.

"Hmmmm good point. But I do need to change into my night clothes first." She said playfully.

"You could always sleep naked. I don't have a problem with that." Stein said.

Marie rolled her eyes.

"You wish. Now wait here." She said.

In just a few minutes Marie had returned. She might as well have been naked in Stein's opinion.

Marie was wearing a very sheer, low cut, black nightgown that came to her mid thighs. It was fitted to her body like the slip of a dress. The way her smooth legs looked striding up to him was arousing on its own.

"Now I'm comfortable." She said sweetly.

Stein sure as hell wasn't comfortable now, with his pants being 10 sizes too small.

"Alright, let's get some rest." She said sleepily.

She was about to get into bed when she paused and stared down at the sheets.

"What?" Stein asked.

"I need to buy some new sheets." Marie said with a bit of a laugh.

Stein came over and saw what she meant. They had made quite the mess of the covers, and his release had caused a stain on the sheets.

"Let's stay in my room." Marie said cheerfully as she began to walk away.

Stein couldn't help but stare. How had he never noticed it before? Marie had a seriously nice ass and gorgeous legs. Why did she cover up her legs?

Soon enough they reached her room and settled into her bed. Stein was surprised at how comfortable it was. It was so soft and warm, and it smelled of Marie's sweet scent.

"Mmmm goodnight." Marie whispered laying on her side but was surprised at the response she got from Stein.

He reached over and cupped her chest and squeezed gently.

"Uhhnnn Steeeeiiin noooo…" she whined.

"I'm not letting you ruin these sheets to." She told him.

Stein laughed lightly as he withdrew his hands.

"Alright, but you can't keep me away forever." He told her.

"Go to sleep so you're not tired when we see the fireworks tomorrow." She told him gently as she turned and kissed his cheek.

Stein kissed her lips quickly and then settled in comfortably.

Marie had fallen asleep after only a few minutes but Stein lay awake gazing at Marie's sleeping form and he could only think of three words over and over.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." He thought.

She was his Marie.

(A/N: Next chapter is going to have a lot of cool stuffs in it. Spirit will make a reappearance along with Maka and some of the other characters. There may not seem to be much action yet for those of you who are expecting some adventure but believe me. Within the next couple of chapters, stuff is going to heat up bit time. Thank you for reading my loyal viewers!)


	9. 11 Hours to Kill

The next morning Marie woke up in her usual bright attitude and Stein woke up with a blank sleepy stare.

"The fireworks are today! Oh I can't wait!" Marie shouted happily.

"Marie…too early…for shouting.." Stein mumbled.

"Oh sorry" Marie sheepishly said rubbing the back of her head.

"It's ok…" Stein replied stretching.

"Good. But you're making breakfast this morning Stein!" Marie told him putting her hands on her hips.

"Marie…too loud again…and fine fine…" Stein moaned.

"Sorry…" she whispered.

"Well I'm going to get changed in my bathroom." Marie said.

"Why? I've already seen you naked." Stein said.

"Well that doesn't mean I can't have privacy." Marie blushed. "W-wait…what did you wear to sleep last night? Did you just wear your clothes to bed?" Marie asked in confusion.

"Were you really that sleepy?" Stein sighed shaking his head as he stood up. Marie's face flushed.

"You sleep in your underwear?" Marie asked hesitantly.

"Yes. It's more comfortable that way." He explained.

"Oh. Well I'll be right back ok?" Marie said with a gentle smile.

"Alright, I'll see you downstairs." Stein replied.

"I better see you in the kitchen when I get down there Stein." She said waving a finger at him.

"Sure." He said walking away.

Marie dressed, brushed her hair, freshened up a bit. Then she looked at herself in the mirror. She had always been Marie Mjolnir. Not to say that she was a different human being, but rather, she was Marie Mjolnir with a serious relationship. She was Stein's girlfriend and lover now, and as happy as that made her, things were just very different. She wondered how to go about it with others. Should she tell people about her new relationship? She supposed in the end that she should talk about all of this with Stein. She did want to be on the same page with her love after all. She shook off her deep thoughts and put on a smile for Stein.

As she headed down the stairs she caught a whiff of delicious cooking. She smiled as she walked into the kitchen and saw Stein silently cooking eggs and bacon.

"Awwww you really did cook after all." Marie said sweetly as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind.

"You made breakfast last time." He said simply.

"You're sweet." She said kissing his neck.

"Not really." He replied.

"Hey after we get done eating I need to talk to you about something ok?" Marie whispered in his ear.

"Ok" he said.

They ate breakfast quietly once more, like last time. Marie kept wondering how she was going to say all of this to Stein and Stein kept wondering what Marie wanted to talk about. They cleared their dishes and set them in the sink. Stein was about to get started on them but Marie grasped his wrist and looked him in the eyes.

"We can do them later." Marie said; Stein nodded.

They both slowly made their way into the living room and sat on the old couch.

"So Marie, go on." Stein urged.

"I was wondering….how do you feel about our new relationship? I'll start. I feel good about it. No. I'm incredibly happy about it but it's just very new. I was wondering how we should go about this? Should we tell others or lay low? I want to be on the same page with you Stein." Marie said in a nervous tone.

"I'm happy too Marie. Personally, I'd like to lay low; at least for the time being. I want things to grow between us, and I worry that a large amount of attention will create some distance between us and be stressful. Sound ok?" Stein told her, trying to sound understanding. He was working on his emotions.

"That sounds exactly like what I was thinking. I'm really glad you feel the same." Marie said with a tender smile, hugging him lightly.

"When do the fireworks start Marie?" Stein asked kindly.

"8:00 tonight." She said happily, placing her head in his shoulder.

"Ok." He said stroking the top of her head.

"Stein…what time is it right now?" Marie cooed.

"9:00" he told her in a whisper.

"Mmm that means we have 11 hours or so before the fireworks….all that time to do whatever we want." She said smiling seductively at him.

"Have any ideas Marie?" Stein asked running a finger along her jawline.

"Well…I have a few…but I'd _love_ to hear what ideas you have running through that creative mind of yours." She whispered in his ear, making sure to release an extra amount of warm breath on it, making Stein shudder.

"Dissecting you." He said kindly.

"Not funny Stein." She growled, biting his earlobe. "If you keep that up, you'll lose what I'm offering you."

"Oh? And what exactly are you offering me Marie?" he said huskily.

"Everything…." She breathed.

"You asked for it." Stein growled as he pushed her into the couch.

"Hold on Stein…." She whispered stroking his hair.

"What?" he asked with a bit of worry.

"You can have everything…but…on one condition." She said standing up, swaying her hips back and forth.

"Yes?" he asked eagerly.

"You have to catch me first!" she shouted childishly while running away to get a head start.

"Is that all?" Stein called after her.

He was going to take this nice and slow. He was in noooo rush. In fact he knew just how he was going to play this game.

Marie made it upstairs lightning fast, ran into her room, and locked the door.

"Ha! Try and get me now!" she shouted.

"No thanks!" Stein called up the stairs.

"What?" she asked herself.

"I don't feel like playing this game." He said in a tone that he knew would make her mad.

He smiled devilishly as he made his way up the stairs quietly.

"That's not fair Stein! You have to play the game! Don't you want me?" she asked whining; no answer.

"What the heck Stein? You're so mean!" she yelled as she unlocked the door and swung it open.

Bad idea. Stein had won. She fell right into his trap.

"Caught you." Stein said in her ear.

Marie cursed herself. He had been waiting right outside her door the whole time!

Stein had his arms around her tightly as he forced her backwards and finally pushed her onto the bed.

"That was cheating Stein!" Marie pouted.

"You never made any rules Marie." He said contrarily.

Marie blushed as he placed his body over hers.

"Now that I've won…I can have anything I want….and I've chosen to dissect you Marie!" he said eerily.

"St-Stein?" Marie stuttered as fear formed in her eye.

"Marie…relax. I wouldn't really. You have to get used to me joking." He said smiling; Marie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now…if this sounds better to you: I wouldn't mind kissing you…" He said running a finger over her lips.

"Hmmm I suppose I can deal with that." She said narrowing her eyes sexily.

With that look Stein dove down to press his lips against hers fiercely and it wasn't long after that that his tongue was already begging for entrance. Marie giggled and allowed the slick muscle to enter her mouth. Stein was enjoying the kiss. She tasted amazing. Marie decided to be a little stubborn though. She nipped his tongue. Causing Stein to growl into the kiss and nip hers back. His hands made their way under her shirt and up to the edge of her white lace bra. He pulled away from her only briefly to remove her shirt before drawing her into a heated kiss once more. He groaned as she pushed his shirt up and felt his muscles. He reached around her back and unclasped her bra and pulled it away from her chest and at the same time disconnected his mouth from hers.

He then moved his mouth to kiss the edge of her ear and nip it gently, drawing a gasp from Marie. He then kissed and nipped his way down her, starting at her jawline and moving down toward her beautiful mounds. If he felt he bit too hard, he grazed his tongue over the reddened area as a way of soothing it.

This time he didn't hesitate to take Marie's right nipple into his mouth.

"Stein….." she breathed out.

That's what he liked to hear. He loved what he was doing but this time he was just too eager to move forward. He sat up and pulled off her long skirt and her white lace thong.

"Stein!" Marie cried.

"I couldn't wait to see you naked again. You're so beautiful." He told her passionately.

"I'm not that-aaaaah!" she cried out in pleasure as Stein pushed two long fingers inside her.

"Quiet down. Do you want to wake the dead?" he asked; Marie whimpered.

Stein bent down to connect his lips to hers, all the while still thrusting his fingers in and out of her. He found himself being quite amazed. She was this wet already?

Marie made beautiful whining and moaning noises against his lips and some sounds couldn't even be classified. They were just made from sheer pleasure.

She pulled away from his mouth.

"Take off your clothes." She commanded.

Stein said nothing but rather obliged and quickly removed every article of his clothing.

Marie's face turned bright red. She was still a bit shy about this whole nudity thing.

"You can look at me Marie." Stein told her.

Feeling slightly more confident she looked at his nude form. Getting a better look at him was actually wonderful; he looked amazing.

His arms and chest were smooth and well toned, and to her the stitches accented him in a way that made him look that much better. He was built but not grossly buff. Then her gaze drifted down to look at his erect member. She didn't know how big most men were but she was sure that he was bigger than most. It made her blush looking at it but she wanted to. She was curious to see what her love looked like in this state.

"You're hot." Marie said finally.

"Not really." Stein replied.

"Yes really." She breathed passionately.

"Well you're sexy." Stein said suddenly running his index finger across her lower lips. Marie moaned.

"The sounds you make are sexy too." He told her lustfully as he bent his head down toward the space between her legs. He was in complete shock when Marie stopped him.

"No. I don't want to wait that long." She said firmly.

Stein smiled at her with deep love in his eyes.

"I want you Marie." He said huskily.

"I'm right here." She said reaching up to cup his cheeks and pull him down for another kiss.

As aroused as he was and as eager as he was to continue, Stein decided to still be careful when first entering her. It was still only her second time and he knew that there had been some lingering soreness yesterday.

He pressed the end of his rock hard length against her warm wet opening. Enticing a long drawn out sigh of pleasure from Marie.

"Stein….pleaaaase…" she begged.

"Alright…" Stein pulled back and prepared to push his way inside his beautiful Marie.

"I love you Marie…" Stein breathed lovingly.

"I love you t-"

"STEEEEEEEEEEIIIIN!" a horribly familiar voice yelled from outside.

Son of a fuck.

"WE'RE COMING IIIIIN!"

We? Oh what the fuck.

"I'm going to dissect that Spirit! When he gets his dumb ass up here…ugh.." Stein growled pulling on his clothes. Marie rushed into the bathroom, knowing that it would take longer for her to get redressed. She closed the door to the bathroom as Stein pulled on the last of his clothing and just in the nick of time as the bedroom door flew open.

"Hey Stein!" Spirit yelled gleefully.

Mother fucker. You must die. Dissection. Blood. Guts. Scalpel.

"Spirit…I'm going to-"

But before he could finish Maka popped out from behind her father.

"Sorry about papa Professor Stein." Maka sighed.

Stein hurriedly collected himself.

"It's alright. He just must be incredibly excited to be with you is all." Stein said with a fake ass smile.

"Where's Marie?" Spirit asked.

"In the bathroom brushing her hair. She was going on moments ago about how no man would marry her if her hair was too messy." Stein said.

He was such a damn good liar.

"That Marie…honestly." Spirit said shaking his head.

"So why did you come here Spirit? I thought this was your day with your daughter." Stein said blandly.

"I'm sorry Professor…I just wanted someone to kind of tag along and my dad listens to adults more than other kids so…I thought you and Marie might want to come along with us for today. We're planning on seeing the fireworks tonight too if you want to stick around for that." Maka said in a friendly voice.

"That sounds fine." Stein said smiling again.

Marie stepped out of the bathroom.

"Are we going somewhere?" Marie asked sweetly, seeing as how Maka was there.

"Yes! We're going out! Let's go!" Spirit cried happily as he ran down the stairs with a sighing Maka following close behind.

Marie and Stein said nothing to each other as they followed their two "guests" out the door.

What did Spirit WANT Stein to kill him?

Spirit was this close to getting dissected and he didn't even know it.

(A/N: Cock blocked for the SECOND time! Damn Stein has the worst luck. I suppose that's bound to happen when you have a nutty friend like Spirit though. Haha don't worry readers, Stein and Marie will get their chance again very soon.)


	10. Will You Stay With Me?

Marie felt bad; really bad. She was standing outside Stein's door with Stein, Spirit, and Maka who were discussing what to do until the fireworks started…but she wanted to be selfish…just this once. But oddly she felt **good** at the same time. While she would be doing something rather "selfish" she would at the same time be doing something for what she believed was for Maka's own good. She was going to do something she didn't normally do.

"Alright! My Maka wants to shop and so that's what we're going to do!" Spirit said with unparalleled enthusiasm.

They all began to walk down the street when a yelp of pain was heard as Marie fell to the ground.

"Marie!" Stein said startled as he lifted her up but was shocked when he saw her wink at him.

"Ahhh! It hurts! My stomach is killing me! My head is pounding! Ooooh…" Marie wailed.

"What do we do Professor Stein?" Maka asked in a hurry; Spirit just stood in shock.

"I-I just want to go home. I want to lie down. Ohhh it hurts…" Marie groaned pitifully.

"I'm taking her home." Stein said frankly.

"I-I'm sorry Maka…" Marie said softly.

"No no! You go home and get some rest ok." Maka said in a motherly tone.

"Thank you…and Maka..please, try and have fun." Marie breathed before Stein carried her back to the house.

When they got inside he let her down and locked the door behind them.

"Well well Marie…I've never seen you do something like that before. That was quite the impressive lie there." Stein said jokingly.

"I don't feel proud of lying…and Maka wanted us to go…but…I sorta want to be home with you. And on top of that I really want Maka to try and get along with her father. She needs to try…" Marie trailed off.

"You deserve to do something for yourself Marie." Stein said.

"I know but I would have felt bad if I just said no to her." She said sighing.

"You're always doing things for others Marie. Even back there you were doing something for Maka's own good. And so, I think it's fine that you wanted to do something for yourself." Stein told her.

Marie looked up and smiled.

"I know what I want." She smiled at him.

Stein returned the smile genuinely and carried her upstairs where they practically ripped each other's clothes off. There was some foreplay of course but they both really just wanted to pick back up where they left off.

In the short period they had been home, Marie's core was already soaking and Stein's member was fully hard. He placed himself at her entrance once again.

"Ready?" he asked her looking into her pure beautiful eye.

"Yes…" she said quietly.

Stein nodded and pushed forward, watching her face closely, as well as her wavelength closely, and as he expected she showed some discomfort, though she was trying to hide it.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Stein said sadly.

"I'll be alright…" Marie said sweetly.

"We don't have to if it hurts." Stein said.

Making love to Marie was the most amazing thing he had ever done and he wanted more; in fact he craved more. He wanted to keep Marie in mind though. She always went through so much because of him and he didn't want her to have to do things she didn't want to just to make him happy.

"I told you…I'll be alright…" Marie whispered.

"Just to be sure Marie, you're not doing this for me are you?" Stein asked seriously.

"You think too much Stein…it's annoying." Marie said with a smirk as she drew him down into a passionate kiss.

She grinded her slender hips up into his, urging him to continue, causing Stein to groan in response.

He started out like before, moving slowly and carefully. Though his intentions were good, Marie wouldn't have it. She abruptly pulled away from the kiss and looked him in the eye; her eye practically burrowed into his soul.

"You're making love to a death scythe Stein. I want more. Mmmm don't make me punch you." Marie said seductively, lacing her fingers in his hair.

In hearing those words, Stein was reassured.

In a matter of seconds Stein was moving in and out of her as fast as he possibly could; the pleasure was immeasurable.

"Aaaangh!" Marie cried out. "Harder! Deeper!" she begged, gripping onto his shoulders tightly.

Stein obeyed and in moments was groaning passionately himself.

"Ahhh! Nnnnn…ooh…." Marie moaned.

"That's not my name." Stein said seriously. The tone in his voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Mmmmm" Marie sighed.

"That's not my name Marie. Say it." He told her more firmly.

He slammed into her more deeply than he thought was possible, pressing her into the mattress.

"AAAH!" she cried out as her head went back and her eyes pinched shut.

Stein could feel himself getting closer; almost there. He could tell by the way Marie's walls tightened around him, her body shook, and the way she breathed, that she was close too.

"STEIN! AAAH!" Marie practically sobbed as she finally released.

All Stein could do was groan passionately as he came.

Marie's eyes were still closed and she was panting slowly; she was spent. Stein took a few deep breaths and pulled out of her and laid next to her. Marie looked over at the clock on her nightstand.

"Only 11:45" she said breathlessly. She turned and smiled at him.

"Let's sleep till it's time for the fireworks ok?" she whispered; Stein nodded.

"I'll bet we can see them from the roof of your house…." She said sleepily.

After a few minutes the two fell asleep in each other's arms once again.

8 hours later…..

"Nnnnnn…" Marie began to wake up.

"St-Stein…you awake?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah…" he replied.

"We should go up now. I think they're about to start." Marie said more energetically this time with a smile on her cute face; Stein nodded at her with a drowsy smile.

Stein and Marie put on their usual outfits and slowly made their way to the roof.

Just a few minutes after they got settled in the first boom of a firework being shot up was head. Seconds later a large crackling sound echoed through Death City as an explosion of gold an blue sparkled and lit up the night sky. Showers of greens, purples, reds, and silvers filled the skies. Some sparkled like colorful stars and others showered down like colored streams of water, cascading through the night sky. Some of the fireworks exploded into different shapes: hearts, smiles, stars, and yes even skulls, littered the skies, outshining Death City's ever crescent moon.

"Beautiful…" Marie whispered in awe.

Stein remained silent, but had a half smile on his face. Part of the smile was because he knew Marie was happy and the other half was from him imagining Spirit exploding into showers of red, red, and more red.

Then he heard Marie gasp in delight as the finale finally came. Showers of colors covered the entire sky and even Stein had to admit it was rather amazing.

Marie rested her head on his shoulder and Stein wrapped an arm around her.

"Stein?" Marie said gently.

"Yes?"

"You're always going to be with me right?" she whispered nuzzling her face into him.

Stein looked surprised for a moment. He honestly hadn't expected a question like that to come from Marie all of the sudden.

"Unless I die." He answered.

Highly unromantic. But that was just how Stein was. He wasn't a sugar coater.

"Don't die." She said sounding sad.

"I don't plan to any time soon." He replied trying to make her feel better.

"So…you said "unless I die"…does that mean you'll stay with me then?" she asked hopefully.

"Why does she want to be with me so badly?" Stein thought to himself.

"Yes." Stein answered her while looking strait at her, smiling reassuringly.

"You promise?" Marie said with a tear in the corner of her eye.

Oh boy a promise…promises are stressful…but Stein knew that he wasn't going to abandon her..unless…

He shook the thought from his head.

"Yes." He answered her firmly.

"Will you…pinky swear on it?" Marie asked sweetly, offering her small pinky to him.

"Pinky swear? How old are you again?" Stein asked her; she rolled her eyes.

"Pinky swear on it?" she repeated.

Without a word Stein reached out his hand and linked his finger with hers.

"I love you." She said smiling as the tear in her eye finally slid down her cheek.

"I love you too." He replied; and it was the truth.

She leaned in and kissed him, fully sure of his love and loyalty.

"Stein…thank you…" she thought with a smile.

(A/N: I've always dreamed of watching fireworks with someone I love. Ugh sorry readers for my shitty guesstimation on when the more heated and actionous parts were going to get here. I thought in chapter 8 that I was going to be into it by now. But I do promise this time that they next chapter is _definitely _going to be a tense one. Action will ensue shortly after that. Thank you again for reading! And reviews make me smile :D )


	11. It Can't Be

It had been a month and a half since Stein and Marie had become a couple, and Marie felt….tired. If there was one word to describe the spirit of Marie, it would definitely not be "tired". Last night she had gone to bed early around 9:00 and now it was 10:00 the next day and she still felt drowsy.

She sighed and opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling.

"What's wrong with me?" she sighed. "I need to get up…" she thought to herself.

Marie pressed her hand into her soft mattress and leaned heavily on it as she pushed herself up slowly and swung her beautiful smooth legs over the edge. Almost immediately after she sat up, her stomach lurched almost painfully.

"Uck." She choked as she put a hand to her stomach; the feeling faded.

"What was…that?" she thought to herself. She stood up shakily as she tried to brush off the sickly feeling from before. Then it happened again with even more intensity.

Her stomach clenched and turned over, her mouth watered, and her head felt light. Her hands flew over her mouth as she ran for the bathroom and slammed the door shut. She collapsed onto her knees in front of the toilet and threw up. Her eyes watered and she could barely breathe; she felt awful. After her airways were clear she gasped from breath and coughed heavily. Her mouth hung open as she continued to breathe heavily.

She felt absolutely miserable. Her nose wrinkled at the acidic scent coming from her mouth. She cleaned herself up and opened the door to see Stein standing outside with a concerned expression.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes…I think I have a fever though…" she said.

"You should lie down then and I'll get you some medicine before I leave." He said.

"Leave?" she questioned.

"Just a few minutes ago Lord Death sent for us. He said it was important." Stein told her seriously.

"Then I'll go with y-" Marie couldn't finish as she rushed back to the toilet to empty the contents of her stomach once more.

Marie looked up at him helplessly and Stein shook his head.

"You're not going to see Lord Death like this. I'll explain that you were ill and I will fill you in when I get back." Stein said firmly.

Marie knew that objecting wasn't going to help and she really did feel horrible.

"Ok…." She sighed making her way back to bed.

Stein disappeared for a minute before returning again with some small pills and a glass of water.

"Is this an experiment that will make my stomach explode?" Marie said managing to joke still.

"I'm afraid I haven't gotten that far yet. No, these are just for your fever alright." He said with a half smile.

"Don't get up while I'm gone. I should be back in about an hour and a half." He said as he made his way out the door.

Marie didn't answer, she felt too tired and she understood. She popped the pills into her mouth and swallowed them hard.

After about 10 minutes Marie was forced to run to the bathroom once again. She went over to the sink and splashed water onto her face.

"Well there goes the medicine." She thought irritably before looking up into the mirror.

She stared at herself for a few moments in self-analysis.

"Let's see.." she thought. "I look like hell, I feel horrible, I'm tired all the time…what's wrong with me. I must look horrible to Stein…" then her eye widened in fear.

"N-no….i-it can't be." She stammered as her face drained of color. "It's not. It's just not." She told herself. But Marie couldn't stop thinking of it…no matter how hard she tried to push the thought from her head, it was there. It was eating away at her on the inside and the thought scratched the back of her brain like an insect burrowing its way inside. She was scared. She didn't want to know but at the same time she did. She had to know.

"Stein said he'd be gone for a little over an hour…that gives me more than enough time. The drug store is only a block away." She planned in her mind.

Marie took in a deep breath and began to change clothes. She was trying as best as she could to zone out. She didn't want to think; the more she thought, the more anxiety she got over the present situation.

She looked practically dead walking out the door. Her hair wasn't brushed, her skin was unhealthily pale, her eye was bloodshot, and her clothes were put of sloppily. This was the one time she didn't really care though. Marie was a confident woman; she didn't need others to tell her that she was amazing. It was nice when she got a compliment and it hurt when people didn't think well of her but she was by no means constantly self-conscious. She was so drained and thoughtless. She was moving mechanically. All she could do was just know what she had to do. For once Marie was trying to neglect her emotions. She'd attend to them later, but right now she just had to take care of things.

In no time Marie had made it to the drug store. She walked in and was greeted cheerfully by the old lady behind the counter; Marie managed to smile lightly at the woman. Even in her present situation Marie was being kind. She swallowed hard as she made her way to "that section" in the back of the store. She stared at the products on the shelves that spread across the back wall. She found the section she was currently staring at pitifully ironic.

Condoms and lubricants were right next to the pregnancy tests.

Condoms…pregnancy….dear Lord…wasn't that first item supposed to _prevent_ pregnancy?

Marie couldn't stop her eye from watering as she looked at all the boxes before her. Her chest pulled tight and locked up. She could barely breathe. There were a thousand choices. All of the different test brands seemed to blend together, making her even more nauseous than she already was.

She finally just picked the ones that were most expensive. She picked 3 different tests knowing that those tests weren't always 100% accurate.

When she brought them up to the front desk the woman looked overjoyed.

"Oh how wonderful! You think you may be having a baby?" the old woman said beaming.

Marie was strong. So strong. It was amazing that she was able to look the woman in the eye and say…

"I may be." With a sweet smile on her face.

She was still smiling.

"Well I hope everything turns out well for you Miss." The clerk said kindly.

After paying Marie checked the time.

"I must have been zoning out forever." She thought to herself as she saw she only had about 45 minutes left before Stein returned home.

"And the hour and a half thing was only a guess…he might get home sooner." She thought.

Marie got home as quickly as she could and nervously made her way into the bathroom. Her heart was racing so quickly that she thought she might die.

She opened all three boxes and followed the directions. This was the worst part: waiting.

She sat there petrified. She couldn't even move. After what seemed like an eternity, a small beep was heard. The small beep sounded like a car horn to Marie as she jumped at the sound.

Her hand was shaking as she reached out for the test and sweat was rolling down her face like rain. She snatched it up off the counter top but clenched her eye shut.

"I can't do this…I can't…I can't." She thought almost crying.

But as she always had before, Marie found her strength again.

She sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly as she cracked her eye open slightly before finally committing to opening it all the way and finally looking down at her test.

She didn't hear the other two beeps go off. The world was silent. All there was, was her and the test in her hand….with a bright pink plus sign in clear sight.

Marie didn't cry, instead she reached for the second test…..two pink lines: pregnant.

With a small quivering hand she reached out to weakly grasp the third test…..one huge pink smiley face…pregnant…

After about 30 seconds of silence, Marie whispered to herself.

"I guess I'm….pregnant…" then there was more silence but not for long.

Marie fell to the floor and sobbed.

"NOT YET!" She cried out to no one.

It wasn't that she hated kids, not at all; in fact she had always wanted a family. It was just that this was unplanned…and what would Stein think? What would he do? He'd probably never even thought twice about having kids in his life. So now what? Walk up to him and go "Oh by the way Stein, in eight months I'm going to have a screaming, crying baby that belongs to you. Hope that's ok sweetheart."

Oh God and the planning. Baby clothes, prenatal care, bed rest, doctor appointments, lifestyle changes…

Oh God and in no time EVERYONE would know. You can't hide being pregnant.

People would probably faun over her or give her fake sympathy OR maybe they would look at her in disgust

"What am I going to do? What can I do? I need help from someone but who?" Marie croaked through tears; her hands buried in her face.

"I CAN'T HAVE A BABY NOW!" she sobbed. She felt mean to some degree for saying that about the child inside her but this was just so overwhelming.

Before she could think anymore she heard the front door close downstairs.

Shit.

She was covered in tears, the pregnancy tests were out and she was in her regular clothes!

Marie thought fast though and grabbed the tests and their boxes shoved them under the mattress; it would be good for now. She stripped off her clothes and tossed them in the corner of the room where they had been and hopped into bed and covered herself.

Just in time.

Stein walked in about 20 seconds later. Her eye fluttered open gently.

"Hey there." She said sitting up slowly, trying to look slightly sleepy.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

"No I've been up for a while. I was so hot that I took off my clothes." She said sheepishly.

For somebody who just found out they were pregnant, Marie was putting on a damn good show.

"I see. So are you feeling well enough to listen?" Stein said seriously.

"Yes. What did Lord Death say?" Marie asked with worry.

"A whole new problem Marie. Somebody has become a kishin. They have learned to channel madness wavelengths and infect people with it. There are people going mad all over Marie. The elderly, men, women, and children are killing each other." He said seriously with a dark flare in his voice.

Marie's eye widened.

"So…what does Lord Death have to say about this?" Marie asked with fear in her voice.

"He wants us to fight it together." Stein said simply.

Marie could only stare strait forward. She couldn't hear Stein's voice in the background. This was too much. An unplanned pregnancy. A powerful kishin. The madness wavelengths coming back to haunt them.

"What…am I going to do…?" Marie thought as one tear fell from her eye.

(A/N: Marie is pregnant! And some nut job is out walking the earth! Oh damn we got some action, adventure, and a whole lot of emotional strain coming up! Thank you for reading everyone! Reviews have been helping me write better and smile more!)


	12. Babies and Madness

Marie felt numb. She couldn't feel or think. Stein calling her name over and over sounded dull. It didn't even register to Marie as her own name; it was just some static noise in the background. She thought that this is how Stein must have felt…all sounds becoming some bizarre noise and nothing more. She couldn't even tell that tears were continually streaming down her face.

"Marie. Marie? Marie!" Stein kept calling her.

"What's wrong with her?" he thought.

Finally he placed his hands on her shoulders and Marie snapped out of it.

She looked up into his eyes pitifully; she felt like she was falling apart.

"I-I'm sorry….it's just…that's a lot to hear and I'm not feeling well is all…" Marie managed to say.

Stein opened his mouth to answer her but Marie cut him off.

"When do we leave?" she asked.

"Well, you're not feeling-"

"When do we leave?" she asked again this time with more volume to her voice.

"Lord Death wants us to leave as soon as we can." Stein answered.

"Tomorrow we'll leave. I'll feel better by then." Marie said seriously.

"Are you sure?" Stein asked with concern.

It wasn't just her illness that had him concerned. He had never seen Marie so drained before. She looked so weak, and her usually vivacious and tender eye looked dead and empty. Her warm skin looked pale.

"Yes, I'm fine. I want to rest now though…" Marie whispered as she forced a smile onto her face.

"Alright." Stein said not knowing how else to answer. And with a nod from Marie he quietly left the room.

"Alright? What the hell was that? Why didn't I stay and ask her if I could do anything for her or something?" Stein thought mentally slapping himself.

"Marie…just get better…" he said to himself. He took a deep breath and sighed out "Madness…".

Madness. Now that was back in the picture again. It had caused nothing but trouble, pain and suffering for everyone, especially Marie. What was he going to do if he went crazy again? What if it was worse than last time? What if he tried to attack Marie? What he hurt Marie….what if he killed Marie?

He shuddered and shook his head furiously at the last thought as he clenched his eyes shut. He brought his hand up to this head and turned the screw back and forth.

_Click click click…_

"Still doesn't feel right…" he thought as he tried over and over again in vain to get his head on straight.

He took a deep breath.

"I can't get uptight like this…I'll go crazy before I even get a chance to defeat the kishin at this rate…" he thought, scolding his erratic behavior.

"I need to try and hold onto myself. I don't want Marie to have to work so hard to help me stay sane this time." He thought as he sat down on the living room couch and dug his fingers into his hair.

"Who is this kishin?...I wonder where he came from…who he is. We don't know anything about this person except that he's infecting people with insanity…and what a weapon that would be. If you could make just make people kill each other…then you wouldn't even have to work to get rid of anyone standing in your way. But then what's this kishin's goal? Is it just power?...will I be able to stand up against a wave of madness unleashed by this kishin?...if Marie died…I….then I would really go mad…" Stein thought.

There were so many racing thoughts through his head. It was so annoying to him how there were so many questions and almost no answers.

While Stein hypothesized about the new situation, Marie was doing anything but resting.

How could she though? She just discovered that she was pregnant with Stein's child and that now she was going to have to fight a powerful enemy at the same time.

She wondered if Stein was going to be ok or if he would lose himself again. The thought of losing Stein ever again scared Marie to death, especially now that she knew she was carrying his child. She knew how much suffering he had gone through. The mere thought of how much pain he endured brought tears to her eye. How horrifying to fight against yourself. How draining it would be to try and live every day normally when inside every part of you felt like snapping. He must have been so scared…something like that could make anyone feel like a helpless child again. Child….

This baby…would it be hurt when she fought? Baby….her baby…._their_ baby.

For the first time that day Marie smiled lightly as she ran her small right hand over her lower stomach. She began to entertain her thoughts of a child a bit. She wondered so many things. Would it be a boy or a girl? Would it look more like her or Stein? What kind of personality would it have?

"Oh I could buy so many cute clothes!" she thought with a smile.

She cupped her stomach with both hands as her expression changed into one of deep thought.

"How should I tell Stein?" she whispered.

She began to think of the situation.

"Stein must be having a hard time already with all of this…telling I'm pregnant will just…." Marie thought.

She closed her eyes and after a minute she nodded her head once.

"I won't tell him." She decided. "We'll try and-no. We **will** overcome this new threat…then…then I'll tell him."

She rubbed a hand over her stomach lightly before placing both over it lovingly.

"I'm sorry…but looks like I'm going to have to keep you secret for a while." She whispered.

"After we get out of this mess, then we'll tell Stei-…daddy. We'll tell daddy about you then." She said so delicately….so motherly and lovingly. She brushed her fingertips back and forth over her skin.

This was going to be difficult and she was scared but…she found herself already…caring for the new life inside her.

She even laughed a bit.

"I hope you're a girl." She said cutely. "I've always wanted a little girl."

Then she began to ponder Stein.

What _did_ Stein think of kids?

She sweatdropped at a memory from the DWMA.

She Stein and Spirit had left school for the day and gone to the park. As they were walking, a boy about 4 years old fell down while running and when he got up he was screaming and crying like no other. Snot mixed with tears on his face as he ran for the nearest human to cling to: Stein.

Marie couldn't help but laugh at least a bit at the memory.

Stein's face had been…to least a few words: mortified, disgusted, confused, disturbed, agitated, sickened, hateful, and just a general 'what the fuck' look.

The kid had been rubbing his tear and snot covered face against Stein's legs for about 10 seconds when Stein stepped away and simply said "That's gross. Stop it." To the kid.

The boy then erupted into even more tears. If this was the end of the story Marie would definitely have been 100% discouraged….but that wasn't the end…

Start Flashback:

"What do we do?" Marie asked sweetly.

"Heeeey! There's a kid over here! Does he belooooong to anyone?" Spirit yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Stop it Spirit." Stein said suddenly; Marie turned to look at him.

Stein walked up to the kid abruptly. The snot covered face stared up at him with bubbling eyes.

"Stop crying." Stein commanded.

Marie was about to tell Stein off but instead stared wide eyed as Stein grabbed the child's hand and began to drag him along.

"Why aren't you with your parents? They're going to be mad when I bring you back." Stein said with agitation.

Despite the tone in Stein's voice, Marie, as well as Spirit, were amazed at Stein's sudden action. He had never seemed the type to take care of a child. Spirit and Marie followed behind slowly, trying not to agitate the situation any further. While Sprit muttered about how weird Stein was, Marie could only notice how relaxed the child looked. He wasn't crying. He wasn't afraid.

Suddenly the child's face lit up as he stared in one particular direction. Marie looked over to see a man and a woman running around frantically. The child seemed to know who they were. The kid looked up at Stein innocently.

"Don't stare at me. Go on." Stein said firmly as he withdrew his hand. The boy smiled and walked a few steps but looked back at Stein cutely.

"I said go on now…don't run away from your parents again ok…it'll make them worried. So be more careful." Stein told the child with a more soft voice this time; his expression looked genuinely concerned as well.

Whether the child was listening to half of what Stein said didn't matter to Marie. All she could see was that Stein really did care.

The child could tell too as he gave Stein's legs a quick hug before running off toward the two figures who swept him up in their arms.

End Flashback…..

Marie smiled and continued to rub her stomach gently. She remembered that Stein had also watched the DWMA students play basketball with her after Asura escaped. He had even noted Kid's good shot.

Marie felt a bit better. Even if Stein wasn't in love with kids, she was pretty sure that he didn't hate them. There was some natural fear in how he would respond to her but she knew…that Stein had a genuine care for her. She was just going to have to have faith in that for now. She needed to focus on resting for today and saving her strength for tomorrow.

With that Marie laid her head back gently and her eye fluttered closed. A small smile graced her sweet face as her hands still rested over the child inside her.


	13. Hidden Fears

"NOOO! Stein stop!" Marie screamed with tears flowing down her face.

She was strapped down to a table completely naked with a painfully bright light shining in her eye. It was blinding. The straps on her arms and legs were painfully tight and with every struggle to get free they dug deeper into her skin, chaffing, skinning, and ripping into it.

"It's ok Marie. You'll barely feel a thing." Stein said in playful tone as he cocked his head to the side curiously at her. He held a scalpel up to the light hanging above Marie's head. He enjoyed the gleam of it while Marie winced at the pain from its shin in her eye.

"STEIN NO! PLEASE DON'T!" Marie begged.

Stein laughed manically at Marie's pleas. Her screams sounded like music to his ears and he wanted nothing more than to see that beautiful crimson liquid seep from that _lovely soft skin_.

"I'M NOT HURTING YOU MARIE! I'll stitch you back up! I'm just going to take a look inside…..I want to see everything Marie…I want to be _in_ you discovering your organs…not loving you." Stein took his time saying with a disturbing smile on his face.

He pressed the cold blade against the skin of her stomach and traced it gently across the dotted line he had made.

"Please don't…" Marie whimpered as one last attempt to stop him.

"Sorry Marie…BUT I'M GOING TO CUT YOU OPEN NOW!"

And with that Stein pressed the scalpel down against her skin. He was going to make the cut. He was going to rip it across her flesh.

"NOOOOOO!" Marie shrieked.

Stein jolted up in bed.

"NOOOO!" he yelled, his eyes still pinched shut.

His eyes shot open.

He breathed heavily in large gasps. Cold sweat was dripping from every inch of his body and tears ran down his face. His hands shot out all around him, grabbing, touching, patting, and clenching onto different items, trying to see if he was awake; trying to figure out what was real. He slapped his hands onto his face and ran them up into his sweat soaked hair and grabbed either side of his head. He turned the screw in his head back and forth vigorously.

"Marie!" he said suddenly as he whipped off the covers and stumbled out of his room and ran up to Marie's room.

He stood in front of her door catching his breath for a moment before opening it and making his way in slowly. He crept forward carefully; hesitantly; half to keep her from waking up, but half because he was still afraid of what he might see. He stepped to the side of her bed and looked at her; a sigh of relief; he almost cried.

Marie was fine. She was perfect. She was beautiful. At peace.

He collapsed onto his knees at her bedside and studied her sleeping form.

Her mouth was open just slightly and her eyes gently closed like an innocent child. Her hands were curled up in cute little balls by her face and her golden hair fanned out on her pillow. Her legs were curled just a bit to make herself more comfortable. Her chest rose and fell in a slow and steady rhythm….she was ok…

Stein reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, causing her to shift a bit. For a moment Stein thought she might wake up but instead she regained comfort and a small smile appeared on her face.

He checked the clock beside her bed. 2:30 AM. He wanted to leave at around 6:30 that morning. He and Marie never took long to get ready, especially when there was something important to be done.

"3 hours.." he thought.

There was no way in hell he was gonna go back to sleep now. Not alone anyway. Even though he knew Marie was ok it just wasn't enough…the dream still had him fazed. He very carefully slipped into bed next to Marie, laid on his side, and put an arm around the front of her, resting his hand on her lower stomach. When his hand made contact, he felt something strange…like a sort of odd warmth spreading through him…but it wasn't unpleasant. The feeling actually seemed to soften his fears from before and allowed him to relax and before long he had fallen asleep.

Later….

Marie's eye fluttered open at the sound of her alarm clock. She lazily flung her arm over and turned it off. It was only after that, that she noticed a pressure that hadn't been there when she fell asleep.

"Stein?" she whispered gently.

It felt so nice but she wondered how he managed to come in here without waking her up. Marie thought that she must have been really tired to have slept through Stein coming in like that. But why had he? Why would he come in while she was sleeping and wrap his arm around her like this?

Marie gasped almost inaudibly when she realized where Stein's hand rested: right on her lower stomach.

"Does he know?" she thought fearfully.

"Stein? Hey Stein." She said softly as she woke him.

He made some small noises before his green eyes finally opened to meet her golden one.

"Marie. How are you feeling? Are you ok?" he asked right away.

Marie was shocked. He had just woken up and he was asking her already if she was ok?

"I'm fine. Much better than yesterday." She told him kindly.

Stein seemed a bit relieved but not by much.

"I want to leave by 6:30. What time is it now?" Stein asked her.

"I figured that's what you would want. It's 5:45 now. That's more than enough time to get dressed and eat something right?" Marie said.

"Yes that's fine." He said.

"Umm Stein…where is this kishin located?" Marie asked. She must have really been out of it to have not asked him yesterday.

"He's been trying to use soul protect to hide himself. But soul protect is an advanced technique and along with that, this kishin has madness wavelengths spreading all over from him…it would be almost impossible for anyone to hide. He's done a relatively good job but he slipped up and some of his wavelengths have been picked up in the village of Celo. That's about 8 hours from here." Stein informed her.

Marie nodded and began dressing slowly. Stein still had clothes up in Marie's room from having spent many nights with her, so he began to dress as well.

As Marie bent over to pull on her second boot, an overwhelming knot formed in her stomach: the pre-vomit feeling. She pulled on her boot, stood up sharply, and fought with her own body's desires as hard as she could.

"I can't throw up…Stein needs to see that I'm ok. Or at least…he needs to think I'm ok.." Marie thought to herself in determination.

After getting dressed, Marie had to fight off the urge to vomit all morning. She was trying to keep a normal face and stand up straight when all she wanted to do was grimace and hunch over. Then she had to actually EAT something. That was the last thing she wanted. She had to though.

"Besides, I'm not just eating for me anymore…." Marie thought to herself.

Marie knew a surprising amount about pregnancy given that she had never been pregnant herself up until now. Perhaps it was because she knew, and had been friends with many women were pregnant at some point in their friendship.

She knew that you were supposed to get as much variety in your diet as you could and that you had to eat at least 300 calories more per day than before. Lots of grains, tons of vitamin C, good amount of iron….try and keep things balanced. She even knew that too much vitamin A could harm a baby.

Stein looked at her oddly as she grabbed several different foods from the pantry and fridge. He was surprised because normally she didn't eat this much in the morning.

When she finally got done cooking and sat down she had toast, eggs, a grapefruit, milk and…carrots? That was random. Stein said nothing though. He was just glad she was feeling well enough to eat considering how sickly she had been yesterday.

When they were finished they both looked at each other seriously. They couldn't pretend that this was another day at the breakfast table…this was real. This was serious. They could see in each other's eyes shared worries and fears…but they also found strength in one another's gaze.

"Let's go." Stein said.

"Mm hm." Marie said nodding.

Stein was feeling anxious as all hell on the inside. Would he really end up hurting Marie?

Marie was feeling the same way but for different reasons. Was she going to lose Stein? Was her baby going to be ok?

As they walked out the door Marie looked down at her stomach and gazed at it for but a few moments.

"It's ok…it's ok, baby…we're going to be ok."

(A/N: And so the adventure begins. Marie would fit in on that show "Pregnant and in Peril" on tv…haha well holy dang how is this gonna go. I love babies…and I love my readers! Thank you for reading!)


	14. Meeting the Kishin

(A/N: I'm going to be using italics for people's thoughts in this chapter….I think it'll make for easier writing and reading as well.)

_I'm gonna puke. I'm gonna puke. I'm gonna puke. I'm gonna puuuuuuke._

They had been driving for 6 hours already and those words continued to ring over and over in Marie's mind. She felt so sick to her stomach that she actually _wanted_ to throw up, just to make the awful feeling go away. But she couldn't. She couldn't let Stein worry about her health or find out about her pregnancy.

She looked over at Stein. She couldn't read him right now. His eyes were fixed on the road, and nothing else. All she could tell was that he was just trying to get through this. He was trying to focus on something, anything, that wasn't the madness. He looked so drained already. She wanted to cry for him but she knew that wouldn't do any good for either of them.

"Stein?" Marie finally said.

He jumped a bit at the sound of her voice breaking him away from the world he was in.

"Yes?"

"The kishin infected Celo with the madness and the entire town went crazy…everyone killed each other….but he's still there. This kishin must know about the DWMA. So why would he stay in one spot where we could easily catch up to him? Do you think he wants us to find him?" Marie said looking at Stein with concern and confusion filling her eyes; she absentmindedly touched her right hand to her stomach.

"It very well could be that he's waiting for us." Stein replied simply.

"Then we'll have to be extra careful." Marie said seriously. Suddenly her face turned into utter shock and confusion.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered.

The road had suddenly ended and in its place was a dense forest. It looked dark, confusing, and dangerous just from the outside.

"Celo is hidden within the forest." Stein explained. "We'll have to go the rest of the way on foot. It will be about 2 more hours."

"Ok…" Marie breathed. As she stepped from the vehicle, her hand flew up to her mouth.

She couldn't help it this time; the urge was too intense.

Marie fell to her knees, wrapped her arms around herself and threw up.

_And after all that time to! _Marie whined in her head.

"Marie! Are you alright?" Stein asked bending down and touching her shoulder.

"Y-yes…it's just been so much you know? The stress…hehe I got kind of car sick and plus I think I ate too much this morning!" she said smiling.

Stein stared at her deeply. His gaze was so intense that Marie felt a bit lost in it.

"Will you be ok?" Stein asked seriously.

"I don't really have time not to be." She answered getting back onto her feet shakily.

She turned and beamed at him.

"Let's go!" she said cheerfully.

Stein tried to force a smile but to no avail.

Marie could tell how hard this was on him.

"What about you Stein?...will you be ok?" Marie asked standing in front of him.

"I'll be fine." He replied.

There was no confidence in his voice though. It was just a stale answer that would do for the time being.

As the two began walking Stein's eyes wandered over to Marie. Even though she wasn't feeling her best and they were going to fight a kishin, Marie was still glowing. She was so beautiful and so strong. Her form seemed to be the only light in the thick woods. Her skin was so smooth, her hair like satin, her eye like sweet caramel, and that warming smile still graced her features. The way her body swayed was so enticing and attractive…so adorable and sexy at the same time but the confidence in her step made her thin frame look strong.

_Marie would be a delicious specimen…I'd love to dissect that beautiful body…._

Fuck!

Stein bit down on his tongue and clenched his fists. He couldn't go crazy already! Fuck. They had just gotten started and he was already feeling this way…they hadn't even reached the kishin yet.

_I love Marie; I don't want to hurt her…I love Marie….that's why I have to see what her insides look like….I want to see every part of her…._

NO!

Stein stopped stiffly in mid stride causing Marie to jump in surprise.

"Stein?" Marie asked slowly as she reached up and lightly placed her hand on his shoulder.

She gasped as Stein grabbed her hand that was on his shoulder and used it to yank her towards him. He wrapped one arm around her back and laced his other hand in her caramel locks and threw his face down towards hers to capture her lips. There was so much pain, worry, and angst in the kiss.

Marie was in so much shock that she could barely respond as Stein pushed his lips up against hers roughly, aggressively…sadly.

Just as she placed a hand on his cheek, he pulled away and stared at her intensely.

He looked so sad, so full of anxiety…so full of fear, that it made Marie want to cry.

"Marie…if I start to go crazy….leave. Don't try and help me." Stein said gripping her shoulders tightly.

"Stein…I'll stay and help you because I lo-"

"No!" Stein shouted with his eyes widening and pupils shrinking. He gripped her shoulders harder; almost painfully, but he seemed unaware that he was doing so.

"Listen to me! You need to get away if I can't stop!" Stein said in a panicked tone as his face inched closer to hers.

"But Stein…." Marie began.

He couldn't even seem to hear her. He was so entrenched in his fear and anxiety.

Then he let go. His arms hung limply to his sides and his silver hair masked his face.

"Stein…understand. I can't leave you. I love you too much." Marie whispered.

"If I were you…if I were you….under attack…I would hesitate to kill me if I were you!" Stein said with his teeth clenched.

"How can you even say that…?" Marie whispered sadly as she began to walk forward.

Great. Stein didn't even know what to say...so he didn't speak.

The two walked in silence now.

Marie looked around. The forest was almost intimidating in itself. There was a dark, dead, and empty feel to the area. It almost fell dooming. Marie looked in front of her and gazed at Stein's back. What he had said earlier had been so alarming…poor Stein.

_Maybe I reacted wrong… _Marie thought. He must have been really stressed to have said things like that….like about how if he were her that he wouldn't hesitate to kill himself.

Marie shuddered at the thought of Stein dying and her eye teared up.

_I love him…I love Stein so much. I need him….we need him…_ Marie thought as she stroked her lower stomach gently.

God how fucking long had they been walking? Marie didn't really know when they would find this place. How would they know when they were getting close?

"Wh-what is that smell?" Marie stammered, her eyes contained small traces of fear.

Stein didn't answer but instead drew her closer.

He felt frightened in doing so though….should he really be pulling Marie closer? Is that what was going to make her safe? Or was pushing her away better?...he could already feel that horrifyingly familiar headache…the madness…

Stein was woken from his thoughts by a sharp gasp from Marie. He turned to see Marie with her small hands clasped over her mouth and her eye wide. He shifted his gaze into the direction in which Marie was looking.

Bodies. Bodies everywhere. Everyone was dead. Blood and guts. Flesh and bone. Men women and children. Bodies littered every inch of the village.

Stein brought a shaky arm up to the screw in his head and turned it a bit.

Fuck. He could already sense those old feelings coming back to haunt him. It made him feel sick. It made him feel horrible because…a part of him was _enjoying_ this sight. A part of him was drinking in the morbid fascination of what was before him. His evil desires savored the scent of the flesh and crimson splashes of color on the ground…and it craved more…

"You're here! I thought you'd never arrive! What took you so long? I'm not good at waiting…" a playful male voice dragged out.

Stein and Marie stood close. Their eyes darted everywhere.

"I'm right here stupid. Boy Stein you're an even bigger freak than last time I saw you. How does that screw in your head feel?" the voice teased.

Stein and Marie's attention flew to the top of a medium sized building.

A man with shaggy mud brown hair sat drinking tea on the roof of the home. His blood red eyes peered out from under his long bangs to stare playfully at Stein and Marie. He was very tall and heavily built like a body builder. He wore no shirt and very worn bloody, and dirty, black pants.

"You know me…" Stein said darkly.

"How could I forget you? You played such a significant role in my life. But it seems you don't remember who I am one bit…such a shame…tsk tsk…" the man said shaking his head with a smile and taking another sip of his tea leisurely.

"Aren't you going to fight?" Stein growled.

"Fight?" the man said throwing his hands into the air dramatically.

"Oh dear. I didn't realize I was going to be expected to fight." He said with a fake shocked look.

"Kishin, you've killed many innocent people and devoured their souls. We'll be taking your soul now." Stein said harshly with his eyes narrowing.

"Killed them? I haven't killed anyone. They killed themselves…I was simply, well, a bad influence. But _they_ killed themselves. I'm no murderer. So if you've come to punish me for that than I'm afraid you've come aaaaall this way for nothing." He joked.

"Stop it." Stein said darkly.

This time the man sneered and jumped off the building.

"My forehead still hurts Stein…" the man said as he cracked his neck back and forth.

"It still has a scar on it too…" the man finished.

"What are you talking about?" Stein asked.

"Oh my!" the kishin said ignoring Stein's question entirely.

"What is this _delectable_ object you have with you?" he said huskily as his eyes ran up and down Marie's body.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Marie shouted.

"How can I help myself? You're so beautiful. You're not his girlfriend are you? **Please** tell me you're not." He said.

All Marie could do was glare at him as Stein pulled her closer. The kishin smirked.

"Did you know that Stein cuts open innocent things for fun? He likes to hurt innocent creatures and has no heart whatsoever. If he's told you that he has a heart for you, all that means is that he can't wait to cut you open." The kishin said half smiling but with a dark tone.

"That's a lie!" Marie cried.

"He stapled a cute little boy in the forehead…he thought it was funny…I bet he can't wait to do it to you." The kishin replied.

"I like her Stein…you're still a weird little kid…juuuust like I remember. You haven't changed. You're just an uglier more pathetic version of the old Franken. Be a good little brat and hand her over." The kishin said cruelly. More of his evil was showing now, as his eyes gleamed with lust and hatred.

"You make me sick!" Maire shouted.

"I'd never cut you open Marie. I'd treat you like a queen…I'll give you whateeeeever you want…." The kishin purred.

"Shut up! Every word that comes out of your mouth makes me want to puke!" Marie yelled back.

The kishin snarled and his face scrunched up.

"Very well then beauty…but I only hope that he doesn't jam a staple in your forehead and make you rip it out…it'll leave a nasty scar….like the one on my forehead." The kishin breathed with an evil smile.

Stein's eyes widened.

"Mark!" Stein shouted.

"Took you long enough. You're so stupid. How could you forget me?" the kishin purred.

Marie remembered. Stein had told her about a boy named Mark Aldridge who had picked on him at school…they got in a fight and he put a staple in his forehead.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Stein asked.

"Because….I want to make you lose your mind." Mark said laughing evilly.

"Once you go crazy you'll lose everything! I lost everything because of you! It's all your fault Stein! All your fault you fucked up little kid! It was all because of you and your fucked up little hobbies! You fucked up my school reputation as number one! It started there you bastard! After that got fucked up, my grades went down! My parents started to hate me! In a fit of frustration with me they went for a drive and got in a wreck! Now they're both dead and rotting! It allll got worse from there! I'm going to take away from you what you stole from me you sick bastard!" Mark said throwing back his head laughing uncontrollably.

"Marie!" Stein said.

"Right!" she replied as she changed to her weapon form.

"You're gonna beat me with that?...you've already lost Stein….you're going to need more than two people to take me down…" Mark said.

Then Mark's head shot up and his eyes darted around.

_1…2…1….2….1…2! I can only see two people! But there's more! There's definitely more! It's almost untraceable…but I can sense it…there's another soul here! It's so faint…where the fuck is it? It's…right…RIGHT WHERE STEIN'S WEAPON IS! The soul wavelength is coming from that very spot! _Mark thought quickly…then he understood and an evil smile spread across his face from ear to ear.

_I'll take that young soul away from you Stein…no…I'll make you do it for me. Yes…you'll kill your hopeless squeeze and the child inside her….I'll make you kill them…_

(A/N: Look out Stein and Marie you're in for a whole lotta hell! Thank you guys for reading! Keep reviewing too :D btw the village name Celo is Latin for "to hide". Thought it would be a good name.)


	15. Battle Against the Madness

_I can do this…I was miserable because of him. After what he did things went downhill…I felt so powerless…but not anymore. The human souls I ate have given me the power I needed. It's ok for me to kill these humans because they're all worthless! All humans are selfish disgusting creatures!_ Mark thought hatefully, glaring down at Stein.

"Stein…what about a deal?" Mark said.

"I'm not here to make a deal with you." Stein replied. Mark ignored the comment.

"I'll stop what I'm doing….IF you give me that lovely Marie object of yours." Mark said smiling.

"Forget it." Stein growled.

Mark sighed and raised his hands above his head in a shrug.

"I guess it can't be helped…I mean you must be a lonely person because you're such a freak. I guess I'd be reluctant to let go of the only thing that would come within 100 yards of me. So how much do you pay her for her services?" Mark said smirking.

"What?" Stein growled as his eyebrows furrowed deeply.

"How much do you pay her to fuck you? I'll pay her 10 times over!" Mark laughed as if it were some kind of sick joke.

Stein grit his teeth. That bastard. How dare he talk about his Marie like that!

"So what? Are you going to kill me now?" Mark asked playfully.

"Marie, I don't want to wait a second longer." Stein said angrily.

"Alright then, let's go." Marie said with determination.

_I want to get this over with…I don't want Stein to go mad. I can tell this is affecting him…and…my baby.._ Marie thought with worry but determination.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Mark asked. "I'm waiting…"

Stein focused on Mark, planning out how to attack.

_Heh, look at him trying to figure this out. He won't come anywhere near me. The only one he'll attack is that girl…whore…what kind of sick woman would choose a man like that? He's disgusting…it's time…_

With that thought Mark's entire eyes turned red as he stared down at Stein. His eyes burrowed into Stein's mind.

"Stein, how would you like to be my slave?" Mark said slowly.

Stein dropped Marie and grabbed both sides of his head. It hurt so badly. It felt like hundreds of small insects were chewing their way into his brain and a sound like fingernails on a chalk board split through his head and echoed.

"AAAAAH!" Stein cried.

_My head! Marie, get away from me!_

"Stein!" Marie cried as she changed back to her human form.

She grabbed hold of his shoulders and tried to make him look at her.

"Stein! Stay with me!" she cried out.

No. He was losing himself again!

"I won't lose you again Stein!" Marie shouted.

Marie sounded strong but on the inside she was so worried. Stein was going mad again. Why did this have to happen? Why now? She was going to have his baby!

"Wh-what…." Marie breathed as she fell to her knees.

_It smells so awful…not the smell of the bodies…it's so toxic…I feel so weak, like all my energy is being drained. I can barely keep my eyes open…my whole body aches…Stein wake up…help me…why isn't he falling? Stein help.._ Marie thought helplessly.

Some bizarre purple mist was in the air…it was strangulating.

"Do you like it? It's a special incense I made. How does it feel Marie?" Mark said bitterly.

_My insides feel like they're burning up…_ Marie thought. _I need to stand up…I have to help Stein! _

But Marie just couldn't find the strength. She could only look up as Stein continued to shout and trash his head around in pain.

"You're insides are probably burning up by now. That's good. It's seeped through your skin and is infecting you. After about 15 minutes your immune system will start attacking itself. Along with that, the poison will cause an intense amount of damage internally." Mark explained happily.

No…no..NO!

_MY BABY!_ Marie screamed on the inside as tears streamed down her face.

"I-I have to fight…" she breathed. "St-Stein! Can you hear me! W-we need to fight!"

Stein couldn't hear Marie…all he could hear were the horrible voices in his head.

_She's beautiful isn't she Stein? Why don't you dissect her…it will be fun…you deserve it…it's been so long since you've cut something open hasn't it? Do it… _Mark's voice echoed in Stein's head.

_NO! I don't want to!_

_Kill her. Kill her._

"Stein! You have to stay focused! You have to try! Hold onto yourself! Stein!" Marie cried.

It was so frustrating. Stein couldn't even hear her. He looked like he was in so much pain and there was nothing she could do…like some stupid little kid. She felt so helpless and pitiful.

"Stein…please…" she whispered.

_What can I do…? _Marie thought.

"Marie! Get away!" Stein shouted as he fell to his knees next to her.

Marie pushed herself up and scooted toward Stein.

Marie's eye filled with tears as she leaned up and placed her lips on his. The kiss was so full of despair….it was begging…she wanted Stein to come back to her. Tears continued to roll down her face.

_Stein…stay with me…_ Marie thought painfully.

Relief.

She felt Stein's strong arms wrap around her body and pull her close.

_Stein…you're back…_ Marie thought.

Marie yelped.

Stein gripped her body painfully hard and forced her small frame onto the filthy ground. Marie gasped for breath as the wind was knocked out of her. She struggled to get free but to no avail. Stein smiled down at her eerily. Her eye widened in fear.

"Stein! I know it's hard but you have to stop this!" Marie cried out.

She gasped in horror as Stein began to trace patterns along her body.

"Marie…you're beautiful…I want you…I want to cut you open…" Stein whispered to her with dark eyes.

"Stein, no…." Marie whispered with tears in her eye.

"I have to Marie…I want to so badly…I need to see what you look like on the inside…" Stein said.

"Starting here…yessss." He purred as he traced his finger along her stomach.

"NO!" Marie cried out.

"Stein stop! I'm begging you! Please! Look at me! I love you! This is not who you are!" Marie screamed.

The words were all dead to Stein. He couldn't hear them. All he could think of was seeing Marie's beautiful red blood and soft inner tissue.

"I love you Stein! Stop!" Marie begged.

"I love you too Marie…that's why I want to cut you open!" Stein said laughing.

"Yes, it would certainly be nice to see what she looked like on the inside, Stein. There's poison in her system. Wouldn't it be interesting to see the effects?" Mark said in an enticing tone.

"I'm going to start here." Stein whispered in Marie's ear as he ran his hand along her stomach.

"Stein you can't! Stein! Don't you remember who you are? Don't you know who I am?" Marie screamed desperately.

"You're my prettiest specimen Marie." Stein answered.

"Stein! This should do for now!" Mark shouted as he tossed a rusted blade at him.

Marie looked at it in horror. This couldn't really be happening. This couldn't be happening!

"I'll stitch you back up…" Stein said smiling insanely.

He pushed her shirt up gently up to her ribs. He longingly gazed at her smooth skin and bent his head down to lick it deliberately.

"So beautiful Marie…." Stein whispered in twisted admiration.

"No…" she whispered.

Marie was losing hope. Stein couldn't hear her voice. The poison was spreading through her…her strength was gone…she was shaken from her hopeless thoughts when she felt a cold instrument against her lower stomach.

"Do it Stein!" Mark shrieked happily.

"No don't!" Marie screamed.

"This won't hurt a bit Marie…" Stein purred.

Mark was laughing. Stein was smiling. Marie was desperate. She cried out in one last desperate attempt to stop him.

"STEIN YOU CAN'T! I'M PREGNANT!" Marie sobbed.

The whole world went silent. For a moment one could wonder if everyone and everything had come to an end. Stein's hair masked his eyes. Mark glared with gritted teeth. Tears continued to flow from Marie's eye as she gasped between sobs.

Then the silence was broken.

"Pregnant…" Stein whispered emotionlessly.

Marie looked up at him in fear and anticipation.

"Pregnant…." He repeated.

He seemed to be trying to process the actual meaning of the word. He was so lost.

What did that mean?...pregnant…

"You're….." Stein trailed off as he dropped his dissection tool on Marie's stomach.

The cold instrument slid off of her and fell to the ground next to her.

"That's right Stein…I'm pregnant…a baby…" she whispered.

He looked like a newborn child discovering the world around him for the first time. She felt like she was explaining the scenario to a 4 year old.

"A baby?" he asked blankly.

"Yes Stein. I'm going…._we're_ going to have a baby." She said placing his hand on her stomach gently.

Stein spaced out for a moment before moving his hand back and forth slowly over her stomach. He still seemed to be searching for the meaning of those words.

"Stein? Will you help me fight him? We need to try…" Marie whispered as she placed her hands over his.

Stein's head hung for a few moments.

"Yes. Let's fight." Stein finally said in his usual tone.

Marie smiled brightly as he helped her to her feet.

_Thank goodness…._ Marie thought as she transformed.

They were going to end this.

(A/N: Stein's snapped out of it but the danger hasn't passed! The poison in the air is still lurking. They're going to have to finish this fight quickly before the 15 minutes is up! Thank you for reading!)


	16. Only the Beginning

"You missed out on a great opportunity Stein. I bet Marie's insides would have been a lovely sight." Mark said smiling.

It made Stein sick. Every word that came out of his mouth made him want to puke.

"Now it seems the cat is out of the bag with your lover too. How pathetic that you couldn't figure it out for yourself." Mark said.

"That doesn't concern you." Stein said darkly, with his eyes narrowing dangerously.

This kishin had no idea what he was up against. Stein was the academy's best meister. He was already strong but now he was pissed. This kishin was going to pay for fucking with the master.

"Marie!" Mark called. "He doesn't want it! That baby of yours I mean! Stein can never love anything. That includes you and your child. As for you Stein, you not only missed out on seeing your lovely girl dissected, but you couldn't have doubled that as an abortion so you wouldn't have to deal with a baby! Like you could possibly take care of a child…" Mark said with an entertained but disgusted tone.

That was it for Stein. He couldn't listen to any more of this filth.

Stein charged aggressively at Mark with his eyebrows furrowed with anger and determination.

"MARK!" Stein shouted as he prepared to swing Marie.

"Just try and hurt me you bastard!" Mark shouted back.

Mark crossed his arms above his head to protect it from Stein's attack.

Stein smashed Marie against Mark's arms.

"What the…"

"You don't stand a chance Stein! My body is a fortress! I've injected myself with a liquid form of the poison that's in the air. It hurt like fuck at first but my body grew immune. In return my body hardened its skin and muscles to prevent the flow of the poison. My whole body is like a suit of armor inside and out." Mark said confidently.

Stein jumped backwards to regroup. He needed a new strategy.

"What do we do now Stein? Our attacks won't work on him. Even if you attack him directly using your soul's wavelength as an electric charge, his insides are guarded and impervious to attack as well." Marie said.

"I'm thinking…" Stein said carefully.

What the fuck could he do? He was trying to figure out a way to even get to Mark…and also…he was worried. He wanted to defeat Mark as soon as possible but Marie…would he hurt her? Why? Why hadn't she just told him? What was she thinking coming out here in her condition? And Mark had been right…why the hell didn't he see it? It was because he was selfish….

Damnit.

It was because he was so absorbed in his madness and getting control of it and wondering if he'd be ok. But how could he have figured it out! Marie was always so damn cheerful. She was always smiling! Marie…she must have felt so alone…how long had she known about this? Stein began to feel horrible for being angry at Marie at all.

Of course he was disappointed that she hadn't told him sooner but…she must have been so afraid…and then for him to walk in and tell her about the madness and the kishin.

_How could she have been that strong? She was all alone…and even then she was thinking about me…I could have asked Lord Death if Spirit could accompany me as my weapon but Marie must have wanted to be with me so badly that she was willing to sacrifice her own well-being to help me…I would never be able to do something like that. _Stein thought bitterly.

As for Marie her head was filled with so many thoughts too.

Honestly, the way she had confessed of her condition was pretty much the exact opposite of how she always imagined it. She had always imagined that her husband would come home one day and she would tell him sweetly that she had a surprise for him and then proceed to tell him with a smile that they were going to have a baby.

Instead, she had been gushing in tears, and her heart had been full of fear and desperation. She was going to be dissected by her boyfriend…not even her husband. But she couldn't help but laugh in her mind to some degree at the entire situation.

_I suppose Stein and I have never exactly been typical anyway, so why should telling him I'm pregnant be typical. And at least he knows now…I wonder how he's taking it…I hope he's alright… _Marie thought.

"So you've given up? Is that why you aren't attacking? You've realized it haven't you? You can't defeat me. There's no way to do it. How can you destroy something that's invincible? You should flee soon anyway Stein. You're darling Marie is falling apart as we speak. 5 more minutes and the pain her body is experiencing now will become excruciating. All of her internal organs are suffering from the poison. Do you want her to die Stein?" Mark said in a tone that sounded as if he thought of everything as a game.

"Stein…we have to think of something…" Marie said trying not to sound frightened.

Marie was scared of the pain that Mark was describing, yes, but more than that she was terrified of the thought of her baby getting hurt or….

_No…I won't let my baby die._ Marie thought with determination.

"Remember Stein…I deserve to do this….you wronged me…you…THE LOOK ON MY PARENT'S FACES WHEN MY GRADES SLIPPED! WHEN MY PERSONALITY CHANGED! LIKE I HAD BETRAYED THEM! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN HOW THEY LOOKED WHEN THEY DROVE AWAY THAT DAY! THERE WAS NOHTING BUT PAIN AND ANGUISH IN THEIR EYES!...I was a monster to them…they were ashamed of me…you see! It's all your fault! My parents left that day and never came back! The last thing I saw in my parents eyes was disappointment! I never even got to say anything to them! NOT ONE WORD! You don't deserve happiness Stein! You stole all of mine!" Mark cried out hatefully.

"I HATE YOU!" Mark screamed. Then suddenly…his eyes widened with a surprised and pained look on his face.

Start Flashback:

"Mark, promise me you'll be a good boy. I wish you wouldn't pick on poor Franken. I know he's an odd boy but that's just the way he is." Amelia said gently as she chopped the carrots for the salad she was making.

"But mom! He says the creepiest things! And he thinks we're all stupid for actually paying attention in class! He says we don't have an original thought in our heads!" Mark said in opposition.

"Mark my darling, you have to learn that people will not always behave as you would like them to. Think, if you were Franken, wouldn't you feel so lonely? If you were so very different and nobody cut you a break for it…I would be sad wouldn't you?" she said as she rinsed a head of lettuce.

"He's a stupid sissy mom and that overgrown hair and puny build makes him look like a stupid girl!" Mark shouted as his small hands fisted.

Amelia sighed.

"Mark…I just hope that you don't hate others. It's not good for you, love. Hatred turns to bitterness, and bitterness to misery, and misery to depression, depression to seeking of power to revive one's self, and that seeking becomes evil. My son, never hate someone. Always forgive, try to be tolerant of the differences in others. No matter how much you may wish upon it, that boy Franken will always be himself, and you will always be yourself Mark. My dear, how can you be cruel to him? Even though you demonstrate unkindness to him, he never mocks or teases you unnecessarily, and the reason why is because he sees no point in doing so. You may dislike my saying so, but perhaps you should follow his example." His mother told him.

"Mom…" Mark trailed off.

He gasped as his mother knelt down and held him gently.

"Mark, I love you. I'm so proud of you…nothing will make me stop loving you. I may become disappointed in you from time to time and it may seem as though I am against you but those times will only be because I fear that you will end up hurt. Never lose sight of who you are my Mark…" Amelia whispered as one tear slid from her eye.

End Flashback.

_You were only trying to protect me…you weren't ashamed of me…just frightened for me…you must have felt helpless when nothing you tried seemed to reach me…now after you've died all I've done is go against what you taught me…_Mark thought painfully. The thought was so profound.

"Stein…Miss Marie…" Mark whispered. "I wish to die…even with my death I cannot repay my debt to the world. I cried at what was taken from me but in turn I have taken everything from others." Mark said as he knelt.

"Fraken Stein…my neck is my Achilles heel. Strike it swiftly…I needn't live. Both of you, find the happiness that I could not. Kill me before I change my mind." Mark said seriously.

Stein didn't look surprised. He didn't weep or speak. Stein only nodded and stepped forward slowly.

"Thank you." Mark said with a smile as one tear slid from his eye.

Stein held Marie high before bringing her down in one powerful swing.

A powerful crack could be heard. It seemed to echo through the village and the surrounding forest.

Slowly Mark's body dissolved away, leaving the glowing red kishin soul behind.

Marie transformed back.

"Th-thank good…ness…" Marie whispered before collapsing.

"Marie!" Stein shouted as he fell to her side.

"Marie! Marie!" he cried out as he shook her shoulders.

"I-it hurts…" she whispered weakly.

Stein's eyes widened as she slowly slipped into sleep.

"Marie! Stay with me!" he shouted as he shook her.

No good. He knew that all he could do was get her out of here.

Stein scooped Marie's limp frame up in his arms and rushed her out of the village into the woods until he thought it safe to settle down.

He laid her slender frame down gently and began to look her over.

Parts of Marie's skin were white as a ghost while others were a sickly blue. Other parts were veiny and purple toned. Her breathing sounded coarse and uneven and her chest shook as it rose and fell. He lifted her shirt gently and was mortified at the sight.

As Mark had described, the poison had attacked the areas it found to be the most vulnerable. Marie's lower stomach had what resembled a large brownish bruise on it. He pressed it lightly and Marie's body crunched in pain despite her unconscious state.

_What do I do? What the hell do I do? Fuck! Why can't I do anything? _Stein thought frantically.

All he knew to do was hold her as gently as he could and get her the hell out of there. He had to bring her to a proper medical facility. He had nothing to take care of her properly here. He scooped her up once again and began to run as fast as he could without jostling her weak body too much. God she felt so cold.

"Marie, I need you to hold on! You'll be alright! You just need to hold on!" Stein called to her.

He just hoped to God that she could hear him. He kissed her cold, sweaty forehead as he ran like mad.

He didn't care if his lungs and sides hurt from the continuous running. He had to get his Marie to safety. He had to help her. And it wasn't just her anymore…his child…he had a baby!

God he hoped that the baby would be ok. What if it was gone? Would Marie be able to live with a miscarriage? Would he be able to live with the guilt of not having been able to protect her and his child? What was going to happen to them?

Stein shook all of the thoughts from his mind.

_I need to stay focused. It's going to be ok Marie…just a bit longer…please…please…_

(A/N: Well the kishin has been defeated but the victory has been short lived. Marie is in critical danger and Lord knows what will happen to this baby. Keep reading my loyal viewers! Thank you for all the reviews!)


	17. Waking Up

"Nnnnn…" Marie groaned as her eye slowly opened.

_It's so bright in here…ugh my head…my body…_ she thought.

"Miss Mjolnir, you're awake. I'm very glad." A soft female voice said.

Marie rolled her head weakly to the side to see a young woman about 25 standing by her beside with a smile. She was very pretty, with her long silky black hair flowing down past her bottom, and her bright cerulean blue eyes sparkling.

"I'm Kana Furukawa and I've been taking care of you. How do you feel dear?" the nurse said sweetly.

"T-terrible…my whole body aches…how long have I been here? What happened?" Marie answered weakly.

The nurse frowned slightly and shook her head.

"You poor dear…you don't remember much do you? You've been here for three days now. You just woke up for the first time. Everyone has been so very worried. We didn't know if you'd ever come to!" Kana told her.

"Three days?" Marie croaked. Her throat felt so dry and scratchy.

"Yes, you've been through so much. When you first got here you were in critical condition miss. To be honest, many of us didn't think you would make it. Oh and that man…I didn't think I'd ever get him to leave!" she said with intensity in her voice. She was definitely a concerned woman with a huge passion toward her job.

"Stein…." Marie managed to say.

"Ah yes, that was the one. I thought he was going to go mad! We simply couldn't get him out of the ICU! He may be a doctor but we aren't allowed to have somebody work on a patient if they are not an employee here." Kana explained.

"I see…where is he now?" Marie asked.

"Oh dear! I had best get him now! That man has not left the hospital since you've been here! A flirtatious red headed man is taking his place as a professor right now. Oh my goodness….I HAVE to get him now. I believe that Stein said something about experimenting on me if I didn't take care of you! He almost looked serious, but I'm sure he was just joking." Kana said laughing and rubbing the back of her head.

_You have no idea.._ Marie thought.

"I'll be right back, Miss. He never goes far." Kana said nodding.

Then Marie remembered.

"Wait!" Marie said as loudly as she could in her present condition. Kana turned around as quickly as possible with worry plastered on her face.

"I-I don't know if you're aware but…I'm pregnant…is there any way that you can know if…I mean is my baby…." Marie trailed off. Kana frowned slightly and came over to lay her hand on Marie's.

"We won't know Miss Marie…not until you are far enough along for an early ultrasound. You are, as I understand it, about 6 weeks pregnant. An early ultrasound can be taken at 6-10 weeks but for better accuracy we recommend that you wait until about 8 weeks." Kana finished in a calm tone. Kana was concerned too but she was trying to comfort Marie as much as she could.

Marie looked devastated but forced a smile and nodded.

"I'll be right back…" Kana said gingerly as she made her way out of the room.

Marie tried to sit up, but only succeeded in groaning with pain as she slid back down. Had she really gotten that sick? And Stein…she never imagined that he'd be that concerned about her. She felt bad for having worried him so much but at the same time it made her smile to think that Stein cared for her so much.

She closed her eye and smiled thoughtfully but her eye soon reopened as she heard the door open.

"Marie…" Stein breathed as he stared at her wide eyed.

"Hey…how are y-" Marie was cut off by Stein lifting her upper body and gently pulling her to him, as not to hurt her.

"Marie…." He breathed as his voice cracked slightly. "Marie…." He repeated.

Marie's eye widened as she felt small drops of warm moisture sliding down her shoulder and upper back as Stein's head rested on the crook of her shoulder.

"Stein…it's ok…I'm awake now.." Marie said gently as she reached a hand up to stroke the back of his head.

He pulled away to look at her.

"I'm feeling very achy and tired but other than that I think I'll be fine." She said softly as she touched his cheek.

"How come you didn't fall ill as well?" Marie asked confused.

"When Mark had control of my mind using the madness, I believe some of his power transferred to me in a sense. I think I gained a sort of temporary immunity." Stein said quietly.

Marie nodded but then suddenly buried her face in her hands and started crying.

"Marie? What's wrong? Are you hurting?" Stein rushed as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No!" she coughed as tears seeped out of the cracks between her fingers.

"Then…"

"It's the baby! I won't know! I won't know for 2 more weeks! She said I have to wait!" Marie sobbed loudly as her breaths became ragged.

"Marie…look at me." Stein said firmly but gently.

Marie coughed and gasped a few more times before looking up at Stein with her lovely eye now puffy and red as she continued to sniff a bit.

"The baby is ok." Stein said smoothly.

"You don't know that!" Marie cried out.

"Yes, I do know." Stein said calmly as he placed a hand on her stomach and closed his eyes. Marie watched him intently.

"I can feel it…it's so small and fragile…it's faint but I can feel it….I can detect a soul's wavelength. It's alive Marie. It's still there." Stein said comfortingly as he opened his relaxed green eyes to connect with her golden one. "Ok?" he said.

Marie cried again, this time in relief as she buried her head in his shoulder. Stein wrapped his arms around her gently and let her cry it out. She had gone through so much that she deserved to let it go.

Finally after Marie's sobs turned to sniffles she pulled away and looked at him with a smile.

"Stein? Does umm anyone else know yet? That I'm pregnant I mean.." Marie asked curiously.

"No. I didn't want to do anything you were uncomfortable with and besides if Spirit heard a word of it he would never shut up." Stein said looking slightly agitated at the Spirit part. Marie laughed a bit.

"That _is_ true…so…Stein. We never really got to talk about this baby…how are you feeling?" she asked somewhat worried as she bit her lip.

Stein was quiet for a moment as he thought of a way to put his thoughts into words.

"Well, I suppose firstly I was really concerned about you. How long did you know about this before we went to battle the kishin?" Stein asked.

"I had found out only about a minute before you came home to tell me about the kishin. I snuck out to the drug store while you were away." She told him.

"I'm sorry Marie…I can't imagine…" Stein said staring at his lap.

"It's ok, don't worry about that for now. Tell me more about your perspective on this." She said.

"I'll let you know first that I'm not angry. I'm…concerned and my mind is trying to adjust to this new situation. Having a child is a big deal and I'm really unsure of my skills as a father. I don't think I've ever been exception at caring for people and I don't have much experience working with younger children." He said with a worried tone.

"I'm just worried that I won't be able to help you enough…" he said.

Marie smiled sweetly and laid her hand over his and pulled it over to rest on her stomach.

"We'll learn together, Stein." She said with a smile, then she leaned up to plant a gentle loving kiss on his lips.

Stein's eyes became half lidded before closing completely as he cupped her cheek gently and kissed her back.

When they parted the smiled at each other. They were small smiles. There was worry but also hope in them.

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl? Which would you like it to be?" Marie asked curiously with a smile.

"I really don't know….hmmm and I guess I don't care if it's a boy or a girl. I'd be happy with either but I think a boy is going to be rather rowdy…and my personality is much more relaxed…so I think I might like a girl." Stein replied.

"I'd love a girl!" Marie said with excitement.

"Oh I wonder what she'll look like! Oh I'm going to buy the cutest clothes for her!" Marie cried girlishly.

Stein shook his head a bit at the sight of Marie. He could always see a very natural motherly side to her, even back at the DWMA. She was always thinking of others, and now as a professor she cared so deeply for her students. He knew she would have absolutely no difficulty in being a parent.

"Miss Marie!" several voices called at once.

Marie looked over to see several students pouring in.

Maka was the first to rush up.

"Miss Marie! We were so worried! Are you ok?" Maka asked quickly.

"Yes, yes. I'm feeling better." Marie said with a comforting smile.

"I didn't know how to deal with this…" Crona said sadly.

"These two were so worried I couldn't get them to shut up about it." Soul said. Maka chopped Soul in the head in response.

Patty came rushing past Maka, Crona and Soul and painfully jumped onto Marie.

"YAAAAAAY! Miss Marie! Hey lookie lookie! I made you a giraffe!" Patty cried as she rubbed her face against Marie's affectionately.

"Th-thank you." Marie choked out with a pained grin.

"Um Patty, I think you're hurting her." Liz said with a sweat drop.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Patty said jumping off of Marie and rubbing the back of her head cutely with a goofy laugh.

"YOU SEE EVERYONE! I TOLD YOU SHE WAS GONNA BE FINE!" Black Star boomed as he laughed loudly.

"Black Star, quiet down, Miss Marie is probably still not feeling her best." Tsubaki said with a nervous smile and a small blush of embarrassment.

Marie looked over at Kid who's eye was twitching furiously.

"They're making you stay…IN HERE?" he cried in outrage.

"THERE'S TWO BOUQUETS OF FLOWERS ON ONE SIDE OF THE BED AND THREE ON THE OTHER! It is ABSOLUTELY disgusting!" Kid said as he picked up one of the vases and threw it out the hospital window aggressively.

"Ah…that is much better…" Kid said in relief.

Marie couldn't help but laugh at the sight of all her students.

_I feel better already_ she thought with a cute smile.

"I KNEW MY POSITIVE ENERGY THAT I WAS SENDING WOULD HELP!" a loud voice shouted proudly.

_Oh Spirit…._ Marie thought to herself as Spirit entered the room dramatically. Maka's eyebrow twitched.

Kana came back into the room rubbing the back of her head and laughing nervously.

"As happy as I am for all of you, the other patients and staff members are complaining about the noise. So ummm…"

"It's ok." Maka finished for Kana.

"Yeah, I bet you're still pretty wiped out huh professor?" Soul said.

Marie nodded gently.

"Ok guys, let's go." Maka said.

"Awwww! But I just got here!" Spirit whined like a child.

"Grrrr. Shut up!" Maka shouted.

"Maaaaaakaaaaaaa!" Spirit whined. Stein mentally rolled his eyes and Marie laughed.

After several kind "goodbyes", "see you soon"s and "get better"s the students were gone, leaving Stein and Marie alone.

"They're so sweet…" Marie whispered.

"They're not too bad." Stein replied kindly.

Kana walked back in.

"Miss Mjolnir, you can go home tomorrow morning if you'd like." She said with a smile. "I just thought you might like to know."

"Thank you Kana." Marie said cheerfully and Stein nodded.

"Alright! That's great! I'll let the head nurse know!" Kana said happily as she strode out of the room swiftly.

"Mmmmnn I can't wait to go home with you…" Marie said as she closed her eyes.

"Yes, all three of us will be going home together." Stein said with a hopeful smile.

"That's right…three…" Marie whispered as she rubbed her stomach gently.

Stein placed his hand over hers and cupped it.

"Everything will be fine, Marie. I love you." Stein said with his deepening.

Marie smiled as Stein leaned forward to place a kiss on her soft lips.

_Stein…thank you…_ Marie thought.

_I'm going to take care of you Marie…I promise…_ thought Stein with love and devotion.

This wasn't going to be easy, but nothing in life ever is. But if they could handle a kishin, be one of the strongest meister and weapon pairs, and deal with Spirit's annoying antics, then surely they could raise a family…they just had to try…

(A/N: Haha! Hooray for the appearance of our DWMA students! Marie and Stein have a long road ahead of them though! Haha so more power to them! Thank you for reading everyone!)


	18. Chaos Knocks at the Door

The night came and went quickly, and in the morning Marie was allowed to leave the hospital. She still felt weak and was given special antibiotics but other than that she was feeling well. More than anything she just wanted to be home with Stein.

"Stein, is it really necessary to carry me home?" Marie asked, as what felt like hundreds of eyes stuck to them like magnets.

"Yes it is. Stop complaining." Stein replied in his normal tone.

Marie sighed but smiled a bit.

"Stein, I forgot to ask you something. About Celo; what has been done with all the dead?" she asked sadly.

"Lord Death has sent several individuals to take care of the situation. They will all receive a proper burial. Also, I decided it better to allow Lord Death to confiscate the kishin soul we collected. I don't believe it is something to be held onto." Stein told her.

Marie nodded gently but suddenly blushed deeply.

"What is it?" Stein asked, raising an eyebrow.

"P-people are whispering." Marie said quietly.

"Then let them." Stein said plainly.

Stein never ceased to amaze Marie. He took everything in such stride. She had never met anyone who could be so…calm? Easy going? Relaxed? Perhaps, ignorant? There wasn't really a word to describe it except for "the way Stein acts".

"We're home." Stein said.

Marie looked up at the stitch covered building. She had never been happier to see it.

"I'm so glad…" she whispered.

Stein smiled at her and quietly stepped inside their home.

"Can you set me down?" Marie asked nuzzling his chest.

"Are you sure you're well enough?" Stein asked seriously.

"Yes, I'm fine. Please? I haven't been allowed to walk around and I'm beginning to wonder if I still have legs." She whined. Stein laughed a bit at the comment.

"You still have legs. I haven't dismembered you." Stein said joking as he set her down gingerly.

Both Stein and Marie removed their shoes and set them by the door.

Marie stood still for a moment. Her legs felt a bit wobbly and she felt a bit light headed but she still moved forward.

"Don't push yourself." Stein said firmly.

Marie only nodded and slowly made her way to the couch before plopping down.

"Home…." She whispered with her eye closed and mouth curved gently upward.

Her eye opened and she made a small sound of surprise when she felt Stein gently rubbing his hand over her stomach. Was he…happy?

"I've never thought much about children…" Stein said quietly, almost as if he was saying it to himself.

"It seemed a bit depressing to me actually…I've seen so many broken families. Mine too." Stein said.

"Y-your parents were…" Marie started.

"My mother and father were 17 when they had me. Father had run away from his abusive home and traveled far away. He met my mother some 10,000 miles away along outside a private girl's school, just as their summer break was starting. Her mother and father were very wealthy and treated her to nothing but presents. They never spent time loving her. My mother and father felt that in common I suppose and had a summer love. Not too much longer after that, I came along, two months premature. I look just like my mother. My parents grew apart after my birth, especially as I grew older and my peculiar personality showed more and more. My parents never married and they tried to stay together even though they hated one another. When I was about 5 my father left, and my mother, not knowing how to deal with my morbid fascinations, sent me away to some asylum where doctors studied me." Stein said in a monotone voice.

"I-I'm so sorry…" Marie said as her eye clouded up with tears; Stein shook his head.

"It's fine, Marie." Stein replied.

"Have you ever thought to see them again?" Marie asked carefully.

"They're both dead. Mom drank herself to death and my father was killed in a street fight." Stein said factually.

Marie couldn't help it this time. She began to cry. How could anyone be so horrible? How could Stein handle this? Marie had had very loving parents and a good childhood but Stein had nothing.

"Marie, don't cry about it. There's no point in crying about things from the past that can't be changed." Stein said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"The point is, Marie that I want better for you and our child. I'm not going to let our lives fall apart." Stein told her.

Without any warning Marie turned and smashed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Before Stein could even react Marie's tongue was already begging for entrance.

Stein pulled away leaving a very shocked Marie staring at him.

"You're still sick." He said simply. Marie rolled her eyes and kissed him again.

"I don't care." She whispered as she pressed her tongue into his mouth.

Stein wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her to him closely. Marie sighed into their passionate kiss as she maneuvered herself onto his lap, kissing him more intensely by the second.

She loved him so much. She loved him so much that it hurt. Nothing could stop that fact. She had loved him since they were at the academy. She remembered being jealous of Spirit being Stein's partner instead of her and being angry at the girls who faun over Stein's good looks and strength. She remembered how her heart would ache as she longed for Stein to pay attention to her….she wished every day that he would perhaps by some chance come out of the blue with reciprocated feelings. She remembered looking at him in class, and admiring that far-away look in those gorgeous green eyes. At that time she had wanted nothing more than to turn around and see him admiring her in class. It seemed that all the other boys would stare at her, especially when she began to develop nicely…all except for Stein.

She had wanted so badly to tell him but at the same time feared losing the friendship with him that she held on to so dearly. Then they graduated…she left for Oceania and her love remained. It had been so hard back then…but now everything she had ever wanted was here. Stein was hers and she was his. She was living by his side in his home. She was wrapped up in his strong arms and kissing him passionately. She had become his lover and now was having a child with him. This was everything she had wanted since she was in the DWMA…ever since she had met Franken Stein her life had been turned up-side-down. She had fallen head over heels in love. He had unknowingly ransomed her heart. Her mind had been forever captivated by him. No man even came close to Stein. Nobody could compare to him. No man on earth could make her feel the way he did.

She pushed her body up against him even harder and sucked no his tongue enticing a groan from him as he ran his strong hands up and down her sides.

"I love you…" she breathed against his lips.

"I love you." Stein echoed.

He pressed his forehead to hers and their breaths mingled sweetly.

"You should lie down…" Stein whispered cupping her soft cheek.

"Mmmm no I think you should.." she said playfully.

"You're too weak." He said.

"I know my limits." She said back confidently.

With that she placed her hands on Stein's strong chest and pushed his upper body down against the couch. She smiled seductively.

"It's summer and I don't see how you can live in all those clothes…I'm going to fix this." She purred.

Before Stein could object at all (not that he necessarily wanted to), Marie had removed his long coat and shirt and thrown them to the ground. She then reached up to his face and gently removed his glasses.

"You have sexy eyes." She told him.

"How can eyes be sexy?" Stein asked.

Marie didn't answer and instead scooted off his lap for a moment to remove his pants.

"That's good enough for now…I'm wearing too much though…" she whispered seductively.

Marie reached for the bottom of her shirt and pulled if off slowly…teasingly…sexily…

Her breasts bounced a bit as she pulled the shirt over her head.

"You're not going to let me help you with that? You're not feeling well…I think I should help you…" Stein said.

"No…you ca- Ah!" Marie cried as Stein swiftly caught her by the wrists and dominated her.

"Stein that's not fair!" Marie pouted.

"No, you were being unfair. You took off my clothes and now it's my turn, so don't complain Marie….whining is very unbecoming for an adult." He said in her ear.

The heat of Stein's breath against her ear along with his delicious voice, made Marie shiver from pleasure.

She made a small noise as she heard the pop of her bra coming undone. Stein took no time in pulling it away from her chest.

"Marie…you're so beautiful…I hope our child looks like you." Stein said in admiration.

"Thank you but I think you're more attractive than me." Marie replied kindly. "Well? What are you waiting for? My skirt is still on Stein. Or have you lost motivation?" she said.

Stein quickly positioned her body differently and deftly stripped her of her skirt and lace underwear.

Marie finally grew impatient and pushed Stein away to remove the last of his clothing.

"Stein…." She cooed as she pressed her chest against his.

"What?" Marie said in shock as Stein gently lifted her body away from his.

"Not now…" he said.

"But why?" Marie asked slightly annoyed.

"Shh…" he said soothingly. "Wait here."

Marie crossed her arms and huffed as she pulled her clothes back on grumpily after Stein dressed and left the room.

_What was up with that?_ Marie thought in frustration.

"Marie…" Stein called gently as he walked back into the room.

"Yeah what?" Marie said with her eye closed and nose turned up.

"Keep standing right there." Stein said.

Did he sound nervous?

Marie turned her attention to him and was surprised to see a very serious but love filled expression on Stein's face.

"Stein?" she spoke softly.

She gasped as Stein's knees seemed to relax slightly as if…he were about to kneel!

"St-Stein!" Marie stammered…could it actually be?

"I want better than what I was given as a child….Marie…" he said softly.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Who…? Spirit again?" Marie said.

"No, he would have been yelling by now." Stein said back.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Stein's eyes narrowed as he made his way toward the front door, with Marie following closely behind.

When Stein opened the door, he and Marie were both shocked to see a woman they had never seen before.

"Franken Stein…" the woman spoke smoothly.

Her voice sounded like music…it was beautiful. In fact, the woman herself was lovely.

She had long wavy black hair that had a gorgeous purple sheen to it. The shape of her eyes made her look sexy and sleek and were a deep eggplant purple and gleamed with an almost goddess like intensity. Her gorgeous body was flattered by her silk red dress that hugged her curves tightly and flowed all the way down her body. Her beauty was almost inhuman…

"Can I help you?" Stein asked with a confused tone.

In response the woman embraced him tightly.

Stein looked shocked and Marie gaped.

"Oh Franken….I'm so glad to have met you now…" her smooth voice said.

"Uh…." Was all Stein could get out.

"Who are you?" Marie said, sounding jealous without even meaning to.

_And who does she think she is calling him by first name? _Marie thought angrily.

"Oh allow me to explain. I am from the Celo's only neighboring village. I am the only survivor of the village, Vicinus. My name is Eris Deleo." She said.

"What brings you here Eris?" Marie asked.

"I saw…I was fleeing the area after that man had attacked and when I came to Celo I saw…I saw you bring that hammer down upon his neck. You saved everyone. It was at that moment that I…" Eris trailed off.

Then she cupped Stein's cheek.

_WHAT THE HELL? _Marie's mind shouted in outrage.

Stein looked mildly disturbed at the random touch.

"At that moment I fell in love with you….Franken Stein…I adore you. I know that I must have you. Come be my love and take me as your bride I beg of you! Before father died he told me to find a suitable husband and none is more suitable than you!" Eris shouted.

Marie and Stein were wide eyed.

What the hell was this….?

(A/N: Well holy hell! An admirer? I chose the name Eris because that is the goddess of chaos and it's pretty obvious that she's gonna bring some chaos to this situation. Also, the village name Vicinus means neighbor. And Eris's last name means destroy. Keep reading everyone!)


	19. I'll Never Leave You

Stein was in shock to say the least. Some girl he didn't even know had sought him out and declared love and a desire to be married to him. But other than the immediate shock, Stein actually felt somewhat insulted. She had no idea who he really was.

"May I come in?" Eris asked politely with a bow.

What the hell was he supposed to say? His immediate desire was to turn her away but he wasn't sure that that was the solution. He made eye contact with Marie, as a silent way of asking for guidance.

"Yes." Marie answered for Stein. "Please come in." Marie said trying to sound polite.

She wasn't happy about this girl but she was never a woman to turn somebody away and perhaps the best way to resolve the situation was to simply talk it out….or so Marie hoped.

Eris made a bit of an odd face at Marie before smiling again.

"Oh, and who are you?" Eris asked, looking at Marie intently. She looked as though she were anticipating a certain answer…one that she wanted to hear.

"I'm Marie; Marie Mjolnir. I'm Stein's-"

"Housemate." Eris finished for her. "How lovely for you to keep him company. You must be _very close_." Eris said.

"Uh…yeah…" Marie said. "Um…why don't we have a seat in the living room…I'll make us some tea." Marie said.

Stein looked at Marie with concern. He hoped she wasn't feeling worried that his feelings would waver.

"That sounds lovely. You are quite the hostess Miss Mjolnir." Eris said in an enchanting voice.

Eris walked over to the couch with grace and elegance in her steps. Her hips swayed gently with each stride and her long black hair swished back and forth gently. Her sexy purple eyes were naturally half lidded and her smile curved beautifully.

She settled into the couch gently and crossed her ankles like a lady.

Stein sat uncomfortably in an armchair across from her. Marie stood and looked at the two for a moment before nodding slightly.

"I'll let you two talk." Marie said in monotone.

She walked toward the kitchen quickly and stiffly. Stein watched her all the way until she disappeared from his sight.

After a long pause Eris spoke up.

"You don't have to be shy." She said.

"Thanks." Stein replied plainly.

"It was amazing how you defeated that horrible man. You looked like a true hero back there, not to mention that you're incredibly handsome." She said narrowing her eyes.

"I wasn't the only one. Marie helped too. She's my weapon partner." Stein replied.

He only caught it for a moment, but he saw a quick gleam in her eyes that resembled….hatred? As quickly as they had changed, they returned to normal.

"I see…how darling." She spoke with little enthusiasm.

Stein was about to say something when he heard the clacking of tea cups against a tray as Marie carried it out to them with a neutral face.

"Here you are." Marie said quietly.

"I'm sorry, we don't have any right now." Marie said with a nervous smile.

"How odd." Eris answered taking a small sip of her tea. She stared at the cup.

"Is something wrong?" Marie said trying to sound hospitable but instead she sounded rather irritated.

"Bitter. It's been steeped for too long. Green tea? I have to admit, I was hoping for Darjeeling. For future reference, a lady should keep some on hand for guests." Eris said with a smirk.

Marie said nothing and turned and had a seat in a chair next to Stein.

"So love, have you thought about my proposition?" Eris asked romantically

Her tone made Stein want to puke. He didn't get a chance to speak though, as Marie began before him.

"It seems a bit rude to me for you to be calling him "love" when you've only just met him. I find it more like a _lady_ to approach someone a bit more gently. Wouldn't you agree Eris?" Marie said with her eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"Oh I _am_ sorry. I shouldn't have been so careless with my words…however Mjolnir, I believe I was speaking to Stein, not you. It's rude to interrupt." Eris shot back.

"Stein?" Eris said hopefully.

"I'm flattered." Stein said lying. "However, I can't return you feelings. I don't know you and you don't know me. Aside from that, I have someone I care for already." Stein told her firmly.

Eris glared.

"Someone you care for?" she asked bitterly.

"Marie." He answered firmly. "She is the only woman I will care for. Please find someone more suitable for you."

Eris only grinned.

"I'm lovelier, Franken. I'm a beautiful 25 year old…a prize for any man. I want you…and I will wait for the time when you realize you desire me.." Eris breathed sexily.

"Leave." Stein said seriously.

"Anything for you…I'm your slave Stein…you can have anything from me…" she whispered running a hand down her body.

"Get out." Stein said more harshly this time.

"You're firm…I like that. I hope your fat legged partner appreciates you." Eris sneered as she stomped out the door and slammed it shut.

Stein and Marie stood there for a moment before Marie's head drooped and she stared blankly at the floor.

"Marie?" Stein asked approaching her carefully.

"I didn't realize that I have fat legs…" she whispered sadly.

"You don't. She's probably legally blind." Stein said angrily.

"I think I'll gouge out her eyes. She doesn't seem to have proper use for them." Stein said smirking. Marie smiled a bit and looked up at him.

"You mean what you said? She's very pretty." Marie said softly.

"You're not even allowed to ask that question Marie. I'm going to be with you forever. And she's NOT that pretty. You're much lovelier than her. If pretty equals slutty than that Eris is certainly "pretty"" Stein said with a grin.

"I love you so much." Marie said gently as she reached up to cup his cheeks gingerly.

Her soft finger tips tickled his skin slightly and left a warm trail.

"Marie…can you stand back a bit?" Stein asked.

Marie looked confused but obeyed.

"Marie, as cheerful a person as you are…every now and then when you look at me I see this sad, lost look in your eyes. Marie, I'm not leaving you again…put those thoughts out of your head…because I love you and you deserve better…" Stein said slowly, carefully, and lovingly. He meant every single word with as much sincerity as his heart could express.

Marie stared at him wide eyed, not knowing what to do.

Then she couldn't breathe. Time stopped. Her heart seemed to freeze.

…Stein knelt before her…

_A dream…this has to be a dream…this isn't real._ Marie thought as her eye bubbled up with tears.

"I won't let you go ever again. I'll never leave you Marie, and I can never let any other man have you. He'd be dissected in an instant…I know that wasn't…exactly romantic…but I guess that's never been one of my high points. Even so…Marie?" Stein said with eyes set almost painfully on her. His gaze was so intense that it pierced her very soul.

She couldn't speak. She felt as though she was going to faint.

"Marie Mjolnir, will you marry me?" Stein asked carefully.

Stein was not a nervous type but for once in his life he felt like absolutely dying from anxiety. His heart was throbbing and it felt like it would pop his stitches and beat right out of his chest.

God, why wasn't she answering?

Then Marie collapsed onto her knees and buried her face in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably but with a smile on her face. Stein smiled in happiness and relief.

"Yes! Oh God yes! Yes! Yes!" she cried as she laughed.

"You have to give me your hand Marie. I can't put a ring on it like this." Stein said smiling.

Marie moved her hand but broke out into even more tears of joy.

"Stop crying otherwise you won't be able to see it." Stein told her.

"Mmhmm" Marie said gently as she looked up at him with that warm caramel eye of hers.

He reached into his pocket slowly and pulled out a black velvet box.

"I only left the hospital once…for this. I hope you like it." He said somewhat nervously but still monotone.

He opened the box carefully, revealing a beautiful golden ring with one large diamond in the center and one small one on either side.

"I love it…" she managed to say.

"Good…" he said gently as he held her hand lightly and slipped the ring on her ring finger.

"You're getting married. How does it feel?" Stein asked with a smile.

"More amazing than I ever imagined." She whispered as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

Stein wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer as they deepened the kiss.

He honestly never imagined he'd be getting married ever….but he was happy…so happy.

_Marie…is mine…only mine forever… _Stein thought with pride but also honor and love.

_He loves me…only me. And I only love him._ Though Marie with nothing but pure love and joy.

This was their beginning of a beautiful dream…an uncertain future…but one full of light and life...

They were going to be there for each other forever…they needed one another. They loved each other with so much intensity that all humans on earth and even the angels of heaven could become jealous. And it would never stop….ever.

(A/N: Marie is finally getting married! And to Stein no less! But marriage is a strong commitment…we'll see what happens…thank you for reading everyone. I know I say that every freakin chapter but I really mean it.)


	20. Relationship Revealed

Marie and Stein were simply relaxing on the couch. Marie was curled up in a ball resting her head on Stein's lap. She had never been so happy in her entire life. Everything she had ever wanted was here. Her eye fluttered open for a moment to gaze at her engagement ring. She smiled and her eye moistened a bit.

"Stein?" Marie said quietly.

"Yes?"

Marie sat up sleepily and looked at him.

"People are going to have to know about this. That we're getting married…and I suppose we might as well spill the beans about my pregnancy." She said.

"Ugh…Spirit….he'll NEVER shut up." Stein said irritably. Marie giggled a bit.

"Maybe it won't be as bad as you think." Marie offered.

"I would definitely feel better if I knew that was true…but no." Stein replied with a sigh.

"Either way, we should tell everyone. I think we should have everyone together at once. It should be easier that way. Maybe in the Death Room? I think Lord Death should know too." Marie said.

"That's sounds fine with me but are you sure you're comfortable with it?" Stein asked.

"Yes, just as long as you're with me." She chirped.

"Alright then I'll notify Lord Death and have him call everyone there." He said standing up.

"Well I'm going with! Don't leave me out!" Marie pouted.

"Fine, but if you're not feeling well on the way there, tell me right away." He told her strongly.

"I'll be fine." Marie laughed while waving a hand and smiling.

Stein gave her a gentle look before both of them headed outside.

As they made their way there, many common thoughts were shared. What would people think? What would people do? Was there going to be any problems? Would Marie get glomped to death by all the girls (excluding Yumi, who would probably just stand there)? Would Stein ever hear the damn end of it from Spirit?

Finally out of nervousness Marie reached out and snatched up Stein's hand. Her eyebrows were knit together with worry and her mouth was puckered into a tiny dot. Her eye was narrowed in deep thought. She was a personified anxiety attack silently pleading for some form of comfort; a panacea for stress…

"Marie, it's going to be fine." Stein said seriously.

"I know that…." Marie said just above a whisper.

Stein mentally slapped himself. Was that really all he could think of to say? Like that would ever give anyone comfort…and he wasn't good at using a comforting tone, so he probably just made her feel worse and even more insecure. He must have made her feel like she was immature and making a big deal out of nothing, and that he was perfectly fine. What Marie didn't know was that he was slightly nervous as well…wait…that was it!

"Marie, you know I'm a bit nervous too. Honestly. So it's not just you ok?" Stein told her while looking her in the eye.

Marie smiled a bit. His words seemed to have brought her some level of comfort in this awkward situation.

"Thank you Stein…" she said softly.

"We're here…" he said.

Looking up at the academy actually felt a bit intimidating, considering what they would be discussing once they got inside.

Marie squeezed Stein's hand tighter and bit her lip. The anxiety was coming back.

"Relax…" he told her.

Marie nodded stiffly. He could tell she was still very nervous.

Soon enough they arrived at the Death Room.

"Lord Death sir?" Marie asked in a small voice; much different from her usually cheerful and confident one.

As usual Lord Death popped out quite happily.

"Well hello there you two! What's up? How's it going?" Lord Death said in his usual funny voice.

The sound and tone of his voice actually eased Marie's worry a bit. Lord Death was easy to be comfortable around….which was odd considering he was the grim reaper himself.

"Hello Lord Death, we're doing well. We've come here wondering if we may ask something of you." Marie said bowing slightly.

"Hmm? What's up? Is it something important?" Lord Death responded curiously.

"Well sort of…we need to summon the meisters: Maka, Black Star, and Kid to the Death Room along with their weapons. Along with them we will also need Spirit, Yumi, and the other professors to be present." Marie announced.

"Hmmm, well alright. Will do Marie." Lord Death replied.

Stein looked over at Marie, rather impressed with how well she had handled the entire situation. He couldn't have done it better himself.

Soon enough all of the requested individual arrived in the Death Room, all looking mildly confused as to why they were there.

"Lord Death, has something gone wrong?" Maka asked.

"IF THERE'S A SPECIAL MISSION TO TAKE ON THEN LEAVE IT TO ME!" Black Star shouted, making Tsubaki blush.

"AM I BEING TRANSFERRED?" Spirit cried dramatically.

"IS THE PAINTING IN MY ROOM OFF CENTER?" Kid shouted.

"Why would Lord Death summon everyone for your stupid painting?" Liz said flatly as she rolled her eyes.

"No, no, no, and no. Actually, Marie and Stein came to me first and requested that you all be here, for something important." Lord Death replied.

Maka and Black Star made curious faces while Spirit and Kid sighed in relief.

"So professor? What's going on?" Soul asked.

"ARE WE GONNA DISSECT A GIRAFFE?" Patty shouted in an over the top manner.

Stein put a hand to his forehead. "No." he replied

_I haven't dissected a giraffe before…it seems Patty has given me a good idea…_ Stein considered, entertaining the thought of dissecting something so large and exotic.

"Will all of you be quiet and let them speak? Listen up or else I'll use my reaper chop on all of you!" Lord Death threatened.

Everyone stood with their backs stiff and faces straight.

"Well everyone…" Marie started. She blushed and held out her left hand in clear sight for everyone to see.

"Marie and I are getting married." Stein finished for her.

….

Silence.

Then jaws dropped, eyebrows twitched, and people fell over and as if everyone read one another's minds they yelled in unison.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?"

Even Lord Death was spazzing.

Oh God if they were this shocked already what was going to happen when they revealed the second half of the announcement.

"OOOOH! You're getting married?" cried Blair.

_I don't remember inviting the crazy cat_ Marie thought. _Maka and Soul probably couldn't keep her from coming._

Tsubaki, though shocked clasped her hands together, blushed, and laughed happily as she ran over to Maka.

Maka was simply shocked. She knew that Stein and Marie were close but…THIS CLOSE? Needless to say though, she was happy for them.

Soul, Black Star, and Kid stood next to each other with their mouths to the floor and eyes bulging.

"What…" Soul began.

"…the…" Black Star followed.

"HELL?" Kid finished.

Liz's eyebrow twitched. _Miss Marie is so hot…she's going for him? I mean he's not a bad person but…hmmm she could do better…_ she thought.

"YAY! A WEDDING! A WEDDING! I'M GONNA BE THE GIRL WHO THROWS THE FLOWERS AND RICE!" Patty shouted overenthusiastically as her arms flailed above her head and she jumped up and down.

Crona seemed a bit frightened by all the loud noises and sudden excitement around him.

"I-I don't really know how to deal with this…" he stammered.

Sid and Nygus looked shocked for a moment before Sid shook his head a bit.

"I didn't expect our best meister to be getting married, and to Marie no less." Sid finally said. Nygus simply nodded in agreement.

Yumi's face had looked beyond disturbed for a moment but then adjusted to its business like appearance in no time.

"Finally getting married, huh Marie?" she said to herself shaking her head.

And then….

"STEEEEEEEEIIIIIN!" Spirit yelled dramatically as he ran up to him at full speed and put him in a headlock.

"YOU CRAZY BASTARD! WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET IN A RELATIONSHIP! I didn't even know that you were capable!" he yelled giving Stein a noogie.

"Spirit, get off me before I dismember you." Stein said in monotone.

Spirit's face turned white and he jumped off and scrambled backwards.

"Well I have to say this _is_ quite the surprise you two." Lord Death finally said.

"Hehe…um yes but there's more…" Marie said with a deep blush.

Stein placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her with eyes that were soothing.

"Alright that's enough everyone! They have something else to say!" Lord Death called above all the chattering in the room.

Everyone's focus immediately came back; one did not want to make Lord Death angry.

"Hate to ask but what could possibly be any crazier that this?" Black Star boomed.

"Well everyone….how do I put it…uuuuuh….ummmm….hmmmm..eeeh…wellllll….it's kind of…sort of…umm…ok! I guess all I can do is come out with it. Everyone…I'm almost 2 months pregnant." Marie said.

Silence…..

Then everyone in the room, including Lord Death fell backwards, before shooting back up to their feet.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" everyone shouted at once.

"WHAT THE HELL?" cried all the men in the room.

"She's…" Maka started.

"P-pregnant…." Tsubaki followed.

"with…Stein's…" Liz proceeded.

"BABY! I LOVE BABIES! AWWWW MISS MARIE IS HAVING A BABY! HAVING A BABY! I'M GONNA HOLD IT!" Patty cried out in conclusion jumping up and down again.

Blair swooned and swayed her body back and forth with excitement.

"Ooooh! Love is sooooo impulsive sometimes!" Blair cried out.

"I think a better word is irresponsible." Yumi said crossing her arms.

Crona could only twitch and stare awkwardly as several sweat drops rolled down his face.

Nygus stood still next to Sid.

Spirit…

This time he lunged at Stein and practically tackled him while giving him a double noogie.

"STEIN! YOU DIRTY PERVERT! YOU HORN DOG! YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT IT! SO NOW YOU KNOW THE SWEET PLEASURE OF SEX!" Spirit teased.

Stein's eyebrow twitched. He was finally getting irritated with Spirit.

"Papa! Knock it off! Maaaaakaaa CHOP!" Maka chopped her dad in the head.

"B-but Maaaakaaaaa!" Spirit sobbed.

Marie turned to face Lord Death.

"Um, Lord Death sir? Thank you…" she said kindly with pink cheeks.

"Well I must admit this is indeed quite the shock…however I am happy for you. Congratulations!" he said clapping his oversized hands.

Marie laughed and Stein smiled.

Patty rushed up in excitement.

"Awww! Miss Marie when will your little baby bump start to show? I wanna see it! It's gonna look cute!" Patty said poking Marie's stomach.

Marie giggled and blushed a bit. Out of everyone Patty seemed the most enthusiastic.

"Well everyone is a little different. But it _normally_ starts to show in 9 to 12 weeks. I'm about 8 weeks right now. So you should be seeing something soon." Marie said with a smile.

"Yay! Baby bump! Baby bump! Hey Professor Stein! She's gonna get a baby bump! Yay!" Patty laughed goofily.

"Geez Patty, settle down! You're gonna give them a heart attack." Liz said putting her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"Oh you're right sis! You're so smart!" Patty said.

Maka and Tsubaki walked up.

"So do you think you're going to have a boy or a girl?" Maka said with her eyes closing cutely into arch shapes.

"Yes, I'm curious too." Tsubaki added.

Stein and Marie thought about it for a second and surprisingly Stein spoke up first.

"Well obviously we don't know right now but…I get the feeling that we're going to have a girl. Just a feeling though." He said.

"That would be cute." Liz said with a smile this time.

"Yes, I've always wanted a baby girl." Marie said in a chipper voice as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"You better start hoping that your baby is gonna be cool! You're kid'll have it made if it's even half as amazing as I am! Haha!" Black Star shouted proudly.

"Oh yes, one can only hope." Stein said somewhat sarcastically.

"I wonder if your kid will turn out to be a weapon or a meister." Soul said.

"Well the child is definitely coming from some incredible parents. The academy's best meister combined with a powerful death scythe. I'm sure you'll have quite the amazing child….unless…somehow there's a birth defect and it turns out horribly asymmetrical!" Kid shouted at the end.

Liz hit him over the head.

"What the hell Kid? You don't talk about birth defects to a new mother!" Liz yelled.

Blair then ran up and hugged Stein and Marie tightly.

"Oh do you think I can be the godmother?" she asked excitedly.

Marie laughed at Blair's enthusiasm, while Stein groaned and the unwanted contact.

Finally the Yumi, Sid, Nygus, and Spirit approached.

"Well Marie, you're finally getting married and having your family. That means you can't complain anymore." Yumi said seriously but with a bit of a smile for her friend at the end of her sentence.

"Yeah I guess not huh" Marie said rubbing the back of her head.

"Take care of her Stein. Don't turn her into a zombie alright?" Sid said putting a hand on Stein's shoulder.

"I'll do my best to take care of her and don't worry I won't be turning Marie into a zombie….any time soon." He teased.

"Don't scare her." Nygus said somewhat scolding.

Then Spirit finally approached them.

"Hey Stein." He said.

Stein cocked an eyebrow, waiting for Spirit to have another spazmatic moment but was surprised by Spirit's action.

Spirit placed his hands on both of Stein's shoulders and gave him a smile.

"I am happy for you, you know. And Stein…" Spirit said leaning closer to Stein's ear. "Do better than I did…" he finished. Then he let go and walked away without a word.

_Hmm…I guess you are a valuable friend Spirit. I guess your dissection can be delayed for a bit longer…_ Stein thought with a small smile.

"Hey Stein?" Marie said sweetly looking at him with love.

"Yes?" he answered her.

"Let's go home...I actually have some things I'd like to talk with you about. Hehe and plus I don't know how much longer Liz can keep Patty under control." Marie said laughingly as she gestured her hand toward a jumping Patty, a begging Liz, and an irritated Kid.

"Alright…" he said gently as he took her hand and led her out of the Death Room.

As they walked away Marie looked over her shoulder and waved.

"Thanks everyone!" she called happily.

Things had turned out better than Marie had ever imagined they would.

_I'm so lucky for having such wonderful friends…._ She thought happily as she closed her eye peacefully.

Stein looked at her lovingly.

_I don't deserve someone like Marie. I'm lucky…so I'll take care of her Sid….and I'll do my best Spirit…_ he thought.

The cat was out of the bag, but Marie and Stein couldn't have been happier about it.

(A/N: Stein and Marie's relationship is out in the open now! What new goods and bads will this bring? Thank you for reading everyone! SoulEaterSushiBomb loves you!)


	21. Bittersweet Memories

It was her first day at the academy but she wasn't feeling nervous. She felt excited. She couldn't wait to meet other weapons and get paired with a meister. She looked at the large building as she walked up. She wasn't intimidated; she was impressed.

"Oh wow!" Marie said in amazement as she held a hand above her eyes to protect them from the intense sun.

"I can't wait…this is going to be so much fun!" she squealed.

"This academy isn't for fun; it's for preparing us to defend the world's order. Don't take this lightly." A female voice said from behind her.

Marie made a small sound and turned to face a girl a bit younger than her with short black hair and intense eyes.

Before Marie could even respond the girl had walked past her.

"Oh my…" Marie said as she stared after the girl.

Marie shrugged it off, thinking it better to enjoy her day, and made her way to the academy's entrance quickly with a huge smile and a gleam of anticipation in her eyes. Her golden hair bounced prettily as she hopped up the stairs, and it shined in the sunlight. Marie's cheerful look along with the sun's input, made her look as though she was glowing.

When she made it inside the atmosphere was a bit overwhelming. There were people all over the place trying to find their homeroom classes, and trying not to awkwardly bump into others.

Marie suddenly gasped as she caught a glimpse of a blonde boy a bit younger than her being assaulted by an upper-classman. Her eyebrows furrowed and she immediately took off toward them.

"What's with the gay cross necklace around your neck? And take those earphones out you dumbshit!" the senior shouted.

"Please settle down. I don't want to fight if I don't have to." The blonde boy said calmly.

"You little shit!" the older boy yelled as he readied to attack.

"AGH!" the older boy yelled as a large flowery bag smacked him in the back of the head.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Are you picking on him? You better leave him alone!" Marie yelled before kneeling down to collect her bag.

"Hey, new girl…you've got some spice in you. I like that…" the senior said in a lecherous tone.

"Forget it loser! Now leave before you get in trouble!" Marie shouted back, still standing firm.

"I'm gonna double bitch slap you!" the boy yelled laughing.

He ran up and prepared to punch Marie. He didn't expect what came next.

"Uuoooogh!" the senior coughed as Marie punched him hard in the stomach.

The guy fell backwards and crumpled up.

"I told you!" she said "hmph!"

Marie smiled and walked up to the blonde boy from before.

"Hey there are you ok?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, thank you. That was very bold of you." The boy said with a smile.

"Not really. My name is Marie Mjolnir. What's your name?" Marie asked cutely.

"Justin. Justin Law." The boy replied with a small bow. Marie giggled at the gesture.

"It's very nice to meet you Justin, but we should find our classes. I don't want to be late on my first day!" Marie said quickly as she ran away. "See you later Justin!" she called.

Well Marie was glad she took extra time to find her class….her sense of direction was killing her again.

"Ummm….over there?" she questioned out loud.

No. Bathroom.

"Oh! Over there!" she said happily.

Nurses office.

"…..over there?" she said starting to sound a bit hopeless.

Janitor's closet.

"…..where? OH! RIGHT THERE!" she cried as she finally found her class.

Several people in the hall gave her odd looks and started whispering but Marie didn't seem to notice. Instead she dashed into class joyfully and took a look around.

_Looks like Justin isn't in this class…._ She thought to herself when she didn't see him.

Looking around she saw a black boy in the front row, with a very strong build for his age. She looked the next row up.

_Hey it's that girl from earlier! The one with the bad attitude! _Marie thought with her cheeks puffed slightly.

Then she looked across the room and saw a red headed boy standing up talking to several different ladies at once who were circled around him laughing.

Marie rolled her eyes.

_Ugh one of those boys…_ she thought. The she looked at the very top corner in the back and her eyes widened.

He had immediately captured her eyes and she was instantly filled with intrigue.

He had a very bored and somewhat lazy expression on his smooth skinned face. He had gorgeous, intelligent olive green eyes that were narrowed as he stared down at a magazine of some sort. He had silver hair with a soft looking texture that was slightly shaggy and long. His clothing was all white and had a small bit of stitching on the outside.

It was his posture….the look in his eyes….just something about him…was different. It drew Marie in right away. She looked around and was shocked to see that nobody else seemed to notice his presence. How was it that she was completely captivated, but everyone else didn't even notice him?

_What a handsome boy…._ She thought with her cheeks looking slightly pink.

Without thinking at all she began to walk towards him and before she knew it, she was right next to him. She was shocked when he didn't look up.

"Hello there." She said kindly with a smile.

"Hey." The boy replied in a smooth, deep voice that made her blush deepen. He still hadn't looked up.

"You reading something?" Marie asked. Of course he freaking reading something. It was just a small attempt at sparking a conversation.

"Yeah." He replied blandly.

"What is it?" she asked curiously, leaning over slightly to take a look.

"Science equipment?" she asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"Yes." He said.

"Soooo…you like science?" Marie asked swaying back and forth.

_Of course he likes science! He wouldn't be reading it if he didn't!_ Marie mentally yelled at herself.

"Dissecting things; I like it." He answered.

Instead of looking revolted, Marie smiled.

_More than one word out of him…it's a start! _She thought happily with a slight giggle.

"You think that's funny?" the boy asked, finally looking over at her.

Marie felt a bit insecure when she saw that he was glaring at her.

"No no no! I was laughing because you said more than one word that time! I was just happy about it is all…" she said smiling at him kindly.

His gaze softened a bit and Marie found herself staring directly into his eyes. They were so amazing…

"What?" he asked.

"Oh! I was just thinking that I like the way your eyes look." Marie replied brightly.

The boy looked away again and focused his attention back on the science catalog.

"Well, my name is Marie Mjolnir. What's yours?" Marie asked with sincere interest.

"Stein." He replied frankly.

"Just Stein?" she asked cocking her head to the side, hoping for more.

"Franken Stein." He said.

"It's very nice to be able to talk with you Franken Stein." She said with a big smile.

She was slightly disappointed when he didn't reply.

"Alright, everyone my name is Mrs. Haruka Honda and I will be your teacher. Have a seat!" the professor called clapping her hands.

"Um, I can sit by you right?" Marie asked Stein.

"I don't care." He said plainly as he continued to focus on his catalog.

"Great!" she chirped sliding in next to him.

Her cheer was short lived when the red head from earlier slid in next to her.

"Hey there." He said cocking an eyebrow.

Marie wanted to scoot away but she didn't want to get too much closer to Stein, worrying that she might make him uncomfortable.

"Do you ever stop, Spirit?" Stein said bluntly.

"Hey relax Stein!" Spirit joked, slapping Stein on the shoulder.

"Um, you two know each other?" Marie asked.

"Yes, I'm Spirit Albarn, Stein's weapon. We were paired together in advance before we got to the academy. What's your name?" Spirit casually said.

Marie seemed content. He was a flirt but he seemed to be an easy to get along with person.

"I'm Marie Mjolnir. It's very nice to meet you Spirit." She said with a smile. She turned her focus to Stein.

"You must be very special to have been paired up before even getting here." Marie said with interest.

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in a small O shape as she blinked a few times at Stein…his expression…

"Yes…I guess you could say I'm a bit _special_." Stein said with an eerie grin.

She wasn't sure exactly what to think of that smile. It was almost…dark? This guy was mysterious to say the least.

"That's interesting…you must get a lot of attention for it." Marie offered, trying to keep the conversation going.

"If I were interesting I would have been circled with people like Spirit just was. I'm not interesting." Stein said plainly.

"Oh…well you don't really strike me as the type of person who would want a lot of attention anyway." Marie said.

Her eyes widened. He smiled again. It was still a bit creepy but this time it seemed to have some sincerity to it.

This guy was a puzzle!

"So you understand me in that way at least. That's good. Quite frankly, my first impression of you was that you were going to be ditzy and nothing more." Stein told her with that smile still lingering.

Marie sweat dropped at the second half of his statement. But she quickly snapped out of it as his head turned away. She blinked a few times in surprise.

_He did say that I understood him a little…_ she thought.

She looked back over at Spirit, as she was surprised he hadn't said anything.

The top of her eyes went flat and a sweat drop appeared on her head as she saw the reason why.

Spirit was practically drooling over many of the other female classmates as his eyes formed into hearts.

_This guy is ridiculous! _

"Hush now! It's time for me to announce the weapon and meister pairs. Keep in mind that you have been placed together according to an analyzation of your soul wavelengths. Weapons and meisters are paired according to how their souls will work together, and if they will balance well. Also keep in mind that these pairings are not necessarily permanent. If there is a compatibility issue with your partner, the problem will be adjusted and you will be assigned a new partner. For those who already have a partner, please remain quiet while I announce the other pairings." The teacher said loudly so that the whole class could hear.

"First pair: Yumi Azusa and Kaoru Migami! Please rise and take a seat together. All the rest of you, when I call your names take a seat next to one another." The teacher said.

Marie was zoning out just waiting for her name to be called. She could hear some names in the background sounding fuzzy and distant due to her lack of focus.

"Mario Bianchi! Sarah Larson! Keiko Tanaka! Orabelle Rosche! Carl Jehnson! Pedro Salida!..." fired of the teacher…or at least that was what Marie could hear.

"Marie Mjolnir and Ryota Marakawa!" the teacher called. Marie's head shot up and she shook it furiously.

Girls all over started to whisper, swoon and squeal. When Marie saw her partner, she understood why.

He was tall for his age with jet black hair that was spikey and sexy looking. His midnight blue eyes were dark, sexy, bold, and princely all at once. His skin was a medium toned tan, giving him a strong appearance. His smile was masculine and charming. He strode up to Marie with power but with elegance and style as well.

"Marie Mjolni. Enchanted." Ryota said in a strong masculine tone. He grasped her hand gently and lifted it up gently. He quickly pecked the back of her hand and winked at her charmingly.

"I cannot wait to get to know you better, Miss Mjolnir. I didn't expect to be paired with somebody so lovely. Ahhh you are the paragon of beauty. Your hair, eyes, smile, and soul are the personification of the lovely, memorable and brilliant sunflower!" he said with a bizarre mixture of joy, drama, and charm.

"Uh…thanks.." Marie said looking down at her lap. She wasn't blushing though; she actually felt a bit awkward.

She couldn't help but look back at Stein to see how he reacted. Wait. Why did she care how he reacted?

_Ugh I can't seriously be getting a crush already! That's impossible…yeah no way!_

He was actually looking over…he was staring at Ryota though, with complete irritation.

"Is there something wrong sir?" Ryota asked Stein.

Stein's eyes narrowed for a moment.

"You're obnoxious." Stein said coldly.

Everyone's face went white.

"What's with him?" Marie heard several girls say.

Marie's eye twitched.

"Wh-wha….?" Marie stammered.

During this time several other pairs were being called and before they knew it….

"That is all of the pairs! You will only have one other class today, which will only be an introduction to how our school works. We only have two classes planned today because we want you to spend the rest of the day with your partner, getting to know one another. You are dismissed for break. Be back here in this class in 30 minutes for 2nd hour. Your teacher will be Mr. Andrew Tyler. You are dismissed!" Mrs. Honda called.

All of the weapon, meister pairs made their way slowly, as they chatted back and forth.

"Um, Stein….it was nice meeting you. I hope we get to see each other again." Marie said kindly.

Stein nodded smoothly and walked out of the room. Marie sighed.

"Hey, Marie." Spirit said.

"Don't you worry about that, Stein. He's actually a pretty good guy. He has some bizarre, quirky things about him and sometimes he can be a bit scary…but he does have a heart in him. He's not mean, he just doesn't know how to talk to people well. Stein doesn't have much experience with social circumstances and he worries quite a bit about people hurting him, though I don't think he'd admit that. I have a feeling he'll get better at social functioning while he's here and I think it will also help him discover more of who he is. So if you want to be his friend then don't worry ok. I'm sure he'll come around if you keep trying. And in the mean time I'll be your friend alright! Well hey, I gotta catch up with Stein, but I'll see you around Marie!" and with that being said Spirit dashed out of the room calling after his meister.

…..that was where it all began. She got along just fine with Ryota but he wasn't at all the boy she loved….in fact, if she really admitted it to herself, she was jealous of Spirit getting to be Stein's weapon…she wanted to be held by him, even if it was only as his weapon.

As Spirit had predicted, Stein had improved greatly socially because of how often he was around others and how often he was required to communicate. He also began to discover more of himself as he had more and more experiences at the DWMA. And with his personal growth came Marie's emotional growth….she was falling in love with him more and more every single day.

She remembered the first time that she felt a _real_ connection with Stein. It had been a few months after they had first met…she had come up on Stein in a rather….awkward situation, to say the least. He had been in a clearing of the forest just near the edge of Death City….dissecting a white rabbit.

Marie had tried to leave quickly, as not to agitate him. She had wondered why she was not afraid at the time. Wouldn't any normal person be frightened of something like that? As she backed up though, she stepped on a twig.

SNAP!

Marie gasped and hid behind a tree with her eyes pinched shut.

_W-what should I do? Will he be angry? Should I just come out? Ohhhhhh!_ Marie's thoughts raced.

"Who's there?" Stein said.

God she loved that voice.

She slowly snuck out from behind the tree. First her head popped out followed by one leg and then the other.

"Um hello…I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…." Marie trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

Her eyes glanced back and forth from Stein's handsome face and the pool of bright red blood on the ground. The rabbit's once fluffy, pristine white fur, was now sanguine and compacted by blood.

"Are you mad?" she finally asked glancing up at him.

"What would I be mad about?" Stein replied.

"So…ummm…" she was struggling to find the right words.

Stein smirked at her.

"You're a bit lightheaded Marie. Do you want to watch?" Stein said with sarcasm in his question.

Marie didn't' detect his sarcasm.

"Um, sure…I'll watch." She said softly.

Stein's eyes widened at her response.

Her eyes widened a bit too….because she had never seen Stein with an expression like that before. He looked surprise and like….he had felt somebody reach his heart; touched.

"You're really going to?" he asked softly.

"Yes…is it still alright?" she asked sweetly with a tender smile.

"Yes….just don't touch anything ok." Stein said staring down at his legs.

Marie nodded cutely and sat down next to him gently. The soft green grass tickled her smooth legs.

"Have you ever dissected a rabbit before?" Marie asked curiously.

"Yes, but not a white one like this." Stein replied, his eyes latched onto his project with intrigue.

"I see…" Marie replied.

"Hey…..Marie?" Stein said with his silver hair hanging over his eyes.

Marie's eyes widened.

_He just called me by name…._ she thought in amazement.

"Um yes Stein?" she said smiling gently.

"Why did you stay just now? Even Spirit wouldn't do something like that. I don't get it. So what's it with you?" Stein said looking at her with intense eyes.

"Because Stein, I'm your friend!...and I care about you. And when you care about somebody, you want to spend time with them and learn more about them. When you're somebody's friend, you try and do the sorts of things that they like. I don't know anything about dissection and I'm not sure why you enjoy it, but I want to see what do for fun….because it might help me understand you better….and because…I want to do the things that you like…" Marie finished looking down at her legs, but then she looked up into his eyes and smiled beautifully.

"Your friend….? But I haven't done anything for you." Stein said even more wide eyed than before.

"Yes you have. You've made me smile when I watch your quirky behaviors and how they clash with Spirit's antics…it makes me laugh…it makes me happy Franken." Marie said smiling with all the kindness, love and tenderness in her heart.

Stein hung his head for a what seemed like an eternity before bringing his eyes up to meet with hers and in doing so Marie saw the most amazing thing….the most beautiful and powerful thing in her life…

Stein was smiling…it was a real smile. He was happy. He was content….because of something she had said.

"You're really something...you know that?" Stein said cocking his head to side.

"Stein….." was all Marie could say.

….they did dissect that rabbit together and Stein had even shown Marie how to hold the scalpel properly.

After that, Stein began to spend more and more time with Marie as her friend. She would tag along with him and Spirit in whatever they did. Marie had also become friends with Yumi Azusa and so every now and then even she would come along. Stein wasn't fond of Azusa but because of his social experiences he was able to cope with her personality instead of immediately feeling the need to dissect her.

However….

Ryota was very unhappy with Stein and Marie's friendship. Ryota was quick to pick up on the fact that Marie was closer to Stein than to him and that she was quite fond of him. And truth be told, he was very much in love with Marie. He had tried to express his feelings but every time he did so, Marie seemed to think that he was only joking. He was so angry. Every other girl in school was crazy for him….ALL except for the girl he wanted!

What did Marie see in a guy like that? He was so ungrateful of her affections as well! Ryota had love her for so long…he wanted her so much…but he knew…he knew that he wasn't the one Marie wanted. It wasn't he, who received extra attention. It wasn't he, who was being fondly gazed upon by Marie. It wasn't his name that Marie was moaning in her sleep…

He felt like killing Stein.

_That ungrateful bastard! Marie loves him and he does nothing; NOTHING! I've never felt like punching someone so bad in my life! That Franken fucking Stein doesn't deserve my Marie's love!_ Ryota thought hatefully.

The more time that went by, the more Ryota's mind filled with these thoughts. Oh how badly he wanted to walk up to Stein and smack him in the face for not paying notice to Marie's love for him.

Then Marie became a death scythe. He had been so proud of her and she was so thankful to him and proud of him in return…he wished it could have been deeper than that but after all those years….at her graduation…she still didn't love him…and she still _did_ love Franken Stein…

After Marie moved to Oceania, Ryota moved to Italy…and Stein remained in Death City….

Never in a million years did anyone imagine that all those years later, Stein and Marie would be reunited…and this time they were in love….

(A/N: I have to say that I actually had fun writing this chapter I hope all of you liked it too. Keep on reading! Things will be getting more and more exciting!)


	22. Growing

Back at home Stein and Marie were resting peacefully on Marie's bed. Marie rested her head gently against Stein's strong chest. She smiled at the comforting feeling of his chest rising and falling with each breath as well as the calming rhythm of his heartbeat. She sighed sweetly as she focused on the feel of Stein's arm wrapped around her holding her close to him. She felt so warm, so safe, and so loved. Stein didn't need to tell her that he loved her every two seconds for her to be reassured. She knew by the way he spoke to her, the way he touched her, and the way his soul reacted to hers that he cared for her above all others. She breathed softly as pulled her body towards him so that her head now rested near his shoulder. She felt his body relax as he rested his head against the top of hers.

She smiled and traced small lines across his torso.

"Mmm I didn't know you had taken an interest in cutting me open….you're tracing lines all over. What are you trying to find?" he joked quietly.

"Does that mean I'm allowed to cut you open?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"It's a two way street. If I get dissected then I get to cut you open too. But I didn't realize you were so interested in explorations of the body." He shot back mischievously.

"I'd prefer to explore you like this…" she purred as her fingers brushed over the front of his pants for only a moment.

"Watch yourself." He warned. "I can be unpredictable. If you act like that I may decide to explore you before you even have time to consent to it."

"Mmmm let's get married tomorrow." Marie whispered.

"I don't have anything formal. Do you have a dress? No. Have you chosen who to invite? I don't think so. Do we have someone to marry us and a place for it to happen? No. So I don't think tomorrow is going to work out." Stein said.

"You're no fun. Ever heard of eloping?" Marie said poking a finger into his chest.

"Are you saying that's what you want?" Stein asked.

"No Stein. But…I do want our baby to have married parents." Marie said with deep meaning in her voice and eye as she looked up at Stein.

"My mother and father weren't married when I was born. They never got married….so….what you have in mind is a good idea." Stein said slowly.

Marie only nodded before pulling herself closer to him and rubbing her face against him lovingly, trying to help him feel better.

"I also don't want to have a big baby bump on my wedding. It's not that I don't think it's cute, it's just that I'd like to look ummm…well more myself-ish on my wedding day. It'll have to be soon….I didn't say anything to Patty because she would have flipped even more but…I've already grown a bit…" Marie said with light pink cheeks.

Stein looked at her for a moment and blinked once in slight surprise.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's not much, but I'm bigger than before." Marie said with a small smile.

She then sat up slowly, turned to face Stein, and gently lifted her shirt up to her ribs.

Stein pushed himself up and leaned closer. Marie smiled and nearly laughed at Stein's curious and analytical expression. Her lips parted slightly as Stein reached out both hands and placed them against the bottom of her ribcage. He flattened his hands and gently ran them down her stomach, his hands changing positions to contour her body and skin as he went. When he reached her hip bones he made his way back up slowly. His eyes were closed and Marie watched him with interest.

Stein began to recall the feel of Marie's body the first time he touched its nude form. He had memorized every inch of her body. He had committed it to memory and vowed to keep it because he never wanted to forget the amazing beauty of Marie's body.

He could feel the difference. It was so small that any other person in the world wouldn't have been able to tell…but Stein could.

_Right there…_ he thought _that's where it is…that's where my child is. _

Marie was astonished at how seriously and how passionately Stein was approaching this. She took in a small breath as Stein leaned forward and his forehead made contact with Marie's stomach. The pressure was so light; like a feather. His hair brushing against her skin felt like nothing more than a gentle spring breeze. His warm breath on her stomach had a soothing effect on her as her eye fluttered closed.

Stein placed his hands on either side of her stomach and cupped it gently, with his head still resting against her. He occasionally moved his thumbs back and forth, smoothing them over her skin; rubbing it gently and affectionately.

Marie's eye shot open as she felt Stein's lips press against her skin, just above the navel.

She stared down at him. Her eye welled up with tears. She was so happy. She felt so lucky. She had the man she loved and he loved her and their child…what more could she ever want?

"Stein…" she whispered softly as she smiled.

"So small…" he said quietly.

_I'm not an especially lovey person…I don't always understand what to do with people's emotions….oh wait that sounded like Crona…ugh anyway….Spirit was right about you. I need to take care of you…and your mother too. I won't lose your mother like Spirit lost Kami…and I'll never hate you…not like my parents hated me. I'll try and be a good father. I'll try and be a good husband._ Stein thought.

"Stein?" Marie whispered.

He'd been quiet for so long.

"I _promise_ to be a good husband. I _promise _to be a good father…" he said in a barely audible voice. He wasn't really saying it to anyone in particular but Marie heard it and began to cry.

How could she not?

Stein felt small drops of moisture hitting the top of his head and looked up to see Marie's eye bubbling with tears.

He smiled. This time he understood.

He pulled her to him and placed a hand on top of her head.

"Don't cry….it gives you wrinkles." Stein joked.

Marie laughed and looked at him smiling.

"And that gives you laugh lines." He said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up. Are you trying to say something?" Marie said giving him a questioning look.

"You're beautiful." He said.

Marie rolled her eyes.

"It's too late to make it up to me now." She huffed.

"Don't act like a child Marie." Stein said half joking, half serious.

Instead of snapping back she smiled.

"You're beautiful Marie. I meant it." Stein said.

She nudged him slightly.

"You're the good looking one. I hope our child looks like you." Marie said cutely before laughing.

"Huh…Stein?" Marie said in confusion.

His head was bent down slightly and his eyes were closed in thought.

_What's going on….?_ Marie thought with worry.

Stein's eyebrows were knit together as if he were remembering something painful….

In Stein's mind:

"Why won't you look at me mom? Just one time!" ….those words of a young silver-haired boy echoed in Stein's mind.

The young boy's fists were clenched tightly and his eyebrows furrowed as he anticipated his mother's response.

"Because you look like me…I can't stand to look at you. Because when I look at your face and see the resemblance, I have to remember that you…that you came out of my body! Why can't you be like all of the other children Franken? It would have been better if I had never had you…you make mommy a miserable woman…"a tall silver-haired woman replied before walking out the house and slamming the door shut.

The young boy stood in the middle of the room unmoving.

"It's not fair…you shouldn't be mad at me because I look like you…..you're always so mean to me…mean….to me…" the boy mumbled.

Meooooow!

The sound of the small grey cat they had called. Stein's head slowly turned toward the animal.

"Mom likes you. She doesn't like me though…she gets angry…because I like to tear things apart…she took away all of my things so I couldn't break them apart….but…it seems I have _something_ to take apart after all." The boy said smiling sadistically at the cat.

"I'll make things fair with mom…she took things away from me…now I'll take you away from her."

End memory…

"Stein?" Marie repeated louder.

"Huh?" Stein said suddenly.

"A-are you…will you be ok?" Marie said with concern.

"Yes." Stein said.

Marie's eyes still looked sad.

"Stein I don't want you to lie. Just tell me wha-"

There was a knock at the door.

"I've gotten more knocks at my door while you've been here than in all the rest of my time living here." Stein said halfheartedly.

Marie laughed.

"Sorry Stein." She sad rubbing the back of her head.

Stein smiled

"No, I feel bad for you. It's probably some girls who've come to tackle you with gifts and questions about your baby and wedding." Stein said flatly.

Marie laughed and hopped down the stairs. Stein laid back down and sighed. He couldn't have been happier….until….

Marie walked into the room with a pale face looking both sad and angry at the same time.

Stein immediately got up and went over to Marie.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"Eris is here. She wants to know why you're marrying me instead of her." Marie said bitterly.

"Why is it that lately I've been receiving a lot of unwanted attention? I'm getting rid of this girl….she may even be crazier than I am." Stein said with anger in his voice.

Marie couldn't help but laugh despite her mood.

Stein was one hell of an interesting guy.

(A/N: Stein loves his baby! :D awww. I love babies XD lolz writing these chapters have been making me want kids. Ugh and writing Eris makes me want to dissect something lol keep reviewing everyone!)


	23. Marie the Pulverizer

Stein was a pretty level guy in his emotions….definitely NOT always level in the head but he definitely had things down when it came to keeping his cool. Right now though, Stein was pissed. He COULD get pissed and when he got into one of "his moods" you had one of two options: 1. Run like hell and don't look back or 2. Stay behind and wake up an hour later missing a few organs.

This Eris bitch had to go and Stein wasn't the only one thinking that.

_What the hell is this girl thinking? Stein has made it clear he doesn't want anything to do with her and NOW she knows he's getting married! I mean does he have to threaten to cut her open?...hmmm that could be a good option…_ Marie thought with her eyebrows knit together and mouth puckered into a small dot.

Stein looked at her expression and couldn't help but think she looked silly…but cute in an odd sort of way. Marie was scary as hell when she was mad but when she was just a bit bent out of shape it was endearing.

"It took you long enough to fetch my fiancé, Mjolnir. What did you lose your way in your own home?" Eris said with a sly grin.

Marie looked angry but a slight blush came to her cheeks.

_She really did lose her way…_ Stein thought with a calm smile.

"I need a moment alone with Stein. Is that a horrible inconvenience for you _house mate_?" Eris said in an almost insulting way.

"I don't care." Marie said plainly.

Stein made a small surprised noise and blinked once at Marie. She wasn't jealous?

"I guess you can be tolerable Miss MJOLNIR" Eris said sharply emphasizing her last name, as to rub in her face that she was not yet married to Stein.

"If you want to be alone go to Stein's lab room." Marie offered in a flat tone.

Now Stein was making a complete "what the fuck" face.

Now she was WILLINGLY giving her the opportunity to stay?

"How kind of you…" Eris replied.

Marie turned on her heel and began to walk away but she suddenly paused and turned around with a taunting smirk on her face.

"Nice long black cloak by the way. It's a nice change from the promiscuous look you had last time we met. Buuuuut, it makes your legs look fat." Marie said in a kind tone, particularly enjoying shooting the "fat legs" insult right back at Eris.

Marie then walked upstairs before Eris could bite back.

Eris turned to Stein with a sexy smile.

"To the lab then?" she said.

Stein just walked away and Eris followed close behind. She reached out to take his arm but Stein sped up before she had the chance to take hold of him.

He walked into the lab and Eris quickly spun around and locked the door. Stein said nothing. There was no use in talking to this girl.

"Say what you have to say. I don't want to take much time. I have work to do." Stein said rather harshly. Eris didn't pay notice to the hint in his voice.

"I'm glad to hear you're a hard worker. So….Franken Stein…why are you marrying that girl?" she asked with a disgustingly pleading tone.

"Because I love her." Stein said.

Fuck. Wasn't that obvious?

"Why?" she asked as she began to walk circles around him.

"It doesn't concern you as to why." He said coldly.

"Perhaps you feel obligated because you knocked her up?" she said in a voice that was a bit too much for Stein.

He was getting more impatient. The operating table was looking more appealing than usual.

"I love Marie. I had her because I loved her and I'm marrying her because of that feeling." He said glaring at her darkly.

"Was she pretty?" Eris purred in a dark way that sounded hateful but seductive at the same time.

Stein didn't answer.

"Did you like how she felt?"

Still no answer. Stein's fists clenched.

"Did she appreciate you?" Eris purred slowly. The circles she made around him were getting smaller.

"I'm overheating in your lab…" she said softly.

"Then leave." He said as he turned around angrily only to be greeted by Eris's face right next to his.

"Watch me…." She breathed as she backed away slowly.

She swayed her body smoothly and gently peeled back her black cloak and let it drop down to pool around her ankles.

Stein was shocked and disgusted at the same time. She ran her hands down her sides.

"I'm offering you more than her…I want you Franken…" she whispered approaching him.

Stein clenched his eyes shut and backed away. What the fuck was wrong with her.

He backed up against the surgical table. Eris took her opening and pounced on him, making Stein lose his balance and fall onto the table. She had done it roughly so the wind was knocked out of him for a moment.

_Yes! _She thought as she quickly fastened his body down with the straps.

He looked into her eyes with unpleasant mixed emotions.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he said.

"I'll show you what you're missing out on…." She cooed.

"Get the hell off me." He said harshly gritting his teeth.

"My Franken….."

"You know what? You're crazy." He said with a hateful grin. "and you make me sick. Every movement you make and word you say makes me want to puke."

"You'll learn once you feel me…." She whispered.

"That's not going to happen." He said darkly.

"You have no choice…" she said. "I always get what I want." She finished meanly as she reached up and pulled down his zipper aggressively.

What the fuck? Was she out of her damn mind?

"If you were on this table I'd gut you." He told her hatefully.

He didn't want this bitch. He only wanted Marie. He didn't want to feel any other girl, be it against his will or not. He only wanted his Marie.

"I'm going to make you mine…" she whispered.

"YOU! YOU DAAAAAAAAAMN BIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!" A familiar voice screamed with rage.

"What the-AH!" was all Eris could say before the door was smashed down by Marie who barreled in at top speed and grabbed Eris by the shoulders and thrust her against the nearest wall.

"ERIS! JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO HERE? I KNEW YOU WERE A COMPLETE SLUT AND SOME OBNOXIOUS BITCH BUT THIIIIIIIS! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM! DON'T GO ANYWHERE NEAR HIM! I'LL COMPLETELY CRUSH YOU! I'M A DEATH SCYTHE YOU IGNORANT BRAT! STOP HARASSING MY STEEEEEEEEIIIN! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I MAKE DAMN SURE YOU END UP PERMANENTLY PARALYZED!" Marie screamed right into her face.

Eris looked scared out of her fucking mind. She looked as though she was having a heart attack and a seizure at the same time. Despite this though she grabbed her cloak, clutched it to her body and took off running and screaming.

"YOU'RE CRAZY LADY!" Eris called while crying.

Marie took off after her and chased her out the door.

"CRAZY? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TRIED TO TAKE MY FIANCE!" Marie shouted.

Stein stared in complete and utter shock…two words came to mind. Holy. Shit.

Marie huffed as her shoulders rose and fell heavily. She slammed the door and turned to see Stein…smiling?

"That's my fiancé right there…the pulverizing death scythe." He said.

Marie frowned…then her mouth twitched to a small smile…then a bigger smile before she finally broke into laughter as she strode over to him and unbound him.

Stein flexed his wrists a few times to mend his cut off circulation.

"Are you ok? Did she…."

"No, she didn't…I would have found some way Marie. I would never have let her…only you alright?" Stein said completely serious.

Marie smiled at him.

"That's what I like to hear." She whispered before leaning down to capture his lips.

He quickly reached around her small frame and pulled her against his hard body…and hard member which she felt rather quickly. She pulled away.

"Well that didn't take long. Watch yourself. I don't need a second Spirit." She said waving a finger at him.

"Spirit looks at other girls. I'm different. I only look at you. Besides, why would I need a second set when I have more than enough already?" he said boldly as he reached up to cup both of her breasts.

"Ah!" she cried arching herself into him.

He couldn't help but smirk at what he could do to her.

"Before you know it I'll be too far along…" she whispered. Her fingers played with his hair with one hand and the other stroked his chest.

"Is that an offer or a challenge?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm being nice today." She said into his chest.

"I think that's another way of saying that you want me." He said laughingly.

She quickly stood on her toes and nipped his neck. He took a deep breath in through his teeth. It stung. She wasn't going to let him tease her that much.

"That hurt Marie. Now you're going to have to suffer the consequences." He said.

"Try me." She challenged.

He scooped her up and headed toward his room.

_You should know better than to challenge me Marie…._

(A/N: Well I don't think Eris is going to be coming back any time soon unless she wants to spend the rest of her life in a full body cast. Thanks for reading everyone. More lemony goodness in the next chapter. Keep reviewing guys! It's really encouraging. And thank you so much again for reading.)


	24. Just a Coincedence?

As Stein carried Marie to his room she was expecting this to be pretty wild. The words they used to tease one another earlier suggested to her that she was in for more rough and fiery sex, which she was completely fine with.

She hadn't expected at all what came next.

Upon entering the room Stein stepped very softly over to the bed and laid her down….gently? Yes, gently. So gently, that it felt like she was floating down softly onto a cloud. Why was he being so careful with her all of the sudden?

She looked up at him with her lips parted slightly, blinking a couple of times, with a wondering expression on her face.

"Even if you're not that far along, you need to be more gentle with yourself." He said.

Marie was rather shocked. He really meant this. He was trying to care for her and their child…even if what he wanted was right at his fingertips, he still wanted to do what was best for everyone.

"Thank you" Marie said gently as she reached up brushed her finger tips across the scar below his eye.

For some reason that scar had always fascinated her. She had always thought he looked amazing and handsome before, but for some reason, now, it just wouldn't be Stein without that little accent.

Marie Mjolnir was certainly a unique girl to say the very least.

She even thought the bolt in his head was kind of cool. Stein was one lucky bastard. There was no way in hell he was ever going to meet another girl who thought that highly of him. And even if he did meet one, there was no way that she could be even a fraction as beautiful, kind, warm, and funny as Marie.

Marie was beautiful inside and out…a spring flowing with light and life…a face that was always shining with hope. So pure and full of love….

Stein needed her.

Stein wasn't anti-social exactly, but he could become rather isolated if not socialized properly. Stein had always been rather low key and difficult to read as well. The madness had always caused trouble and stress in his life as well. Marie…her liveliness and cheerful energy kept him upbeat enough to continue being socially, mentally, and emotionally healthy. He never smiled so much than when he was with her. Marie's pureness and warmth always calmed his soul. Even though Marie could be light-headed and could get a bit too jumpy, her wavelength and inner beauty called his spirit. The way she didn't pity his personal issues, but rather, sympathized and actively helped him, was something he absolutely loved. She never gave up either; Marie wasn't a quitter, and that always gave him strength too. And as a lucky bonus, Marie was very attractive.

Marie needed Stein just as much as he needed her.

He was nothing like other guys; that was for certain….but she needed someone like that.

Marie had never met someone who could go from being so serious, to goofy, to casual, to crazy so immensely fast. A lot of people would find these spontaneous behavioral switches frightening, but not Marie. Marie actually liked them. Marie's lively character needed something interesting and continuously changing to keep her intrigued and feeling fulfilled. At the same time, however, Marie had a side to her that wanted to take things easy; that side of her had chosen Oceania because of its easiness. Stein's interesting qualities and bizarre antics could shift to a very calm demeanor. This calm, still relaxed mood was another thing Marie needed to feel complete. Many guys she dated were high strung and kept things interesting, but when Marie needed to relax they were still on the go. Other guys she dated were too low key and bored her too quickly. Stein was the perfect medium. Hell, on top of that Stein was incredibly handsome, intelligent, and strong.

Stein and Marie realized that they had been staring at each other for quite some time and both laughed.

"Is there something on my face?" Marie joked.

"What about mine?" he played back.

"You have a little something under your eye." She said with a smile.

"Really?" Stein replied playing along. "Well while I don't see anything on your face….I can't see the rest of your body. I think I should take a look to make sure everything is ok." He said smiling a bit sadistically.

He reached down and pulled her top off swiftly.

Marie was actually feeling a bit worn, both from her rant on Eris and her progressing pregnancy, so she was quite compliant. Beyond her sleepiness, she was also, if she was honest, dying for Stein to touch her.

Stein stared down at her black bra with white lace on it; it looked like a French maid.

"Do you like it?" Marie asked in a flirty way.

"I don't understand why a woman would pay extra money for a bra just because it has a special design. It doesn't matter." Stein said flatly; Marie pouted a bit.

"What's wrong with it?" she huffed.

Stein shrugged.

"I guess my point is that I'm just going to want to get that thing off of you as quickly as I can. I don't care about what it looks like, I want to see what's underneath." He informed somewhat playfully.

Having said that he reached around her back and deftly unhooked her bra and pulled it from her chest.

"They're much lovelier than your bra." He said, narrowing his eyes in observation.

Marie felt like a goofy teenager. Stein had seen her naked more than once and they had made love twice, yet she was still blushing at him seeing her bare chest.

"Marie, are you really that embarrassed?" he asked rolling his eyes slightly. Marie's cheeks turned a darker hue.

"I-it's just that you're staring!" she stammered.

Stein ignored the comment and proceeded to pull her skirt from her body, enticing a yelp from an unprepared Marie.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" she whined.

Again Stein ignored her words and proceeded to reach up and pull her matching thong off. Marie's blush deepened.

Stein sat back a bit more to get a better view of his Marie.

"I want to look at you….thoroughly…" he said huskily.

Marie felt so small underneath Stein…he was so strong and his gaze was so intense, that she thought she might break.

Stein's eyes started at her collar bone. He admired the shape of it: not too jagged but not undefined…gorgeous.

He admired the elegant slope of her shoulders and the lovely shape of her arms. Her upper and lower arms were proportioned perfectly and her wrists looked so delicate as they fused into her feminine hands. His eyes drifted back up to start at her chest.

Those breasts….so beautiful

Perfectly rounded, spaced apart perfectly, set at just the right height on her body. Her nipples were erect from both arousal and exposure to the cooler air…the rosy color of them was soft and enticing. The skin was so creamy and smooth, like velvet. They looked so soft and warm. He wanted to touch them but first he would observe the rest of her.

His eyes traveled to her lower torso; from her ribcage to her hips…the curvature of her body was unbelievable. It was more beautiful than that of any other woman….God just looking at the curve of her abdomen made him want to make love to her. Such gorgeous anatomy….

His eyes continued their journey past her hips….oh God.

Marie. How could she be so beautiful? Every part of her was blowing his mind…he wasn't one to be mind-boggled very often but this was just too unreal. Were his eyes perceiving this correctly? Maybe he needed a new pair of glasses….maybe he needed to adjust the screw in his head…or maybe she really was just this amazing. He had a feeling his emotions and the way her found her on the inside added to her external beauty though; it must almost supernatural.

The triangle between her legs tempted his burning desire to take what he knew hid beneath her tightly closed thighs. Her thighs…yes that was another thing…they were so smoothly curved. Nothing was out of proportion as his eyes glided down the rest of her legs. Her tiny knee caps added a slight bump in her legs to smoothly contour into her lower legs with their small dainty calves. Her ankles were thin but not scrawny…her feet were slender and well-shaped. His olive orbs finally returned to her face which was full of anticipation…she looked worried, embarrassed, and flattered at the same time. Such a cute face. The shape of her head was even darling and was framed perfectly by her golden locks. Her entire face just looked friendly…those lovely amber, caramel eyes shone with whatever emotion she felt….such silken lips….

"Stein…I…" she managed to say but she couldn't finish. She couldn't find the right words.

"Beautiful…perfect…Marie…" was all he could say.

"Kiss me." Was all she said.

And that's just what he did. He kissed her full on the lips as his hands finally reached to cup her breasts and give them a squeeze.

Marie made a small noise….one that he had not heard her make before. Discomfort?

He looked at her questioningly.

"They're a bit tender now." She said softly.

Stein smiled.

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking." He replied.

"I want to be kissed again." She told him as she reached up and removed his glasses.

"I wanted to see your eyes…I love them. I always have." She said smiling.

He bent down to kiss her again with his hands still on her breasts. This time he maneuvered his hands more gently, rolling his fingers into the flesh. Marie moaned in pleasure. He brushed his thumb over her hardened nipples before bringing his index finger up to twiddle the bud between his two fingers. Marie whimpered slightly in response and he smiled against her lips. Marie was already wanting more. She opened her mouth slightly, hinting to Stein her desires. He took the opportunity and snaked his tongue into her mouth to play with hers.

He continued his gentle ministrations on her breasts but soon found himself wanting more…he ran his hands down farther and touched her thighs.

Marie moaned into the kiss and allowed him access to the space between her legs. He smoothed two fingers over her lower lips before pressing them past her folds and burying them inside her wet heat. Marie practically screamed into his mouth at the instant pleasure she felt from his fingers entering her. He loved it so much; how he could pleasure her so greatly.

He began to push his digits in and out of her, pumping them faster every moment. Marie panted heavily and broke away from his lips and despite her pleasure, managed to speak.

"St-Stein...uuuhnn stop." She half moaned.

Stein looked surprised. Had he hurt her?

"Did it hurt you?" he asked concerned.

She shook her head and sat up.

"It's just that I find this situation really unfair." She said.

Stein blinked in confusion.

"I mean what are you thinking, being fully clothed? I can't do anything with you when you're like this." She said gesturing her hand at him.

Stein shook his head.

"Then do something." He said casually.

Marie reached forward and practically ripped off his shirt, and with the same lightning speed, she moved to his pants and tore them from his body as well. She took no time in removing his stitched boxers.

"Are you honestly this aroused already?" she asked in slight amazement.

"You do more to me than you know." He replied.

Marie smiled almost devilishly before taking him into her hand and pushing him down onto his back.

"Ah!" was all Stein really had time to let out before Marie fastened her mouth to his one more.

She ran her hand up and down his shaft aggressively, enticing erratic groans, ragged breaths, and husky growls from her lover. Soon though she pulled away and practically sat on his lap.

He looked at her rather stunned by her sudden boldness.

"I want to try something new….maybe you could think of it as an experiment. Is that alright Stein?" she said seductively.

"I suppose I can consent to that." He said back.

"Eyes closed….no peaking." She whispered placing two fingers over each of his eyelids and dragging them down.

"Marie…is the eye thing really nece-! Uhhhhnn" he groaned out as he felt Marie lower herself onto him. His length slowly slid into her warm entrance, engulfing him tantalizingly slow in wetness.

He opened his eyes to check on her face. No pain. Her head was tilted back and her lips were parted slightly in pleasure.

"Mmmmnnnn" Marie breathed.

And slowly, she began. She lifted herself up slowly and lowered herself back onto his lap. She sucked in a deep breath of pleasure and Stein moaned.

Before he knew it the rhythm was incredibly fast and uneven. Marie was riding him madly. He could barely keep his eyes open as the pleasure overtook him, but he so admired the way her breasts bounced up and down with each movement she made.

"Ah! Ahhh! Oh! Stein I—I think I'm!" was all Marie could get out before she erupted into another bout of pants.

Stein couldn't speak. He was too blinded by the pleasure, but he could feel himself right on the edge. He was so close.

He groaned loudly as he finally reached the crest and pulled Marie down, flush against him, by her hips, making her cry out as she too released. Stein felt warm juices rush out onto his stomach…he loved the feel of it though.

The two breathed heavily as she pulled herself off of him and rested on his chest.

"Stein….I love you so much…" she said softly in his ear before kissing his collar bone tenderly.

"I love you too…" he said back softly.

Their eyes fluttered closed soon enough and sleep overtook them both.

Enter Stein's dreaming:

"Mmmmm Marie…" Stein groaned as he thrust in and out of her warmth.

"Stein…I need more." She begged.

Stein happily obliged. God it felt so good.

Temporarily exit Stein's dream:

Enter Marie's dreaming:

"Stein…I need more." Marie begged.

Stein obliged to her wishes and pounded her harder….it felt so good but…something…was wrong.

Temporarily exit Marie's dream:

Re-enter Stein's dream:

Stein made love to Marie harder and harder. It felt so amazing and he couldn't find himself stopping until…something was wrong…Marie's wavelength…was gone?

He looked down and his eyes widened in horror. She was dead.

Her eye was open and glazed over with death. Her skin was pale and her mouth hung open lifelessly.

"Marie!" he screamed as he pulled out and scrambled to do something. But what the hell could he do?

Re-enter Marie's dream:

Marie's eyes were closed but something really felt odd about this situation…then Stein stopped moving…he felt cold? She opened her eyes to see a frozen Stein…his eyes rolled back in his head…dead?

Marie shrieked in terror as she shoved him off of her.

"Stein!" she screamed. She needed to do something! She needed to bring him back! But how?

Re-enter Stein:

Stein was frozen…there was nothing he could do…nothing…like a stupid fucking kid!

He finally collapsed against her chest and sobbed. He gasped and his pupils shrunk with horror as Marie's eye turned zombie like and her fingernails dug into the flesh of his shoulder.

"Why did you let me die Stein? Why? Why? WHY?" Marie screamed.

Re-enter Marie:

Marie realized quickly that she could do nothing. She fell onto Stein wailing in tears but screamed as she felt his fingers piece her hips.

"You let me die Marie…why did you do that to me? IS THAT HOW WORTHLESS I AM?" Stein yelled at her.

Marie and Stein's eyes shot open at the same time as they screamed each other's names. They both panted heavily and looked at one another in unison. Their eyes were wide with terror as they threw their arms around each other's sweaty bodies.

At the same time they said… "I had a dream that you died."

They jerked away from each other.

"Marie…your dream?" he said, implying she tell him more.

"We were…making love…and suddenly you died…then you came back and screamed at me! I mean screamed! You asked me why I let you die." Marie said sobbing.

Stein's eyes widened.

"The same dream…except you died…" he said in shock.

They both zoned out…

What the hell was going on?

(A/N: Hmmm some weird stuffs going on here. Coincidence? What does this mean for them? Hehe next chapter coming soon…)


	25. Marie Is Going Mad?

Marie lay on her side wide awake with Stein's arms wrapped around her from behind. His warm body pressed up against hers; it brought little comfort though. She couldn't get that dream out of her head. Stein couldn't get his dream out of his head.

Sleep was a notion that no longer existed and the world was void of all sound. There were only two sounds to be heard. The first was the occasional sniffle that came from Marie as the trauma of the dream resurfaced. Stein would rub her arms or stomach in an attempt to comfort her and the tears would stop…for a while. The second and only other sound to be heard was the occasional "you still awake?" from one of the two lovers. Speaking of which…

"You still awake?" Marie whispered.

"Yeah."

Marie wondered why she had asked that. Of course he was awake. She supposed it was just some sort of subconscious comfort for both of them; a way of making sure they were both still there.

"Marie?" Stein said while exhaling.

Finally something different.

"Hmmm?"

"You know that…I would never let you die…right?" Stein said. His tone sounded flat as usual but there were extracts of pure worry, concern, sadness, and love in his voice that all blended into some abstract sound and emotion.

Marie didn't answer at first.

She hadn't intended it, but Stein felt like shit now. Well how the hell was she supposed to believe what he said? HE had tried to kill her before. He had tried to cut her open. How the fuck could she rely on someone like that?

He understood that must be what she was thinking.

Before he could open his mouth to continue, she spoke up.

"I know you will always try to protect me…I know that." She whispered, reaching a hand around to lace her fingers with his.

"And you know I will always do the same for you right Stein?" she said rolling over to face him.

Now it was his turn to be silent. He still couldn't understand why she wanted him so much. It was so odd to him. She had pursued him to save him from Medusa's grasp, even when they weren't in a relationship. She was loyal to him and was always thinking of how he was feeling. She never missed a beat. Marie could be a bit naïve but she could always tell after a short time if he was lying or not. She risked herself for him….

"Yes." He replied after some time.

He leaned forward and fastened his lips to hers; her small lips fit perfectly against his.

Marie reached up to stroke her finger tips across his face gently, lovingly, soothingly. She moved her fingers up to run through his soft bangs and move them from his forehead a bit. Her hands wandered from his bangs to the top of his head where her finger tips graced it just barely, like a feather. She finally let her fingers touch the screw in his head; she was careful not to move it.

She moved her lips just barely away from his for a moment.

"It's cute…" she giggled, as her fingers continued to run over the metal.

"You're weird Marie." Was all he said before pressing his lips to hers once more.

He really did love her…and it wasn't that horribly long ago that he believed he couldn't understand the notion of love. He had long convinced himself that that emotion was not comprehendible to his heart or mind….but now…

He lifted his large hand to mesh his long fingers into her soft hair.

He heard Marie sigh at his touch.

Stein ran his other hand over her lower stomach.

He couldn't help but wonder…girl or boy? Which would it be? Would their child be smart? Funny? Loud? Oh Lord, please nothing like Black Star. Would the child grow into a perfectionist like Kid? Perhaps if it was a girl, would she be ditzy like Patty or spend too much time on fingernails like Liz? Oh GOD. If he had a son would he be a insanely flirtatious womanizer like Spirit! Or…would the child become….mad like him…

Finally he pulled away and rested his head against hers gently.

"Stein, I want to figure out what's going on…those dreams couldn't have been a coincidence.." she whispered.

"Then what do you make of it?" he asked.

Marie didn't answer. She suddenly looked frightened.

"What Marie? What?" Stein asked urgently.

"I-is there someone else here?" she asked shakily.

Stein couldn't believe what he was seeing. Marie had never looked this scared before…not since that battle with Medusa when he told her he was going to cut her open.

She shook.

"No Marie…nobody is here…it's ok. What's wrong? Why did you think somebody was here?" he asked making her look at him.

"It just felt like somebody was…" she sighed. "But forget that…the dreams. What should we do?" she said.

"I don't know what to do. There's nothing connected with them. We don't have a starting place." He answered.

Suddenly Marie bolted upright and clutched her hands over her mouth and raced towards the bathroom.

_Morning sickness…_ Stein thought dully. Boy was he glad he didn't have to go through with it.

He felt bad though. He could hear her coughing, choking, and wretching over the toilet.

He didn't expect what came next though.

Marie screamed horrifically. Stein threw off the covers and ran into the bathroom to find Marie backed against the wall with her eye wide and pupils shrunken in terror as she stared at the toilet.

"Marie! What's wrong?" Stein egged as he held her shoulders.

She thrust her head against his shoulder and screamed and cried in terror.

Stein didn't even know what to do. He had never seen somebody this shaken up in his life.

"Marie, calm down. Tell me what's wrong." He said firmly trying to get a hold on the situation.

"Birds…" she choked. "I threw up dead birds!" she cried.

What the fuck was she talking about? Was she out of her mind?

Stein pulled her away gently and turned to look.

Nothing. Just dinner as far as he could see.

"Marie…there's nothing there…" he whispered.

Marie sobbed uncontrollably.

"Marie, listen, there's nothing there." He didn't know what was going on but he felt horrible. He knew what it was like to be not right in the head. He knew how painful and terrifying it could be to have something running through your mind that nobody else could understand.

"No!" she screamed at him trying to shove him away, but Stein held her firmly.

He could only think of one thing…he didn't want to…he hated it.

Stein grabbed Marie's shoulders tightly and dragged her back over to the toilet.

"Marie, I need you to take a deep breath ok? Hold onto yourself. Remember how things were before you came in here. You need to look again alright? Nothing is wrong." He told her carefully.

He needed tell her the steps…the stages. You don't just snap out of a craze like this, and he knew it first hand.

"No I can't!" she cried.

"Marie, you have to do it. Something is wrong with you right now ok? You're not thinking strait!" he told her more harshly.

"Let me go!" she wailed.

"Marie, I need you to do this for me. I LISTENED TO YOU WHEN YOU SAVED ME!" Stein yelled, desperate to snap her out of it.

Marie's cries suddenly turned to small chokes and ragged breaths. Her eye was pinched shut.

"Marie…" he breathed.

"Ok…I'll try." She whimpered.

He had reached her. Thank God.

After a deep breath and a long thoughtful pause, Marie's eye cracked open just barely, before opening all the way.

She was shocked at what she saw.

"I-it's nothing." She sputtered.

Stein only nodded and stroked her back.

"I-I just saw-."

"I know….it's ok." He whispered.

"What happened to me?" she asked shakily.

"I don't know, Marie…" was all he could say.

Dear God, what the hell was going on? First these fucked up dreams and now Marie was seeing things.

Why? Why did this have to happen? Was this because of him?

_None of this would be happening if it weren't for me…what's wrong with me?_ Stein thought angrily.

His thoughts were interrupted by Marie rubbing her face against his chest.

"Can we go back to bed? I-I just want to rest…" she whimpered.

Stein looked down at her…she was so far from the strong Marie he knew.

He lifted her up and carried her gently back to bed and laid her down before climbing in next to her. He pulled her close to him and stroked her back.

Silence.

"Marie?" Stein said just above a whisper.

Nothing….she was asleep.

_Good. She needs it_. Stein thought.

Stein watched her for some time but soon his own eyelids were beginning to droop and before he knew it he had joined Marie in sleep.

No nightmares plagued their dreams but there was no doubt that this wasn't the end of their troubles.

"This is only the beginning…." A voice breathed evilly.

A pair of eggplant purple eyes focused sharply on the two sleeping lovers through a small window.

(A/N: Woah….poor Marie! This is one crazy ass pregnancy. Then again Stein is pretty crazy and Marie is a bit as well so how could their pregnancy be normal? Haha keep reading guys!)


	26. The Luckiest Girl in the World

It was already 10:30 the next morning and Stein had been awake since 7:00. He had already gotten dressed for the day. Marie…she must have been so exhausted…he had been able to move her body off of him, get out of bed, move around the room getting dressed, and sit back down next to her without her even coming close to waking up. Even now as she slept, Marie looked pale and drained, like some emergency room patient running out of time. He reached out a hand to brush some strands of hair out of her face. She squirmed a bit at his touch but still didn't wake.

_I'll just watch her until she wakes up_.Stein thought.

Right as he thought that there were several knocks at the door. He stood slowly and was in no rush to get to the door as he left for it.

_If this is Eris again I'm going to dissect her for real this time._ Stein thought bitterly.

He was, to say the least; very surprised at what he saw when he opened the door.

"What are all of you doing here?" Stein asked, not used to all the girls from the academy suddenly knocking at his door.

"We have a little something for Miss Marie. Is she here?" Maka asked kindly.

"She is, but she's sleeping." Stein replied.

"Oh…well then I guess we'll come back la-." Tsubaki was cut off by Patty's loud voice.

"Wake her up! It's time to get up! HEY MISS MARIE! CAN YOU HEAR ME? TIME TO WAAAAAAKE UP! WE HAVE A PRESENT FOR YOU!" Patty yelled followed by one of her goofy laughs.

_If I have a daughter, please make her more manageable than this…_ Stein thought dully.

To Stein's surprise though, only moments later, Marie emerged from her room sleepily and came down stairs.

"What's the matter? Are you all ok?" she asked her students gently.

"What? Yeah we're fine. Why does something have to be wrong for us to want to see you?" Liz asked with a friendly smile.

"Oh, then what is it?" Marie asked with a smile.

"All of us pitched in and got you something." Maka said smiling brightly.

"I have to say that even I'm a bit jealous of it." Liz said rubbing the back of her head.

"IT'S PRETTTY!" Patty yelled.

Tsubaki just laughed and held out a package. "Let's go inside to open it." She said shyly.

Marie seemed confused but followed along.

Stein followed them to the living room where the girls all sat surrounding Marie, who looked completely shocked by the entire situation.

Patty raced up in front of Stein.

"Oh no mister! You have to leave!" Patty said putting a finger in his face.

"Why?" Stein asked blandly.

"Because this is a girls only thing right here!" Patty said matter-of-factly.

Stein wasn't' about to argue with Patty, because he didn't want to hear her loud voice splitting his eardrums any longer than he had to.

Stein turned and walked away quietly. He wasn't going to do the whole peeking and spying thing either. That was something Spirit would do. Stein didn't really care.

"So Miss Marie? You gonna open it?" Liz asked with a smile.

"Well ok. But really, you all didn't have to get me anything!" Marie said looking at all of them.

"But we wanted to Miss Marie. That's why we did it." Maka said kindly.

Marie smiled and began to pull away the white paper with silver swirls. The box was a confusing shape. She couldn't guess what was in it. It was a rectangular shape and about 3 feet long and about 8 inches tall.

After pulling back the paper and slicing through the tape of the box inside, Marie gently pulled off the top of the elegant box within. It looked like packaging you would get from a fancy apparel store…but there was no brand name or logo on the box. After removing the lid, Marie sweatdropped at the giraffe themed tissue paper covering whatever laid beneath.

"Patty insisted." Liz said simply with a sigh; Patty laughed.

Marie shook her head with a smile and carefully removed the tissue paper.

Her hands flew up to her mouth instantly and her eye watered.

"HAHAHA SURPRISE! SURPRISE!" Patty yelled.

Tears finally began to flow down Marie's face as she reached into the box and pulled out…a _beautiful_ wedding dress.

"Y-you…how did you know?" she stammered through tears.

"We asked Azusa if she knew what you liked." Liz said with a friendly smile. Liz was always so casual but had a very caring heart.

"And she said that you loooooooved this one!" Patty laughed.

Marie was stunned. It was the wedding dress she had always envisioned herself in…yes…even in the vision of her marriage to the toilet.

The elegant white dress was long and fitted in the upper body and flowed out gracefully and gently at the bottom. It scooped slightly in the back, to show some skin but not too much and had very thin straps that were only slightly wider than spaghetti straps. There was a seam that ran around the dress just below the bust to emphasize her chest. A lovely sky blue sash was tied around the lower waist of the dress, adding a small flare to it.

Marie honestly couldn't believe it. During her marriage obsession (almost her whole life), she had finally gone into a bridal shop in Oceania to look at dresses. It was horribly sad to see other ladies getting fitted in their dresses but at the same time it was such fun to be able to look at all the different gowns and it had given her some amount of inner satisfaction despite not being engaged.…that's when she had seen the dress. She had wanted to wear it ever since. She would have dreams of walking down the isle in her lovely wedding dress.

"You…how…what…how much do I owe-."

"Nothing." Maka said with a smile.

"B-but something like this! It must have cost you so much!" Marie cried.

The girls laughed.

"Well, don't tell them we told you but the boys pitched in too. Hehe they would be embarrassed if we said so…especially Black Star." Tsubaki said with a cute blush.

Marie was just being swept away. Even the boys had helped?

"Wh-why?" Marie whispered.

"Because you deserve it!" Patty said cheerfully, as well as with comfort as she hugged Marie's shoulders.

"You've wanted to get married since forever right? You should have the dress you've always wanted!" Liz said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, and you always work so hard for us, and we don't do enough for you." Tsubaki said joining Liz and Patty to hug Marie.

"We wanted to give something back to you. You already have a lot to worry about Miss Marie. We just want you to be happy." Maka said finally as she joined the others to hug Marie.

Marie was now officially crying her eye out. This was just too much. She hadn't realized just how much everyone cared for her.

_I'm the luckiest girl in the world._ Marie thought.

At least for the time being, all of Marie's troubles had washed away.

The worries of her child's heath, the horrible nightmares, the terrifying hallucination she had…all of it was gone.

Patty suddenly pulled back.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! We got you the long matching gloves, and that pretty veil you love too! Miss Azusa told us about those too!" Patty said cheerfully offering Marie a second package. This threw Marie into a whole separate fit of joyful tears.

The girls just smiled at her.

"Oh oh oh! And ANOTHER thing!" Patty cried.

Marie's head jerked up.

"No! You couldn't have possibly gotten me anything else!" Marie said almost sadly; she didn't want these guys to go broke!

"Well we didn't buy you something but we did something else for you." Tsubaki said.

"After talking with Miss Azusa, she judged by your personality that you were going to want to be married before having your baby, and that you're going to want to have a slender figure still." Maka said.

_Damn that Azusa is perceptive! _Marie thought somewhat amazed by her friend.

"So, if that's what you want, you're gonna need to get hitched pretty quick. So we found a guy that does weddings. He wouldn't us his name but he gave us a card with a number…" Liz trailed off.

Marie felt kinda creeped out…was this guy some kind of back street person? I mean why wouldn't he give a name?

"He says that he owes you and Professor Stein a favor or something. So he wants to marry you, do all your planning, and provide all of your stuff for free!" Maka said somewhat surprised herself.

"Isn't it coooool that he doesn't just marry you? He does eeeeverything else tooooo!" Patty cried with excitement.

A favor? Who owed them a favor?

Tsubaki handed Marie the elegant card with an appointment time written on it.

"He says he can have everything done in a week." Tsubaki said sweetly.

A week! Was this even freaking happening? Was that even possible! Was she having another dream? If she wasn't then fuck all the bad stuff that had happened! This made up for all the bad and topped it off too!

"Thank you all….I don't deserve all of this…" Marie whispered.

"Whatever Miss Marie. You outta thank yourself. You've done such a killer job taking care of us." Liz said winking at her.

"Yes, you have done a great job." Tsubaki whispered.

"Yep!" Patty said cutely.

Maka just smiled kindly.

_I have such amazing friends…what did I ever do…to have people like these in my life… _Marie though with love and amazement.

Shortly after that the girls waved goodbye and headed out the door and Marie was left standing there…still in amazement.

"So, what happened?" Stein said coming back into the room after hearing the front door shut.

Marie fell to her knees and buried her crying face in her hands…it was all she could do.

She was lucky…so lucky….no matter what else happened, she wouldn't feel sorry for herself because she had so much more to be thankful for than sad for…

She was happy…

(A/N: Hooray for kick ass girl friends! Awww and even the guys pitched in….keep reading guys! We've got some intense as well as funny chapters coming up! Remember, reviews make me a happy author ^_^)


	27. The Wedding Planner

Marie had explained everything to Stein. She had slept so soundly that night too and Stein seemed to as well; no nightmares.

Marie rolled out of bed the next morning with a smile, stretched, and sat up in a great mood….until.

Stein woke to the sound of Marie's purging. He sighed and shook his head. He felt terrible for her. He sat up slowly and went to her side.

"Feel better?" he said after she flushed the toilet.

"Yeah…but I need some chocolate chip pancakes…" she moaned.

"Chocolate chip pancakes? That's rather sudden." He said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm craving them like crazy!" she whined.

Ah the wonderful pregnancy food cravings….

Stein shook his head and smiled at her.

"I'll get you some…" he told her, offering a hand to help her up.

Marie took it happily and after standing up, put a finger to her chin, thoughtfully.

"Oh that's right! We have an appointment with that wedding planner…in 45 minutes! Oh my gosh! What was I thinking?" Marie said frantically.

"Settle down Marie." Stein said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Sorry…" she moaned. She just really didn't want to be late for this.

"It's fine." He replied simply.

With that the two got ready rather quickly and headed out the door.

"On the corner of Pumpkin and Moonlight Street…there should be a small building…" Marie said looking down at the appointment card.

"I wonder why he didn't give a name…" Marie said.

"Who knows?" was all Stein said.

There it was. It was a small white building with flowering window boxes and a simple sign above the door that read simply "Love" with hearts and roses on it.

What kind of business doesn't even have name? Was this person for real?

Marie entered the small red door rather cautiously. It was so quiet…

"Miss Mjolnir! Dr. Stein! Oh HEAVEN what a pleasure it is!" a dramatic voice swooned over toward the right of the room.

A young blonde man in a priest's robe jumped out from behind a large flower arrangement with a gigantic smile. He had heart shaped earphones jammed in his ears, so it was a wonder he heard them come in….wait…..blonde, priest…EARPHONES?

"Justin Law!" Marie shouted angrily.

The young man yanked the earphones from his ears with a look of terror on his face as he waved his hands in front of his body defensively.

"No! No! No! No! I'm not Justin! My name is Noah!" the man pleaded putting his hands together in a begging way.

Marie stared at him hard. Hmmm….wait…a difference. Brown eyes; not blue.

"I'm sorry!" Marie cried with embarrassment. "It's just that you look so much like somebody I know." Marie laughed rubbing the back of her head.

Stein was just standing there bored.

"Oh I know, I get that a lot. Anyway, my name is Noah Law. I'm Justin Law's cousin and wedding planner extraordinaire!" the man said proudly. He bowed politely and smiled.

"I never saw you at the academy Noah. You never attended?" Stein said somewhat intrigued.

"Oh heavens no! I wouldn't be caught dead in a place like that! I haven't a problem with those that attend it's just not my cup of tea at all! I want to be a part of things full of loooooove and peeeaaaaaace, not a world of fighting like the DWMA." Noah explained dramatically throwing his arms about.

"I see, so Noah, you want to do this for free?" Stein questioned.

"Yes! Oh it's so tragic what my cousin did! How dreadful! How TERRIBLE, indeed! Such behavior will not be tolerated by me! Though I cannot take back what has been done, I would like to repay both of you in this way at least. I will serve you both to the best of my ability…" Noah announced bowing once again.

"Um….." was all Marie could get out. She was just being swept away here!

Stein raised an eyebrow. Noah seemed like a kind enough person, but Stein wasn't used to charity. People never just DID stuff for him, without expecting something in return.

"Noah, you're very kind but are you sure you don't want any payment?" Marie asked.

"Don't even think of paying me a cent my dear! Oh lovely maiden! You are the paragon of purity and darlingness! Elegance and beauty and oh praise the Lord even CONFIDENCE AND STRENGHT, radiate from every pore of your lovely body! To think that even after all the trouble my thoughtless cousin caused you, you are still considering me! OH IT IS ALMOST TOO MUCH TO BEAR! Fair maiden, if I faint leave me where I lie! I do not deserve the touch of an angel!" Noah cried, throwing a hand up to his forehead.

Stein's eyebrow twitched.

_Really? _Was all Stein could think.

Marie laughed nervously.

"Hey, settle down ok? So um…we need to plan this wedding right?" Marie asked trying to relax Noah's high strung nerves.

"Hmm?...OH YES THAT'S RIGHT!" Noah cried as he finally grasped the situation.

_Not very quick is he?_ Stein thought.

"Oh just looking at you makes me think of white, yellow, pink, and green! Yes, the bouquets shall be themed by those flower colors and some greenery! Ah and your wedding colors shall be a light blue and white! Yes this is it! Oh it's allllll coming together! I'm seeing a relatively small wedding….hmmm only about 50 to 75 guests I presume? Oh yes this is lovely; just lovely! I already have elegant invitations made with a gooooorgeous silver and blue theme! Oh and we'll HAVE to use the church on the corner of town! It's old and elegant and simply architecturally fantastic! The music shall be taken care of by my friends! AND I SHALL HAVE THE HONORS OF MARRYING YOU TWO!" Noah ranted, with his eyes sparkling with yellow diamonds.

Marie's eye was wide and Stein's mind was scrambled.

"Oh have I lost you? I'm afraid I can go dreadfully fast sometimes. But does that all sound alright?" Noah asked cheerfully.

Marie stared at him.

"Yes…you kinda hit the nail right on the head there, Noah. I guess you really have found your line of work." Marie said finally with a small smile.

Noah froze. He looked dead.

"Um…Noah?" Marie said.

"THANK YOUUUUUU MISS MJOLNIR!" Noah shouted with tears streaming from his eyes.

Stein and Marie could only stand there as Noah spun in circles of joy. Suddenly he stopped in mid-rotation.

"Ah! I should introduce you to our florist and interior decorator! He will be doing your wedding. Ah he is wonderful. I just hired him from Italy just 2 weeks ago! Rii! Come here will you? Come meet our lovely couple!" Noah said excitedly.

"Coming, sir!" a handsome voice called back.

Why did that voice sound so familiar?

Marie's jaw dropped when she saw who it was.

"Noah, I'm sure our couple appreciates your enthusiasm but really you should-M-Marie?" the tall tan skinned man stammered with wide midnight blue eyes.

"Ryota…hi." Marie said slowly.

"Ryota…" Stein echoed emptily.

Marie was completely unprepared for what came next.

Ryota ran toward Marie, threw his arms around her and pulled her to his muscular body tightly. He laced a hand in her hair.

"Marie…" he whispered, slightly astonished.

Marie's eye was wide with shock.

"Um…Ryota?" she managed to say.

Her eye traveled to look at Stein who was taken aback by the situation. He also looked irritated.

Ryota pulled away from Marie.

"Marie…you're still so lovely." Ryota breathed with his enchanting smile.

"Thanks Ryota." Marie said simply with a small smile.

"So Marie, where is your fiancé?" Ryota asked seriously.

Marie looked puzzled. His voice sounded…jealous?

"Right here." Came Stein's monotone voice.

Ryota's eyes darted to Stein's direction.

"You…Franken Stein?" Ryota half growled.

"Yes. I see you remember me." Stein said uninterested.

"No…no way." Ryota mumbled looking to Marie.

"NO WAY!" Ryota yelled.

Marie looked absolutely shocked.

What the hell?

Noah was standing still gaping at the situation before him.

"Marie! If you were going to marry ANYONE, I would encourage you to pick him last!" Ryota said harshly.

"Ryota? Why are you saying that?" Marie said in shock.

"You never listened Marie…never…you always liked stupid Franken Stein. You never paid mind to me. You wouldn't look at me even though I loved you SO MUCH." Ryota said holding her shoulders.

"Wh-wha?" Marie stammered with her eye twitching.

L-l-l-love?

"Marie!" Ryota shouted grabbing both of her hands in his.

"Marie! I have loved you all these years still! Marie Mjolnir! Right now, leave Stein at once and become my bride instead! Marie Mjolnir, please marry me!" Ryota cried desperately.

Marie's eye went wide. Stein's head hung…and Noah…

"Oh…my…word….THIS IS AMAZING! Such love! Such fire! Such passion! Miss Mjolnir is caught in a romantic triangle! Two men are head over heels for her! Such mad love is utterly mind boggling! It almost brings me to tears! The power of the love is so strong that just the thought of it could make me fast for 40 days and nights!" Noah shouted madly with his eyes turned into hearts.

"Ryota…I-I can't…" Marie whispered.

"But why?" Ryota cried moving his face closer to hers.

Stein had had it.

"Ryota." Stein started. "I don't care what feelings you had or still have for Marie. She's already made her choice. You shouldn't be asking an engaged woman to marry you." Stein said bluntly.

Marie blinked at Stein a few times.

Ryota paced up to Stein and looked him in the eyes. Navy blue challenged olive green in a glaring faceoff.

"What if she's making the wrong choice?" Ryota said quietly.

"Marie's smart enough to make her own decisions Ryota." Stein replied.

"You don't deserve Marie's love." Ryota spat.

"Ryota!" Marie cried as she reached out to stop him, but Noah caught her arm.

"But…" she started.

"Let them sort it out." Noah said seriously. "It seems that this has been held in for a long time."

"I know I don't deserve it." Stein said seriously. "Howerver" he continued, "Marie has chosen me."

"I want her more than you do." Ryota said harshly.

"You love Marie?" Stein asked with no emotion.

"You haven't gathered that yet? I love Marie. I've loved her since day one and I've continued to love her! All these years she's had her eyes on you! Do you know how bad that hurt? Of course not!" Ryota shouted with his teeth clenched. Stein looked stunned.

"Marie loved you so much but you did nothing! NOTHING! I hated you for that! I loved Marie so much…and you just…took it all for granted….it's….it's painful…" Ryota finished with tears flowing down his cheeks.

Stein actually felt bad for Ryota. What if he was in Ryota's shoes? Would he be able to let Marie go now, after having loved her for that long?

"Ryota…I'm sorry. All I can offer you though is that if you love her, then do you want to take away what she loves?" Stein said with slight sympathy.

Ryota's eyes met Stein's sadly.

"No…" Ryota replied.

Stein didn't know what else to do.

"So…are you going to do the decorating for me, Ryota?" Stein said kindly offering a hand.

Ryota stared at Stein's hand for some time like it was some bizarre, foreign object. Ryota nervously and hesitantly took Stein's hand and shook it.

"Yeah…just don't dissect me if you don't like it you freakin creep." Ryota said with a joking smirk.

Stein grinned.

"I still love Marie." Ryota added, looking at Stein seriously.

"I know." Stein replied plainly.

Ryota nodded and began to walk away.

"Marie…be happy…" Ryota said before walking out of the room.

Everyone was completely silent for a time. How could they not be? This was one crazy thing to happen.

"Ah the twists and turns of LOOOOVE!" Noah finally cried.

Marie and Stein sighed.

"Everything shall be ready for you on Saturday this week! I even have my darling sister Rebecca baking your cake!" Noah said brightly and enthusiastically.

"Thank you No-AH!" Marie screamed in pain. She fell to the ground clutching her stomach.

"Marie!" Stein shouted collapsing to his knees.

"Marie! What's wrong?" Stein yelled trying to get Marie's attention.

"It hurts! I-I feel! AHHHH!" Marie screamed with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"To The Smiling Jesus!" Noah cried in a manly tone.

"The Smiling Jesus?" Stein asked agitated.

"Oh it's what I call my car. Isn't that cuuuuute?" Noah squealed.

"Stein! I! They feel like contractions!" Marie screamed in pain.

Contractions? She was only 9 weeks! She was just over 2 months! This was impossible!

Stein snatched Marie up and followed Noah quickly to "The Smiling Jesus". When Stein saw the car a giant sweat drop appeared on his head. On the hood of the car there was a picture of Jesus smiling and giving two thumbs up.

Suddenly Marie stopped screaming. Stein looked down to see a limp Marie, with eyes closed and mouth slightly agape.

"Marie!" he shouted. He lifted two fingers and placed them on her jugular vein. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt her pulse still there…but her soul's wavelength was so faint…

"She fainted from the pain! Oh the poor maiden! To the hospital! Zoom like the wind my sporty Lord!" Noah shouted to his car.

With that he slammed on the gas and began driving through town like a mad man, almost running over several people. In what seemed like seconds they arrived at the hospital. Stein jumped out of the car and ran toward the emergency room as fast as he could.

"My Lord! Your swift speed has yet to fail me! Oh look! Friendly men with badges on their shirts have come to give me a special honor for my bravery in bringing the fair maiden Marie to the hospital! Hello kind men!" Noah said happily jumping up and down.

About an hour later, Stein was holding Marie's hand tightly as she was wheeled into a room on a small bed. Her skin was pale, and her breathing slow. She looked so weak and frail.

"Marie…" he whispered.

"Sir? I believe you remember me. I'm Kana…I was Marie's doctor last time." The worried girl said.

"Yes." Was all he said as he clutched Marie's hand tightly and used the other one to cup her cheek. Kana frowned.

"Blood work is being done. We're looking for anything alright? Also the ultrasound we did…revealed nothing abnormal." Kana said quietly.

"Nothing…" Stein breathed angrily.

Kana didn't know what to say or do so she only walked out to leave the two alone.

"Marie…I'm sorry…"

(A/N: Well I had a hell of a good time writing Noah's character lol Poor Marie, right when stuff starts looking up, the shit hits the fan again XD thank you for reading everyone.)


	28. Marie Loves Ryota?

Nothing. There couldn't be nothing! They couldn't have lost the baby!

Stein stared down at Marie's pale sleeping face. What was he going to tell her? This was just so…

Stein stroked Marie's cheek gently and felt himself doing something he rarely did: fighting back tears.

"Mr. Stein!" a joyous voice called. Stein didn't look up. His head remained hung and his hair swept over his eyes.

"Sir! How is our lovely maiden? Is she well? OH you will not BELIEVE how close I came to going to JAIL! Oh but when I explained our situation those men were sooooo nice and gave me a break! Ah Smiling Jesus you never cease to astonish me!" Noah cried.

Stein still didn't move.

"You know sir? I was thinking that we should do something compleeetely unique for your wedding! Perhaps something that has NEVER been done before…hmmm like your best man flying in on reinforced streamers…oh no not showy enough….Oh! Perhaps he should leap from your wedding cake singing Hallelujah! Oh wait! You know what would be really amazing?-."

Before Noah could continue Stein stood abruptly and grabbed his collar.

"Shut up! Do you think this is funny? Why are you joking about this?" Stein yelled at a stunned Noah.

Noah's face relaxed.

"Sir…think about what you're doing…I don't think it will do you good to assault someone in a hospital…" Noah said seriously.

Stein's eyes widened for a moment as he let Noah go.

"I'm sorry for my insensitivity…I can become rather zealous and forget my place." Noah apologized.

Stein didn't answer but simply turned back to Marie and looked at her sadly.

"What happened?" Noah asked carefully.

"Miscarriage." Came Stein's dead response after a long wait. Noah nodded.

"I shall leave you be. If there is any way that I can be of service than do tell me." Noah said politely before leaving with a bow.

Stein was miserable. He had been extremely surprised to find out that he was having a child with Marie, but after a while he had actually begun to look forward to it…he started to feel a connection with the small life inside of her…and now for something like this to happen…

He felt so stupid; like he could have done something but was too weak to do it.

"Marie…" he whispered.

Suddenly, Stein was ripped from his thoughts at the sound of somebody running down the hall.

"Marie!" the deep voice came as the door was flung open.

Stein looked up to see a terrified Ryota.

"What happened?" Ryota shouted at Stein.

"Well…." Stein began but was interrupted at the sound of Marie moving about.

Her golden eye slowly pealed open to look up at him.

"Marie…" Stein whispered as he pulled her close. He was shocked at what happened next.

"What are you doing? What's wrong with you? Don't touch me!" Marie cried shoving him off aggressively.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? What right do you have to touch me?" Marie said angrily at Stein.

What the hell was she talking about? He was her damn fiancé! He was worried about her!

"Marie…what are you talking about?" Stein asked finally, trying to sort out the bizarre situation

"What happened to me? Am I ok?" Marie asked.

That was off topic…she seemed so jumbled up…

"Marie…I…I'm sorry…we lost it…" Stein said sadly.

"Lost what?" Marie asked in confusion.

"…the baby…" Stein finished bitterly. He wanted to cry but right now he had to be strong for Marie.

"Thank goodness…." Marie breathed.

What…

"M-Marie? Did you hear me? I said that-."

"I heard what you said Stein. Where's Ryota?" Marie asked casually.

What the fuck?

"Marie…I-." Stein was cut off by Ryota pushing past him.

Ryota wrapped his arms around Marie, who returned the embrace passionately.

"Marie, I'm here." Ryota whispered to a crying Marie.

Stein stared blankly at the situation.

_But Marie loved our child…and I know that she didn't ever feel anything for Ryota…what's going on? The hallucination she had…those dreams we both had and now this sudden illness…it's too much to happen all together…something wrong here… _Stein thought.

Stein looked past Ryota's shoulder at Marie.

"Marie, what's wrong? What's going on here?" Stein asked, trying to measure her competency of the situation.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Leave me alone!" Marie shouted clinging closer to Ryota.

"Spill it! What the hell did you do to her?" Ryota yelled at Stein.

What the fuck?

"When the hell did you do it? When did you get her pregnant? I knew you were creepy Stein but this is too far!" Ryota yelled.

"You think that I_ forced _Marie into having sex with me?" Stein growled hatefully.

"Why else would she even think to marry you?" Ryota said bitterly.

"Maybe because she loves me." Stein replied smartly.

"You're an idiot." Ryota muttered.

"Are you still mad about how you came in as the _**second**_ best meister in the academy? Are you still angry that Marie's love was for me and not you? Don't make those things my problem, Ryota. I love Marie. Go find someone else." Stein said darkly.

"Ryota!" Marie cried grabbing his arm. "Don't go find someone else! Stay with me….please…"

"Marie, I'm here. I'm here…I won't go…" Ryota whispered, stroking her hair. Ryota glared at Stein.

Stein's eyes closed smoothly.

"Well fine then. We'll just leave it at this Ryota. Marie, I do hope you find your happiness in Ryota. I hope you can live with just forgetting about me." Stein said with bitterness at the end.

As Stein walked from the room, Marie's eye widened as she stared at him.

_No…come back!_ A voice cried in the back of her mind.

"Stein!" Marie involuntarily cried, as her arm jutted forward, pleading for his return.

Stein froze and turned around to look at her. Had his words affected her?

"Marie?" Stein urged.

Ryota looked at Marie confused.

"Stein…I…I want…" she trailed off.

_I want…what do I want? Who do I want? I-I feel like….I can't even think straight! Why am I feeling this way…do I want Ryota? I feel like I want him but…there's a falseness about that feeling…it's like somebody is telling me to love him and I can't seem to help but agree…but Stein…didn't I love him…I don't know!_ Marie thought.

Her mind was in shambles. She pinched her eye shut as if she were trying to endure some horrible migraine. Her whole body felt hot; especially her head.

Suddenly Marie screamed in pain as her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Marie!" Ryota cried, leaning toward her face as he laid her down.

Stein rushed to Marie's other side. Ryota was too worried to protest against Stein's advances.

"I hear the cries of a maiden!" came Noah's voice as he busted in.

"I thought you left!" Stein said with both frustration at his intrusion and confusion.

"Oh I was just waiting outside! I felt so terrible that I couldn't bear to leave!" Noah explained.

After another intense cry Marie fainted once again.

Stein sighed in relief, that her pain had ended but gripped her hand tightly as he was still worried for her health.

After a long pause Ryota spoke up.

"You love her…" Ryota said softly.

"Yes. What made you understand?" Stein replied.

"How scared you looked when she started screaming. It looked like it was hurting you too…if you were the bastard I thought you were…there would have been no way you could have looked that worried. You really love her….." Ryota trailed off.

Stein nodded. Ryota….he was just a guy in love. He was a guy who loved Marie Mjolnir more than anything in the world…he always had and always would.

"So…." Ryota began hesitantly.

"Yes?" Stein said.

"Um…how does she look naked?" Ryota asked quietly.

A sweat drop appeared on Stein's forehead instantly.

"Sorry, but you're just going to have to wonder." Stein said sadistically, as he smiled a bit.

"Fair enough. Umm….was the sex awesome?" Ryota continued, this time with a childish hue to his cheeks.

"Again, you are just going to have to wonder." Stein said.

"I'll take that as a "she was beyond amazing."" Ryota said with a wink.

Stein rolled his eyes. Ryota was still quite a bit immature.

"Did you ever date anyone in Italy?" Stein asked. He was slightly curious to know how Ryota had gone about his life since graduation.

"Ass loads." Ryota answered flatly. "I feel bad for those girls…I could never give them all of my love because I still had Marie on my mind. Not that I really even have to ask, but have you dated anyone since graduation? Other than Marie, I mean."

"No." Stein answered flatly.

"Damn…" was all Ryota could say.

"How far did you go with your girlfriends?" Stein asked. Now this time, the more manipulative Franken Stein was coming out. He wanted to know something about Ryota…maybe to use against him later…and partially he wanted to understand Ryota so he could better deal with him.

"That's personal as hell…but…I never went past kissing with any of my girlfriends. I have kissed though." Ryota said with closed eyes. Ryota's eyes shot back open quickly.

"Oh man! That means that Marie was your first….well…everything!" Ryota shouted with wide eyes.

Stein only nodded. He didn't really want to elaborate on that comment.

"Stein…Marie suddenly desired me…why?" Ryota said seriously.

"I don't know." Stein replied coldly.

There was a long pause.

"Hey, you should know…I'm on the hunt for a witch. I came here to work as a wedding florist, yes, but I also came here for a special mission…I need to take care of the witch that's hiding out here…fuck she's elusive. I think she MUST be using soul protect. My weapon as of right now is Norah Law….she's Noah Law's twin sister." Ryota said darkly.

"Do you have a name? Do you know what she looks like?" Stein asked.

"I don't have a physical description….but I do have her name." Ryota replied.

"Mind sharing?" Stein inquired.

"Eris. Eris Deleo." came, Ryota's cold response.

Stein's eyes went wide. Eris had been…a witch?

"She was partners with the kishin, Mark. I was informed by Lord Death that you defeated him recently. Good job. Anyway, she was his partner, and not only that, but they were lovers as well." Ryota explained with narrowed eyes.

Stein was listening intently.

Eris. That Eris. The Eris that had been in his home…

"She's a poisons master. She makes all kinds of crazy potions. I've heard that's her specialty. Marie was exposed by some bizarre poison while you were fighting right? Do you suppose that could be a part of what's happening now?" Ryota asked, trying to get to the bottom of things.

Stein's eyes widened. How could he have been so foolish? He hadn't even thought about the poison! Could it still be inside Marie's body? Was it hurting her? Did it…kill their child? Stein was so full of hatred.

"Looking for help, Ryota?" Stein asked.

"I was wondering when you'd ask, you creepy bastard." Ryota said smirking.

Stein looked down at his knees and clenched his fists. He was going to be the one to kill that bitch.

_Her poison killed my child. Her magic is hurting Marie. I won't forgive her. I'll be the one to kill her. She's going to regret having ever met me!_ Stein hatefully thought.

"HI EVERYONE! I'M STILL HERE! Oh I've been in the corner of the room for soooooo long, and I was beginning to think I'd been forgotten! Oh my Lord! Oh my! Was I forgotten?" Noah cried dramatically.

Stein and Ryota smirked and looked straight at Noah.

"Hey Noah, how would you like to put the Smiling Jesus to work?" Ryota asked coolly. "I need a good way to get around this city quick to look for the witch…"

"THE SMILING JESUS IS BACK IN BUSINESS!" Noah cried with tears streaming down his cheeks.

(A/N: Eris is a witch! Marie is going nuts! Ryota is one lovesick bastard! Noah has a badass car! And poor Stein is caught within a giant cluster fuck of stuff!...not to mention Marie's miscarriage…oh boy…shit just got crazier….lol thank you for reading everyone. I really do appreciate you guys, and thank you for your reviews too.)


	29. How Do I Feel?

Stein was so full of hatred and anger. He wanted to kill her. He wanted to kill her. He wanted to kill Eris. He wanted to kill her slowly. He wanted to make her suffer. He wanted her to writhe in agony, the way his heart was agonizing now.

Marie. His Marie, had gone through that horrifying hallucination because of that witch. His Marie, was in love with Ryota now. His child was GONE because of her!

His heart wrenched in pain at the thought of his child being gone. Marie had been so excited...she had been growing…and now…to picture that life gone; her womb empty; was just too much to bear. Why hadn't he figured things out sooner? Why couldn't he have done anything to protect her? He wanted Marie back…he wanted his baby back…and now…he was WAITING; waiting at home. He had to wait for Ryota and his weapon Norah to devise a plan. He didn't want to wait. He wanted Eris dead now. He wanted her to burn in hell for what she had done.

Stein felt his eyes begin to sting. He knew what was coming next. Fuck, he just wanted to be strong but this was…it was painful. Stein's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his bedroom door. Who was in his house? Stein quickly became defensive but relaxed when he saw Spirit walk in.

"How long are you going to stay in here? You need to eat and drink you know." Spirit said taking a seat on the bed next to Stein.

Stein didn't respond.

"What's got you cooped up in here? I know you're worried about Marie but I've never seen you shut down like this. Ryota wouldn't tell me the details…he said you should tell me." Spirit said seriously.

Stein still remained silent.

"Stein?' Spirit said harshly, showing his anticipation.

Stein's head lowered further.

"It's gone…" Stein muttered.

"What?" Spirit said in confusion.

Stein didn't speak for a long time. He finally took in a deep breath and said one word.

"Miscarriage." Stein choked bitterly.

Spirit's eyes widened, before he grit his teeth and pinched his eyes shut; he looked down at his knees.

"Stein…that's not fair…it's just wrong…" Spirit said with sad frustration.

Stein bit his lip. He wasn't going to cry. He wasn't going to cry. No. Especially not in front of someone.

"Stein…I'm so sorry. I can't imagine…" Spirit said with tears finally forming in his eyes.

Being a parent, Spirit understood what a treasure a child is, and seeing his friend losing that treasure was painful.

"No you can't…did you hear about Eris?" Stein said.

"The witch? What about her?" Spirit replied.

"She's manipulated Marie's feelings with her magic. She loves Ryota now…and it was Eris's poison that murdered my child…I hate her. I want her to die! I want to kill her!" Stein cried out hatefully.

Spirit put a hand on Stein's shoulder, in an attempt to comfort him as well as settle his nerves. Spirit was worried that Stein's hate might turn to madness if not kept in check.

"Calm down Stein. I know that's hard to do but now isn't the time for you to lose it." Spirit said.

Stein was angry but he knew that Spirit was right; he needed to stay focused.

"Stein, if you don't mind me asking…how is Marie holding up? I mean does she know about her miscarriage?" Spirit asked carefully as well as with sadness.

"I don't think she really has a realistic comprehension of what a miscarriage is right now. When I told her, she actually seemed happy. Eris's magic has warped her perspectives too much." Stein explained coldly.

Spirit made a pained look. He felt terrible for his friend.

"However" Stein began, "it seemed like Marie was trying to fight off Eris's magic. I was heading out the door and she called for me to come back. I think she still felt a draw to me…she didn't understand what it was but there were feelings there." Stein said somewhat hopefully.

Spirit smiled just barely.

"That means that somewhere in there she's still in love with you. Stein, just hang in there. I know Marie will come back. Besides, you're getting married on Saturday right?" Spirit said.

"How did you know that?" Stein asked slightly confused.

"Some crazy guy named Noah." Spirit said shuddering a bit. "That guy is out of control! He almost ran me over with some crazy car!"

Spirit and Stein's conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"It's probably Ryota. He's been coming up with a plan to combat Eris." Stein explained.

Stein walked slowly to the door and was shocked at what he saw when it opened.

"Marie…" he said quietly.

She seemed quite out of it and highly uncomfortable as well. Kana was by her side.

"She can be home right now…is that ok?" Kana asked delicately. It was obvious she still felt bad about the miscarriage.

"Yes, of course it's fine." Stein said extending a hand to Marie.

She stared at it like it was some bizarre, foreign object. She had no idea what to do…what were her feelings for this person?

Stein, seeing Marie's confusion took his hand away and simply looked at Marie gently.

"You can come in, Marie. Would you like some tea?" Stein said softly.

He felt like he was talking to a stranger and a child at the same time. Marie no longer understood what he was to her, so Stein wanted to be careful with her.

Once again Marie just stared at him. Something. Some deep presence, a dark one, was telling her to hate this man…but a light within her seemed to be begging her to do otherwise. Who was he to her? Why should she hate him? And why did her heart ache when she looked at him? Why couldn't she understand her own feelings?

Marie eventually nodded and walked in slowly, almost as if she were frightened. Stein looked back at Kana who smiled respectfully and strolled away. Spirit then walked in and could tell Marie was in no condition to carry on a conversation with him. Spirit looked to Stein.

"I have some things I need to take care of, so I need to leave. You don't mind do you?" Spirit said with a smile. Spirit had a small tone in his voice that hinted to Stein that it was a made up scenario.

"No, go right on ahead." Stein replied casually.

After Spirit left Stein did go and make the tea as promised and brought it out to Marie who was sitting stiffly on the couch.

Settling down across from her, as not to make her feel uncomfortable, Stein offered her a cup of tea which she took hesitantly.

There was a long, deep, and intense silence as the two drank their tea. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Finally Stein spoke up.

"How are you feeling, Marie?" he asked kindly.

"Ok…" she responded.

Another long pause, but this time Marie was the one to break the silence.

"How do I feel about you…?" Marie said sadly, looking to Stein with an almost pleading look. She looked so desperate and confused.

"…that's for you to decide…you must be confused right now though. I will tell you that you loved me. We're supposed to get married on Saturday." Stein said trying to sound as comforting as possible. But wait…of fuck, should he have mentioned the getting married thing? What if she freaked?

He looked deep in her amber eye, trying to find any sign of pain…still she just looked confused.

"Stein…?" she said finally, with nervousness.

"What is it Marie?" he said gently.

"Will you…kiss me?" she asked somewhat fearfully as she bit her lip.

Now that was awkward. Marie was asking him almost as if it were some kind of favor, like him making tea for her. It seemed seeking and experimental.

"If you want me to; but may I ask why?" Stein said curiously, but still trying to sound plain enough so he didn't make her any more frightened.

"I thought maybe…it might help me understand my feelings for you…" she explained in a pitiful voice. "So…will you maybe?" she asked.

Poor Marie. She sounded like a lost child, searching for anything to grasp onto, to save her from suffering.

"Yes." Was all Stein said before rising from his seat across from her, to settle down smoothly on the couch next to her.

Stein watched her face closely, to see if she was ready.

"Um…is it ok now?" she asked.

This was so unusual for Marie. He had never seen her this distraught or sad before. Marie was so confident and funny…this was so far from his Marie.

"Yes." Was Stein's simple answer.

He gently reached up a hand to cup her cheek lightly. Her eye widened at the touch, but slowly her eye became half lidded as Stein leaned in before pressing his lips fully against hers. He made sure to be gentle but also purposeful. More than anything, he tried to put as much love and affection in his kiss as possible, not by embracing her, but rather just radiating it from himself…he wanted her to understand. He was more than surprised when he felt Marie's unsure lips pressing back against his. It only lasted a moment though as Marie began to pull away from him; he followed suit.

She looked down at her lap for a long time before looking back up at him longingly.

"…I think I…..I…I don't know…" she said almost crying. "But…I feel like I loved you…I think I might, but I don't know! My head hurts and my chest aches…it's like a constant battle inside me…I want it to stop." She said finally putting her face in her hands and crying.

Stein automatically drew in against his strong chest and let her cry into him. He knew how it felt to have an inner battle. He knew how painful and confusing it was. He understood her completely, as he thought back to the madness…that's how it had felt.

"Shhh…I know it hurts. Hold on alright? You won't be lost forever, Marie…I'm always going to be here for you alright? You won't be alone." Stein said stroking the back of her head. He felt her hands grip onto his shirt desperately.

"There's a voice inside me though! It wants me to hate you so much…it even wants me to kill you!" Marie sobbed painfully.

Stein's eyes widened. Eris. That wretched woman! How dare she hurt Marie so much? She was going to regret this…Marie didn't deserve it!

"That's alright. I don't mind." Stein said comfortingly.

Marie looked up at him with even more confusion than before.

Stein wasn't going to leave her. When the madness had taken over him and he tried to kill Marie, she hadn't left his side. She stayed there through everything, even after he had hurt her. He was going to do the same for her; he was going to stay by her side.

"Did you….say something back at the hospital about a miscarriage?" she asked quietly.

"Marie, that's something very complex. Let's take things one step at a time alright?" Stein said gently as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Marie nodded but continued to speak.

"So…we had a relationship…it was yours right? I…I can't even remember things!" she said with frustration. "I have…slept with you?" she asked.

"Yes." He answered. He wanted to make things as simple to understand as he could, so he wasn't very wordy in his answers. That wasn't hard for him; he wasn't a man of many words to begin with.

"You love me?" she asked almost crying.

"Yes. Very much." He said smiling gently at her.

"So, I'm supposed to be marrying you on Saturday…." Mare trailed off.

"That was the plan, but now…" Stein didn't know how to finish the sentence. What could he say or do?

"Something is pulling at me. I don't know what it is, but it's telling me to leave you and marry Ryota. Do I even want to get married? I don't know." Marie said sadly.

"Well, as far as your feelings for Ryota, I can't explain but trust me when I say that you WANT to get married. Azusa told me that you almost married a toilet." Stein said.

At that comment Marie smiled and Stein's heart lifted at the sight of it.

"I don't know why I would want to hate you…" she whispered.

Stein was about to speak but without warning, Marie suddenly jammed her lips against his. Stein could feel her tears against his face. He felt her place her hands reluctantly against his chest and in response he lightly put his arms around her.

After some time they pulled away and Stein looked at her with soft eyes.

"Marie, I love you." He told her placing a hand no hers.

Suddenly her face turned to confusion then anger.

"Don't touch me! I hate you! You make me sick you stitched up freak!" she shouted.

"Marie…" he said quietly as he reached out a hand to touch her.

A loud sound echoed though Stein's home as Marie smacked him across the face. His cheek was red and stung terribly.

"You're disgusting! Why would I marry a man who cuts things open for fun? I don't want to have your children! Not if they'll be like you!" Marie half screamed and half sobbed.

He didn't respond at all, but simply hung his head while Marie ran away.

He brought a hand up to where Marie had slapped him and finally he couldn't hold it back anymore.

Silent tears streamed down his face and dropped onto his pants, leaving small circular stains. His Marie hated him and he had lost his child; what more could Eris take away from him?

Hot tears continued to cascade down his cheeks. He reached up shakily to turn the screw in his head a few times, somewhat passively hoping that it would end his tears. No, tears weren't a brain problem, they were an emotional problem. His heart was tearing, and all he could do was endure.

He promised himself one thing at that moment.

_I won't lose you Marie. I'm going to hold onto you no matter what. I won't lose you like our child…I'm going to protect you._

(A/N: *sniffle* well this was a sad chapter to write, but at the same time I enjoyed a change of emotion in my story. Next chapter will have some action and adventure! Thank you for reading everyone! And thank you to for taking the time to review! I love you!)


	30. Shattered Heart

Stein was still frozen in place on the couch. He had heard Marie run upstairs and slam the door shut to her room.

_Seems like she remembers where her room is…at least she has some comprehension left._ Stein considered turning the screw in his head.

He just felt like isolating himself and not talking to anyone for weeks. He felt so numb inside and out; he couldn't even feel the tears falling from his eyes anymore. He was hurting. He was so glad he didn't have company right now.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Wow, did God hate him or something?

Stein quickly dried his tears with his sleeve and made his way to the door in a zombie like way. He felt completely dead. He figured he looked like hell but he didn't really care. He was sort of hoping it was Ryota, come to discuss the plan of action to hunt down and kill Eris.

No such luck. In fact it was the exact thing he didn't want.

Opening the door revealed all of the DWMA students smiling brightly at him. The smiles felt painful; like daggers through his heart. The sunlight pouring in from outside burned his eyes.

"Hey Professor." Maka said "we heard Miss Marie had been to the hospital recently. She's probably upstairs sleeping huh?"

"Yes, she's upstairs trying to rest up. As you can imagine she's not feeling well." Stein said trying to sound normal.

"Well we thought we'd come by to cheer you up. I don't know what happened to Marie in the hospital but I know you two have been through a lot lately." Tsubaki said kindly.

Stein bit his cheek. Hearing Marie's name along with the mention of the hospital sent a stabbing pain through his chest.

"That's very thoughtful of you." He said in a monotone voice as he moved to the side as a way of inviting them in.

They all gathered in the living room and settled in. Stein noticed that Patty had an especially wide grin on.

"I got you a present!" Patty said with excitement as she pulled a small box out from behind her back.

"Open it! Open it!" she begged.

Stein stared at the box for a moment. He felt sort of sorry for Patty because frankly he was not in the mood for this at all. He was going to have to fake his way through it. Shaking away his thoughts, he smiled at Patty. Stein was good at being fake. His smile could look pretty damn real but be 100% insincere if he wanted; that's what he was doing now.

Stein pulled away the ridiculously massive bow on the top and carefully peeled away the paper and opened the small box inside.

"A stuffed giraffe?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"There's two of them! Look below the rest of the tissue!" Patty shouted happily.

Stein fished out the second giraffe and stared at them for a moment. Why would he need a stuffed giraffe at all, let alone two of them? He examined them. They were identical. Except…he found the difference. One giraffe had a pink bow around its neck and the other had a blue one…he understood.

"We didn't know if you were having a boy or a girl so we just went ahead and got both." Liz explained with a smile.

"Hah! It doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl! All that kid needs is a role model like me! Hahaha!" Black Star boomed. Tsubaki looked at him cutely.

Stein bit his cheek again; this time harder. After a while a salty metallic taste filled his mouth.

"Do you like them?" Patty asked brightly.

He looked up. Everyone was staring at him. It felt like their eyes were burrowing through him. They looked so expectant; anticipating his response. The pressure felt so intense that he thought his heart might be crushed along with the weight of his despair.

Apparently he took too long to respond.

"Awww he doesn't like them…" Patty said tearing up.

"I told you to get him something different. You don't buy stuffed giraffes for a man, even if it's for his child. Besides, we should have gotten something for both he and Marie, not the baby that won't be here for another 7 months. Along with that, the giraffes are asymmetrical!" Kid said with irritation.

Patty whimpered and Liz smacked him over the head.

"Geeze Kid, knock it off!" Liz shouted.

Maka and Soul rubbed the backs of their heads as they observed the situation.

"I don't know how to deal with this…" Crona said sadly.

"Oh quit complaining you idiot!" Ragnarok shot at Crona as he smushed Crona's cheeks together.

"Ahh! Stop it!" Crona whined.

"Hey be nice to him!" Maka said angrily to Ragnarok.

"Oh be quite you moron! You suck! Screw you!" Ragnarok shot back.

Maka growled.

"Maybe you should just stay out of it Maka." Soul remarked.

"MAKAAAA CHOP!" she cried as she performed her signature attack on Soul who ended up face first on the floor.

So much noise…Patty crying, Liz and Kid bickering back and forth, Black Star laughing with Tsubaki trying to settle him down, Ragnarok chewing out a whining Crona, and Soul and Maka arguing….

So. Much. NOISE.

It was driving him mad. He just wanted to be alone…

Stein stood sharply, causing everyone to look at him in surprise.

"Um…Professor Stein?" Maka said with concern.

Stein wasn't going to explain things…he was just going to leave…they didn't need to know.

Then without warning Spirit busted in. Yes…God definitely hated him.

"What are all of you doing here? Did Stein invite you over? I don't think he did." Spirit said in a scolding tone.

"Papa, what's your problem? Do we need your permission?" said an agitated Maka.

"Normally it would be fine but all of you should really be behaving respectfully. I could hear the commotion over a block away. Stein is suffering because of Marie's miscarriage, and even though you knew that you came anyway?" Spirit said with frustration.

Everyone's eyes widened.

_Thanks Spirit._ Stein thought bitterly as he left and locked himself in an unused upstairs room. He only used the room to store things he couldn't find room for in his lab, like extra needles, scalpels, etc. He crouched in the corner and pulled his knees up to his chest and sat still. He couldn't do anything else.

He had left because he couldn't handle anymore. He didn't want to hear "I'm sorry" or "Is there anything I can do?". He just wanted to be alone, and he unrealistically desired his Marie to return to normalcy and for his child to suddenly reappear in her womb.

Finally tears began to stream down his face again as he gripped both sides of his head almost painfully hard.

"Stein? Why are you crying?" came a familiar voice.

His head shot up and he was met with Marie's beautiful eye.

"Marie….." he breathed.

"I hid up here because I hate you….or at least I think I do…but I don't think I do at the same time….does that make sense?" she said softly.

Stein didn't answer. He felt like he had lost his voice completely. He stared at her longingly. He just wanted to hold her tightly and never let her go. He wanted to kiss her full on the lips and after some time make that kiss more passionate and full of intense love and feeling. He wanted to join his body with hers again and feel their skin touching and rubbing. He just wanted things to be right again.

He closed his eyes tightly. Why didn't he realize Eris's power sooner? If he had…oh God if he had…he could have saved his child and Marie's sanity. It was all his fault!

_It's all my fault…it's all my fault…_ He thought painfully.

Then he felt it….Marie's soothing, warming, and healing touch, as she flattened her palms against his chest and looked into his eyes.

"Even though I feel like hating you…seeing you like this…still makes me sad." She said gently.

"Seeing you hurt so much isn't exactly easy for me Marie…" Stein said passionately.

"Can I kiss you again?" she asked curiously.

"Why?" he asked. He wanted to know.

"I want to." She replied simply.

"But why?"

"I…liked the way if felt before…and it seemed like you liked it…" she said in an almost child-like way. She seemed to be feeling out her own words and mechanically making sentences.

"I do like it." He said softly.

She looked at him tenderly and leaned in to him, kissing him on the lips soothingly. He couldn't help himself this time. He pulled her to him closely and pressed his lips against hers in a more purposeful manner. He heard her sigh gently into the kiss and for a moment he lost perspective of Marie's current mentality. It felt so much like his Marie from before. He felt her hands drift to his chest; he loved her touch so much.

_Marie….I love you…_ Stein thought passionately. He wanted this to last forever. He wanted to forget about everything and just hold Marie.

But all things have to end sometime. Stein pulled away from Marie and made a sound that was a mix between a choke and a cough. He looked down at his stomach and saw a blood stain growing in size on his shirt. A small hand was at his stomach tightly grasping a scalpel. He looked up from the hand to Marie's expressionless face.

"Marie…"

"Stein…die." She said with resentment as she quickly jerked her arm upward, creating a deep slice all the way up to his shoulder. Stein cried out in pain and grasped at his wound. He crumpled on the floor and looked at Marie out of one eye. She looked so spaced out as she gripped the bloody tool and prepared to attack him once more.

"Professor!" shouted a familiar voice.

Stein looked up only in time to see Death the Kid bursting through the door.

"Tornado Flip!" he shouted.

Marie's current disorientation had lessened her coordination. She had no time to think as Beelzebub smashed into her chest, sending her flying.

Kid was followed shortly after by Liz and Patty who rushed to Stein.

"Hang in there ok!" Liz said.

"Yeah! Listen to sis!" Patty chimed in with determination.

Stein continued to watch Kid as he paced towards Marie.

"Miss Marie, I don't know what's wrong with you but….." Kid stopped short in his sentence.

He looked at Marie with a dull expression.

_Right. Left. Right. Left. Right…_ he compared mentally.

Then Liz and Patty saw it.

"Oh boy…" Liz said nervously.

"Uh oh." Patty followed up.

Apparently Kid's attack had thrown her into something that tore off her left sleeve.

"What the hell kind of thing is this? It's disgusting!" Kid cried menacingly.

Great. Now he was out of perspective as to what was happening.

"Kid! It's Miss Marie! AND it was your fault! Forget about the symmetry!" Liz yelled.

Stein couldn't watch anymore; he had lost too much blood. His eyes began to droop before finally closing.

"Professor Stein!" Liz cried.

"Professor!" Patty yelled.

Kid whipped around to see what was happening.

_Damnit…_ Kid thought.

He looked back at Marie expecting her to be ready for attack but was surprised to see her tearing up.

"St-Stein?" she stammered quietly.

"Everyone get in here now! He needs to be taken somewhere immediately!" Kid shouted to the others who were waiting outside.

"….no…No! N-no" Marie sobbed falling to her knees.

Kid looked at her with confusion.

Hadn't she just tried to kill him? Why was she in tears?

"All of you get Stein help. I'll take care of Marie." Spirit commanded.

The students followed his instructions, seeing that there was no time to waste.

Spirit walked up to a bawling Marie who was now crumpled on the floor.

"What's happening to me?" she cried out.

Spirit crouched by her side and simply kept an eye on her. She looked so scared but he wasn't about to touch her. He knew what Marie was capable of, and with her current instability, he had to keep his guard up.

_I'll take care of her for now Stein…_He thought determinately.

But…how long could he only watch her? What could be done…?

(A/N: Marie attacked Stein! She really is suffering here. Haha writing this made me feel a bit sad so I think I'm going to go get some brownies lol thank you for reading! And also a big thank you to those who have taken time to review my story!)


	31. Enduring the Pain

Stein's eyes slowly cracked open. He felt so tired, like he could slip back into sleep at any moment. His eyelids felt lazy and the sleep in his eyes crusted them shut uncomfortably. He gazed upward and squinted his eyes at the bright florescent lighting. Where was he? After lying there for a moment one thing came to his mind.

"Marie!" he jolted up in bed. "Agh!" he cried as he fell back clutching his chest. He grit his teeth and pulled back the covers, looking down with one eye. A whole new line of stitches stretch across his torso from just above his navel, to the top of his right shoulder. Fuck it hurt and there was a red glow around it, due to the wound being so fresh. He ran a finger along the swollen fleshy seam and flinched a bit at the feeling.

He remembered how he received the wound. He had never expected in his life that Marie could ever…he wondered if she understood what she had done. If she had…oh God. If she began to comprehend what she had done there was no telling how much guilt she was feeling. He had to get to her! Stein took a deep breath to prepare himself, but it only ended up pulling tight the stitches over his chest; it hurt like hell. He tried to sit himself up but was only given horrible sharp pains across his body. He bit back a cry of pain and continued to sit up.

"Dr. Stein!" came Kana's familiar voice. "Please, no getting up. You'll open your wounds back up if you move around like that. Those stitches need time to rest. You're pulling on them." She said worriedly with her hands up at her chest.

"I need to get back home." He said through gritted teeth; it hurt so bad.

"Absolutely not! As a doctor, I am supposed to care for you no matter what! You are not going anywhere! Understand?" she said firmly.

Stein shook his head.

"Did you know that holding someone anywhere against their will is considered kidnapping? According to the law, you are currently holding me hostage by not releasing me." He said with a sly smirk on his face.

"Fire me, arrest me, or throw me in jail; I don't care sir! It is my job to make sure you don't hurt yourself. I'm not going to back down from that…" she told him with confidence.

Stein frowned in response.

He looked around. This was not where he wanted to be. The bed was uncomfortable and the room was so small and bland. He could other patient's machines beeping and the cries of those in pain. He didn't like being taken care of much either; it made him feel uncomfortable. He didn't like people touching him either; that also made him feel uncomfortable. Marie was the one he wanted. He didn't care if she tried to hurt him again. He just needed to be there to make sure she was alright.

"I'm sorry…but do you understand?" Kana asked sympathetically.

He was annoyed for certain but he did understand her position. She was just trying to help him, as her profession required but he wanted otherwise. Stein had a firm will and was never one to simply give in or let his motives be swayed by others.

"Kana, I understand what you're trying to do. You mean well and your opinion is indeed valuable…however, I have chosen to ignore your desires and do what I want because quite honestly I don't care what you want right now. I'll make it up to you some time." He said casually and then smiling at her at the end.

Kana's jaw dropped. Was he really that ok about talking to her like that?

"B-but…" Kana stammered, trying to find the right words.

"Now that I've opposed you, you seem to be having difficulty in arguing. You'll have to work on that. You can't rightfully order me around if you can't back yourself up. That trait is very unbecoming and will end up being quite the problem for you in the future. You should take care of that before you talk of caring for me." Stein said nonchalantly standing up.

"H-how dare you!" she huffed. "Huh? H-hey! What do you think you're doing!" she cried nervously.

Stein ignored her antics from behind him and pulled out his IV as well the tube giving him blood.

"You can't mess with those!" Kana tried to convince him.

"I just did." Stein replied blandly. "Now if you don't mind, I will be going now." He said nodding.

"Wha- D-Doctor!" she called after her.

"Ma'am?"

"You can't be serious!" she said desperately confused.

"I assure you I am completely serious." He said as he continued to walk away.

She huffed and began to follow him.

"You're kidding!" she said angrily.

"I am not kidding." He replied in a monotone voice.

"Come back here this instant!" she said pointing at the ground and tapping her foot.

"No thank you." He said with a smile.

Now he was just pissing her off.

"You can't walk around with no shirt! Are you that shameless?" she said triumphantly. She was convinced that would get him.

"Are you saying that I'm terribly unattractive? That's unkind. I might just report you to your employer. On top of that you aren't performing your other duties. You should go do your job." He said still grinning.

"You know you're horrible!" she whined.

"Then don't follow me." He replied shrugging his shoulders.

"I have to!" she complained.

"You know, when you talk like that it makes you sound as though you're fond of me." Stein said slyly. Maybe that would get her off his back.

He was surprised when her face flushed.

"You shouldn't say things like that even if you're joking…you love Miss Mjolnir right? Th-then don't say such things…" she said shyly.

Oh dear God…

_Ugh really? I can't deal with this right now…ugh I sound like Crona again! This, girl can't be serious…._

"Kana, I don't think you have any idea what kind of man I really am. Ever since I was young, I've loved ripping things apart. I killed my mother's cat as revenge for her mistreatment…and I've done some pretty terrible things to other people when I was young. There was a time when I had no problem injuring innocent people, Miss Furukawa. I guess I was more or less socially retarded back when I was in the academy, and I was like that for a long time. I still have residual problems….even after all of those things, I have a woman who cares about me. I appreciate your concerns Miss Furukawa; you are a good woman. You'll have no problem finding someone suitable for you." Stein told her seriously.

Her eyes were wide with surprise. Not because of all the information he had given her, but because of how honest and respectful he had been.

Without saying another word, Stein turned around and left.

The walk home was quiet except for the occasional whispering of those staring at his bare chest. Some of the women were even giggling. Maybe because he was just walking around shirtless? Maybe making fun of his stitches? Maybe because he had an incredibly sexy build? Whatever the reason he didn't particularly care. Stein was never one to worry what others thought of him…he used to be hurt…when it was his mother….

Begin Flashback:

She had sent him to his room without food again. His stomach growled painfully as he placed a small hand over hit. He heard footsteps approaching him small bedroom. The 6 year old silver haired child flinched at the thought of what was next.

The door opened slowly, almost as if to torture him with worry and anticipation.

"Franken…you will have to be punished now. Do you understand?" his mother said narrowing her eyes at him.

He backed up on his small bed until his back pressed against his headboard.

"I don't want to!" he cried.

The tall sliver haired woman grit her teeth before marching forward and grabbing him by the hair and pulling him along.

He clawed at her hands and begged for freedom, but what could a 6 year old child do?

He could see it in sight…the room that was all too familiar. It's where he was always taken to get punished.

She pulled him inside aggressively and shut and locked the door behind them.

"Franken…how would you like to be punished? You can pick: Burn your hands, 15 lashes, or hammering your fingertips. Which would you like most?" she said almost as if she were enjoying it.

"N-no…No! I don't want to! I've really had enough! I didn't do anything bad!" the small Stein sobbed.

"Shut up! What the hell do you mean you did nothing bad? You cut open a squirrel! What the hell kind of thing are you? I don't believe you are fully human Franken. You have a demon inside you…you're no child of mine. Why can't you be a normal child?" his mother shouted hatefully.

Stein covered his head with his hands and quivered.

"The squirrel was already dead! I was curious! I couldn't help it! I like doing those sort of things!" Stein cried desperately.

"Do you think that makes a difference to me, filthy child…" his mother said bitterly. "Which punishment do you want?" she asked again, this time with more anger.

Stein looked at her with frightened eyes. Being as young as he was, he was too scared to even speak.

"I'll pick then. I'm going to burn your hands. That way you won't be able to cut things open…evil thing…" she said grabbing him again.

Stein was terrified. He knew he couldn't fight her off; he was just too small.

His eyes widened further when he saw the small stove that was already turned on high.

"I'm going to hold your hands on this for 30 seconds, child. If you try to escape I will hold them on for another 30 seconds." She said emotionlessly.

"P-please don't…just don't.." Stein whispered, making one last feeble attempt to save himself.

In response his mother grabbed his wrists and began to force them down.

Stein shrieked in child-like fear as his hands lowered closer and closer to the burner. He begged her to stop, but she ignored him. His tears dripped onto the hot burner, creating a sizzling noise before evaporating from the intense heat. His hands got closer and closer. He could feel the heat radiating onto his hands. So close.

"No!"

End flashback.

She had hated him. As much as he hated to admit it, there was a time when he desperately wanted her acceptance. He understood though that every child has a natural desire to be loved and wanted by their parent.

That was one of the reasons it had been so painful for him to find out his child was gone. He had wanted so terribly to be there for his child…and yet he had failed…he felt horrible.

Before he knew it he found himself at the front door of his home. He sighed, creating pain once again which he managed to ignore, as it was partially numbed by the despair in his heart.

He allowed himself in; it was his house after all.

He looked about, cautiously, being very aware of his surroundings.

"Hey…you ok?" he heard from the corner of the room.

Spirit walked in from the kitchen holding a beaker of tea.

"Nice beaker Stein. Geeze, you're weird." Spirit joked a bit.

"Thanks for the complement Spirit. How's Marie? Where is she?" Stein asked taking a sip of his tea.

He was worried as hell but he wanted to stay calm.

"Upstairs in her room. She cried herself to sleep. She remembered who you were after the incident. She's pretty scared, Stein. She knows she's going crazy." Spirit said with deep meaning. That was the crazy thing about Spirit. He could be a completely crazy dumbass, but he had his moments of seriousness.

"I see…" Stein said simply, turning the screw in his head.

"Ryota came by while you were gone."

Fuck.

"Yes?" Stein said.

"I told him the current circumstances. He's gone on without you." Spirit informed.

"What?" Stein said suddenly infuriated.

"Ummmmm" was all Spirit could get out.

"That bastard! There's no way he'll be the one to destroy Eris! I'm going to be the one! I won't let her take away so much without making her pay!" Stein shouted.

"If you're that damn insistent then go after him. I know that even though you're hurt there's going to be no stopping you. Apparently she's hiding out inside a church loft on the edge of town. The one you're supposed to get married in." Spirit informed.

Oh that fucking bitch.

"Thanks Spirit. You'll keep an eye on Marie while I'm gone right?" Stein asked looking directly at Spirit.

"Sure I will." Spirit said with a comforting smile.

Stein nodded and grabbed a shirt that was lying around and began to leave the house.

"Oh hey before you go." Spirit called.

"Yes?"

"Were you trying to draw the attention of ladies or something? I mean that's pretty odd to be walking around Death City shirtless." Spirit said nudging him suggestively.

"Yeah Spirit, I couldn't wait to draw all sorts of feminine attention to myself." Stein said sarcastically.

"Hey relax, I was just joking." Spirit said with a chuckle.

"Just be responsible ok? I'm trusting you with Marie. If you let anything happen to her, I'll cut you wide open." Stein said glaring.

Spirit shivered a little and waved his hands in front of his body.

"Ok ok! Point taken!" Spirit said.

Stein smirked. He just loved scaring the crap out of Spirit.

He became serious though. He had to be. And despite the pain shooting through his torso, he was going to set it aside. Marie had gone through so much pain for him and she didn't give in…there was no way he was going to now.

(A/N: Stein's gonna bring it! Oh yeah lol thanks once again for reading. I know I say that every damn chapter and it's probably getting old but I say it because I really mean it guys. Thanks!)


	32. Confronting Eris

Marie's golden eye slowly opened while she made an exhausted sigh. She reached up to her cheek which felt sticky and pulled tight in certain spots from where the tears had dried on her face. Even her pillow and some of her sheets were moist from her sobs. She tried to remember vaguely what she had been crying about and it didn't take her long. She remembered Stein; how she had kissed him so sweetly and then suddenly hurt him. Wait, Stein! Was he alright? She hurt him terribly!

Marie ripped off the covers and practically fell out of bed as she took of down the hall and rushed down the stairs. She ran into the living room but saw no sign of him.

"Marie, hey calm down!" she heard Spirit say as he came in from the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"Stein! Where is he? Do you know anything? Is he alright?" she said lightning fast.

"Shhh; calm down Marie. Stein came home for a while, while you were sleeping. He's fine. He's all patched up, which is nothing to worry about because he has plenty of that already." Spirit said smiling.

Marie showed a bit of relief but was not fully satisfied.

"Came home for a while? Where is he now?" she asked fearfully.

Spirit was very relieved at this situation. He wasn't happy that Marie was panicked but he w_as_ happy that she seemed to be remembering Stein and understanding her emotions better.

"He left to fight the witch Eris, at the church on the edge of town. There was no stopping him; that's just how he is." Spirit informed her.

Marie's eye widened. The witch Eris…Eris! Everything came flashing back to her. Stein's confession to her and her acceptance. Her relationship with him. Making love with him. She remembered it all. How much she loved him and how that evil Eris tried to take her Stein away from her.

Stein; she had to help him!

"Stein…I need to go! I have to go help him!" Marie shouted as she tried to run for the door, but was caught by the wrist by Spirit.

"No! Let me go! I have to do this!" she cried, yanking her arm, trying to free herself.

"Marie, you don't understand things fully…you're-."

"No! I know now! I remember everything! I love Stein; I need to get to him! Let me go, please!" Marie pleaded.

No. She wouldn't have it. She wouldn't let another woman; another witch take Stein from her. She wasn't going to have another Medusa! After all the pain she had caused him, she had to be there for him! She could feel it; how much she loved him. She wouldn't let this evil inside her hold her back, even if it was painful to fight it off, she had to try.

"Spirit, please…" she choked.

His eyes softened. He could tell that she really meant it; she had finally remembered.

"Go get him." Spirit said simply, as he released her arm.

Marie took off for the door but was stopped in her tracks at a horrible pain shooting through her stomach. She screamed and collapsed to her knees.

"Marie, hang on!" Spirit said rushing to her side.

After about 30 seconds of spasming, she took several deep breaths. Then she froze and made a horror struck face. She turned to Spirit.

"Spirit…did Stein say something about a miscarriage?" she asked fearfully.

She was just pitifully hoping, lying to herself that perhaps she had imagined it. She made a feeble attempt in her mind to try and convince herself that it had just been a nightmare. She wanted to be wrong. She wanted it to be nothing but her imagination. In the back of her mind, however, Marie could feel the truth scratching at her brain; that same pain traveled down in shivers to her heart and pierced her soul with a stab of fear.

"Marie…I'm sorry…" was all Spirit could say.

"So…I'm not pregnant anymore?" she said with her voice cracking.

Spirit shook his head and Marie burst into tears.

"No! No! No! NOOOOOO!" she wailed in pure, uncensored pain. Her heart was ripping into millions of pieces. This was the depths of despair.

Spirit's eyes looked pained too as he teared up and put an arm around Marie.

"My baby….ugh…NO!" she screamed between her sobbing gasps. "It was fine! What happened?"

Spirit rubbed her back. He wasn't going to answer the question; he knew it was just the pain from her heart pouring out. She didn't want an answer.

"Why? How? My baby!" she screamed, crying even harder.

"Marie…I'm sorry." Spirit said as one tear rolled down his cheek.

He couldn't imagine what kind of pain she was going through right now. He cringed at the thought of being in Stein's shoes. What if he and Kami had lost Maka during the pregnancy? Would he ever be able to smile again? Maka made him smile so much; he was so proud of her. He couldn't imagine life without his precious Maka. Marie didn't even get a chance to see her baby, and Stein couldn't be a father. It broke his heart thinking about it.

He was shocked when suddenly Marie's sobs turned into sniffles and small coughs.

"Marie?" he said quietly, praying that his words wouldn't throw her into a whole new fit of tears.

She reached up and dried her tears with her shirt sleeve and looked him in the eyes.

"I-I have to be strong right now. I can mourn later…right now Stein needs me…" she breathed.

Spirit was beyond impressed; Marie was one hell of a woman. He smiled tenderly at her.

"You're really something, Marie. I can see why Stein loves you so much." He said kindly.

Marie began to giggle.

"What?" Spirit asked curiously.

"I know you meant well by what you said, but whenever you make comments like that it just reeks of something to do with sexual harassment." She laughed.

"Hey! Now that's completely unfair!" Spirit said growling and furrowing his brows. "I could make a real perverted comment if you like. I'm being completely sincere when I tell you right now that you have really hot, giant boobs." He said suggestively raising his eyebrows.

Marie glared at him.

"You can't say things like that to me Spirit!" she whined. Spirit only laughed in response.

"You're right. I suppose it only works when Stein says it." He teased.

Marie's face flushed.

"That's not true! You're ridiculous Spirit!" she said harshly.

Spirit simply shrugged.

"If you ever need a breast exam, I'm always right here for you." He said casually.

"Thanks for the info Spirit; you're so generous. You would receive payment for your services though. You could receive a free experimental surgery from Stein." She said coolly.

Spirit shivered.

"Ok, let's not get carried away now!"

Marie laughed.

"You're so stupid that it cheers me up. Well, be a good boy while I'm gone ok?" Marie said smiling.

"You too, Marie. No spontaneous sex while you're out." Spirit replied winking.

"I'll try to resist it." She said as she walked out the door.

After she left, Spirit's face turned much more serious.

_Be careful, Marie…_

With Ryota:

"The church is close. I can see the steeple already." Norah said in her delicate voice.

"Yeah, you ready for this?" Ryota asked looking at her. "Don't let your shyness overcome you in his battle alright? I'm counting on you."

"I-I will try my best Ryota…for you." She said with a nervous smile.

Norah Law was the complete opposite of her twin brother Noah. They definitely looked alike: same height, blonde hair, hazelnut brown eyes. It was the personality that was so completely different. Noah was very dramatic and socially invasive without realizing it. He had an overflowing amount of passion and almost was almost ridiculously exuberant. He was completely comfortable having physical contact with anyone, even strangers, and was entirely confident in who he was, in both speech and actions.

Norah was different. She was shy and reserved, and very polite. She was not very social, not because she was antisocial but merely because she was frightened of social rejection. She couldn't handle rejection like her brother. Noah was sometimes too busy being his crazy self that he didn't even realize he had been rejected! Norah was reluctant to become committed or especially passionate about anything because of her worry of losing it. She also tended to have bad health, and so she often wondered how she ever happened to exist as a weapon due to her fragile being. She was completely uncomfortable with any physical contact that was not from her brother or older sister, Rebecca. And most of all she cringed at the thought of entrusting her heart and body to a man. She always had until…

"You know, I will always do my best for you…Ryota." She whispered with a tender smile.

"I do know. You're a great weapon partner Norah. Don't ever think I don't appreciate all you've done for me." Ryota said placing his hand on her shoulder as they walked.

His touch; the one touch she could stand; the touch she had fallen in love with. But she knew he had his eyes on another. She had been his partner for 5 years; the name Marie Mjolnir was one that always came up. She didn't resent Marie, because after all it wasn't her fault that Ryota had such deep feelings for her. Deep down though, she had always hoped that one day that passion and devotion might be directed toward her…

"Ryota!" came a shout from behind.

"Huh? Stein, I thought you were all messed up. What the heYou can't sayll are you doing here?" Ryota asked with confusion.

"I'm here because I will be the one to kill Eris." Stein said firmly with complete determination.

"You gonna be ok with that wound though? Don't talk tough unless you can back it up." Ryota commented.

Stein growled but then his eyes moved slightly to the right of Ryota.

A lovely young lady with shy puppy dog like brown eyes stared at him with worry. Her skin has a silky appearance and was clear and creamy. Her blonde hair was fine but full at the same time and cascaded like a river of sunshine down to her lower back. She was very simply dressed. A white skirt that came just above her knees with lacing around the bottom and a satin like white camisole to match along with strappy white sandals. She even had a large white bow in her hair. She looked so pure and fragile, like an angel from a snowy land.

"Are you Norah Law?" Stein asked.

"Ummm y-yes." She said in a mousy voice.

"Hey you don't have to be afraid of him, Norah. Just relax. He's a freak but he won't hurt you." Ryota said comfortingly.

She stared at Stein for a long time before pointing at her head with her slender index finger.

"D-doesn't that hurt you?" she asked with a slight cringe.

"No." Stein answered simply, and turned the screw a few clicks.

"I-it looks painful." She breathed.

"Norah, let's forget about that for now. We can talk about the freakish screw later, but for now we have to stay focused." Ryota said grasping her wrist.

Norah took in a small gasp and blushed, but somehow Ryota didn't notice. Stein could see it easily and sense it in her soul's wavelength and he frowned; she was in love with him, but he cared for Marie.

They all began walking in silence. Stein was relaxed but had a look of determination on his face. Ryota looked neutral and focused, but at the same time his eyes seemed to hint that he was somewhat distracted in his thoughts. Norah occasionally fidgeted and would make small sounds of shy discomfort mixed with an emotion of contentment as she looked at their joined hands.

"Um…w-we're here…" Norah stammered looking nervous.

Stein watched her face; he found it somewhat reminiscent to that of Crona's nervous disposition. He had his doubts about her being able to follow through with this battle. She didn't seem to have a firm enough will to fight back if she was to be put under too much pressure. However, Crona had proved himself strong enough despite his insecurities and fears, when he finally confronted Medusa. Perhaps all she needed was more experience. No. Stein knew what she needed. She wouldn't be able to fight worth the shit unless she had something to fight for. She was fighting for Ryota, because of her love for him. That was what gave her the strength to try despite her fear.

Stein smiled a bit. He enjoyed reading the wavelengths of others and figuring out their personalities and character traits. He had always been one to enjoy breaking things down and seeing how they tick, and that went for people as well.

"You're going to do great, Norah." Ryota said giving her a big smile which she returned shyly with pink tinting her pale cheeks.

"Hey Stein, I know you want to kill her but don't hog all the damn action. This started out as my mission, so don't be a bitch." Ryota told him.

"I'll try not to be a _bitch_." Stein said rolling his eyes just slightly. His soul wavelength sure as hell didn't line up with Ryota's at all.

Ryota was confident and had a good sense of justice but he had a rather one track mind. He also had a hard time breaking down complex situations and strategizing in a detailed fashion. He also tended to battle like Black Star; bursting right into battle with little stealth. He could hide well and be stealthy but it simply wasn't in his nature. His highly opinionated personality and lack of understanding other's views, clashed horribly with Stein who was always open to new ideas and constantly examining the actions and behaviors of others, and how life worked in general.

"I'll go first alright? Be careful the door is a bit narrow. Make sure your freak screw doesn't get stuck in the door. You might want to go in at an angle." Ryota said laughing a bit.

"Ryota…be nice…" Norah urged.

Hmmm that was another thing…Norah…what kind of weapon was she? He was going to find out soon enough.

The door creaked loudly as the three entered the dark church.

"I-it's creepy in here…" Norah said shaking

"Like I said, stay calm Norah." Ryota said looking at her firmly as a way of setting her priorities straight

"Mm hm" she responded.

The air felt bizarre when they breathed in and it was eerily quiet even for a church. It felt like dust particles constituted about 80% of the air and the other 20% was made up of something that could barely be classified as oxygen. It was dark except for a few stray candles that were flickering, creating misshapen shadows across the room.

"I was wondering if you would ever arrive!" came Eris's familiar seductive voice.

Suddenly hundreds of candles lit at once as Eris gently descended from the rafters. She rested almost weightlessly on her feet at the foot of the podium.

"Stein, have you come to marry me? How sweet of you to tag along." Eris said winking.

Fuck that filled Stein with so much hatred. It took every ounce, every fiber of his being not to attack her right then and there.

"I've come to kill you. It was your poison that hurt Marie so much." Stein said darkly. Eris smiled.

"Hmmm ah yes Mjolnir. How is she? Tell me, why is it that I feel that she is doing so terribly unweeeell…" she breathed. Her face looked so happy and cocky.

"Listen bitch, I don't know what the fuck is going on here but I'm gonna put an end to it right now!" Ryota yelled. "I'm taking your soul! Norah!" Ryota cried holding out his hand to her.

"Uh, r-right!" she responded. With a flash of beautiful light blue glow Norah transformed into a sword, that looked both powerful and pure at the same time. The blade shined an ice blue and had a strong silver hand which Ryota grasped firmly and confidently. He looked like a knight.

"She's pretty cool huh?" Ryota said smiling at Stein.

"Not bad." He replied.

"Are you going to continue to idly chat or are you going to destroy me as you promised so gallantly just moments ago." She purred with a rude smile.

"Shut up! Every word that comes out of your mouth pisses me off!" Ryota shouted as he charged for Eris head on.

_Idiot._ Stein thought.

Ryota took a high jump in the air and brought Norah down with a shout.

Smash. Right into…the ground?

"What the…" Ryota growled.

"Over here, you incompetent fool!"

What? Now she was behind him. He looked back and she was right there. He took an aggressive swing but she disappeared when he made contact.

"What the hell is going on?" Ryota shouted.

"They're illusions Ryota. You need to try and sense which is the real one. Look for her wavelength." Stein called to him as he too began to look around.

But it was too late. Despite being placed as 2nd best meister in the academy, his confidence and distraction had gotten the better of him. He had flown into battle foolishly and now he was in trouble.

"Shadow raven!" Eris cried as a giant shadow burst forth from her hand and morphed into a fog like demonic raven. It was so fast that even Stein didn't have time to think. The red eyed bird swooped down and slashed Ryota's chest and stomach open with his razor like beak, and then flipped his talons agains Ryota's back. He collapsed instantly.

"RYOTA!" Norah screamed in terror as she transformed back into her human form.

"Ryota! Ryota! Stay with me Ryota! Can you hear me! Say something Ryota!" she cried desperately shaking him in her delicate arms.

"Heh…I did it again didn't I? Went in without thinking…" Ryota breathed roughly.

"Ryota, hold on!" she begged.

"I'm sorry for messing up Norah. I was telling you to be careful…and then I was the one who let you down." He breathed with a smile.

"No…I messed up. I couldn't protect you…Ryota…" she gasped as she began to cry. She pulled his face up to her chest, resting him against her small breasts and crying inot the top of his head.

"Ryota, don't go. I need you. You're my best friend…you're the only person I've ever trusted and I love you! I love you Ryota! I have ever since we met! I've always been in love with you!" Norah cried out desperately. Her shoulders shook as she cried hard.

"You…love me…" Ryota breathed.

Then it hit him. It hit him like a rock. He was in love with Norah as well. After all the years that had gone by, he didn't even realize that all of the love he had in his heart was no longer for Marie; it was for Norah. Without his even realizing it, he had fallen for her shy, innocent, and pure nature. She had been there for him since day one, and now he felt awful. All of these years she had to live with his devotion to another woman, and despite the pain from that, she loved him enough to stay by his side. She wasn't with him to be loved back; she was there to love him unconditionally.

"Norah…it was you. I loved you….all along…" Ryota said shallowly as he weakly grasped her small hand.

Then he slipped out of consciousness. His body went limp.

"N-no….R-Ryotaaaaaa! Come back!" she begged falling onto his body.

That was fucking it. Eris had helped Mark kill countless humans and devoured their souls, she had tortured Marie and Stein and taken their child from them, and now she had ripped Ryota away from Norah; the only person who made her truly happy.

Stein clenched his fists and grit his teeth. He was going to kill her slowly, and painfully. He wanted her to suffer like no one had ever suffered before. Norah was in no condition to fight, as she was still in hysterics. That was fine with Stein. He wanted to be the one to make her pay anyway.

Stein looked directly at her with a look of pure resentment as he prepared to attack her.

"ERIIIIIIIS!" shouted a voice; it wasn't Stein's.

In the blink of an eye Marie had broken through one of the stained glass windows and was flying strait for Eris. Eris had no time to react as Marie swung her now weapon formed fist at her. Eris spat up blood and shot down into the ground below forming a crater. Marie expertly landed next to her.

"Marie…" Stein said in utter shock with widened eyes.

She turned back and smiled at him.

"I looks like you need help." She said kindly.

"Miss Mjolnir…can you help my Ryota?" Norah begged.

Marie couldn't look at Norah or Ryota. She wanted to help but she knew that destroying Eris was the top priority. She needed to stay focused; she knew that if she looked over at them that she wouldn't be able to turn away.

"Stein," she said extending her hand, "Let's fight together." She finished with a loving smile.

Stein reached his hand out to take hers but just as he was about to grasp her hand she cried out in pain and clutched her mid torso and fell to the ground.

"Marie!" Stein shouted. He heard Eris laughing.

"You won't be attacking me Franken Stein. None of you will. You see, I have full control of the poison within Marie's body. Every spasm of pain she's experienced was caused by me, along with those hallucinations, and mental breakdowns. I hold your darling Marie's very life in my hands, and I can throw it away at any time. I can rush the poison to her heart and she would be dead in mere seconds." Eris said with sadistic enjoyment.

"You…that's evil!" Norah cried angrily. "It's not fair!"

"Do I seem to be the type that plays fair, Miss Law?" Eris said aggressively.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Marie my ugly dear, how is that little baby of yours?" Eris said laughing as if it were some kind of joke.

"You murderer!" Marie screamed with tears forming at the corner of her eye.

"I did you a favor. A love child is a worthless child. Such foolish actions have their consequences." Eris said more coldly.

"I'll make a deal with you. Tell me Franken Stein, will you come along with me? Keep me company will you? I'd love to see what you have to offer. If you do that for me I'll never hurt aaaanyone ever again." She purred.

"You go to hell." Stein said hatefully.

"Mmm you don't really have a choice." She said snidely. "Remember, I hold Marie's life in my hands. If you refuse me I WILL kill her. So what will it be Stein? Do you want your precious Marie to die? I have no problem doing so…" she said cruelly.

Stein's eyes widened and his mouth parted slightly. What now…?

Stein looked at Marie with deep, passionate eyes, as he sadly smiled at her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked deep into her single, warm, golden eye…that eye that had always filled his heart with warmth. That look in her eye, that fire in her spirit, and that love in her heart; those things made him so human…they made him feel.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"Wha- no. Stein no!" she shouted grasping his arm tightly. "I'm not going to let this happen again! I can't live with that!" she cried.

"Marie…I can't let you die." He told her trying not to sound sad.

"Better than you running off with that witch!" she snapped as tears began to fall from that beautiful eye of hers.

"Marie…" he whispered.

He could barely look at her. Her body was shaking and her sobs were growing louder…she was so pleading, so desperate, so lonely, in pain and agony, begging for him to stay…and now he had to push her away. He had to leave the one thing he loved most behind.

"Stein, I won't give you all day. It's time for you to come to a decision. Your life or Marie's? Choose now before I choose for you." Eris said impatiently.

Stein looked at her with angry and despairing eyes.

"Alright. I've made my decision. I've chosen to…."

(A/N: Well holy cow! This is quite the cluster fuck here lol but I am happy to see our Marie back in action! Keep reading and reviewing people, it makes me uber happy! SoulEaterSushiBomb loves you all!)


	33. Marie's Determination

"I have chosen…to go with you Eris." Stein frowned.

"Stein, no!" Marie cried grasping his arm. "You can't do that!"

"Stein, I should also tell you; don't try to pull any fast ones on me. If you try and hurt me, I will kill Marie. And even if you kill me before I can take Marie's life…after I die, the poison that has been kept localized in her abdomen will rupture into all other areas of her body…it would be a miracle if she didn't die." Eris informed with a happy grin.

"So, come along darling..." Eris purred narrowing her eggplant purple eyes.

Stein looked disgusted but closed his eyes and took a breath in a feeble attempt to shake the horrible internal feeling he had.

"Stein, please…" Marie begged.

"Poor Marie…but you can't really expect Stein to be the cause of your death can you?" Eris sneered.

"You're the murderer Eris!" Marie argued.

"The first thing I'll do when I have Stein is hold him closely…and I'll make you watch it.." Eris said delightfully.

"Stein, I need you to help me. M-my miscarriage…I need you with me to get through it…on top of that if you leave I'll never get married!" Marie pleaded.

Stein didn't answer. How could he? What could he possibly say to that?

With great pain and a heavy despaired heart, Stein pushed Marie away.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said before walking toward an awaiting Eris.

"Stein!" she cried as she tried to go after him.

Eris growled and caused a spasm of intense pain that sent Marie to the ground in tears.

"Don't you dare interfere." Eris snarled.

It was torturing Stein; he couldn't go to her side when she was in so much pain, both emotionally and physically.

_Forgive me Marie…_

"Hmmm you are quite handsome. I can see why she would like having your body…my Stein…" she purred placing her hands on his shoulders.

Stein grimaced at the unwanted touch. He had never been one to want a lot of contact, but Marie's was so wonderful and natural; it was one he loved. He felt so safe and warm in her arms, and just a brush of her fingers filled his body with a gentle glow of warmth.

He felt like his chest was going to collapse with the unbearable weight of guilt and pain. He would never feel Marie's touch again…that touch he longed for when his mind was in shambles or when he was stressed. Even when he was doing well, his body and soul thirsted for the feeling of those soft loving arms holding him.

Those lips, soft as silk. Every touch of them filled his body with life and woke him to the world and made him feel so wonderfully human and full. There was such pureness in her kiss, even when it was fierily passionate, and it washed his heart as white as snow and emptied his thoughts of all else except for her pure wonder and beauty.

Never. Never again would he feel that. He resolved that if he could not feel that, then he would choose to feel nothing at all. He would allow his body and heart to go numb so that even Eris's wicked touch could not wake his senses.

"I love those eyes of yours…they make me want you even more…" Eris said playing with a bit of his hair.

That's what Marie would say; that she loved his eyes. He only wanted to hear that from her. He loved the sound of her adorable and meaning full voice. It was always filled to the brim with whatever emotion she was feeling. Her eyes were the same way, making her incredibly easy to read. She was so beautifully and wonderfully honest.

"I hate you." Stein said bitterly in response to her advances.

"Mmm but that doesn't matter because you're mine now." She said.

"Eris…" a weak voice said with a few coughs.

Marie stood shakily.

"I-I'll never let you have him…" Marie managed to say despite her pain.

"You're still trying? Forget it you desperate fool of a woman. He's mine. You can't win." Eris said confidently.

"I'd rather die than let you touch him." Marie said hatefully.

"Oh really? Is that a death wish?"

"Marie, stop." Stein demanded.

Marie ignored Stein. She didn't give a damn what he had to say right now. She was NOT going to let anyone else touch him. Not again; not another Medusa. Stein was hers and hers alone, and no other woman was even allowed to get close to him.

"I promised myself that if anyone came close to _my_ Stein that I would destroy them or at least beat them half to death. You're no exception." Marie said smirking.

"That's some confidence you have considering I hold your very life in my hands." Eris replied.

"Marie, that's enough!" Stein ordered.

"Shut up; you sound stupid and I don't want to hear it." Marie shot back at Stein who looked quite shocked at her response.

"Why would Stein want to go back to a girl who talks so mean like you?" Eris joked.

"You know, for someone who acts so smart, you sure are stupid." Marie smiled.

"What?" Eris breathed.

Marie's face turned to one of pure determination and absolute resolution.

"NORAH!" Marie shouted.

Her voice resounded off the walls of the open church. It was followed shortly after by a sharp cry from Norah who was upon Eris before she could react.

"DIE!" Norah screamed in mid-air before bringing her now weapon transformed arm down on Eris.

Eris's eyes went wide and her body swirled in a tornado of toxic green and black before dissolving away, revealing a witch's soul.

"Filthy witch…your soul isn't even worth consuming…" Norah said hatefully looking at the glowing orb in her hand.

The focus of Stein and Norah was interrupted by a shrill scream from Marie who was trashing about on the floor.

Stein remembered Eris's words. Marie's body was under attack by the poison planted within her; the consequences being a great chance of death.

"Marie!" Stein cried rushing to her side and scooping her up in his arms.

Already though, Marie's breaths were becoming shallow and her eye glazed over.

"St-Stein…" she said weakly with a smile.

Even now, after all the pain, she was still smiling for him. Her face momentarily scrunched as she coughed up some blood.

"Ew…that was gross." She croaked.

"Don't talk." Stein demanded.

"Miss Mjolnir!" Norah cried rushing over and falling to her knees.

"Don't you think you should go to Ryota? H-he probably needs s-some help.." Marie managed.

"I…ok…" Norah sniffled, going to Ryota's side.

It was faint, but Ryota's soul was still present. He was hanging on by a thread.

"Marie, I need you to hold on." Stein said seriously. But still, his voice was beginning to shake a bit.

"What if I can't?" Marie asked grasping his hand.

"I won't let you die." He said gripping her hand tightly.

"You can't cheat death." She said moving her other hand to stroke the top of his.

"You can't give up so easily." He said almost crushing her hand.

"Who said I was giving up? I-I guess I'm just being….realistic.." she finished with her eyelid drooping.

"You're too lightheaded to be realistic. My first impression of you when we were younger wasn't that far off." He said trying to make her smile again; he needed that smile.

"What was that?" she asked jokingly. God how could she be so wonderful…still smiling even now.

"That you were an airhead." Stein deadpanned.

"You're a jerk, Stein. I stayed your friend even in the beginning when you acted like you had a pole up your ass." Marie replied.

"Ouch. And I always thought you were fond of me Marie…" he said lifting her.

"I never said I wasn't…." she breathed more weakly.

"Shh…no more talking. You talk too much for someone who's supposed to be dying." He said.

Marie simply smiled at him and rested her head against his chest and kissed it.

Truth be told she felt absolutely horrible. Her insides were burning up and it felt like her bones were bending and cracking. She felt as though her muscles were rapidly deteriorating like a rotting corpse. Her vision was so fuzzy and her head was pounding.

Her heart beat went from rapid at first to so slow it was almost dead; she felt like she was shutting down.

_How can I get her to the hospital fast enough…Marie…_

Before Stein could continue thinking an insanely hyper voice broke through the silence.

"SMIIIIIILIIIIING JESUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSS!" Noah shouted at the top of his lungs.

He drove up to the church at lightning speed and was barely able to stop in time to avoid running Stein down.

"Do you need a ride? It looks like your darling lady is quite ill! Oh where's my sister! Sister! Oh sister! You're lovely brother is here! I brought The Smiling Jesus!" Noah cried with passion.

_This guy may be even more ridiculous than Spirit, and that is definitely saying something…_ Stein thought dully.

"N-Noah…" Norah whimpered as she carried Ryota.

"Oh my…" Noah whispered suddenly becoming much more serious. "Hurry now! With haste sister! No time to despair!" he shouted extending a hand.

Norah dashed for the vehicle and slid in carefully with Ryota cradled lovingly in her arms.

"Ryota…we're getting help." Norah whispered stroking his hair.

_Marie….just a bit longer…you want to stay with me don't you?_

"THE JESUS HAS LAAAAAAANDEEEEEEEEEEED!" Norah cried jumping up and down on his car seat; the convertible hood was down.

Stein and Norah immediately launched out and rushed their loved ones to the hospital.

"Oh looooooook! The men with the badges are back! Hello! Would you like to know a

Unbelievably Kana was right inside the doors.

"I thought you might be here. I heard you were going to fight! Miss Mjjolnir; what's wrong?" Kana asked walking fast by Stein's side.

"Poison. She could die." Was all he said, trying to get the point across quickly.

"In here!" she said hurriedly. "Um…and when we stabilize her…I-I need to inform you two about something serious…" Kana said.

Stein gave her a quizzical look but then refocused on Marie as several doctor's rushed in.

"We're going to have to ask you to leave sir. You will be in our way. Sorry." A doctor said in a hurry.

"What?" Stein practically growled.

"Come on." Kana urged grabbing his arm and pulling him away. "Marie will be fine…she's strong…right?"

"Yes...she is…" Stein replied slowly, glancing downward.

His eyes traveled up to see Norah in a room sniffling by Ryota's side. Already, he had been hooked up to several different machines; he looked so ill; like he was dying.

"He'll be fine." Stein overheard a doctor tell Norah who began sobbing in relief.

"Miss Furukawa, if you could, I would like you to tell me that serious news now. I urge you to do so, since I don't know when Marie will be stable enough to handle whatever it is you have to say." Stein said facing her with a deep look in his eyes.

"Um…well…ah…oh dear." Kana said with her face flushing.

Now Stein was really confused. Wait. Oh no, not a confession of love!

"Miss Furukawa, I believe we already covered how I view you." Stein said.

"What? Th-that's not it!" she cried with embarrassment. "It's about…Miss Mjolnir's miscarriage…" she sighed.

Stein cringed. Was it about cleaning out the remains of their child…oh God.

"Well? You might as well get it out there." Stein said looking up.

"Ok." She said taking a deep breath. "Y-you see, on the day Marie had her ultrasound imaging done…another patient named Marie was here as well. The woman's name was Marie Mjolrin." She stammered nervously.

"So, what's your point?" Stein said, becoming somewhat impatient.

"Well…I sort of um…snatched h-her ultrasound instead!" she cried jerking her beet red face downward.

What…the FUCK?

"I-I grabbed an ultrasound image of a gallbladder! I-I realized it only today as I was going through this past months records…s-soooo." She glanced up at him shyly.

Wait…please oh please!

"So, what are you saying?" Stein urged with wide eyes.

"I'm saying that…you still have a healthy child…" she said with tears forming in her eyes.

Kana was a nurse; she wanted a happy ending…she was so happy.

Stein was taken aback. He stumbled backward and almost fell over.

Marie…was still pregnant?

Stein began to laugh slightly at first just barely audibly before bursting out into a roar of laughs.

Kana watched him with a confused face before smiling and letting out a small giggle herself.

When Stein finally collected himself she looked at him jokingly.

"You look rather evil when you laugh." She said smiling.

"I told you that I wasn't' the man you thought I was." He replied with a smirk. "And I guess you aren't as professional as I thought. You fail at nursing." He said dully.

"How mean!" she whined. "Be happy I corrected the error!" she said placing her hands on her hips.

"It should have never been made. I wonder if I should trust you with the care of Marie after all." He said somewhat playfully.

"So mean! Marie can have you! Honestly, how does she put up with that? You're sadistic!" Kana said shaking her head.

"Seems you seen a bit of the real me. I guess I can deal with you then." Stein said as he turned away. "Please, take care of Marie." He finished, without looking back.

He definitely had a lot of explaining to do now.

_Looks like Patty's giraffes will come in handy after all. She'll be ecstatic to hear that._ Stein thought with a half smile

He knew Marie would be alright. He could feel it through his entire being and…his child…was still alive…his baby…

He still had a chance. He wasn't going to blow it.

(A/N: holy hell that was a lot! Haha Noah saves the day with his crazy ass car! Thank you so much for all the reading and reviewing. I am so blessed. You all make my day.)


	34. Evil Cookie Spirits

Everyone was, to say the least, in complete shock to hear that Marie was still pregnant. After soaking in the information though, the air was filled with girly squeals, sighs of relief, laughter, and "I still don't get it"s.

"Giraffe! Giraffe! The baby will look so cute with the stuffed giraffe!" Patty cheered.

Suddenly Patty ran up to Stein and made one of her goofy faces.

"If it's a girl can I be the god mother? I'm gonna play with her every day! Hey sis, we can paint her fingernails!" Patty blurted with excitement.

"Patty, don't get to ahead of…..hmmm what finger nail polish should we choose..." Liz said in response.

"Neither of you are going to touch that child! What if you don't pain the finger nails correctly and the right and left hands look uneven?" Kid shouted in interruption.

"If it's a boy, you're not going to be painting nails at all." Soul said dully, folding his arms behind his head.

"NO! IF IT'S A BOY I'M GONNA MAKE SURE IT TURNS OUT JUST LIKE ME! HAHAHA!" Black Star boomed.

Stein could only stare at the situation. There was no way to respond to all of it. Damn, if anyone wants publicity just make a baby…

Stein looked over at Blair who was making a quizzical face.

"Hey Maka, if the baby is a weapon like a scythe do you think it'll slice open her vag on the way out? Or maybe it'll slice its own way out huh?" Blair said curiously.

"Come on Blair, it's not like the baby is going to fly out ready to battle!" Maka said frowning slightly at her friend's foolishness.

After a ton of random chatter, everyone eventually left; all except for Spirit.

"So…you must be pretty happy to hear that it's all ok huh?" Spirit said casually.

"Yes, it was quite the relief." Stein said exhaling.

Stein looked up at Spirit whose eyes seemed rather concerned and full of thought. Spirit opened his mouth to speak but Stein cut him off.

"I know what you're thinking. You're wondering if the poison will have any effect. To be honest I don't know, but the chances of it being a problem are high." Stein replied seriously.

Spirit suddenly smiled at him and placed a hand on Stein's shoulder.

"Hey, come on, it'll all turn out!" Spirit said grinning. "I could always take you to Chupa Cabra's to cheer you up to." Spirit said raising his eyebrows and nudging Stein slightly.

"Thanks for the offer Spirit, but I'll pass." Stein replied rolling his eyes.

Spirit chuckled lightly.

"Probably a good idea." Spirit said. "Marie would kill you."

"Yes, she would." Stein replied.

"Do you think you'll have to postpone your wedding? You're supposed to get married on Saturday and it's already Tuesday…sooo Marie has 3 days to get better. Think she can do it?" Spirit inquired.

"It's hard to say. I'm not in any rush, but Marie's been dying to get married for an eternity, so I'm pretty sure she'll find some way to make it there." Stein said allowing a small smile to form on his face.

"Ha! That girl would do anything to make it to her wedding….sooooooo…." Spirit hinted a bit of perversion in his voice.

"What?" Stein asked suspiciously.

"Where are you going for your honeymoon? You have to go on one. Sooooo many fun things happen on your honeymoon…" Spirit said winking.

"Really Spirit? Is that all you ever think about?" Stein said adjusting his glasses slighting.

"Well you've been without for a while now right? You must be dying to get back to it!" Spirit said, suddenly enthusiastic.

But of course, sex was his favorite topic.

"I'm not a sex addict, Spirit. I'm not losing my mind over it." Stein said blandly as he reached up to adjust the screw in his head.

"How is she in bed?" Spirit deadpanned.

Bad idea. Stein gave Spirit a look that said "I WILL DISSECT YOU.".

"Uh…y-you don't have to tell me! Buuuut I'm assuming that defensiveness you have right now is a 'yes' to my question." Spirit said grinning.

"You're ridiculous, Spirit."

"She has huge boobs." Spirit said with a huge smile.

"I know tha-."

Damnit. Spirit got him and that was it. Spirit burst into laughter. It wouldn't be a big deal for most men to say "my girlfriend has big boobs", but for Stein, who never said a DAMN thing about how a girl looked, this was fucking hysterical.

"I knew you loved her hooters man!" Spirit choked between laughs as he pointed a mocking finger at Stein, who glared.

"Spirit, just stop before I dissect you." Stein said with a cute smile.

"Ah! No!" Spirit said running backwards.

"Ugh, then just go." Stein sighed.

"Ok but…are you gonna be ok?" Spirit asked looking quite serious once more.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Stein replied firmly.

Spirit nodded and left. Stein was alone in his house once more. It felt even emptier now that Marie wasn't there to release her spirited light into his home.

_Should I go back to the hospital?...I want to make sure Marie is ok…I should go…_

Arriving at the hospital Stein was relieved to see a surprisingly stable, sleeping Marie.

"Back again?" a kind voice said cutely.

"Oh Kana." He said turning around. "How is she?"

"She's doing surprisingly well. We definitely need to keep an eye on her but you have one tough woman right there. But, I'm sure that's not the only reason why you're here…you want to ask how our little one is doing right?" Kana said quietly.

"Did you check?" Stein asked, trying to remain calm, but there was still a bit of a strain of nervousness to his voice.

"Yes, and I have good news and bad. Which would you like first?" she offered.

"Does it really matter?" Stein said becoming somewhat restless.

"Ok…well the good news is that we still have a baby in there. The bad news is that the poison did flood into that part of her body. There wasn't very much but….I would expect a premature baby….and some birth defects." Kana said ever so softly, with sadness and regret in her voice.

Stein stared straight ahead. He was glad his child was alive but what if it was born early as Kana said? Would the baby die anyway? Would the child be born without arms or legs? Would it have too many arms and legs? He didn't know what to expect, but worst of all he was going to have to tell Marie all of this. How could he tell her?

"I'm sure Miss Mjolnir will be fine." Kana offered.

"I've put her through quite a lot lately." Stein said glancing downward.

"Stein…don't worry about it…she'll be fine." Kana said.

"Thanks Miss Furukawa."

"You're welcome." She whispered before walking away.

Stein stood outside Marie's door for a moment, still trying to soak in everything he had just been told. He felt as though he had been bombarded by information and was now expected to live on as if nothing had ever happened.

His thoughts and frustrations were interrupted when he heard a cough come from Marie's room.

He stepped inside to see Marie trying to sit up.

"Slow down, Marie…" Stein said calmly as he walked up to her.

Stein gently placed a hand above her breasts as well as one behind her head and gently lowered her back down.

"St-Stein…where's…everyone else?" she asked. Her voice was so weak and small but still held deep concern and compassion.

"Norah is with Ryota. He's recovering well." Stein explained simply.

Marie forced on a fatigued smile.

"Thank goodness…" she breathed but her smile soon faded as tears began to roll down her face.

"Marie, what's wrong?" he asked leaning closer to her.

She reached up and covered her face with her hands.

Stein flinched at the sight of Marie's hands and arms being hooked up to all sorts of machines. It wasn't that he wasn't used to seeing things like that since he was a doctor…things were just different because it was his Marie that was in such bad shape.

"St-Stein." She choked before sobbing more. "I-I….I…." she continued sobbing. She just couldn't get the words out. Stein lifted her up just slightly to pull her closer to him. Marie grabbed his shirt with her now weak grip and cried into his chest uncontrollably. Finally after her sobs turned into sniffles and hics, she attempted to speak again.

"I-I remembered that…I'm n-not pregnant anymore!" she choked out, followed by a mixture of coughs, heaves, and cries.

"Marie…it's ok…you see-."

"No! It's not ok! I want my baby back! How can you be ok with this?" she said trying to pull away from him, but Stein held her firmly.

"Marie, listen to me! You're going to hurt yourself, so stop!" Stein said firmly.

Marie looked at him with a wide tear filled golden orb.

"Marie, Kana mixed you ultrasound images up with another woman's." Stein said with his face still serious.

Marie's eye widened even further, allowing a bead of moisture to fall from her eye.

"Wha….so…" she said trying to find the words.

"Y—_we_ still have a baby." Stein finished allowing a small smile creep onto his face.

She was crying again; even harder than before. This time though, it was from happiness and immeasurable joy. Stein stroked her hair gently before she looked up at him with a quivering smile.

"D-did you think of names?" she asked cutely, trying to change the subject.

"Not at all." Stein said honestly; Marie pouted.

"Be a good daddy and start thinking of cute names." She said poking his chest.

"What if it's a boy? I don't think he'll want a _cute_ name." Stein said smartly.

Marie huffed and shoved him off to lie down again. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"You're impossible." She said lightly.

"Then why marry me?" Stein asked.

Marie chose not to answer in favor of saying something else.

"I want chocolate chip pancakes…a lot." She whimpered, looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Do you really think that's going to make me go and get them for you?" he said coldly.

She ignored that comment as well.

"I also want a strawberry milkshake, white chocolate macadamia nut cookie, dill pickles, sweet and sour chicken, coffee cake, a pretzel, some roast beef, and a giant blue raspberry slushie. Chop chop!" she said clapping her hands.

Stein's eyebrow twitched.

"Are you trying to be cute?" he asked rasining an eyebrow. "I'm not getting you all that. Besides, eating all that is disgusting and will get you sick."

"Then just get me the cookie." She begged.

"No thanks." He said in monotone.

"Franken Stein, if you don't get me a damn cookie right now, I'm not gonna have sex with you for a damn YEAR!" she said angrily.

Stein raised an eyebrow before throwing his head back in laughter.

"Don't laugh at me!" she cried out.

"Relax Marie. You're going to make your blood pressure go through the roof with all that anger…or maybe you're just secretly sexually tense?" Stein suggested.

"St-Stein! Get me my freakin cookie so me and the baby can be happy!" she scolded with her cheeks turning red.

Her reddened cheeks turned into a soft pink as she blinked a couple times, when Stein placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"You'll have to learn to deal with me teasing you Marie. I'll get your cookie….just rest ok? You don't need to be getting worked up like this….things could have been worse. You scared me." Stein finished with his back turned to Marie. Before she could respond, he left.

"Stein…" she whispered.

She turned her head to the side to see all the machines that were running to her body.

_Stein was right…I'm not in that great of shape. I was so aggressive to Stein when I woke up and on top of that all I did was take comfort for myself…I didn't even ask Stein how he was. He must be going through a hard time as well. No…Stein might've been hurting even more than me…_

Marie was alarmed to see Stein walking back into the room with a bag of cookies.

"What the- you've been gone for like 5 minutes!" Marie said.

"Noah was outside the hospital with these cookies. He started crying about his cookies because he said that the 'white' of the white chocolate represents purity but he was heartbroken at the 'nuts' part because of its usage in slang terms. So I asked him if I could have the cookies…ugh where does he come up with these bizarre ideas?" Stein said putting his palm to his face. Marie giggled.

"So he just gave you the cookies?" she asked still laughing.

"No, he freaked out and said something like 'I cannot let you touch something so unholy' but then I made up a great excuse for taking them." Stein said dully.

"What did you say?" Marie asked now completely curious over such a silly situation.

"I told him I was going to burn them, bury the ashes, and place a seal over them so no evil spirits would ever arise." Stein said blandly.

Marie burst into laughter, as tears came to the corner of her eye.

"Marie…please be careful." Stein said approaching her.

She looked up at him and carefully analyzed his face.

She frowned at the sight; he looked completely worried.

"Stein….I'm sorry for worrying you…" she whispered reaching out her hand to place on his chest. She pressed her palm firmly on his chest and then trailed it down to his stomach affectionately.

She pressed to hard. Stein flinched.

"Huh? Stein, are you ok?" she asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine." He replied quickly; too quickly; Marie detected a lie.

"Stein…let me see." She said in a parental tone.

"Marie, it's really nothing. You need to get better." Stein said; again a little too fast.

Marie smiled and reached out both hands to place on his shoulders.

"Sorry Stein….I just got suspicious for a moment there…" she whispered lovingly.

"It's alri-."

Stein was cut off by Marie's hands quickly rushing down to the bottom of his shirt and pulling it up quickly to reveal his bare flesh underneath. Her eye widened and teared up.

"Those are new." She whispered, observing the new stitches that went across his stomach all the way up to his right shoulder. The flesh was still slightly reddened and swollen around the seam. "I did this…" she said miserably.

"Marie, you couldn't help it. No tears alright? It's fine." Stein said touching her cheek.

Marie shook her head.

"No, it's horrible. I'm so sorry!" she sniffed.

"Marie, I already have a million stitches. What's a few more? Now, I went out to get you cookies so you could smile and the baby could be happy. You know, babies do better when the mom isn't all stressed out and sad. So you better start smiling." He said kissing her forehead again.

Marie smiled and laughed a bit.

"I guess you're right." She said, taking a cookie from the bag.

"Careful, they contain evil spirits." Stein joked.

Marie almost choked on her cookie as she laughed.

"Noah is so stupid…but he really is a nice man." Marie said smiling.

"I guess." Stein said blandly. "After you finish that, you need to rest. I'll stay here with you."

"Y-you don't have to." Marie said with surprise.

"I want to." He answered, slowly crawling into bed next to her.

Stein was very careful to not agitate any of the equipment or hurt Marie.

After they both found a comfortable position, it didn't take long for Marie to slip back into sleep. Stein gazed at her and stroked her hair gently and kissed the top of her head before he too drifted off.

The last thing that both of them thought before drifting away was so beautiful, so simple, and so warm: I love you.

(A/N: Now I want cookies and chocolate chip pancakes. But beware cookies with nuts as they have the evil slang spirits within them XD thank you all so much for reading! The wedding is coming up next! Keep reviewing, and thanks to those that already have and continue to do so)


	35. The Wedding

Marie truly was beyond amazing. Over the next three days she made an extremely fast recovery and was home on Friday. The doctors couldn't believe it; they were certain she would be there for a long time.

"I'm pregnant…" Marie whispered rubbing her stomach. Stein smiled and pulled her toward him on the couch.

"I'm still going to have a baby…I'm so glad…and then tomorrow I'm getting married." Marie said lacing her fingers with Stein's. Stein looked over at her and ran his free hand through her golden tresses.

"How are you feeling?" Stein asked.

"My body feels a bit weak but other than that I'm fine." Marie chirped.

"Good." Stein said simply, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. He exhaled smoothly.

"Stein?" Marie asked gently.

"Yes?" he said opening one eye to look at her.

Marie's eye penetrated his open one with such beauty that he opened his other one just to take it all in. Her gaze was warm and sweet like honey and a gently smile slowly formed on her face. Her eye narrowed to look more deeply into his mossy eyes. Her gaze along with the smile looked so loving, motherly, affectionate, and meaningful. The words "I love you" filled her eyes, smile, and whole presence, as her shoulders relaxed as well.

"I love you too." Stein said in a low tone. Despite his dull sounding voice, the words were full of beautiful love. Stein clasped Marie's hand that was laced with his tighter, and meshed his other hand in her hair, causing to take in a deep but quiet breath.

Marie looked into Stein's earnest orbs. The emotions in his eyes came across much more subtly than Marie's but the feelings were still there, and were just as deep and sincere as hers. The color, power, and focus of his eyes created a hypnotic, relaxed, and melting feeling all in one. Marie could feel her eyelid drooping as Stein pulled her head toward his gingerly.

He pressed his lips against hers carefully but still with great purpose and Marie returned the pressure with just as much meaning. She loved him so much, just as he was, nothing more and nothing less, and she knew that she wanted to be his forever; she wanted him to be hers.

Stein made small shifts, a bit at a time, to move closer to Marie. He loved her so much. She had always been there for him from the beginning, even when he hadn't noticed. She was the perfect one for him; the only one for him. He wanted to have her all to himself forever; he only wanted to be hers.

Marie could feel Stein's body heat closing in on hers. The warmth of his body along with the kiss was intoxicating and she found herself falling backwards against the couch. She made a small mph sound as her body pressed into the cushions; she and Stein's laced hands were placed up by the side of her head.

Damnit, she had to breath.

They reluctantly pulled apart and rested their foreheads together. The whole world was silent except for their two soft, mingling breaths. Everything was serene and weightless, until…

"You're soul's wavelength changed; it seems worried." Stein stated simply.

"That's so unfair. You shouldn't be able to sense that so easily." Marie whined.

Stein pushed himself up smoothly and pulled her up along with him.

"What's wrong?" Stein said simply.

It was amazing how little Stein had to say in order to make her heart pound. The sound of his voice and how effortlessly intense his gaze was, made her feel obligated to tell him whether she wanted to or not.

"It's the baby…" Marie said glancing down at her feet.

Stein closed his eyes. He recalled having told Marie about the possibility of a premature birth or birth defects. He had been surprised that she didn't burst into tears or start spouting off questions. She had looked pained but simply nodded and only said "Oh…ok". He had been worried; he was still worried; because he hadn't seen her mourn over it. He wondered if she had actually grasped his words, or if she was going to be alright.

"I'm just worried about it is all." Marie breathed.

Stein stared at her, trying to think of what he could tell her. Before he could speak though, Marie broke the silence.

"But all we can do is hope for the best right?" she said smiling. There was still sadness on her face, but she seemed to have a sincere hope in their child's future.

"Yes." Was all Stein said in response.

"Besides, I can't be all depressed; I'm getting married tomorrow! How did that whole tuxedo thing go with Spirit?" Marie asked with a goofy smile creeping onto her face; Stein sighed.

"Never again. He went on and on about how I needed to look a certain way and then tried to get me to try on everything in the store." Stein said with a slight growl. Marie giggled.

"That's what I expected." She said smilingly. "Awww…I really wish I could have seen the girls try on their bridesmaids dresses!" Marie dragged out with disappointment.

"You'll see them all tomorrow." Stein stated simply. "But are you really having Azusa as your Maid of Honor?" Stein said dully, possibly hoping that it wasn't true.

"Stein, honestly, she's not that bad! We're friends! And besides, _Spirit Albarn _is your Best Man; that's insanity." Marie said placing her hands on her hips.

"I'd never hear the end of it if I hadn't chosen him. Besides, who else would I choose?" Stein said.

Marie simply giggled and closed her eye peacefully.

"Tomorrow…" she breathed.

And Saturday came in a flash. It was very exciting, but extremely stressful as well.

As Stein and Marie approached the church to get ready they noticed Noah wailing in front of the church sign.

"Noah, what's wrong?" Marie asked quickly.

"Oh the humanity!" Noah cried, throwing his head back. "Look what the young people of Death City have done!" he shouted pointing a stiff finger at the sign.

Stein and Marie instantly sweatdropped at the sight.

The sign once said Sweetens and Cumin Church; the name was from the founders. However, the sign had been altered as many letters had been knocked down so that it now read in large black letters: Sweet Cum Church.

Spirit walked up behind Stein with a hand to his mouth, trying to suppress a fit of laughter.

"On someone's wedding day! Lord, have mercy on their souls!" Noah pleaded to the clouds above.

"Noah, please try and calm down. I understand that you're upset, but sobbing won't change this. Let's try to move on and make the rest of the wedding as lovely as possible. Okay?" Norah said soothingly, with her shy, silky voice, as she placed a small hand on her twin's shoulder.

"Oh Norah….you're right! I have a couple to wed!" Noah said standing erect with determination; fist balled tight.

Norah chuckled nervously at her twin's silly behavior but didn't object; she was obviously used to his behavior.

"Um…Miss Mjolnir? W-would you like to come with me t-to change into your dress? I-I can help you…maybe…I mean that is if you want me to!" Norah clumsily blurted.

"Norah, you can call me Marie alright? We're friends now, and you have your own bridesmaids dress for my wedding! There's no reason for you to be this shy around me." Marie said cheerfully. Norah's pale cheeks turned rosy and the corners of her mouth lifted ever so slightly.

"Ok…" Norah said shyly, but with a bit more ease in her voice.

Marie shot Stein a smile before following Norah to her dressing room.

"Stein, you need to get out of those hideous clothes too." Spirit said placing a hand on his shoulder. "You get to wear your tux! Aren't you soooo excited?"

"Not really. It's pretty uncomfortable." Stein said blandly, as he turned the screw in his head.

"Oh come on! This is your one chance to not look like a frump!" Spirit said.

"Yeah, yeah…" Stein said halfheartedly as he began to walk toward the church.

"H-hey wait up!" Spirit called.

With the girls:

Azusa carefully pulled the dress over Marie's head and Norah tied the blue bow elegantly.

"Y-you really look lovely Miss Mj—Marie…" Norah said with a flush to her cheeks.

"Yes, you look wonderful." Azusa added.

Marie stepped in front of the full length mirror and examined herself. It wasn't long before she started tearing up.

"If you cry you'll ruin your makeup." Azusa scolded.

Marie nodded and smiled.

"It's just that I'm so happy." Marie beamed.

"And you should be." Norah chimed in. "I-I want to stay with you longer Marie but…I think I should check on the ladies next door." Norah said motioning toward the next room over where the younger girls were getting changed.

"You look so pretty sis!" Patty's voice radiated from the room.

Marie laughed and Azusa sighed and shook her head.

"You look rather lovely as well Azusa." Marie said happily, admiring her friend in her thin-strapped, sweetheart neckline, flowing champagne pink dress.

"You should focus on how you look Marie. It's your day." Azusa said back with a rare kindly smile.

With boys:

"What do you mean you can't tie a tie?" Spirit said in outrage.

"I've never worn anything that required me to." Stein said uninterested.

"You're ridiculous." Stein said shaking his head.

"Even I was able to do that when I was alive." Sid added.

"You can keep rubbing it in or you can actually be useful." Stein said.

"Ok, calm down!" Spirit said reaching up to do the tie for Stein.

"I said show me, not do it for me." Stein said in response to Spirits' actions; Stein wasn't one for being taken care of.

"It would be a pain to show you how." Spirit said pulling the tie to tighten it properly. "See? I'm a pro!"

Stein was about to reply when he heard a loud voice explode through the walls.

"Man! I look incredible! Too bad for Stein that I'm gonna be the star in this wedding!" Black Star boomed.

"No, no, no! Look at you! The left side of your suit is hanging off your shoulder!" Kid pointed out.

"Those kids are too much." Sid said finally. "But we can't worry about that, you need to get out there."

With girls:

"Are you nervous?" Azusa inquired.

"A bit; I just want everything to go well." Marie said looking up.

"It will. But you're happy to be marrying Stein right?" Azusa said giving Marie a quizzical look. Marie's head whipped around to face her.

"Of course I am!" Marie said quickly.

"Alright; if you think you'll be satisfied in that relationship…by the way…" Azusa said pushing her glasses up.

"What?" asked, Marie.

"Is he good in bed?" Azusa deadpanned.

"A-Azusa! Y-you can't ask something like that!" Marie blurted, with her face burning.

"We're friends right? This is factor in your relationship satisfaction. So how is he? Don't complain; just tell me." Azusa stated, obviously not willing to back down.

"H-he..well…." Marie's whole face and neck was beet red. "….was good." She finished.

"I see. Maybe he had prior experience." Azusa said with a fully straight face. Marie's head shot up.

"Azusa! H-how can you say that?" Marie sputtered with a small angry tear at the corner of her eye.

"I was only joking Marie. It's impossible that he's had anyone else." Azusa said. Marie looked cutely confused.

"Impossible?" Marie questioned.

"No woman in her right mind would have sex with him. You're the only one who's crazy enough. So yes, it's impossible." Azusa said bluntly.

Marie closed her eyes for a second before unleashing a punch on her friend.

"DON'T INSULT MY LOVE!" Marie cried passionately. Only moments later, Marie regretted her actions.

"I'm sorry!" Marie said waving her hands in front of her body.

"Great, and right when I need to leave." Azusa groaned.

"Huh?" Marie questioned.

"I need to be up at the altar. The other ladies should be waiting there, as well as Spirit and Stein by now. You'll be coming down the aisle soon, Marie." Azusa said as she walked out the door, having recovered rather quickly.

At the altar:

Music started playing very gently. It was a very tense but wonderful moment for everyone. All of the DWMA staff and students were there, along with some others. Marie would be coming out soon.

There she was. She looked…perfect.

Stein's eyes widened at the sight of Marie slowly making her way down the aisle. She looked like an angel, all dressed up in white. She stepped so carefully and gently, practically gliding across the floor. Her soft hair draped over her smooth shoulders, and the veil flowed away from her head elegantly. She looked perfect. So beautiful. The way the dress flowed on her body…Marie…he loved her. God he loved her.

Marie's eye widened at the sight of Stein. It was rather shocking…appalling, astonishing, remarkable, incredible, amazing…that he could look like he did now! Marie had never seen Stein dress up. He was just Stein, no matter what the occasion was. But now, he just looked so neat. Stein…neat? He stood confidently, with his mossy eyes fixed on her. He was wearing a white tuxedo….wow…just wow. He really looked amazing like that.

Before she knew it, she had reached the altar and was staring directly into Stein's eyes. She almost wanted to cry right then and there, and Stein wanted to pull her into his arms just looking at her.

"DEARLY BELOVED, WE ARE GATHERED HERE TODAY TO-" Noah started extremely loudly, with over enthusiasm; he stopped short when he saw Norah making hand motions that said "tone it down."

"Ahem…Dearly beloved friends, we are gathered here in the sight of God and in the face of this company, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, in the time of man's innocence, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of St. Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be enterprised nor taken in hand unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly and in the fear of God, duly considering the causes for which matrimony was ordained:  
>One was the procreation of children, to be brought up in the fear and nurture of the Lord and praise of God. It was also ordained for the mutual society, help and comfort that the one ought to have for the other, both in prosperity and adversity: into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Therefore, it any man can show just cause why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him speak now, or else hereafter hold his peace." Noah said with a pure tone, as he looked up to see if anyone would object.<p>

Stein took a quick glance over at Ryota who was seated next to Norah. Ryota smirked and put his arm around Norah and pulled her to him tightly.

Noah looked at Marie with a bright smile.

"Marie Mjolnir, do you take Franken Stein to be your lawful wedded husband?" Noah said in an almost angelic voice; it was amazing how tender he could sound.

"I do." Marie said closing her eye with a smile.

Noah smiled and continued.

"Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Marie repeated with deep love in her voice.

Noah then turned to Stein, and asked the same questions. Stein said "I do" with deep meaning…so deep that Marie began to tear up.

"Do you together promise in the presence of your friends and family that you will at all times and in all circumstances, conduct yourselves toward one another as becomes husband and wife?" Noah asked both Stein and Marie.

Together they answered with full heart "We do".

"Do you together promise you will love, cherish and respect one another throughout the years?"

"We do" Stein and Marie repeated, looking intensely into each other's eyes.

Stein and Marie then exchanged vows, in which Marie cried and Stein only smiled.

Marie smiled tearfully and took a step closer to Stein.

"I, Marie Mjolnir, give you, Franken Stein, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Marie breathed as she tried not to cry. She slipped the thick banded sliver ring on Stein's finger and temporarily admired the two black and white diamonds in the center of it. She was very grateful to Azusa for having picked the ring up for her while she had been in the hospital.

Noah nodded to Stein, who repeated Marie's line and slipped the gold ring with its large diamond in the center on her finger.

Noah then said a very elegant prayer, not to short, but not too long either. It was perfect.

With a bit more power in his voice, Noah spoke again.

"By the power vested in me by the town of Death City, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Noah finished closing his eyes with contentment.

Stein wrapped one arm around Marie and rested it on her middle back, and laced the other hand with hers and pressed his lips against hers lovingly. He poured his soul into the kiss; as deeply as he could. Cheering, clapping, and crying could be heard in the background.

Marie pulled away with tears streaming down her face and Stein smiling.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Stein!" Noah shouted happily as the newlyweds made their way out with joined hands.

When they stepped outside, they were greeted with Patty pelting them with rice and laughing happily.

Marie couldn't believe it….she was ACTUALLY married now….she was married to the man she truly loved. She loved Stein so much….now she would never have to worry about being without him ever again.

"I love you St-….wait…Stein is my last name now…" she said giggling. "I love you…Franken." She said touching his cheek lightly.

"I love you Marie…" Stein said pressing his lips to hers once more.

This was the start of a whole new chapter. A beautiful start.


	36. Premature Problems

"Nnnnggh." Marie groaned as she shifted uncomfortably in bed. It had been about three months since the wedding and Marie had grown….exceptionally. She was now five months pregnant. "Oohnnngh" she moaned and she rubbed her stomach.

The bedroom door creaked open.

"I brought you cookies." Stein said. Marie's eyes suddenly lit up as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"How are you feeling?" Stein asked as Marie savagely jammed to cookies in her mouth at one time.

"Mrch brtter nrow thrt I hve cookies." Marie said with a full mouth. Stein shook his head at Marie's childish expression.

"You need to get up. We have an appointment remember?" said Stein.

"That's right! I get another ultrasound today!" Marie said with excitement.

Marie grabbed Stein's hand and placed it on her stomach and closed her eyes.

"Can you feel that…?" Marie sighed happily.

Stein molded his hand to Marie's stomach a bit more and his eyes widened as he felt a small thump against his palm.

"It's kicking…" Stein said softly.

"Mmm hmm…" Marie said with a smile. "They're active…they just started kicking this morning while you were out." Marie said in slight wonder as she teared up.

Stein cupped either side of Marie's stomach and rested one cheek against her stomach and silently marveled at the thumping feeling against his face. It was his child. Their child. Moving around in there. It was alive…it was theirs.

"A little longer and you'll get to see it, and hold it….and NOT dissect it." Marie said still grinning.

"I might have to cut you open before then…I'd like to see it now." Stein said quietly.

"Hey, don't scare me!" Marie pouted. Stein chuckled.

"The baby wouldn't be fully developed anyway. It wouldn't be suitable for observation." Stein said smiling, somewhat eerily.

"Hey, I'm still waiting for the part where you tell me that you won't cut me open because you love me!" Marie growled.

"Of course my Marie. I wouldn't cut you open. I love you too much. Understand now?" Stein said brushing a hair from her face. Marie smiled contentedly and rested a hand on top of his.

"Help me get up." Marie said.

Stein simply stood and took her hand to pull her upright.

"Nnnn…ah. R-really kicking in there. Ah! Those were my ribs!" Marie whined out as she pressed a hand to her side. Stein chuckled.

"Let's get to that appointment." Stein said taking her hand.

At the hospital:

"Hello! My name is Annalise Swan and I'm going to be taking care of you today. Hehe, how far along are you Mrs. Stein?" The long baby blue haired woman asked; her lavender eyes sparkled with passion.

Mrs. Stein; she was going to have to get used to that.

"Five months." Marie answered.

"Oh! So we'll be able to see the gender of your child as well as how many you're carrying!" Miss Swan said clapping her hands cheerfully.

"A-actually Miss Swan, I would only like you to develop pictures of my ultrasound and give me a video of it…I don't want to look or know until I have my child. I want everything to be a complete surprise. I want my newborn child to be the first I see of it." Marie said with a small smile. Her eye was full of resolution.

"I see. Well you're quite the woman!" Annalise said brightly.

After Marie's ultrasound Annalise looked at her smiling.

"Well, the baby is healthy!" she said happily. "No worries Mrs. Stein!"

Marie breathed a sigh of relief and Stein nodded.

"Marie, then would you like to wait for your ultrasound imaging? It will take about 45 minutes." Miss Swan said.

"Yes, that would be nice." Marie answered kindly.

After waiting the 45 minutes Marie and Stein were given both the photos as well as the video and sent home.

Marie held her stomach gently and rubbed it lovingly.

"Be patient baby, you still have four more months in there." Marie whispered to the small life within her.

2 months later:

Marie was to say the VERY least: beyond uncomfortable. She had been on bed rest for a week and was already hating it. She was huge and her baby was kicking constantly. She felt sick, and sore all the time.

"Ugh…2 more months…ohhh." Marie moaned.

Suddenly her eyes widened as she felt a warm rush of liquid flow from her and soak her covers.

"N-no…I-I…I'm 7 months…it's just…not…Ah!" Marie cried holding her stomach.

Fuck. Contractions already?

"Franken!" Marie shrieked at the top of her lungs. Tears formed in her eye; she was terrified.

In a flash Stein was upstairs and by Marie's side. His eyes widened as he saw the huge wet spot on the bed.

"Marie?" he said seriously.

"Get me to the hospital NOW! AH!" Marie screamed.

Stein was damn strong, so he managed to pick Marie up despite her current size.

"Agh! God!" Marie shouted in pain.

Stein rushed outside and his face went from determination to "what the fuck" in half a second at the sight before him.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiii professor!" Noah called with a disturbing amount of glee. "I was going through town in the smiling Jesus and I thought I'd drop by!"

"How convenient. Think you can help?" Stein said. Noah's eyes drifted toward Marie.

"DO SOMETHING YOU IDIOT!" Marie screamed.

"Oh my…she doesn't look happy. Awww is she cranky?" Noah asked childishly.

"Hospital. NOW." Stein said seriously.

"OH YEAH! SMILING JESUUUUUUUUSSSS!" Noah cried passionately as he pressed the gas pedal all the way to the ground.

The sports car screeched off at lightning speed.

"AAAAAGGGH! DAMNIT!" Marie sobbed as she practically crushed Stein's hand that she was gripping.

"Hey, no language in the car!" Noah said. "Don't make me pull this car over and come back there!" Noah finished parentally as he waved a finger. "HAHA WE ARE HEEEEEEEERE!"

Stein immediately darted from the vehicle to the emergency room.

"Have fuuuuuuun! Oooooh look! The men are holding silver bracelets for me, professor! They're honoring me! Ummm sir…how am I supposed to wear the bracelets when they're hooked together like that?" Noah said.

Stein rushed to the counter with Marie gasping for air in his arms.

"She's premature." Was all Stein said before the woman at the counter rushed for a wheelchair and placed Marie in it.

"I-it hurts so bad…..oooooh" Marie groaned with tears escaping her eye.

"Hold on, Marie." Stein said still holding her hand.

She looked up at him desperately.

"I'm premature…" she sobbed. "t-two months…no…"

"It's going to be alright Marie." Stein assured her.

No. In reality…he was scared too. Two months could make a huge difference, and that meant that his child would be in the hospital for some time after the birth. Would his child really be alright? All he could do was hope that it would be.

Stein quickly placed his free hand on Marie's stomach.

"Hold on. Be strong." He said firmly to his child.

"Mrs. Stein, we're here." The woman said working with Stein to lift Marie into the bed.

"Ah!" Marie screamed.

"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to relax." The woman said.

"HOW CAN I RELAX?" Marie screamed with hot angry tears falling from her eyes.

"Mrs. Locklier, will be here soon to attend to you." Was all the woman said before leaving.

Marie sobbed. Not from pain, but from fear.

"Marie…" Stein whispered.

"I wasn't supposed to be premature…no…wh-what day is it?" Marie managed to say through clenched teeth.

"February 13th." Stein informed gently.

"My due date was April 2nd….Franken…" she breathed as more tears came. Stein wiped them away and was about to speak but was interrupted by the doctor rushing in.

"Ma'am, I hate to be forward but I must ask you: do you wish to go through with a natural birth or would you prefer a C-section?" Mrs. Locklier asked.

"I-I…ah!...I want to go through with a natural birth!" Marie blurted. "Just get me the godamn epidural!" Marie shouted.

"Right away." The doctor said calmly.

_Please…oh please be alright….PLEASE!_ Marie's mind screamed.

8 hours later:

Stein waited outside the room nervously. He paced back and forth madly as Spirit watched him intently.

"Sit down Stein…you're making ME nervous." Spirit said finally. Stein gave him a death glare. "Ummm, go right ahead and pace! Pace away!" Spirit laughed nervously.

With Marie:

"One more time." One of the nurses urged.

Marie screamed terribly loud as tears poured from her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed, her face burned from tears, and sweat poured from every orifice of her body as she pushed one final time.

Then she heard it…the scream of a newborn child.

"It's a boy!" the nurse shouted happily.

"A boy…ah!" Marie screamed again.

What the hell?

"Oh…oh my! Push again!" a second nurse urged Marie.

"WHAT?" Marie screamed.

"Push!" the blonde demanded. All Marie could do was follow suit as she pushed again.

Even though she was a death scythe, her strength was leaving her. She heard another shrill cry.

"Another boy!" a brunette cheered.

"Another b-" Marie couldn't finish her words…..

Outside:

Stein was horror struck on the inside. Marie's shrieks of pain were driving him mad. He wanted to be there making sure she was well.

Suddenly there was a massive amount of commotion as three separate nurses rushed out of the room down the hall before Stein could even get a chance to observe them.

Mrs. Locklier approached him.

"Marie, would like to see you…" she said simply. Stein immediately rushed into the room, to her side.

"Marie…" he whispered carefully.

Marie smiled half happy, half sad.

"NICU, because of the premature birth….." Marie breathed weakly. Stein wiped some of the sweat from her brow.

"Wh-who knew you'd get so many on the first try." Marie chuckled lightly.

"What?" Stein asked with slight confusion.

"Two boys…." Marie breathed.

Stein's eyes widened. He had two? Two boys…oh god so many questions. What did they look like? How much did they weigh? Were they going to be alright?

"Wow….but I would hardly call two, many, Marie." Stein sighed.

Marie shook her head. Stein looked even more confused than before.

"Baby girl." She finished tearfully.

Holy….shit….triplets.

"A girl?" Stein asked softly. Marie nodded.

Stein was in disbelief. Not only had Marie been pregnant…she had been carrying triplets! Two boys and a little girl…

"Marie….I love you." Stein said pressing his lips to her forehead.

"I don't want to name them until I see them…" Marie whispered weakly.

Stein nodded and stroked her hair. How had she done it? Given birth to three children?

"Sir? Ma'am? I'm assuming you're worried?" Mrs. Locklier said.

"How are they?" Marie asked eagerly.

"You're boys are both 3 pounds, 12 ounces….you're girl is 3 pounds…she's very small…" Doctor Locklier trailed off.

"What do you mean? Is she alright?" Marie asked panicked.

"She's very unstable…she wasn't even breathing when she was born. That's why you didn't hear her cry." She informed.

"No….please no…I can't take it…" Marie said, her voice beginning to crack.

"Now, don't get upset yet, she's not gone. She is very small though. But, the good news is that you're boys are doing surprisingly well." Said the doctor.

"When can we see them?" Stein asked seriously.

"An hour….we need to stabilize them." The doctor said. "Rest until them, ma'am. You've been through a lot." Mrs. Locklier said bowing before dismissing herself.

"Franken…do you think that…." Marie whimpered.

"Everything will work out Marie…trust me…." He said back.

The truth was….he had no idea. Triplets….premature….he had no idea. All he could do was hope.

(A/N: Stein and Marie have triplets! What's more, they are premature! Will there only daughter be alright? More coming soon!)


	37. A Good Kind of Moron

The hour Stein and Marie were told to wait until they could see their children, inched by painfully slow. Every minute felt like an hour.

Stein's chest was locked up painfully tight, making each breath he took, send stabbing pains throughout his torso. His face was hardened with anticipation. He tried to look as calm as possible though, for Marie's sake. He didn't want her to feel even more worried than she already was.

Marie felt sick to her stomach; it was in knots. Her stomach did flips and compressed, almost sending her to the tipping point of vomiting. She was breaking out in a cold sweat her hands trembled in Stein's as she breathed unevenly from anxiety.

Finally a male doctor appeared.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stein, I'm Dr. Tanaka. I assume you'd like to see your children now?" he said expectantly.

"Yes!" Marie immediately answered with her body stiffening.

The doctor smiled slightly at Marie's eagerness, and brought in a wheelchair. After slowly easing Marie in, they made their way to the NICU.

Marie was excited but felt tears pricking the corner of her eye from fear. What was she going to see when she arrived?

"Here they are…." The doctor said wheeling Marie up to two small clear cases. Marie forced herself up from her chair and clambered over to them.

Marie immediately began to cry at the sight.

Despite being hooked up to all sorts of machines, the babies were absolutely beautiful.

They were very active, for premature children, as they squirmed around and made small infantile noises.

They looked just like Stein. They had his pale complexion and slivery, grey hair.

Marie placed a hand on each case.

"Hey…can you hear me babies? I'm here…I'm your mommy…" Marie said softly, full of maternal love.

Almost instantly, in perfect unison, the two newborn boys' eyes shot open to reveal Marie's beautiful golden, caramel colored orbs. Their eyes were bright, outgoing, and curious. There expressions revealed a deep desire to be free from their glass prison, even though they were just born.

"They're….perfect…" Stein said placing his hands against the glass as well.

The two boys immediately responded to Stein's actions, by outstretching an arm toward his hand. Both boys made a frustrated cry in unison, when they realized they couldn't reach Stein.

"This is your daddy…" Marie said soothingly. Then she remembered.

"Our daughter!" Marie panicked.

"Shhhh" the doctor urged. "Right over here." He said guiding Stein and Marie over to another small glass case.

"Oh my goodness…" Marie breathed with her hands up to her mouth. She cried. She was the most beautiful little girl Marie had ever seen.

"She's beautiful…" Stein said in amazement.

She had Marie's beautiful soft golden hair, and Stein's pale complexion; her skin had Marie's smooth finish though. She definitely didn't look a thing like her brothers but was angelically beautiful.

"Are you awake?" Stein asked unsurely as he brushed his knuckles against the glass, making a barely audible noise.

No response.

"I'm your dad. I'm going to take care of you from now on….can you open your eyes?" Stein said still slightly unsure.

Marie watched Stein and her daughter with anticipation.

A small hic came from the little girl, as well as a small nnnn sound as her tiny hands curled into fists. Her eyes partly slowly. Innocently. Her gaze was so shy, and angelic. Her eyes were bubbly and large. Stein and Marie marveled at her eyes. One eye shimmered green, while the other glowed a wine red, slightly reminiscent of a kishin soul. That wine colored eye; perhaps an inheritance of the poison Marie received from Mark's attack. There was a uniqueness about it that was absolutely lovely.

Then she smiled and reached a hand out toward Stein, making several baby-like uuuuuun sounds. She obviously wanted to touch him. Stein pressed his hand more firmly against the glass and leaned in more. The girl began to cry, out of frustration.

"Shhh…none of that ok? When you come home I'll hold you as much as you want." Stein assured her. The girl's wails then turned to stifled hics and sniffles.

"That's right. You don't need to cry." Stein said smiling down at her. The baby returned his smile.

"Franken….what should we name her?" Marie asked sweetly as she looked into Stein's eyes with deep love.

"Don't you want to name her? I thought as her mother, you'd want to name your little girl." Stein said.

"Well, I had a name in mind….but I want to know what you think first." Marie said brightly. "I'd like to name her Freya…Freya Stein. Freya means goddess of love and beauty. But her middle name…." Marie trailed off.

"Marie." Stein finished. "Freya Marie Stein." He said touching her shoulder lightly. Marie giggled.

"Now those two…" Marie said with a laugh. "Ezekiel Spirit Stein and Caden Ryota Stein. Ezekiel means strength, and I don't think Spirit would forgive you if you didn't put his name in there. Caden means fighter and I want to honor Ryota…oh geeze! I just named the kids! I feel awful! I didn't give you much say did I?" Marie said feeling guilty.

"No…I like them. I'm not very good at things like that…" Stein said with tender eyes.

"Well well..." a sweet voice came from behind the couple.

"Kana." Marie said turning to her.

"You have three already…wow. And to think they were born on Valentine's day too." Kana said putting a finger to her chin.

"Valentine's day?" Marie said with surprise.

"What, you didn't know? You're babies were born just past midnight so they landed on the 14th. How very cute!" Kana said giving Marie a hug.

"Franken, we have Valentine's babies." Marie giggled childishly.

"Yes, seems like it." Stein replied absentmindedly.

Marie was confused by his tone until she realized why he was distracted. He had wandered back over to little Freya and was looking down at her intently.

"I want to take you home now…but they're going to have to keep you for a while…" Stein said somewhat sadly. He flattened his fingertips up against the glass and his eyes dimmed with worry.

"Dr. Stein, ummm I wish we could give you an exact time in which the babies will be able to go home but it all depends on how well they're doing. Some babies can go home in a couple of weeks but some it will take a couple of months." Kana informed him. She wanted to be straightforward but still kept a sympathetic look.

"Months?" Marie choked.

"Yes, but by the looks of your little preemies, I think they'll be home sooner. I've never seen anything like it. Babies born this early aren't normally as active or alert as these ones…the boys…my word. Before you arrived those boys were throwing a fit! They are loud ones. That little angel over there on the other hand…my oh my…she's just the purest little thing. She's so small and darling….I'm thinking for your little ones, that it will be about 3 weeks here. Congratulations…they really are a lovely three." Kana said with tears springing up in her eyes. "Oh my…I need to go before I start crying." Kana finished before exiting silently.

Marie turned to Stein.

"Franken….I…" Marie stopped and threw herself against him and sobbed into his chest.

Stein only closed his eyes and wrapped on arm around her back and placed the other on top of her head.

"They're ok…they're ok….they're ok…." Marie repeated over and over between choked tears.

"And it won't be long before they're home with us…then you can hold them as much as you want." Stein assured her.

Marie pulled away and looked at Stein with a moist, bubbly eye.

"It'll be fine. Besides, we could use those three extra weeks." Stein said smiling. Marie looked confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, we need to fix that spare bedroom up for them, and we need to actually buy them clothes and other necessities." Stein said looking at Marie.

"You're right. Now that we know that we know the gender of our child…well _genders_ of our _children_, we can buy the proper things for them." Marie said with some excitement in her tone. "I've always wanted to go shopping for baby clothes!"

Stein smiled and shook his head at Marie's childish expression.

"Well now you can." He responded.

They're moment was interrupted by Spirit running in with a doctor's voice calling after him.

"Sir, you're not supposed to be in there! Mr. Albarn!" a doctor called.

"WHAT THE HELL STEIN? That hot nurse, Kana, told me you have TRIPLETS! Geeze Stein! Do you have mutant sperm or something? How did you get that many with one squirt? I mean does your jizz generate ten times more sperm than the average guy? I mean this is amazing!" Spirit blurted madly, with his eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"Spirit….what on earth are you going on about?" Stein said finally; his eyes going flat.

Spirit ignored Stein's comment and had rushed over to the two boys.

"Wow…gee Stein do those guys ever look like you…." Spirit said with amazement. "I just hope they don't end up as crazy as you…" Spirit finished with a small shudder. "One of you is enough. I don't think I can handle three!"

"Thanks Spirit, that's very considerate of you…" Stein said flatly, with a hint of sarcasm. "They have Marie's eyes though."

"Is that right…." Spirit mused before moving on to look at Freya.

"Geeze Stein…Marie…she's gorgeous…she's so adorable." Spirit said softly as his eyes watered. Spirit couldn't help it. Seeing a baby girl, so small and innocent, tiny and fragile, reminded him of when Maka was first born, and what a marvelous thing it had been.

"I'll give you hell if you don't take care of her, Stein. Don't make Marie do all the work." Spirit said with a smile, but he was nonetheless very serious.

"I'm going to take care of my family Spirit." Stein said.

There was a long silence among everyone, but it was peaceful. Marie's smile was grateful, content, and relieved, and her eye was still slightly moist. Spirit had a funny, almost boyish smirk on his face. Stein had a simple half smile on his face, from simple contentment.

"Stein. Marie." Spirit said breaking the silence with a serious tone and focused expression.

"Yes?" Marie said slightly worried.

"One of those boys is named after me right?" Spirit finished with puppy dog eyes.

Stein and Marie sweatdropped.

"Spirit…you're still an idiot. You always were and still are…a complete moron." Stein said with his eyebrow twitching.

Then again, it was Spirit's words that had brought Stein's feelings to life and made everything possible…maybe there was a good kind of stupid.

Well, if there was such a thing as a "good kind of moron", Stein supposed Spirit would be just that.

(A/N: Awwwww writing this made me want to hold those babies! Lol we're nearing the end of the story everyone. I'm thinking about 2 more chapters and then possibly an epilogue of some sort. Thank you for reading and reviewing! It really does mean a ton to me guys and girls!)


	38. Feel

It had already been three weeks since the Stein triplets had been born, and no one could believe how fast the time had flown by. Stein triplets had been born, and everyone couldn' Since that time a lot of things had been done. The spare storage room upstairs had been converted into a lovely baby room which all the girls insisted on doing together. Marie and the girls decided instead of the classic blue colored walls for the boys, that they would pick a light colored green. They weren't typical little boys with average parents, so they deserved something a little different, and thus the boys' half of the room was painted so. Little Freya deserved something a little different too, and so after a bit of thought, Tsubaki suggested a very soft lilac purple, which everyone immediately agreed upon.

And the gifts…oh the gifts; they came in mass quantities. Marie was very happy but at the same time felt so overwhelmed at how gracious everyone had been. Liz and Patty bought TONS of baby clothes, especially for little Freya, because they just found it more fun to shop for a girl. Tsubaki bought some very soft, cuddly blankets for each of the children and smiled at the image of such adorable babies all bundled up in them. Kid had bought several decorations for the walls of the room, and had insisted on putting them up himself, not necessarily out of favor, but more so because he had to make sure everything was perfect. Maka gave Stein and Marie several books, and explained that even at a very young age, it was good to read to children, and that they could always save the books for when they were older. Soul, not knowing exactly what to do, bought several toys for the children. Many of the adults gave them more practical items that they would need later. Amazingly, Ryota and Norah, who were now a couple, had written a huge check for the Stein family.

Noah…silly Noah had given Stein and Marie ten Bibles, and….a cat. Yes a cat. It was a very simple, but nonetheless absolutely adorable, orange cat with bright green eyes; her name was Pumpkin. Noah explained that lots of children like having a pet. Marie sweatdropped at the thought of having a fine specimen of a cat wandering about the house. Marie could only pray that the darling thing wouldn't wander into Stein's lab.

Spirit had been the most ridiculous in gift giving, as he gave bag after bag after bag of gifts. He had been tearful giving each one. Even now, Spirit loved children. Stein supposed that his children reminded Spirit of when Maka was an infant….

"Franken…I wish they could come home. Kana predicted three weeks but now we have to wait longer." Marie sighed with a saddened eye.

"One more week and they can be home with us all the time, Marie." Stein said, attempting to comfort her.

"Ugh and I have all this baby weight to get rid of!" Marie whined with a tear forming in her eye.

"Don't worry about it Marie. Besides, I still think you're quite attractive." Stein said with a smile. He blinked in surprise at Marie's expression.

She looked….seductive?

"Don't look so surprised. I've been without you for five months…and I miss you…mmm and no condoms…I want you the way you are." she breathed as she slid herself onto his lap.

"How long have you been anticipating having sex with me Marie?" Stein said raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Shut up! You make me sound desperate!" Marie complained. Stein laughed at her.

"Well, you've made yourself sound like it." Stein teased.

"You jerk. I mean don't you want me too? We've had sex like three times or something! Is that all you need?" Marie pouted. She wouldn't admit it, but she wanted Stein to desire her sexually…a lot. It made her feel good.

"I'm sorry Marie, would you like me more often?" Stein said continuing to toy with her emotions.

"Franken Stein!" Marie said becoming irritated.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"You're mean, and I'm not in the mood anymore." Marie said turning her head to the side and crossing her arms.

Stein ignored Marie's attitude and only smiled.

"Marie, I get the feeling that you wanted me even before I confessed to you." Stein said in a probing manner.

"Wh-what?" Marie said with some pink coming to her cheeks.

"How long before we were together did you begin to desire me? You don't just jump for sexual activity right away unless you had _some_ degree of need beforehand." Stein said pressing more firmly for an answer.

"I-I…." Marie trailed off biting her lip.

"You?" Stein urged.

"I…ok fine. I've wanted you since were at the academy together! There! I said it! Happy now?" Marie said with her eye clenched shut and face red as a cherry.

"Hahahaha well Marie you're more lustful than I thought!" Stein laughed at her.

"Franken! I was in love with you!" Marie shouted, face turning pitiful. Stein stopped laughing and looked at her deeply.

He grasped her hands and leaned closer to her, making Marie take in a deep breath.

"You were in love with me even back then…how odd." Stein said.

"D-did you ever look at me?" Marie said in a breathy voice. Stein's closeness and intent gaze was turning her on.

"Romantically?" Stein asked. Marie nodded.

"To be honest…no. Don't take it personally Marie. I valued you very much back then, but I've never been in touch with my emotions much. I'm sorry it took me so long." he said smiling somewhat apologetically.

"It's ok…you're with me now and that's all that matters to me." Marie said with a tender smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed at him lovingly.

"Marie, can I tell you something?" Stein said leaning a bit closer to her.

"What is it?" she asked.

Stein leaned in toward her face and brought his lips up to her ear, causing Marie to make a small sound of surprise.

"I want you." Stein breathed huskily.

Marie took gasped in pleasure at the feeling of Stein's warm breath against her ear.

"I'm right here." Marie said stroking the back of his neck with her fingertips.

With those words, Stein deftly removed Marie's skirt and shirt as well as his shirt and pants.

"That was fast!" Marie said with a wide eye and gaping mouth.

"Marie, I want to tell you something in advance." Stein said with his eyes narrowing.

"Uh ok." Marie said somewhat confused at Stein's sudden interaction.

"I'll be making love to you how I choose to, with no objections from you." Stein said unclasping her bra at the same time. His eyes were still locked on her golden one which was no widened.

"Your soul is anxious. Don't tense up Marie." Stein said seriously.

"I just—" Marie was cut off by Stein's lips crashing down onto hers.

Marie's frame was still delicate compared to Stein's despite some remaining baby weight. Her small body sunk into the soft mattress below her.

She gasped against Stein's lips as she felt his fingers begin to toy with the waistband of her blue lace underwear. Stein had also taken advantage of her lovely gasp by sliding his tongue into her mouth; he was rewarded with a second gasp from Marie.

He slowly parted his lips from hers for a moment.

"Marie, calm down." Stein said before pulling off the thin lace undergarment along with his stitched boxers.

Marie was shocked at how aroused he was already…he looked even bigger than she had remembered.

"I'm going to do this how I want Marie. No objections." Stein said once again.

Marie couldn't help it; she was nervous. How could she not be when his gaze was so intense and his voice was so serious? How rough was he planning to be with her? Was he going to push her into several different positions? Did he want anal?...oh god she didn't want that.

"Franken…I…" Marie couldn't finish as Stein covered her lips with his again in a strong kiss.

Marie could feel Stein's strong hands beginning to part her legs. Her body instantly tensed. What was he going to do?

"Relax your muscles Marie. It's been a while. If you tense up, it may hurt." Stein instructed.

Marie tried to do as she was told and managed to lose some of her tension but not entirely. Stein kissed her again as she felt him at her entrance. Despite her unsure soul, she was still wet from his touch.

Marie mentally prepared herself for what was next. Then she felt it; Stein penetrating her…gently?

Marie whimpered involuntarily at the sensation and was surprised to find Stein resting inside of her, unmoving. Ok, now she was confused.

Then she felt Stein pull his way almost all the way out.

_Here it comes…_ Marie thought with a clenched eye.

She felt Stein thrust back into her…tenderly? What was going on?

"Franken…what are you doing?" Marie finally asked.

"Doing this just how I want it." Stein answered simply.

"But…I don't understand." Marie said.

"I want to feel you Marie and I want you to feel me…I want to feel every single sensation, and feel your soul. I want to put all of my focus on you. That's how I want this. No fast pace Marie. Just me feeling you." Stein explained pressing his forehead to hers momentarily before looking into her eye, searching for her emotions. "So don't beg me for anything different." Stein finished.

Marie's eye watered.

"Don't cry Marie; not right now." Stein said brushing his fingers affectionately across her neck and placing a quick chaste kiss on her lips.

"Sorry, it's just that—"

"You thought I was going to be rough and selfish." Stein stated, completing her sentence.

"Something like that." Marie replied with a small smile.

Marie reached up and pulled Stein's face down to hers and passionately kissed him.

Then she could feel him starting to move and she groaned in both pleasure and contentment.

Stein focused intently on every single sensation as well as Marie's wavelength. He could feel her soul was relaxed but also very warm and passionate, as well as somewhat longing.

He zeroed in on their joined mouths and enjoyed the feel of her smaller tongue fighting and playing with his own larger one. He could feel the warmth of her moth enveloping his tongue and some of her hot breath escaping onto his cheeks, creating a pleasant warming effect. Her lips were like silk against his and fit perfectly with his own.

He then focused on their bodies. He could feel Marie's soft locks brushing against his skin. He loved the feeling of Marie's smooth, creaming, warm skin brushing up against his. He could feel the occasional bead of moisture here and there on her beautiful body. Then his concentration drifted to their hips that met in an amazingly perfect way. He could feel his hip bones pressing against her own, making them feel more joined. Joined….

Stein then put all his attention on where they came together. She was so warm and wet, and despite having just given birth…still so tight around him. Her walls were tight around his hardened shaft…so slick and muscular at the same time. It was amazing; utterly tantalizing. Even more amazing though was that it was Marie; HIS Marie. She was perfect; an angel and he had the honor of being her partner. Stein breathed passionately and groaned against Marie. He moved to place his lips against her neck by her pulse.

Marie began to feel Stein. She could feel that Stein was fixated on her; he felt intense but calm at the same time. Then she detected, more than anything else, love. He loved her.

"I love you." Marie said pressing her lips against the top of Stein's head.

It felt so good. Stein's strong, muscular body pressed firmly up against hers. It made her feel so safe and loved; sheltered and adored. The kisses he placed on her neck were heavenly. He suckled on her pulse causing her to make a small sound in response.

"I love you…" Marie repeated.

His thrusts were so deep and purposeful. Marie marveled at the way they fit together. Honestly when she first saw him, she had no idea how THAT was going to fit inside her, but somehow it had worked. They were made for each other. The friction was wonderful; a mixture of smooth gliding along with Stein's strength.

Stein and Marie could feel their souls meeting one another in perfect harmony. His soothing wavelength greeted her passionate one, mixing into something beautiful. He could feel himself getting close.

"Marie…" Stein breathed against her neck causing her to shudder. She was his angel…she was his savior, his lover, his wife, and mother to his children.

Marie wrapped her slender arms tightly but affectionately around her husband. He was her stronghold, her shelter, lover, husband, father to her children, and the only one she had ever truly loved.

With one final deep thrust, their souls met completely. Stein held his position deep inside Marie and let out a deep moan along with Marie as she too came.

"I love you Marie." Stein exhaled

"I love you too…" Marie sighed.

Stein smiled and moved to pull out but was surprised when Marie grasped his arms tightly and shook her head.

"No. Stay like this…let's stay like this…" Marie said stroking his back with her fingertips.

Stein nodded in understanding and rolled them over so that Marie was on top. Even with her remaining baby weight, she felt light as a feather to Stein. He wrapped his arms around her in a protective shield and Marie nuzzled his neck.

"I know what you're thinking Marie." Stein whispered in her ear.

Gee…why did he have to be so good at that?

"You don't have to be afraid. I'm always going to be yours; I won't leave. I won't always be perfect, but I will always love you Marie." Stein said pulling her tighter.

"Thank you…" Marie whispered before falling asleep with a few tears escaping her eye.

Stein slipped out of consciousness soon after. One more week and the kids would be home…all three of them.

A family of five was going to be a lot of work…but it would be worth it

(A/N: Because there's only going to be like one or two more chapters, I wanted to dedicate this one almost entirely to Stein and Marie. It started with them and I wanted to close with them. Next chapter might be the last one….unless I add an epilogue chapter which I'm not sure if I'm going to do yet. I might need some opinions on it. Like a chapter showing the future, like 10 years later or something…hmmm I'll give it some thought lol but I would like some reader input on it. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.)


	39. Love Itself Is Mad

The triplets were finally home. Marie had been waiting eagerly and began to feel like they would never come home. Now they had been home for a week and their personalities blossomed right away.

The two boys were honestly, nothing like Stein. They were very loud, active, and goofy. They were constantly crawling all over each other, pulling one another's hair, or beating each other with their stuffed giraffes. But nevertheless, the two boys were VERY close; like the way twins are.

Freya on the other hand was quite possibly the total opposite of her brothers. She was quiet, shy, and unsure of herself and things around her. She was easily frightened by loud noises and would cry right away; the boys would simply laugh. She was more of the type to play by herself.

The boys were also completely obsessed with Marie. They loved her like crazy and always wanted to climb on her, cuddle with her, and play with her soft hair. Marie would poke them gently on their small stomachs and they would instantly laugh hysterically.

Freya LOVED Stein. She wanted to be with him all the time and was content with just sitting on his lap and falling asleep there. She would stare at him with those big bubbly two color eyes until she giggled. Freya hated it when Stein left the house and would begin crying until Marie settled her down. Her face would turn to one of pure joy when he would return. She was definitely going to be a daddy's girl.

Today was the day when their friends could finally come over to see the children. Stein and Marie had agreed to settle the triplets in a bit before allowing so many people to faun over them.

There was a knock at the door.

Once opened they were immediately confronted by Patty.

"Where's the little girl? Where's Freya? I want to see her first!" Patty cried jumping up and down.

"Umm..she's over here…" Marie called from the living room.

Patty looked over to see Freya examining a small ball carefully.

"Sis come on!" Patty cried racing over to her.

Freya immediately relinquished with fright and started to make small sniffling noises. Before she could begin crying though, Stein walked over smoothly and picked her up.

"It's ok Freya. She's just a bit loud is all. She thinks you're cute." Stein assured the baby girl.

After saying that Freya looked much better and Stein placed her back down by Patty who was more careful this time.

"Hi Freya, I'm Patty and this is my big sis Liz." Patty said happily.

Tsubaki and Maka followed soon after to look at Freya.

"Wow look at her eyes." Tsubaki said in awe.

"Heterochromia." Maka said simply.

"Huh?" Tsubaki questioned.

"It just means that she has two different colored eyes. It's not a very common condition." Maka said with a neutral face, which soon turned into a smile. "But she sure is cute isn't she?"

"Yeah, no kidding." Liz said with a big smile.

While the girls admired Freya the boys were over by Caden and Ezekiel.

"What perfect symmetry!" Kid exclaimed with a blush on his face. "You two are amazing!" he said lifting them up.

The boys laughed and kicked their legs happily at being admired so much.

"They're pretty cool." Soul said with a toothy grin.

"Not as cool as me though!" Black Star added.

Then the adults started to take a look at them.

"They're all very sweet Marie." Nygus said looking at all three children together.

"They really are.." Azusa added smiling a bit; she was happy for her friend.

Sid sighed and crossed his arms, looking at the boys.

"Those two are gonna be trouble already, I know it." Sid said shaking his head. The boys laughed in response.

"Stein…..Marie….THEY'RE SO CUTE!" Spirit cried with tears in his eyes.

The adults then backed away and let the kids switch places; the girls went to see the boys and the boys went to see the girl.

"Man, she's damn cute." Soul said looking at Freya.

"Yeah I guess she is huh." Black Star said examining her closely.

Soul and Black Star looked over at Kid whose eyebrow was twitching.

"Y-you….you're eyes are two different colors!" Kid shouted pointing at Freya, who flinched. "You are disgustingly—" Kid paused as he looked at her puppy dog eyes and sad little face. "…cute! You are disgustingly cute!" Kid said happily. To Kid's surprise Freya smiled in response and grabbed his index finger.

"Hey Kid, she likes you." Soul said with a smirk.

"What? She likes Kid more than me?" Black Star yelled in outrage.

Freya made a small noise of nervousness at the sound of Black Star's voice and looked up at Kid with pleading eyes. Kid raised an eyebrow, and somewhat unsurely reached out and picked up Freya, who immediately clung to his chest.

Stein looked over and noticed Freya clinging to Kid. He slowly made his way over, to medicate the awkward situation. Stein knelt down by Kid with a purely calm expression.

"Freya, I'm here now." Stein said soothingly. Freya immediately looked up and extended a hand toward Stein who smiled and picked her up.

Marie's gaze drifted over to Stein and she smiled at the sight of him holding their daughter so gently.

"Awwwww the boys like you Liz!" Patty cried with excitement as the two boys latched onto Liz.

"Uh, I guess so." Liz said awkwardly before smiling at their cute behavior.

"They're pretty rowdy; not much like Professor Stein." Maka noted.

"Yes, they seem like they're going to be handfuls" Tsubaki said giggling.

"Um…I hate to send you all home early but it seems that little Freya has fallen asleep…and I don't want to get those boys too riled up." Marie said gently.

"Awwwww look sis!" Patty said with sparkling eyes.

All the girls directed their gaze to Freya. She was fast asleep in her father's arms…she looked so beautiful and angelic when she was asleep.

"Heh, yeah and those boys are already trouble. If we get them too riled up, they might go insane like the professor." Soul said smirking.

Soon everyone had left, much to Zeke and Caden's disappointment. Zeke sniffled, grabbed his stuffed giraffe and beat Caden over the head with it, in frustration.

"Zeke! No, no! Don't you hit your brother." Marie said firmly, as she snatched Zeke up. "You don't hit; that's naughty Zeke." Marie scolded, despite the child being too young to understand. Zeke giggled at his mom's angry face.

Caden then began to sob because he was the only one not being held.

"Shhh, it's alright…" Marie comforted as she scooped up the other silver haired boy. "If you cry to much you'll wake your sister." Marie said smiling at Caden and kissing his nose. Caden smiled in response and rested his head against his mother's chest.

"Let's put them down for now." Marie said kindly to Stein; he nodded in response.

The two boys fell asleep almost right away; they were heavy sleepers and made adorable babyish snores. Freya on the other hand was a light sleeper, so when Stein set her down she immediately woke and began to sniffle from the separation.

"I can't always be around you know." Stein sighed. He reached up on a shelf above Freya's bed to pull down a medium sized white teddy bear. Stein had bought it for her right after she was born. For some reason, the innocent look of the animal had reminded him of her.

"Here…" Stein said gently, as he gingerly set the bear next to her. Freya immediately clung to it. She treasured that bear, because it reminded her of Stein. Whenever he was away, she would cling to the bear until he returned.

"No crying now ok…" he said brushing some hair out of her face. Freya made a small contented noise in response and rubbed her little feet together and smiled.

She then began to examine her bear. God that kid was smart. Even though she was just over a month old, she was very intelligent. She stared at her bear and brushed her fingers against the fur experimentally.

"She's so smart…" Marie whispered. "Observation skills like her father." Marie added.

"Think so?" Stein asked.

"Yes…she loves you a lot too." Marie said gently.

"She loves you too." Stein said wrapping an arm around Marie's waist and leading her out quietly, as not to wake the children, or worry Freya, who was now becoming sleepy eyed.

"Sid was right about those boys being a handful. They do keep things interesting though." Stein said smirking. Marie giggled.

"They really are hilarious." She said smiling with delight; she sighed. "I love them so much…" Marie said with her eye moistening slightly.

"You're a good mother Marie; a natural one." Stein said kissing the top of her head as they settled onto the living room couch.

"Thank you…and judging by the way Freya loves you so much, I'd say you're being a wonderful father." Marie beamed.

"I love her. I love all of you. I want to do better than my parents did." Stein said with depth and emotion in his voice.

"Franken…did you parents ever…hurt you?" Marie asked reluctantly. "Uh, I mean you don't have to say but I just think that….well because we're married and all…."

"It's ok. My mother did. Whenever something went wrong she would take it out on me, and wouldn't hesitate to punish me over the smallest things." Stein said plainly.

"And your father…." Marie said sadly.

"He wasn't as bad. I didn't see him very much. He was gone most of the time, and left all together when I turned eight. When I was with my mother she never let me do anything, but with my father I did whatever I wanted. He couldn't have cared less if I played with knives when I was two years old. I used to sneak out of the house at night and even if my father caught me when I came home, he didn't say a word." Stein said emotionlessly.

"I'm so sorry…." Marie said with tears in her eye.

"It's ok. There's no point in crying over something that happened a long time ago." Stein said pulling her closer.

"But I just feel so lucky…it's unfair…I had wonderful parents." Marie choked.

Had?

"Marie…why weren't your parents at the wedding?" Stein asked slowly. Marie stiffened up.

"Oh…because they both died." She said simply, trying not to cry.

Stein's eyes went wide. They had died? When? Marie used to talk about her parents when she was in the academy. When had they passed?

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Stein said looking into her eye.

"Dad drowned saving my mother when they were swimming in the ocean. Then about five years later, mom got sick and couldn't get better." Marie explained.

Both of them had died…and he had never known. He hadn't even thought to ask her. Marie was loving enough; understanding enough; to ask him about his parents and he didn't ask her even after all she had done for him? She must've felt like he didn't care.

"Marie…I'm sorry." Stein said looking at her.

"It's ok. You know, before she died, mom told me to be happy, and always follow my heart even if other people thought it was weird. She wanted me to get married…she wanted me to have children. She just wanted me to be happy no matter what, and make my own decisions…and she wanted me to find a husband with a good sense of direction since my dad always teased me about how I always get lost. So, I'm happy now! I'm married to the man I truly love and I have three children. What more could I ask for?" Marie said happily, looking at him with that beautiful smile that lit up his entire soul.

He didn't know what to say, so he kissed her. He kissed her with all the love he could find in his heart, because he knew it was what she deserved. Marie…even after all the pain and suffering she had been through…she was still smiling; smiling even for someone like him. He sighed into the kiss as he felt Marie's arms snake around her neck, before pulling him down on top of her onto the couch. They pulled apart slowly and rested their foreheads together.

"I love you Marie." Stein said looking into her eye deeply, and passionately.

"I love you too, my Franken." She returned with a bright and loving smile. "I love our children too…" she said sweetly. She let out a gasp followed by a pleasured moan as she felt Stein cup her breasts.

"Mmm let's have more…." Stein said pressing himself closer to her.

Marie smirked and slapped his shoulder.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to look like a house for nine months." Marie said rolling her eye.

"I had to put up with your attitude and cravings." Stein said raising his eyebrows.

Wrong thing to say.

"You jerk!" Marie said shoving him off and attempting to get up, only to be grabbed by the shoulders and pressed back down.

"I hardly think that was necessary. Remember who your meister is Marie…" Stein said brushing his lips against her ear.

"This…isn't fair." Marie panted. "I'm still angry at you…"

"Angry or passionate? I don't think you're angry Marie…mmmm you're soul says otherwise." Stein said seductively as he nipped her ear lobe.

"I..nnn…let me go." Marie breathed.

"That wasn't very convincing Marie. I don't think I will." He said as he let his hands wander to her hips; he kneaded the flesh there slowly, causing Marie to moan involuntarily.

"Franken….we can't have another yet…" Marie groaned.

"We went unprotected just a few weeks ago Marie, you could very well be pregnant right now you know." Stein said smirking. Marie gasped.

"I-I didn't think of that! Y-you! Why didn't you say something?" Marie shouted.

"You said you didn't want a condom. I just did what you wanted Marie, so don't make this my fault." Stein replied nonchalantly.

"B-but! Agh! You sadistic creep!" Marie pouted. Stein laughed in amusement.

"You knew that when you married me didn't you? So I'm not going to take responsibility for that either." He said teasingly.

"I could destroy you!" Marie growled.

"But you won't." Stein replied.

"How do you know that?" Marie challenged.

She had him now.

"Because you didn't hurt me even after I attacked Crona, Maka….and you. So you won't do it Marie." Stein said gently, giving a somewhat sad smile.

"I guess…you're right…" Marie said cupping his cheeks. "I love you…"

"I love you too…but there's something else." Stein said.

"What?" Marie said curiously. She yelped as Stein swept her up in his arms.

"I want to conduct an experiment." Stein said with an eerie but somehow sexy face.

"What kind of experiment?" Marie asked playfully drawing circles on his chest.

"I want to see how your body reacts to some…new things." He said laying her down gently on the mattress of his old bed.

"I suppose I can consent to your experiment…as long as it doesn't involve dissecting me." Marie said with a smile.

"Don't worry Marie, it doesn't…this time anyway." Stein said.

"Don't scare me." She said nipping his neck. "Don't go mad on me again."

"Too late. I fell in love with you…and your bad sense of direction, obsessive tendencies, and violent temper. I'd have to be a bit mad to go along with those things don't you think?" Stein questioned.

"I must be crazy too for falling in love with a guy that dissects things for a hobby. It's not just us though…" Marie said gently as she pulled Stein even closer to her.

"Yes, not just us…" he said fastening his lips to hers.

It wasn't just them that was crazy. It was love too. Because love itself is mad.

(A/N: Well that was it guys! I really hope you liked my story! I had a ton of fun writing this, and actually, I want to hear from you, if you want an epilogue chapter. I'm thinking of writing a 10 years later sort of deal but I want to know from my readers, if I should end here or write a short epilogue. Anyway, I guess I'm gonna start trying to figure out my next story lol Thanks for the reads and reviews!)


	40. Epilogue

"Hey Freya" a young brown haired boy with bright green eyes said looking over at his friend, and meister.

"Hmmm?" an adorable blonde girl answered sweetly, looking over at her weapon.

They were both lying down in a green field, looking up at the clouds. The weather was beautiful, and the breeze ruffled Freya's lovely golden locks.

The weapon smiled and sat up.

"Sit up for a sec." he beamed.

"Eh? Wh-what is it James?" Freya said sitting up and staring curiously with her dual colored eyes.

The thirteen year old weapon placed his hands on her slender shoulders, causing her cheeks to turn pink.

"Someday, when we're all grown up, I'm gonna make you my wife, Freya!" he said happily.

"E-eh? R-really? Really, James? M-me? B-but I'm a bad meister…I can't do anything right because I'm so…so shy…" Freya said looking down at her knees.

"Hey don't say that! I love having you as my meister! And yeah, I'm gonna marry you and make you my princess! I promise. Heh, does that sound ok?" James said with a huge smile. His voice was excited but full of sincerity. His green eyes shined with kindness.

Freya's eyes widened and she blinked a few times in shock before staring at him longer. Her cheeks were a light pink and her mouth was in a tiny O shape. Slowly she closed her eyes into cute little arches and her mouth curved into a tiny smile.

"Hehe…k" she said in a small voice.

"Freya…I promise you're gonna be my one and only princess when we grow up. I'm gonna become a death scythe so I can always protect you." James said winking at her.

"James…we _are_ only twelve you know…" Freya said shyly.

"I don't care. You're my Freya." He said giving her a thumbs up. "Don't worry Freya, you'll just keep getting better and better as a meister, and then I won't be a regular old green bladed scythe anymore! Then you'll be beautiful AND strong…but you know that I already think you're amazing."

Freya smiled and let out a small airy laugh and rested back onto the ground, followed by James who laced his fingers with hers.

At the academy:

"Get back here you two monsters!" Maka shouted. She was now a teacher at the DWMA and she had two rotten kids in her class.

"You'll have to catch us!" two silver haired boys called in unison.

"Haha where should we hide? We won't get caught if we hid together, Caden!" one boy remarked.

"Of course we'll be fine, 'cause we're kick ass, Zeke!" the other boy called back.

Then the two began laughing loudly as they took off even faster down the hall.

"When I get my hands on you two! You rotten little Stein boys are going down for looking up my skirt AND drawing that penis on the chalk board!" Maka shouted in rage.

As the boys raced down the hall several female bystanders, sighed and swooned over the two racing boys.

"Oh, I love them.." one girl said.

"Me too!" another added.

"Soooo handsome!" chimed in a third girl.

"Hiya ladies!" the Stein boys called, making all the girls squeal.

The boys were about to make a break for the school exit but were intercepted by Soul.

"AAAAH!" the boys shouted.

"Where were you two headed? Messing with my girl; that's not cool." Soul said glaring at them, but with a smirk.

"Uh…" Caden started.

"Oh…" Zeke followed.

"Now I have you two!" Maka shouted.

"Haha, calm down Maka, we had to do it! We were boooooored!" the two said in unison and winking.

"It's Mrs. Evans! And you two are in huge trouble! I'm calling your mother right away!" Maka threatened.

"Agh! Don't call mom! She'll kill us!" Zeke shouted.

"Yeah, seriously!" Caden added.

Maka was about to bite back when someone called from behind them.

"Please Mrs. Evans! I know Caden is rotten but please!" called a girl with long pink-magenta hair.

Maka sighed.

"Mariko…I know that Caden is your weapon, but he really had been out of control lately." Maka said.

"I know, I know…I'm sorry…" the girl said bowing in apology.

"That aside Mariko, how are Noah and Kana doing? Your parents are so sweet, and I haven't heard from them in a while." Maka asked kindly.

"Hehe, they're silly as usual. Momma is still a wonderful nurse and daddy is still one nutty wedding planner….he's honestly embarrassing sometimes.." Mariko sighed, her lavender eyes flattening.

Another female voice was heard.

"Ezekiel! You rotten, trouble maker! I'm your meister, so listen to me for once damnit!" The short black haired girl said angrily. Her chocolate brown eyes flared with fury.

"Uh…h-hey Naomi…hehe." Zeke said rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't act dumb like you didn't do anything! I'm not afraid to slap you upside the head, you big dumbass! I don't care that you're a damn gun! I'm still gonna kick your ass!" the girl shouted.

"Gee, Naomi…even your dad doesn't act as nutty as you.." Zeke said rolling his eyes.

"Yes, even Ryota doesn't get this worked up…and Norah is very calm." Mariko said gently.

"Now, back to business…" Maka said placing her hands on her hips, making both boys flinch.

"Caden, you need to be practicing your skills as a hammer with Mariko. You aren't working with her enough. Don't you care? Don't you respect your partner? If you don't, then I can always pair her up with someone else." Maka scolded.

"I do respect Mariko! Mariko is the only mesiter for me, and she's the prettiest girl at school! I won't EVER let someone else become her weapon! Mariko…I'm sorry." Caden said truly apologizing.

"It's ok Caden…just try and be a little nicer ok?" Mariko said taking his hand.

"K…" he said with his cheeks turning pink.

"And you Zeke." Maka continued. "Naomi is good to you almost all of the time but you don't hesitate to jump on her when she scolds you for being bad. I can get her a different weapon too."

"S-sorry Naomi…you don't hate me now do you?" Zeke asked worriedly; Naomi sighed.

"I don't hate you Zeke. You just annoyed me is all." She said placing a hand on his shoulder.

The scene was ended when the bell rang.

"Alright you two, I'll let you off this time, but this is the last chance you're going to get." Maka said seriously.

"Ok!" the boys shouted happily as they raced home.

Back at the Stein residence.

"Hey mom, we're hoooooooome!" the boys called laughingly.

No answer except for a six year old silver haired girl with golden eyes walking out from the kitchen.

"Oh hey Annabelle." Zeke said smiling; Annabelle's eyes narrowed.

"Dummies." She said before walking away.

"Ugh, Anna is so cold. All she does is look at those boring science books." Caden said.

"She's being a good girl." A kind voice came from behind them; Marie stood their smiling.

"Hey mom, what's up? Where's dad?" Zeke and Caden said at the same time.

"In his lab, working hard." Marie said. "Do you two want a snack?" she asked.

"Yeah!" the boys shouted racing into the kitchen; Marie laughed.

Soon after, Freya walked in quiet as a mouse, but Marie was used to her entrance and noticed quickly.

"Hello Freya. How was your day off? I'm so proud of you. You're so smart that Maka gave you the day off because of your grades." Marie said happily, as she hugged her daughter.

"M-my day was good mommy. Umm where's daddy?" she asked with bubbly eyes.

"Experimenting again." Marie replied.

Freya giggled and took off toward the lab.

"Hi daddy…" Freya greeted shyly.

"Freya…did you enjoy your day off? What did you do?" Stein asked immediately turning to face his daughter.

"I spent it watching clouds with James." She said happily; soon her cheeks turned pink.

"What happened?" Stein asked sensing the change in her soul.

"Uh…w-well….James said that….someday….he's going t-to….make me h-his…..bride…." Freya squeaked out. Stein's eyebrow twitched instantly.

"That little sneak…Freya, don't you listen to that boy. You're too young to think about that." Stein said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ok daddy, I understand." Freya replied.

So much had changed. Freya, Zeke, and Caden were already twelve and Stein and Marie also had a six year old daughter Annabelle. Things were hectic sometimes, but they were happy.

All because of something Spirit said…and Stein and Marie wouldn't have had it any other way…they were thankful for every single thing that had happened….every single thing. The good times, the bad, the scary, and fun…all of those things made up the crazy thing called love. The most precious thing called love…the thing that nothing else could ever replace.

(A/N: I'm thinking of making a second story using the children from this story, but I'm not sure yet. Also something that might help with imagery of the children is if you go onto google images and look up these people: Freya looks much like Vivio Takamachi. The boys look exactly like young Stein except with Marie's eyes. Annabelle looks exactly like Kanade Tachibana except younger. I hope you all enjoyed this. I really had a blast writing this! Thank you for all the reading and reviewing! I love you guys!)


End file.
